Bursting Bubbles
by Stephanniexo
Summary: Harry and Draco grow closer during bathtime. AU 8th year. Harry/Draco slash.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else. _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

_

* * *

_

Part 1

Harry rubbed at his right eye as he shuffled into the great hall for breakfast. He was instantly hit by a wall of rich, mouth watering smells of toast and bacon and porridge, a warmth slipping over him at the same time, but doing absolutely nothing towards waking him up. He had had a shower, a cold one at that, but still he felt as tired as when he had first woken from only a couple of hours sleep. As much as he'd like to, he couldn't even blame a professor for giving out too much homework, or Ron and his snoring for being so tired. It was his own fault, for once he couldn't switch off his thoughts. And those thoughts weren't even productive.

As soon as his arse connected with the smooth, cold wooden bench, he let his forehead connect with the arm he rested on the Gryffindor dining table, after pushing his plate out of the way. His glasses dug into his nose from where he pressed his eyes against his forearm. Sleep wouldn't come to him the night before but he was sure it would right then and there if he let it, what with the relaxing warmth and the heavenly smells.

Harry however had Hermione as a friend and she, being the person she was immediately sensed a day of Harry's short attention span in class and sharply poked him in the shoulder with her wand, sending a wave of what felt like ice cold water over him. His head shot up, his glasses slightly askew and he glared at the wavy haired, smiling girl across the table from him. His glare was half hearted and secretly he was grateful, he was however not about to share that information with her.

"What was the need?" he grumbled, blinking mainly to himself as he dropped the glare and straightened up in his seat, stretching one arm over his head and then another, Hermione's spell giving him enough energy to do that at least.

"I don't plan on letting you borrow my notes, again just because you were up all night copying the ones I already gave you. You'll never learn will you?" she said, preparing for a full on rant, as she reached across the table and spooned scrambled eggs onto Harry's discarded plate and pushed it towards him, reminding him immediately of Molly Weasley, trying to get him to eat and he wondered if Hermione knew about this trait she seemed to have picked up. He sighed and picked up his fork, even though he had no intentions of eating any of it, not having the appetite.

"I wasn't up all night doing that. I finished the notes before dinner yesterday, it was something else," Harry said, not wishing to go into detail of what that something else was but knowing, and preparing, for Hermione to try and get him to reveal it anyway.

Hermione opened her mouth, about to ask, with a small frown settling in her brow but was cut off when Ron spoke up for the first time next to Harry, through a mouthful of toast. "'ey 'arry? What do you fink mum woul' like for 'er birfday?" he said staring in front of him, his brow creased, clearly in thought.

Harry wasn't entirely sure if Ron just had immaculate timing or if he had caused the distraction on purpose. To be honest though, he didn't care; he was grateful for any kind of distraction and took it generously. He'd have to thank Ron in some way later, not caring whether he meant to do it or not.

He glanced at Hermione who had snapped her mouth shut and rolled her eyes, the frown long gone and her thoughts, for the moment at least, forgotten. "er, I don't know Ron. What did you get her last year?" Harry asked, switching his gaze to Ron and letting his fork drop to his plate, not having used it once.

"I'm 'ot sure Ginny-" he continued through another mouth of toast, spraying crumbs down his robes. Ron's table manners had never been desirable, and even though Harry knew he couldn't be much better, Ron was on a whole different level and it even turned his stomach sometimes.

"Ron, please, you're making a mess," Hermione fussed, her nose crinkled in the way it normally did around Ron, her frustration at his lack of manners clear. Harry managed a tired smile, grateful that Hermione seemed to have forgotten all about him as she fussed over Ron and they bickered as usual.

He blocked them out and glanced over Hermione's shoulder, spotting the flash of blond hair immediately, perking his sleepy eyes wide as he leaned to the right slightly and watched as the blond nodded to his fellow Slytherin friend and talked out the side of his mouth, tight and controlled just like always.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and the curiosity within him peaked as that thought battled around in his brain '_just like always'_. After a good seven years of following Malfoy around, the habit was still clearly there and alive within him, even if there was no longer anything to be suspicious about. This thought was exactly what had been worrying Harry for a good few weeks now, since the term had started.

The war was over and Hogwarts was reopened and every student still alive and not too injured was invited back to re-sit the year all over again, the obvious disruption clearly too much for them to be denied another chance. There were a few too many first years this year but they would manage. Even though Harry had every choice to go on and immediately go into Auror training, he wanted one last year, just so that he was officially finished and had the official certificate to say that he had graduated. A lot of the other older students clearly felt the same as almost everyone came back.

The wizarding world was still recovering from the war. There were still memorials being held, loose ends being tied up and the ministry being almost completely rebuilt and rearranged. Death Eaters were still being chased and caught and awards still being handed out, but it was getting there, if not slowly.

It took a lot for Harry to come back to Hogwarts even though it was an easy decision; it was more physically walking through the gates and not hearing the screams, walking through the corridors and not seeing the blood that was spilt and no longer there, that was hard. Harry was sure he was not the only one it held terrible memories for, look at Ron for example. He lost his brother here and even though he was putting on a brave face, Harry had to share a dorm with him and heard his grief sometimes late at night.

Harry had certainly not expected the feeling he felt when he saw Malfoy again for the first time since the war. He knew he'd no longer feel that boiling frustration and anger towards him but he didn't expect to feel so...warm. Warmth settled in his stomach whenever he saw his old enemy, and it was something he both didn't understand and didn't know if he liked or not. They hadn't exactly talked since they came back but every now and then they'd glance at each other and there would be no glares or frosty-ness. They'd just stare. It was confusing but comfortable at least. He wanted to say it was down to familiarity but everyone around him was familiar. He couldn't explain it even if he wanted to.

"Er, Harry?" a voice said from his right, snapping Harry out of the gaze he had fixed on Malfoy and he turned, coming almost nose to nose with Neville. He leant back quickly, sitting upright, having not realised he'd been leaning so far over. He swallowed in slight embarrassment as Neville smiled sceptically.

"I'm sorry Nev, I just..." Harry started, pointing in the vague direction of the Slytherin table before realising he couldn't really explain himself properly, for he himself didn't even know what he was doing. He closed his mouth firmly before he could say anything he'd regret and his frown returned.

"It's okay Harry, I was just getting a little cautious of the fact that you were dangerously close to sitting on my knee," Neville said calmly, with a small shrug as if he understood exactly what Harry was doing. Harry was tempted to ask, to see if he could get any answers himself but Neville had already picked up his goblet of orange juice and turned to speak to Ginny.

Harry turned to look at Hermione and Ron again to find they had stopped arguing and had taken up staring at each other lovingly, hands clasped and Ron leaning so far across the table to whisper in her ear that his tie was dunking into the pitcher of pumpkin juice. Neither of them seemed to have noticed his momentary lapse of concentration and for that Harry was grateful, the last thing he needed was Hermione on his back. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day, Hermione's spell had started to wear off and he wanted to fall asleep again.

"I'll see you guys later," he mumbled, standing and stepping over the bench. They distractedly wished him goodbye and he kept his head down as he left the great hall, his eyes itching to look over at the Slytherin that occupied the majority of his thoughts. Maybe he was just used to following and thinking of Malfoy from the many years that he had done so before. Or maybe it was something else that Harry was blocking thoughts about subconsciously without realising it.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else. _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

* * *

Part 2

"Psst, 'mione?" Harry hissed, as he prodded her again while watching Professor Johnston sit at her desk scrawling on a piece of parchment, clearly occupied enough not to hear him, or at least tolerant enough to just ignore him.

"What?" Hermione muttered back, her voice just reaching him from the way she only just inclined her head to the side to regard him in a tone that was neither approving nor happy.

"I need to ask you something," Harry whispered, and he noticed Ron look up from next to him, out the corner of his eye, he was clearly curious why he didn't ask him. Harry ignored him however and waited on Hermione's response. This was not something he could talk to Ron about

That however was drowned out by the new voice that he had forgotten to look out for, for just a second, "Mr Potter, I do hope that you realise I am not hard of hearing and am very much aware of you bothering Miss Granger. Do I need to move you away from the temptation of your friends to stop you from disrupting the peaceful silence?" Professor Johnston asked suddenly in her uptight voice, making Harry jerk into a straight sitting position as a blush crept up the back of his neck.

"Er, no Professor, sorry Professor," Harry said, sliding down in his seat as a few fellow students turned back to look at him, some amused, others annoyed for the disruption from their work. Professor Johnston nodded sharply and tilted her head back down to her parchment.

Harry's eyes caught a pair of grey ones that were turned to look at him and found himself unable to look away. Malfoy's face was blank; an expression he always used towards Harry, which confused the later to no end. Why couldn't he just snarl or scowl like he used to? If he did that, maybe, just maybe Harry could go back to that bubbling frustration and anger he used to feel while just looking at the Blond, before the end of the war. Malfoy blinked, once, twice before he turned back and continued to scribble on his parchment leaving Harry to stare at the back of the golden head.

Harry looked down at his own parchment and saw it was completely blank, he had expected at least some words to be written there but, obviously he had been too pre-occupied and really he couldn't have seriously thought that they'd magically appear if he just looked at the paper did he? An idea struck him and he quickly dipped his quill into his ink before scribbling out a short note on the end of his parchment.

'_Mione,_

_Is there a spell or a charm or a potion even, to stop someone thinking?_

He slipped out his wand from his pocket and slowly levitated the folded piece of parchment with one careful eye on Professor Johnston to make sure she didn't notice. He made sure it hovered over the top of Hermione's hand, that had froze in scribbling as soon as she saw it out the corner of her eye showing him that his attempt to attract only _her_ attention had worked. Her head inclined to him again, but didn't lift up enough for Professor Johnston to notice. He watched anxious, as Hermione plucked the paper out of the spell and read the note, then scribbled back in response.

**You've quite clearly found it if there is, what are you thinking? You're going to get caught again.**

Harry gritted his teeth. It wasn't the answer he was looking for. He scowled and poked Hermione in the back again, harder this time, right between the shoulder blades, to show that he was looking for a better answer. He slouched back into his seat when he felt Professor Johnston's eyes on him again. He sighed and pulled his transfiguration book back to him, to read it for real this time.

He had to have read the same line five times before he gave up and let his head fall onto his desk. To say he was glad this was just a revision class would be an understatement. He just couldn't focus, and it didn't even have anything to do with his lack of sleep. Well it did, but only in a round about way.

Even though Harry had spent the best part of seven years obsessing, for the lack of a better word, over Malfoy, it was now different. For one, he had no reason to think about him and what he could possibly be doing, for he had publically declared to have converted over to the good side, cut all ties with his father and any other Death Eater he had previously had contact with. And finally it was different now. His curiosity wasn't to the goal of getting Malfoy into trouble or beating him at a challenge anymore. It was a strange warm kind of obsession; it was more than just a habit, it had only just dawned on him moments before that it was an obsession.

This was why he was asking Hermione about the spell, he needed to stop thinking about this, it was both worrying and he was sure it was probably unhealthy on some level too. Who really wanted to think about Malfoy? He either found magic to help him or a distraction. He was hoping his friends would help him with either.

He pulled his head back up when he felt something brush his arm, he looked to find a new piece of parchment and Hermione's head inclined to him and her hand stilled. He quickly unfolded it.

**There isn't anything like that apart from Obliviate, and even then that's only a memory charm not to do with thoughts so to speak, as far as I know anyway. Why are you so interested in this?**

He sighed. So much for magic being the answer to everything, if Hermione didn't know about it then it wasn't worth knowing. He would have to rely on a distraction, which he had been hoping he wouldn't have to think about either, for he wouldn't know where to start. He scrunched up the piece of parchment, not bothering to respond, for he really didn't want to open that can of worms, especially not with Hermione.

He rested his head in his hand, supported by the elbow on his desk and picked his quill up again, finally deciding to do something. And that was when the thought struck him, he'd focus on his work. NEWTs were this year and he really needed to buckle down. Even though his future was set out for him, he still wanted to have options. Hermione always managed to be distracted by school work so why couldn't he?

Just as he put the quill tip to his parchment Professor Johnston stood and announced that it was the end of the lesson and they could pack their things away. He groaned and cursed to himself as he did as he was told and the rest of the class rippled into conversation, a harsh contrast to the silence it had been only seconds before hand. He had finally been motivated to work and was interrupted. He needed to hold onto that motivation or he'd loose it and be unable to concentrate on anything, it would be sixth year all over again, only with no speculation behind his motives of being interested in Malfoy.

Hermione turned after packing her things away but Harry dodged her by mumbling something about a forgotten potions book and hightailed it out of the class as quickly as he could. He had a free space in his timetable now and he planned to use it wisely and for once he was glad he had it on his own, away from his two best friends.


	3. Part 3

I'm going to take this opportunity to say that I am very grateful for all of the feedback that I am getting on this story. It's my first in this fandom and I'm still working out the kinks and such, and everyone has been very encouraging. I'm sorry that my posting is erratic at best, I will try to start making it more scheduled. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else. _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

* * *

Part 3

Harry finally found quiet in the library, away from his friends or people wanting to ask him about things he really didn't want to be talking about, the war mainly. He had previously tried outside by the lake, thinking the fresh air would be beneficial to his concentration, but there were a bunch of first years poking at the giant squid and taking it turns getting soaked by the angry mollusk, which resulted in Harry also receiving a soaking just by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. After he had cast numerous drying spells he had tried his common room opting for dry and warm and familiar to help his thought process, but that was completely out of the question when there were a bunch of giggling third year girls in the corner, whispering and pointing at him every ten seconds.

And so he found himself in the Library, which had worked out perfectly considering it was quiet and useful for any information that he didn't have or know but needed. Why he hadn't thought of the Library first he wasn't entirely sure, considering Hermione always had nothing but good things to say about it's peacefulness and expanse range of books. He cast a range of disillusion and silencing charms around himself just as a precaution of anyone approaching him and distracting him. It was basically the wizard equivalent of putting up a giant 'Do Not Disturb' sign and it worked like a charm.

He got his head down and managed to get through a great amount of information about transforming different species of animals into each other, before there was a slight nudge on the spells cast around him. He finished his sentence before he slowly looked up, over his glasses as a pile of parchment and books were dumped onto the other side of the table he was sitting at. His eyebrows shot up and his jaw slackened as it appeared that Malfoy was looking directly at him. He then frowned as that couldn't possibly be true considering he was meant to be invisible.

Malfoy noticeably sighed and pulled out the chair and sat down, all the time staring at Harry. Harry then frowned even further as the subtle quiet noises of Malfoy moving the chair and shuffling his papers and books met his ears, his silencing charm clearly dispelled. He felt something familiar stir in the pit of his stomach, something bitter that tasted a lot like the anger that he used to have around Malfoy.

"Potter, I know you're surprised and all but can you please stop gaping at me like that?" Malfoy said in a normal volume voice, nothing like the soft whispers that people normally shared in the library. Harry looked behind him expecting to see Madam Prince scowling at them but she was actually smiling, oblivious as she went through the stack of books on her desk.

"How'd you-? Who do you think-? Hmph," Harry blustered, scowling at Malfoy, his hand dropping his quill into the ink and itching for his wand.

"I hope you know that you look ridiculous when you pull that face," Malfoy said, casually opening up one of his books, and pulling his long feathered quill out of his pocket.

"How did you know I was even here?" Harry hissed, leaning closer over the table, hoping to get an intimidating look down so he could wipe that stupid smirk on Malfoy's face off. He'd never been good at intimidating though.

"Not the first question I would have asked but no matter, next time you don't want to be noticed Potter, I suggest you cast a disillusionment charm over the whole table not just yourself, a floating quill is highly noticeable," Malfoy said, keeping his eyes down as he spoke, but with a clear smugness evident in his posture.

Harry blushed, realising that Malfoy had been right he had done so, without even thinking about it, just so happy to have found somewhere to be in peace, and trying desperately not to think about the exact person now sitting across from him. "How did you know it was me though? and how come you can see me now?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Even though you defeated the Dark Lord, it doesn't make you any less clumsy. Plus I recognised the quill. I expanded the charm, we're both under it now along with the silencing ones, which is why I'm talking at a normal volume, and our books are safely under it too." Malfoy explained looking up and fixing his stare firmly on Harry, not appearing to want to move it anytime soon.

"What if someone wants to come and sit here? They'd crash into-" Harry started to argue picking out a flaw in Malfoy's magic and hoping to knock him down a peg or two. His expression remained blank as he interrupted Harry.

"Repelling charm Potter, something you didn't think to cast considering I was able to get through them and manipulate your own charms, a half arsed attempt at going unnoticed if you ask me Potter, some people would even think you wanted to be noticed," Malfoy said, his eyebrow arched slowly and changed his whole face from expressionless to slightly playful in a blink of an eye.

"Why did you even want to sit here Malfoy? There are plenty of other tables free," Harry said, leaning back in his seat crossing his arms, thinking he finally had Malfoy where he wanted him, cornered in a question he wouldn't want to answer.

"Partly because I just wanted to and mostly to call you out on your embarrassing use of weak magic," Malfoy said coolly, unfazed, making Harry's face drop. He had really believed he'd got him that time, that he had won in a war of words for once.

"Alright well if you're going to sit there I advise that you get on with what you are doing, there's a reason why I cast those charms in the first place you know," Harry said, mentally adding_ because of you_ in his head. He had no idea how he was meant to concentrate with Malfoy there with him, sitting across from him, when he had been the reason why Harry had needed a distraction in the first place.

Malfoy rose just one eyebrow, a talent that Harry had never been able to do but had always found endearing. "Sure," he finally shrugged and picked up his quill dipping it slowly into Harry's ink well, staring at Harry all the while. Harry stared back, feeling the anger rise in him again as he wondered where exactly Malfoy got off acting the way he did.

He bit the inside of his cheek, shook his shoulders out a little and bent his head down to try desperately to concentrate again. He read over what he had written before Malfoy showed up but was unable to make sense of it even after reading it over three times. This just would not do.

Harry looked up again to find Malfoy staring back at him, quill hovered over his parchment dripping blobs of ink and smudging the words already written. He frowned and muttered "What?" that came out at a little higher pitch then he had first intended.

Malfoy shrugged and looked down at his parchment again tapping the tip of his wand to the ink blots and making them disappear before scratching away finally. Harry sighed and got back to reading again, attempting to at least do something. It was proving to be rather difficult in the silent environment they were in considering all he was left to hear, because of the muted background noise, was Malfoy's shallow, deep breaths. The only time that Malfoy had ever distracted him like this before was when he thought he was up to something, even though the thought crossed his mind now he knew for a fact that wasn't the reason this time, he just felt different, the feeling in the pit of his stomach was different, but it was a good different. He hoped.

After his fifth attempt at reading and writing something that was not just an ink blot on his page, Harry decided he had to give up. He'd find another distraction, or at least carry this one out in his dorm or in the Room of Requirement, anywhere that Malfoy wasn't. He packed up his books and paper and started stuffing them into his bag.

"Leaving so soon potter?" Malfoy asked with a smirk while watching Harry closely.

Harry scowled back at him and stuffed his quill in his bag almost snapping it in half as he did so. "I came here to get peace and you, intruding on my silence with your heavy breathing and little noises, aren't helping,"

"What little noises?" Malfoy asked, confusion written all over his face, quite clearly before he could think to mask it. Once he did realise his slip up from Harry's frown he quickly rearranged his features into expressionless stone.

"The little sighs and mumbles you make every few minutes. They are very distracting," Harry said, slightly settled to know that Malfoy had some more expressions other than sneer, smirk and blank.

Malfoy huffed and Harry shrugged, reaching for his ink well and the lid. He jumped and splashed a little over the table when Malfoy caught his wrist and stopped him. "Can I...er...can you leave that? I forgot mine," he said, avoiding Harry's eyes and sounding strangely strangled, like asking was causing him so much pain he could barely handle it.

"Er sure. You'll give it back though right? My other one is almost finished," Harry said once he got over the initial shock and telling a little white lie just to see Malfoy squirm even more than he already was.

"Yes Potter and I'll even fill it for you if you wish," Malfoy snarled, his sneer and sarcasm back within a heart beat.

"Thank you Malfoy that would be kind of you," Harry replied smirking to himself as he played Malfoy at his own snarky game. "Now if you'd let go of me I'll be on my way," Harry said gesturing with a nod to the hand still griping his wrist.

Harry knew for sure that Malfoy was blushing as he brought his hand away as that was something he couldn't hide. Harry smirked and stepped out of the charms around the table, the low noises coming back to him in a rush. So Malfoy was human after all.


	4. Part 4

Firstly, thanks again for all the feedback on this story. I loved that when I woke up the morning after posting the last chapter I had twenty e-mails all concerning this story, with reviews and story and author adds. It made me feel lovely and warm inside.

I should probably mention a few things though, so you know what you're getting yourself into; I do tend to drag out my stories a bit, something that I am trying to refrain from in this story. I like to plan my stories in a bit of advance and did recently have a plot change with this where I started to plan a direction of going in and then found out it didn't work so had to go back and change it. That in particular doesn't really affect you, the readers, as I write in advance too and am actually on chapter 12. I'm sorry if this does go on a bit of a slow ride, but I don't like to rush things, certainly not in a pairing like this.

I hope you are alright with that and I promise it does get there eventually. Oh and I'm going to try and post once a week from now on. I'll try.

Oh and one last thing, I am working on a Draco/Harry one shot that is epically long and should be ready for Christmas, or at least I hope so as it is actually Christmas themed, so if you're interested look out for that. It should be done for Christmas eve, fingers crossed.

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else. _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

* * *

Part 4

Harry trudged through the throngs of his fellow students slowly making his way in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room with his head down. It was now the end of the day and he'd successfully managed to keep his mind busy with transfiguration research and notes and potions ingredients after leaving the library. Not once did he allow himself to think about Malfoy. Well, not too much anyway.

He had missed lunch, having not wanted to be confronted by Hermione and Ron about his clear avoidance, hiding out in the room of requirement for the majority of his free time. Harry was sure that if she wasn't so concerned or worried or whatever it was Hermione was feeling towards him right now, that she would be proud of his concentration on school work.

Now, however his stomach grumbled in protest at not being fed all day and the smells travelling from the great hall, where a majority of the students had started dinner, already was all too tempting. He had to face the music and he had to do it as quickly and painlessly as possible. There was no time like the present.

After dumping his books in his dorm he walked the now empty echoing corridors back to the Great hall, all students except him enjoying their dinner. He vaguely wondered if he would have missed anything exciting happening between his friends, any funny jokes that he missed or any drama he wasn't part of and felt stupid for being so reclusive. He was going to have to apologise to some of them, that is, if they even noticed.

He shook off the feeling and rearranged his features into something that could probably resemble a smile as he pulled open the heavy door of the hall, the sounds and sights and smells of food and socialisation greeting him fully and sucking him in. He quickly made his way to where he had spotted Ron's flaming ginger hair and plonked himself down in the spare space that had been left for him.

"Hey mate, where have you been?" Ron asked, for once his mouth not full of food at the table as he poked at a stray pea, and chased it around the plate, really only half paying attention. Hermione on the other hand, had her eyes trained on Harry and was watching his every move, quite clearly already suspicious.

"Hey, sorry, I got caught up at the library," Harry said, only half lying considering the room of requirement had made itself into a loose resemblance of the library. If he had said he had been in the room of requirement however, it may have seemed slightly odd that he was there alone, to study.

The scent of shepherds pie reached him immediately, making his mouth water. He quickly shovelled some onto his plate and dove in with his fork, regardless of how hot it was.

"At the library?" Hermione said, in slight disbelieve, her narrowed eyes heightening how suspicious she looked. Harry just nodded in response, already stuffing another forkful into his mouth, barely even tasting it as it slid down his throat, his stomach growling appreciatively at finally being given some food.

Ron looked up from where he was chasing the lone pea around his plate and frowned at Harry also. "Why were you in the library?" he asked, full attention on Harry now, so much so he put his fork down on the plate.

"Studyin'" Harry said through a mouthful of potatoes and mince and peas, careful not to make eye contact and taking a swig of pumpkin juice at the same time, washing everything down. He was almost half way finished already.

"Why? Was there a hot girl lurking in the corner that you wanted to speak to or something?" Ron asked, obviously out of impulse as Harry was sure he heard a dull 'thud' that sounded a lot like Hermione's foot connecting with Ron's shin. Ron's slight grimace when Harry looked at him told him he was right.

Harry's chest tightened slightly at the mention of a hot girl. As far as he was concerned there were none in the school, to be honest. Sure Ginny was pretty, really pretty but he'd been there, done that and it hadn't worked. Ron had given him another idea of a distraction but to be honest the idea made his stomach churn all the Shepherd's pie he had just eaten and not in the good way.

"Nah, NEWT's are this year man, I needed to start studying," Harry shrugged, stupidly glancing at Hermione, whose eyes had narrowed even more. Even though he was telling the truth she was making him feel like he was lying. He was technically, as there was a reason why he was doing that in the first place and it had nothing to do with NEWTs.

There was silence while Ron genuinely contemplated this and Harry finished the remainder of his dinner, as quickly as possible. He'd began to regret going into the great hall after all. The stares from Hermione were getting to be a bit much.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm not even buying that," Ron said finally, looking at his friend with a frown that had turned concerned. "What's really going on?"

Harry sighed as he wiped his mouth on his napkin and looked over at Hermione, whom had been unusually quiet with her questioning up until now. He was distracted from her however when he saw Malfoy, in clear view a table away behind her, standing up and preparing to leave.

His golden hair was falling forward, swiping his sharp cheekbones as he leant over the table to pick up a few peppermint pastels from another Slytherin Harry couldn't see properly. Harry watched as he flicked his hair out of his eyes once he had stood up straight and popped one of the sweets into his mouth and started to chew. A weird feeling came over Harry as he watched Malfoy's mouth move and his throat muscles ripple as he swallowed, it was a feeling that Harry couldn't quite explain. If he had to pin point it, it probably felt a lot like lust, especially as his mind immediately jumped to images of that mouth -those tight thin lips- peppering his skin with open mouthed kisses, but it was something else as well, something Harry halted his thoughts about. The lust part was scary enough; he didn't need to add anything else to it.

Harry licked his lips subconsciously and looked the boy up and down slowly, taking in the body that his robes were partly hiding. The school robes didn't offer much but Harry could imagine the slender curve of Malfoy's body, the sharp hips and the-

He stopped mid thought and shook his head. Those were the exact thoughts he wanted to get rid of, wanted a distraction from and there he was watching, staring and thinking and fantasising. This was not right. Never mind the fact that he was thinking all these thoughts about a boy, a man no less, than the fact that it was _Malfoy_. He was in trouble. He needed help.

He was snapped out of watching Malfoy, toss his head back in light laughter by a sharp prod in the ribs. Hermione was looking at him, slight sympathy in her eyes, mingled with angry tension in her pursed lips at the same time. For a second Harry thought she had figured it out, knowing she was bright enough to probably notice where his gaze had been.

"Harry, were you even listening to me?" she asked, showing that he had nothing to worry about. He was thankful considering even he didn't know what this was that was going on with him at the moment. It would have been embarrassing if she had figured it out before he had.

"Er, sorry," Harry mumbled, his blush creeping up the back of his neck again. He put his fork down that he had still been holding, just in time for the main courses to disappear and the desserts to pop up in front of them.

Now that Ron was well and truly distracted with some strawberry tarts, Hermione sighed and leant over the table a little closer to Harry, closing off any chance of any one else hearing their conversation. "Are you okay? You're clearly not sleeping well and your concentration is barely there. Do you think...maybe...?" Hermione gestured around her, as if trying to illustrate what she was trying to ask. Harry immediately understood.

"Hermione, it's not being back here, well not so to speak," Harry said glancing quickly at where Malfoy was finally walking out of the Great Hall. "There are people here who lost more than me and it would be selfish to think about it, so I'm not. It's something else but I'm dealing with it. Don't worry,"

Hermione looked even less convinced than before. "Thinking and grieving is not selfish Harry. You need closure as much as anyone else here," she whispered.

"'Mione it doesn't matter 'cause it's not really that anyway, I've barely thought about it, honestly it's something else," Harry said. Part of him wanted to tell her, just to see what she would say, but he needed to figure it out for sure himself first, he needed to come to terms with it before he shared it. And talking to Ron was completely out of the question.

Hermione leant back, away from Harry again, thoughtful. He picked at a slice of pecan pie he had served himself during their conversation, waiting for her response. "I understand you don't want to tell me about what ever it is, but-"Hermione started.

"No you wont be able to help with what it is Hermione, before you suggest that," Harry shook his head, picking up a jug of cream and pouring some over his pie.

"I wasn't going to! I was going to suggest you try and get more sleep, I don't want to be seeing you so tired all the time Harry." She said softly. Harry glanced up at her and saw the concern written in her big brown eyes and sighed to himself.

"How do you suggest I do that?" he asked, giving in a little, filling her need to help people.

She thought again for a moment before that signature Hermione smile that appeared whenever she had an idea spread across her face. Harry paused in bringing his spoonful of pie to his lips, waiting for it.

"You could always use the Prefect bathroom, have a nice relaxing bath, de-stress and think about whatever it is you don't want to think about and get it sorted out, you'll be able to relax and your thoughts will be clear enough for sleep." Hermione said carefully, without getting too carried away with her plan.

Harry cringed. A bath? Yeah the Prefect bathroom was nice in forth year and all and the bubbles and scents were relaxing but he didn't like the idea of having all that free space to think about...everything. He hadn't used it when he was Quidditch Captain in sixth year and the thought hadn't occurred to him to use it this year either.

"Just, consider it Harry, you know the password right?" Hermione whispered across at him before swiftly standing up.

"I really don't think-" Harry started but Hermione was giving him her 'trust me' look and he found it difficult to argue with her about it any longer. Harry sighed, looking across at Ron who was tucking into a second helping of Strawberry tart. He supposed he didn't have much of a choice, he could at least give it a try.


	5. Part 5

There is a warning on this one. It does have some sexual content and so if you don't like it then you don't have to read it and I would advise you to turn back now.

If you do like it, however then by all means read on, and enjoy.

* * *

Part 5

Harry slowly lowered himself into the hot, soapy, coconut smelling water and perched on the lip that surrounded around the bath that posed as a seat, which was the perfect height for him to keep his head out of the water. He tilted his head back and let the steam and the scents engulf him.

He opened his mind, allowing the barred and repressed thoughts to come forward and let him deal with each one, one at a time. He'd maybe gotten batter at occlumency than he had thought, by trying to repress his thoughts. He was sure it'd take a while to sift through them but Hermione had said it would help and he was counting on that.

So what was this feeling that he had acquired for Draco Malfoy? There was no denying that these thoughts and feelings and the way his body reacted to them that he was obviously attracted to guys. He wasn't sure why it had taken him so long to get to realising that, but he didn't really care for the reason. He could live with it. He wasn't going to be shouting it from the rooftops, but he wasn't going to deny it to himself either. He knew from experience that, that wouldn't help.

But why Malfoy? What was the attraction to him of all people? Apart from the obvious fact that he was really quite gorgeous. Was that even the right word to use to describe Malfoy? His hair, his sharp features, slender body and eyes were all just too hard to properly define a word to. Those eyes were the best part. Those cold silver eyes that Harry was starting to notice warming and taking their guard down. Especially today during the time they shared in the library. But then of course there was the whole enemy thing. He wasn't supposed to like him, or find him attractive and that was what made the attraction feel stronger. Harry thought about how exciting it would be to sneak around with Malfoy, not letting anyone know.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone entering the bathroom, which made his head shoot up from where he had it leant back to stare at the ceiling. He contemplated sneaking under the water but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his breath that long. Where was some gilly weed when you need it?

He turned, cheeks flaming, even before he knew whom it was, his face on fire when he recognised and caught Malfoy's eyes. That couldn't have been any more unlucky if he tried. Malfoy stood, rooted to the spot, staring, while Harry stared back, his neck craning and becoming sore in the position he was in.

"What are _you_ doing in here Potter?" Malfoy seemed to regain his voice before Harry did and scowled, stepping slowly closer, the door banging shut as he went. Harry turned fully towards him and pulled the bubbles closer to him, sinking lower to only show his head. He noticed, the towel draped over Malfoy's arm and a few buttons undone on his shirt, revealing the pearly white skin that literally glowed in the dim light of the bathroom.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?" Harry snapped back, mentally kicking himself as soon as he saw Malfoy's smug expression. There may be something going on in Harry's head concerning his feelings for Malfoy, but the git still knew how to wind him up.

"I'm allowed to be here, Potter. I'll ask again, what are _you_ doing in here?" Malfoy said back, his voice tight and his nostrils flaring slightly, in a way that Harry couldn't stop himself from finding endearing.

"I'm allowed to be in here too, Quidditch captain remember?" Harry snapped back, his anger clear and having control of his mouth. Malfoy's eyes narrowed even more and his lips tightened.

"Of course," was all that Malfoy mumbled however as he set his towel down next to where Harry's was, much to Harry's surprise. Was that it? No snappy retort?

Harry watched, transfixed as Malfoy began to unbutton his shirt. His nimble fingers made short work of the buttons and it was quickly being folded and set next to the big bathtub. Malfoy was not about to join him...was he? The only thought that plagued Harry's mind now was that he was naked, and this was _Malfoy_.

"I'll just..." Harry started, sitting up and putting his hands down to lift himself out of the water, not really thinking about anything but getting out before Malfoy could hex him, or worse, join him.

"Wait. How long have you been here?" Malfoy asked, looking down on Harry, his eyes cold and glinting in the candle like light.

Harry swallowed and shrugged, the water around his shoulders rippling and pushing some of the bubbles away from him. "About five minutes I guess. Why?" he said carefully, his voice stronger than he felt.

Malfoy sighed and set his wand down on top of his shirt. "Stay, finish your bath, I'll wait." He said heavily, shuffling his shoes and socks off before sitting down, against the wall, head tilted back, legs stretched out and slightly parted.

Harry stared at Malfoy in slight wonder for just a moment. Was he serious or was he taking the piss? For one, he wasn't hexing Harry for interrupting his bath time that was clearly a ritual, and secondly he was sitting on the floor of a bathroom, that was sparkling clean, but no less still a bathroom, with his shirt off, waiting on him, _Harry James Potter_, to finish his bath. There was something not right, there had to be something going on. First he joins him at a table in the library, just because he wants to, and now this?

Harry contemplated staying there while Malfoy sat and waited. This was the exact same Malfoy that Harry had just been having revealing and no less worrying thoughts about. No this would not do. He could not just sit there naked while Malfoy sat half naked watching him.

"I really don't think-" Harry started, planting his hands firmly on the edge of the "bath", ready to climb out of it again.

"No, you never do Potter," Malfoy sneered, poking at Harry's inner anger again in the way that only Malfoy managed to do with so little words. That was more like the Malfoy he knew at least.

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry growled, trying desperately to keep his temper to a minimum. His wand was hidden amongst his robes and he felt even more vulnerable and naked without it than he already did without his clothes. It felt like he was missing a finger.

"Please, Potter I'm not here to sit and watch you. I'm purely sticking around to save the trouble of a second trip. Relax for Merlin's sake." Malfoy said tilting his head back against the wall, his eyes closing and revealing his long, smooth neck.

Harry swallowed the lump building up in his throat and let his eyes travel over Malfoy's bare chest and thin stomach, that was littered with scars from Harry's Sectumsempra spell a few years back. He watched as Malfoy's Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and felt that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach, his body reacting in a way that it never had around Malfoy before. The reaction was familiar but new all at the same time and Harry wasn't entirely sure if it was due to the closeness to Malfoy or if the scents and warm water played a part. Whatever it was Harry needed to stop thinking about it and get over it. For now at least.

"Don't you think this is a little...I don't know, weird?" Harry cringed when it was safe to open his eyes and turned his focus to his wrinkly fingertips.

"Why? Do you think I'm going to attack you or something?" Malfoy asked the venom in his voice apparent for the first time that night, Harry could just tell Malfoy was sneering at him and he didn't even need to look at his face.

"Well..." Harry suggested with a small shrug, rippling the water around him again, cold air hitting the warm skin that had previously been covered by the water.

"Oh grow up will you Potter? If I was going to attack you I would have done it by now, plus we're not twelve years old anymore," Malfoy said, his voice still holding that familiar venom. Harry vaguely wondered why that venom now had different effects on him. He still didn't fully understand what had changed between them that he now wanted to jump Malfoy's bones just because of the tone of his voice.

Harry frowned as he contemplated both that and what way Malfoy now saw their relationship, for that was all it ever had been before, hate. "So is this some kind of truce?" Harry finally said after a long moment of silence, daring a glance up. Malfoy watched him with impartial, uneasy eyes, almost leaving them impossible to read.

"I guess you could call it that Potter, but personally I call it growing up." Malfoy said, making it more than clear to Harry that he would always be the one that was the dominant one in any conversation they were ever going to have, or at least he would try to be. Harry could probably work around it somehow.

Harry let it go, just this once, planning to fight for the dominance every other chance he got, the want to be better and more powerful than Malfoy was obviously still there and probably always would be. He sighed and fixed his hands on the edge of the "bath" for a third time that night.

"I'm going to get out now, could you turn around or something?" he asked watching as Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Trust me Potter the last thing I was to see is your arse." He said and stood, turned to face the wall, away from Harry.

Harry quickly pulled himself up and out of the water and wrapped his towel around his waist, just in case. He patted the water down, off himself and slipped his clothes on with as much speed as he could manage, feeling a little more at ease now that he had clothes on.

"Alright Malfoy, it's all yours," he said quietly as he flicked his wand and the water drained from the pool.

"Nice to know Potter but I think you'll find that it was never yours to begin with," Malfoy muttered, walking past Harry to turn on the taps of water and a particular bubble bath that smelled of cinnamon and showed Harry that this was certainly not the first time Malfoy had taken a bath in that room.

Harry shook his head, mainly to himself, wondering if Malfoy actually believed his own words, about having grown up. He was the one passing out the insults as if he were twelve, Harry had a perfectly good reason to be suspicious of Malfoy. If anything he was the one that was acting his age, not Malfoy.

Harry vaguely wondered where the Malfoy he had met in the Library earlier that afternoon had gone. That Malfoy was strange and unusually uninhibited but Harry liked that Malfoy. This one seemed drained and tired. Harry then wondered how many sides of Malfoy there was and how many he would get to see.

"Later Malfoy," Harry muttered, not bothering to voice his thoughts, knowing that Malfoy would have a better more powerful comeback up his sleeve. He opened the door and then paused and turned to look back at where Malfoy was now unbuttoning his trousers. "And remember, I still want that ink well back," he said, with a small smile before he turned again, not waiting to see his reaction. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and head and stepped out, carefully shutting the door behind him.

He walked quickly through the empty, eery corridors on his way back to his common room with a wide smile on his face. The last person he had expected to see in that prefect bathroom at that time of night was Draco Malfoy and it made him increasingly curious. Why had he gone so late at night? It looked like it was a familiar thing for him, like he did it often, like it was a routine. Who'd have thought that a bath would be part of Malfoy's routine?

Harry shook himself as he reached Gryffindor tower and the portrait hole. He muttered the password, waking the fat lady and making her look around in wonder. He muttered it a second time, successfully gaining entry with no questions asked apart from a slight 'tut' and something mumbled that he couldn't make out.

The common room was empty and all that was left of the fire was a few embers glowing in the darkness. He vaguely wondered what time it was, but guessed it must be pretty late for no one to be left up. He slowly and sluggishly made his way up to his dorm room, finding that tiredness had crept up on him while he hadn't been paying his full attention.

He yawned and pulled off his invisibility cloak before stuffing it into his trunk. He fumbled around in the darkness a little as he pulled off the clothes he had just put back on down to his boxers and slipped under the cold crisp sheets. He sighed in content as his muscles relaxed completely and started to feel a little like jelly.

Harry stared up at the canopy around his bed, unable to close his eyes as flashes from his bath and Malfoy's silky skin and taunt chest and long legs all swam around his head. He didn't think he could deny it any longer, considering the reaction that these images were having on other parts of his body including; his increased heart beat, heavy breaths and hardening erection. He liked Malfoy in a way that he never would have conceived possible a year ago, in a way he never thought he could about another guy.

This brought the question of his sexuality to his mind while his hand inched closer to the bulge in his boxers, straining and aching now the more he thought of Malfoy and his bare chest and floppy hair and gleaming eyes. There was no point in beating around the bush or denying what he was feeling or calling it anything else other than it was. He was gay. Harry Potter was gay and he fancied Draco Malfoy. The world had apparently gone weird all of a sudden.

Harry massaged the palm of his hand into the bulge in his underwear, his breathing quickened even more. _It was a good kind of weird though,_ he thought as he slipped his fingers past the waist band of his boxers and stroked the still damp hot skin, feeling the pleasure building quickly in the pit of his stomach. He could certainly live with it anyway.

If he got off to purely just thoughts about Malfoy there was no doubt about his sexuality or whom he was interested in. When he was with Ginny he couldn't even get off to memories with her never mind just thoughts and fantasies. He really should have figured out he was gay a lot sooner than this.

By the time he had started thinking about what he had watched Malfoy at dinner with the mint pastel he was panting and bucking into his hand, so close, as he imagined that throat around him and those lips sliding up and down and that _tongue_-

Harry threw his head back against the pillows and arched his back as sticky wetness spread over his fingers and the inside of his boxers. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from making a noise as the waves of pleasure from his orgasm washed over him one by one. He managed to recover quickly and cast a quick, wand less cleaning spell and relaxed fully, pulling his thin sheets up over his body.

It didn't take long for him to fall into a surprisingly dreamless, peaceful sleep, exhaustion and complete calmness obviously playing a part. He wasn't sure if the bath he took had much to do with it, or at least it didn't in the way that Hermione probably expected that it would have done. Harry would have to keep that his little secret for now, at least.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else. _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

Thank you all again for all the lovely reviews and comments on this story. I am enjoying writing this so we're well on track for this and I'm still planning ahead, all is good.

I have a few responses to a few questions some of you asked so if you aren't curious about a few things that will be happening in the future just skip this bit.

MaydayParadeftw:

I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far, it is always easier to wrote when I know that the people reading it are enjoying what I am writing.

As for hearing Draco's thoughts, it is something that I have considered but not something that you will see in this particular story, I don't think. What I mean is I am thinking about doing maybe a couple of side chapters of Draco's, that can stand alone, And if that fails I have also considered a couple of sequel one shots in Draco's point of view for when this is finished.

Nyx:

For some reason the e-mail address you tried to leave didn't show up for me and so I only had this as a means of responding to you.

Again, I'm glad you're liking the story, and that the pace and tone is something you like also, as it was a bit of a worry for me.

To be honest, I never really considered a bottom or top Draco yet, I'm not quite that far on, and in a story it doesn't bother me either way. It's very flattering that you would like to rec this story but I think there is most likely to be switching going on rather than a role for either of them. I wouldn't like to commit and then change my mind half way through. It's very much appreciated.

Also could I get a link to this Bottom!Draco place. I'm intrigued to read some of that if you don't mind.

If anyone else has any questions about the future of this story, I'll be more than happy to answer what I know in the next chapter. I tend to change my mind a lot though so some things may turn out different.

* * *

Part 6

Harry caught himself smiling at his reflection in the mirror the next morning while he was trying to sort out his mess of hair. He couldn't even remember the last time he had smiled and it made him a little uneasy. No wonder everyone had been tiptoeing around him as if he was a bomb of emotions waiting to explode. He'd looked depressed and sad without even realising it. Was that even possible?

He wasn't sure what had made him smile all of a sudden but he certainly heard the small voice in the back of his head chanting 'Malfoy!' yes he heard it alright but he tried his best to ignore it. Dwelling on things didn't help, he knew that. So he was gay, so what? Nothing wrong with that, nothing to think about there. And okay so he clearly had feelings for Malfoy whom he had once hated with such a passion, and? There was obviously truth in the saying that there's a fine line between hatred and love, he could deal with that.

Harry was sure his smile had probably become a little more troubled by the time he got down to breakfast the more he tried not to think about his revelations of feelings. This was actually quite a big deal. He was gay. How would everyone else take that news? Hermione? Ron and Ginny? The press would be all over him, he'd disappoint a lot of people, maybe even upset a few.

If he looked troubled however, no one seemed to notice all that much, in fact a lot of them smiled back at him for the first time in months, clearly noticing a change in him at least. He must have looked really bad before if this was an improvement.

He plonked himself down into the space saved for him next to Ron and looked over the items on the table, wondering what he wanted to have for breakfast. He managed to spread butter and marmalade over his first slice of toast before he felt the focused stare on him that he couldn't just sit and ignore.

He glanced up, through his fringe and found Hermione watching him with a pleasant smile and questioning eyes; clearly she wanted to know if her plan had worked, if she was the reason, in a round about way, that he was so relaxed and happy today. Harry sighed and cut his toast in half; putting down the knife he decided he better speak to her before she burst with anticipation.

"Good morning Hermione," he said, starting the conversation and opening the flood gates that had been holding Hermione back.

"Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" she said, getting straight to the point but making it seem like a question she asked everyone, every morning.

"I did," Harry paused studying Hermione's gleaming face and holding back the temptation to roll his eyes. "Thank you Hermione," he said, throwing more than one meaning into the statement and Hermione knew it.

"See? I told you it would work. You two need to start listening to me more often, you know," Hermione stated, picking up her spoon and dipping it into her cereal with a satisfied smirk. Harry glanced at Ron next to him whom was frowning slightly.

"What did she tell you to do?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed and his brow creased as if he was preparing himself to hear something he wasn't going to like.

"She thought I was too wound up and couldn't concentrate so she told me to take a bath in the prefect bathroom," Harry said slowly, taking a bite out of his toast and trying casually to look over at the Slytherin table.

Harry found it slightly intriguing that Malfoy always seemed to be directly across from where he and Ron and Hermione sat, but put it down to the fact that they sat in the same place everyday and Malfoy probably did the same. Still it was convenient for letting him stare at him without it being too noticeable.

"And you did it?" Ron said, unable to hide the shock in his voice. Hermione rolled her eyes as if she knew that would be Ron's reaction.

"Well yeah. It was the only option I had. Worked too," Harry said tempted to add _along with the wank I had after it_, but held back, rightly thinking neither of them would really want to know that part.

"I'll admit you've been a grouch for the past couple of weeks and I noticed you looked happier but seriously Harry, a bath? It seems a bit poncy to me, mate," Ron said with a slight shrug as he drained the milk of his cereal by drinking out of the bowl, much to Hermione's disgust.

"You've never used the prefect bath before?" Harry asked, his cheeks warming in slight embarrassment.

"No, I don't see the draw to it to be honest. It's too...girly," Ron said.

"What makes you think that only girls have baths Ron? I bet there are plenty of guys that take baths, especially prefects," Hermione said with an air of finality as if Ron would just accept that and move on.

"Name one." Ron challenged, his elbows perched on the table defensively.

Hermione looked around her as if she would be presented with the answer just by looking at some of the boys in the school. Harry sensed that it was the start of an argument that he didn't want to become part of and so tuned them out, glancing back over to the Slytherin table.

He spotted Malfoy again straight away and found that he was staring back at him. Harry froze and couldn't glance away again, too shocked that Malfoy was even looking at him in the first place. Malfoy didn't look away either, his expression was blank and void of emotion and his hair was flopping into his eyes a little.

Harry chocked on a piece of toast still left in his mouth when Malfoy gave a small sharp nod to him before looking away. Ron whacked him harshly on the back as he continued to cough, tears springing to his eyes as he tried to regain composure.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked as Harry recovered and found Hermione watching him clearly concerned.

"Yep- went down the wrong way," Harry said gruffly, taking a big swig of pumpkin juice to clear his throat completely. Ron nodded, accepting this and carried on speaking to Hermione.

"Just face it 'mione no heterosexual guy takes baths apart from Harry," Ron said and Harry felt a swoop of guilt and unease in the pit of his stomach.

"You can't know that for sure Ron," Hermione said. And strangely Harry felt like she was saying that he couldn't know for sure that Harry was heterosexual. Of course she wasn't but that's the way Harry's guilt perceived it.

"Malfoy takes baths," Harry found himself saying for a reason that he was unsure of. It maybe had something to do to take away the guilt from them not knowing that he was in fact gay, or maybe it was just because of what had happened with Malfoy only seconds ago. Either way the comment had earned, suspicious glances from the pair.

"Thanks mate, see? That clearly proves it. Malfoy's obviously gay and he takes baths," Ron said gulping the last of his pumpkin juice and standing. Harry was surprised that he didn't seem to care where he had found that piece of information out. "I forgot my Defence book; I'll just meet you guys in class,"

Harry watched him leave; feeling satisfied that he had gotten away with that small slip up. Of course he hadn't registered Hermione's reaction yet. He glanced up at her to find her watching him intently back, as if she was trying to work out a particularly hard puzzle.

"Harry, how did you know that about Malfoy?" she asked her eyes narrow and suspicious.

"I bumped into him on the way out last night. He was carrying a towel and stuff so I just assumed..." Harry fibbed a little, knowing the reaction would be a hell of a lot worse if he told the complete truth.

"Harry..." Hermione said, her face softening and her eyes turning into a pleading glare. For a fleeting second Harry felt as if she knew, that she was going to tell him he was stupid and it wasn't worth even thinking about.

"Harry, do you not remember what happened the last time that you were suspicious of Malfoy and followed him around? You need to stop it, it isn't a good thing to be obsessing over again," Hermione said. Harry let out a puff of relieve, just glad that she didn't know the actual truth, not yet.

"It's a habit Hermione," Harry lied with a small shrug and she took on that disapproving look again. Before she could say any more and before Harry had to lie again he stood up. "We're going to be late," he said picking up his book and turning to leave.

By the sound of Hermione's scuttling feet at the other side of the long Gryffindor table, it was clear to Harry that she didn't believe the conversation was over. Not wanting a confrontation, he picked up his pace and kept his head down so that he didn't have to look her in the eye. He finally reached the doors into the entrance hall and quickly collided with another body wanting to get through.

His head snapped up, his heart in his throat, thinking it was Hermione to begin with but within seconds he realised the body was a lot taller and a lot more solid than Hermione was. Of course it was Malfoy. He opened and closed his mouth a good few times before he scowled at the equal scowl he was receiving back.

"Watch it Potter," he snapped before sweeping out, his cloak whipping around his ankles in a manner that reminded Harry strongly of Snape. He watched Malfoy leave in the direction towards their Defence against the Dark Arts class which they shared. Just as he was about to look away Malfoy turned his head and there was no denying the smirk on his face, except the fact that this smirk was slightly different to his usual, snidey, taunting one. It was almost playful.

Hermione joined him at his shoulder, making him look away and across at her. "You ready?" she said shortly clearly still not a hundred percent happy with him. He nodded and they walked in silence to their class, following in Malfoy's footsteps.


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else. _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

Thank you again to all you lovely readers. You are all very sweet, and have quelled my anxiousness about this story. Do you want to know what chapter I'm currently writing: Part 16. :) You might think well post more already! But I can't do that, I have to have some lee way to change anything in case something doesn't work further on. Sorry.

However, next week, hopefully I will have the Christmas fic that I mentioned finished and up, I've been trying to work on it, I just hope I don't change my mind on it before I finish it, because I do tend to do that.

Anyway, enjoy!

Edit: Oh and have a nice Christmas! I'll still post next Monday, I promise.

* * *

Part 7

Their day had been dull and uneventful, much like most of their days had become at Hogwarts which strangely made a nice change. Boring but much, much less stressful. Nobody had to worry about Dark Lords or hidden monsters anymore and it was refreshing to say the least, the only thing they had to worry about was their exams, which to Harry seemed like a bit of a walk in the park after what he has had to deal with in the past. Hermione, typically, wasn't taking an as relaxed approach.

"Harry," she said her tone exasperated as she waved the piece of paper in front of his face. "I made this for a reason, not for it to get covered in coffee stains and lay at the bottom of your trunk. Exams are closer than you think you know,"

"Hermione, for the last time, I know what I'm doing alright? I have my own methods. I got through my OWLs remember? I can get through these too," Harry said snatching the sheet off her and stuffing it into his pocket, where it would probably remain until his robes got washed. "Just, take a chill pill alright?" he finished trying to lighten the thunderous look on her face.

Hermione huffed but dropped the subject and threw herself into the armchair next to Ron's by the fire place. Ron looked at her reproachfully as if scared to talk in case it set her off on a rant. Harry noted that he had remained silent during the argument and promised himself he would repay him for that when he got a similar rant once Hermione found out about how he had burned the homework planner she had given him.

Harry sighed and made to move around to the chair opposite them both before he felt his invisibility cloak press against his thigh from where it was hidden in the pocket of his trousers. He'd almost forgotten where he had been heading before Hermione had ambushed him and felt a surge of disappointment in himself for doing so.

"I'll be back later, don't wait up," he said and turned away, streaking through the almost empty common room. He heard Ron ask Hermione where he was going but was already at the portrait hole before either of them could ask him properly. He really didn't want to explain and hoped they either forgot or he thought up a lie by the next morning to save himself from the embarrassment.

Harry was going back to the bathroom and he was desperately telling himself that it didn't have anything to do with hoping to see Malfoy again. If he was honest with himself though, he had no other reason to want to go back. There were plenty of other adequate bathrooms to wash in and it wasn't like he was stressed or needing to relax that he would want to choose a bath over a shower. Something was just niggling at the back of his head, telling him he wanted to go back, needed to go back.

He climbed through the portrait hole and then pulled his cloak around his shoulders and over his head until he was completely hidden, confusing the fat lady quite a bit, ("Oi, where did you go? Are you still there? Come back here and explain yourself young man!") He moved slowly so that he wasn't making too much noise to attract any attention from the people still moving around the castle, mainly older students returning to their common rooms before curfew.

Finally, eventually he reached the fourth door opposite Boris the Bewildered and stopped with his hand hovering over it ready to push it open, looking carefully up and down the corridor in case anyone was about, but there was no one. He paused before muttering the password, preparing himself for what may or may not be on the other side. He took a deep breath and said it clearly and pushed through the door.

A wall of cinnamon scented steam hit him as soon as he walked in, filling his lungs with heated, moist air. His head snapped over to the bath immediately, finding Malfoy, turning to look at him, confusion written all over his pale face that looked fuzzy around the edges with the steam. His palms were starting to sweat already from the mixture of heat and nerves.

"Oh, erm...sorry," Harry said forgetting completely that he was invisible with his cloak still on and acting as if he hadn't prepared nor wanted Malfoy there.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked with a deep crease in the middle of his forehead. Harry finally realised and pulled his cloak off, still holding the door open.

"I-I didn't mean-I'm sorry I-I'll just-," Harry stammered violently most of it not even an act. He'd found himself incredibly tongue tied for no real reason. It was just Malfoy after all.

"Talking never has come easy for you, has it Potter? Eloquent as ever I see," Malfoy drawled smoothly, still having an uncanny air of Professor Snape about him. He turned his back on Harry and drew his arms back out to support himself in the back, clearly completely at ease with the situation, which surprised Harry a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, finding his speech again and thankful for an excuse to stay, weak though it may be.

"Exactly what you think it does," Malfoy said as Harry walked closer towards his back, trying to be quiet even though his shoes were echoing off the tiles and around the room, making him even louder. "Sit down will you? You're making it far too noisy and you're making the place look untidy," Malfoy said, giving up his relaxed position to turn in the water so that he was now facing Harry, leaning folded arms on the edge of the bath to support himself.

"I-I don't think I-" Harry started to stammer again, the sight of Malfoy with his hair hanging damp in his silver eyes pushing all ability to speak out of his head, plus the thought of a hidden agenda contributing as he was sure Malfoy probably had one.

"Are we really going to go through this again? Relax, I'm not going to jinx you. Are you seriously going to go all the way back to your common room and wait until you think I'm finished?" Malfoy asked, and before Harry could think of a response he spoke again, "I didn't think so. Sit," he all but commanded.

Harry did as he was told and sat down against the wall like Malfoy had done the night before, dumping his cloak and his towel at his feet before pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. He felt strange under Malfoy's gaze, vulnerable, as if he could see everything he was feeling and thinking. He was no longer suspicious or anxious, like he had been the day before at the library when they first started speaking relatively civilly with one another. Strange what a day can do to be honest. He was still getting used to the idea of liking Malfoy, he was sure it would probably take a while.

"I didn't expect you to come and disrupt my bath again, you seemed pretty desperate to get out of here last night Potter," Malfoy said breaking the silence, his face blank and unreadable as usual, something Harry was starting to get used to.

"Firstly, I think you'll find that you were the one that disrupted my bath last night Malfoy and secondly, you didn't seem like you wanted me to stick around last night anyway," Harry said, drawing strength from the excuse to outsmart Malfoy and speak clearly. It was nice to know he could still hold his own when it came down to it even though he now knew he liked Malfoy. It might just take him a minute to get his bearings sometimes.

Malfoy laughed out loud in a way that Harry had neither heard before nor expected to come out of Malfoy of all people. It was full and genuine, amused laughter that held no other meaning of resentment or teasing in it. It was...nice, for the lack of a better word.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Malfoy said making it unclear which part he was sorry about and clearly not letting Harry in on the joke. Harry raised his eyebrows at Malfoy apologising to him in the first place but let it go for the moment, knowing that he had done something similar just minutes before hand.

Malfoy looked at Harry with amusement flickering in and out of his silver eyes as if he was weary of letting Harry see it. He pushed a few strands of silky light hair out of his face with his left hand. This gave Harry a clear view of the dark outline of the tattooed mark on his forearm- the Dark Mark.

Of course Harry had seen one before but never Malfoy's, at least not this closely. Harry couldn't help but think that it should be some sort of crime that something so ugly was on something so pale and flawless. At the same time however, to him that was what made it that bit more endearing.

"You know it's rude to stare don't you Potter?" Malfoy said suddenly making Harry realise he had been openly staring, transfixed at Malfoy's forearm for quite a bit of time. Malfoy made no attempt to hide his arm from him though only rested his chin on the hand on the end of the arm, staring back at Harry, waiting for an answer, or another fumbled apology.

"I know, I- Sorry," Harry stammered, just like Malfoy had wanted and probably expected, as Malfoy's eyes slid to the scar, that Harry knew was half hidden by his fringe, as he tried to keep it these days, not that it really stopped anyone from recognising him.

Harry tightened his hand that were clasped around his knees as Malfoy sighed and looked away from him at last, lazily gazing around the room as if he was bored and tired. The more Harry looked at him the clearer it was to see the dark circles under his eyes and sunken cheeks through the steam.

"I-I always hoped that you hadn't actually got that mark you know," Harry said finally, very quietly but loud enough for Malfoy to hear and snap his head back to look at him again.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Malfoy said slowly after a long pause.

"Did it hurt?" Harry asked before he really realised he was doing it. Malfoy's eyebrows shot up and for a moment Harry contemplated quickly apologising and changing the subject. Malfoy responded before he could however.

"Like a bitch," he said calmly, curiosity shining through on his otherwise blank expression as he studied Harry, trying to figure out why he was so interested.

"Haven't you ever tried to get it removed?" Harry asked softly. He realised Malfoy probably wasn't going to attack him or anything for asking these questions but was still treading carefully in case he accidentally treaded on an explosion.

"I did to begin with but it wouldn't budge. Plus I don't really want it removed not anymore," Malfoy said, still studying Harry, unwavering in his stare even when Harry looked outraged, horrified even.

"You don't want it to be removed? Why not?" Harry asked, really not seeing any reasoning for this what so ever. What could that mark possibly mean to Malfoy that he didn't want it removed?

"It's a reminder. A reminder of what could have happened had I not...changed," Malfoy shrugged casually. He dropped his arms into the water, hiding the mark and putting an end to the topic of conversation. He moved back into the centre of the bath, treading water and then sank down and under. Harry sat up straighter; concerned just in case Malfoy didn't resurface. Seconds later however, Malfoy was back above water, wiping his sodden hair out of his eyes so that it sat in a style that resembled that of what he had in first and second year.

"Alright, turn around, I'm done," Malfoy said and Harry quickly obeyed. He sat and stared at the tiles of the bathroom walls, just managing to make out a shape moving in them, the shadow of Malfoy. It was just a blur, nothing like a mirror but he knew it was him.

The sounds of water rushing off of Malfoy's body as he pulled himself out of the water made Harry close his eyes just so that he wasn't tempted to look around. He still had the sounds of the soft splashes of drops of water falling on the marble floor and of the cotton of his towel rubbing over skin and he seriously considered casting a silencing spell just so that it would stop his trousers from getting tighter.

This wasn't right in Harry's mind. He was practically perving on Malfoy and getting a kick out of it at the same time. And Malfoy had no idea; he was just innocently getting dressed while Harry sat there and fantasized about him getting undressed again. Thoughts and pictures ran through Harry's mind of Malfoy's bare, smooth chest that he had seen the night before and he tried desperately to ignore them the best he could. He could accept having some sort of feelings for Malfoy but this? This was bordering on perverse.

Once Harry started to hear the sounds of buttons popping into holes and a zipper being done up he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be able to turn around again and hopefully all of those previous thoughts would be gone and forgotten about. Or at least almost forgotten about.

"Alright Potter, your turn," Malfoy said and Harry was able to slowly open his eyes and turn around again, still sitting on the floor of the bathroom, now staring up at a very tall, very much clothed Malfoy from across the room.

"Er thanks," Harry mumbled as he got to his feet. The quicker Malfoy left the quicker he'd be able to get in the bath and calm himself down again. He looked over at the bath and saw that it was empty and spotless as if it hadn't even been used that night.

Malfoy made his way in the direction of the door before stopping at the mirrors above the sinks and checked his appearance, running a hand through his damp hair, styling it suitably to his liking. Harry, figuring he'd be gone without so much as a farewell in a matter of seconds turned around again and started pulling his robes over his head.

"Are we going to be bumping into one another a lot more from now on?" Malfoy asked gently from behind Harry and he paused halfway done with unbuttoning his shirt. He contemplated this for a few seconds, not looking round to face Malfoy considering he was almost half naked.

"I don't know. You tell me," Harry said calmly even though his cheeks had turned nice and hot and he could tell he was blushing, but as long as he didn't look round Malfoy wouldn't be able to know that.

"What do you mean by that?" Malfoy asked and Harry smirked at the quiver in Malfoy's voice.

"Well you started it so to speak. You approached me first in the library the other day," Harry said and turned around, boosting in confidence now that he had the upper hand and now that his blush had died down.

"You're the one that keeps intruding on my baths," Malfoy said, talking into the mirror but with his eyes fixed on Harry, his hand suspended in mid air from where he had paused in fixing his hair.

Harry shrugged and looked back down to unbutton the remainder of his shirt, deciding to let that go since that wasn't strictly true, it was the other way around the night before. Harry wasn't entirely sure what had just happened to change his confidence around Malfoy, maybe the Gryffindor in him was finally taking control and kicking some courage in to him. It was just Malfoy after all, he'd never been scared of him before.

"Am I going to have to change the time that I choose to bathe so that I don't run into you anymore or what?" Malfoy asked, getting slightly angrier the more Harry got confident.

Harry smirked and shrugged off his shirt at last. "I don't know Malfoy, that's up to you, just know that I wont be changing the time I bathe. I'll be here at the same time every night but if you wish to come at a different time then so be it," Harry said and turned again to start switching on the taps.

Malfoy was silent but Harry could still hear him breathing heavily as if they had just had a physical fight. When he turned off the taps and was happy with the bubbles he had he finally heard Malfoy huff and then stomp out of the room slamming the door in his wake. He clearly wasn't used to loosing a war of words.


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else. _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

Hello all, Thank you very much, to all my readers and reviewers, I hope you all had a lovely Christmas. This is uber long but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

That Christmas fic still isn't finished I'm afraid, I'm almost there but I'm going to estimate that it won't be out until New Year. I lost a bit of faith with it and tried a different one but there was still a bit of life in it yet and so I scrapped the second one and went back to the original.

* * *

Part 8

Harry woke the next morning with the sun shining in his face, having forgotten to draw the curtains of his bed before he went to sleep the night before. It took him a moment to realise that he didn't have classes that day and that it was a Saturday. A bright sunny Saturday, perfect Quidditch conditions for the first team practice of the term. He rose and jammed his glasses onto his face and looked around the dormitory.

Seamus was still asleep with his hangings around his bed closed, Dean was clearly up and down to breakfast already by the looks of his empty made bed, Neville was up and dressed and shuffling around his trunk, either sorting it out or looking for something it wasn't clear and Ron was laying out his keepers gloves and broom out on his bed.

"Oh good, I was just about to wake you," Ron said upon turning and catching Harry blinking blearily around the room. "Hurry up and get dressed, I want to get some breakfast down before we go out there today,"

"I thought I was captain, shouldn't I be telling you what to do?" Harry teased as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up.

"Oh har, har, come on it feels like ages since I was last out on a broom," Ron said, impatiently as he threw Harry's clothes at him. Harry chuckled in response shaking his head and making his way to the bathroom to change in private.

He came out only minutes later, geared up and ready to go, finding Ron standing at the door bouncing on the balls of his feet, his broom over his shoulder and gloves on his hands. Harry smirked, shouldered his fire bolt and followed Ron already half way down the stairs of their dormitories. Normally it was he that was dying to get out on the pitch, and he was, but he'd never seen Ron more determined than he was.

They walked into the great hall together and found their usual seats at the Gryffindor table opposite Hermione, whom was already making her way through the Prophet, only joined by the majority of the rest of the Quidditch team. Ron was already devouring his toast by the time Harry was only just filling his goblet with pumpkin juice and debating whether to have cereal or toast or porridge this morning.

"Someone's a little eager this morning aren't they?" Ginny remarked from where she sat amused at Ron's behaviour next to Hermione, picking carefully at the crusts of her toast, separating and eating them before the middle, a quirk Harry had never quite understood.

"I was told it'd rain. I want to get out before it does," Ron said and Harry knew that that was an outright lie. For one when did Ron ever pay attention to the weather? And two there wasn't a cloud in the sky if the roof above them was anything to go by.

"Bollocks." Ginny said, making Harry, Ron and Hermione look at her in surprise. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Ginny swear like that, if ever. She shrugged at them and set Ron with a stern look. "What are you really desperate at doing?"

"N-nothing. Shut up Ginny," Ron said pushing away from the table everyone staring at him now and his sudden evasiveness. "I'll see you on the pitch when you lot decide to come join me," he said hastily and stormed away.

"What was that about?" Harry asked a stunned Hermione and contemplative Ginny.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Ginny said with a shrug and while Hermione looked torn between following Ron and staying where she was.

"He is right though, we better start getting out there now before someone tries to claim the time as theirs," Harry said glancing at the Slytherin table noticing the lack of Malfoy and the rest of his team. He stood, mainly to get a better look and right enough, he couldn't see one Slytherin Quidditch player. He scowled angrily at nothing then snatched his second slice of toast and stomped off, forgetting to wait for Ginny and the rest of his own team.

Luckily, for whom he wasn't sure, when he arrived on the Quidditch pitch there were no Slytherin's to be seen, the same being said for in the locker rooms, he made sure to check both. Ron on the other hand was already swooping around the pitch diving every now and then just to make it more exciting. Harry sighed and proceeded to take out the box with the Quidditch balls in it and had just released the snitch and watched it dart off when the rest of his team piled onto the pitch, talking and joking.

"Okay everyone, normal training session rules, Jimmy, Ritchie, just concentrate on keeping the bludgers away from everyone else, imagine people to hit them at if you like, just don't hit anyone on the team, Chasers, aim for Ron's goal only, you guys know the drill, lets just join Ron up there before he exhausts himself before we even start," Harry said, swinging his leg over his broom while Peaks and Coote released the bludgers and Ginny claimed the Quaffle.

He kicked off and was very quickly joined by the rest of his team. He felt his muscles relax as he did a lap around the pitch and everyone followed at a slower, calmer pace. He had needed this. The tension and wasted energy that had built up during the past couple of days was now rolling off of him in waves and he felt as if he had nothing to hide in the world, that being up there in the air was where he should have been in the first place, all along. He was sure he should have come out to fly when he had been worrying about his feeling for Malfoy and if he was gay or not. Why he hadn't thought of that and had taken Hermione's advice for a bath he had no idea...

After a few laps, he got his team into position and got them to start; flying around the game to make sure everyone was doing okay, throwing out encouragement for everyone. He wasn't much good at the beginning of training, he had to get used to flying and get over the elation of it before he could give out real tips.

The practice went well, and even though Ron faltered a little when he realised Hermione was out in the stands watching, he quickly got back up to standard and put everything into not letting another Quaffle in. Harry only half heartedly searched for the snitch, busy watching his team play and correcting or suggesting moves that they made and experimented with. Eventually however the snitch got bored and literally bounced up and down in front of him and begged to be caught. He gave in, knowing it wouldn't be the end of the game even if he did catch the snitch as he could just as easily release it again and carry on; they still had another hour and a half left. He needed the practice as much as the rest of the team and would be the first to admit it too. He certainly didn't think himself superior just because he was captain.

He quickly caught sight of the gold fluttering wings out the corner of his eye and swerved from his path suddenly, pushing forward, the snitch attempting to flutter away, as he coursed through the air, wind wiped his hair back and whistled in his ears, as he concentrated fully on it, diving, rolling and finally catching up with it, stretching out his hand, fingers feeling the flutter of the wings, it jerked a little further and he stretched his hand-

Another longer fingered pale hand joined his and he faltered as he glanced over and saw Malfoy, a look of deep determination on his face, flying next to him. Harry's surprise caused Malfoy to close his hand over the golden ball and a wide elated, if not a little surprised, smile spread over his face. Harry came to a sudden halt almost launching himself off the end of his broom as a growl of anger bubbled in him.

The whistling in his ears had stopped and he now heard his fellow team mates, shouting. He turned and saw they were no longer in the air but landing and approaching the rest of the Slytherin team, standing with their arms crossed and, Harry guessed, probably with smirks also. He looked back at Malfoy to find him halted in the air only a short distance away smirking too, twirling the snitch around in his hand but not letting it go.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you playing at?" Harry asked, heated anger bubbling in his chest and displaying itself in his voice.

"Pitiful Potter, really, letting your attention falter like that," Malfoy said ignoring Harry's question and scowl, and Harry had more of an urge to hit him than ever. Malfoy however threw one more overly pleased look at Harry and made his way to land.

Harry wished he had something that he could throw at him but instead dove after him instead, landing neatly and only a beat after Malfoy, immediately joining the appropriate side to fight with the rest of his team, who were all still shouting at the Slytherin team, Hermione joining them, standing silent and scowling to the side.

"Answer me Malfoy, what the fuck do you think you're doing here? This is our practice time, we still have another hour left," Harry said, which ceased most arguing from the rest of the two teams as they left it up to their captains to fight it out.

"I know that. I just thought you could use some competition. Looked like I was right," Malfoy said smirking and looking at his team mates as he held up the snitch whose wings were batting feebly against his fingers.

"This isn't a time to play against other houses, you know that's not allowed, you know you're not allowed to be out here while other teams are playing, that's supposed to be saved until official matches you prick," Harry spat.

"Sounds like someone is a sore looser," Malfoy said earning a cackle from his team. Harry was reminded strongly of second year as he shuddered and heard a growl that he took a moment to realise had come from him. This sparked more laughter from the Slytherin team.

"I didn't loose fuck all, that wasn't a game, that was a training session that you shouldn't have even been part of," Harry said. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, a spark of excitement mixing in them as he leant forward a little.

"Care to prove it?" Malfoy asked quietly, leaning close enough that Harry got a waft of cinnamon and was mentally transferred back to the bathroom the night before. Was this some kind of pay back for keeping Malfoy guessing the night before? Probably.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ginny asked from beside Harry, where he hadn't even noticed her until then. Malfoy's eyes flickered to her then flickered back to Harry.

"I propose that we have a kind of joint training session, a friendly game, away from the pressure of the Quidditch cup, with no reward other than knowing whom the better team is," Malfoy said quietly and directly at Harry, daring him to agree. Yep definitely pay back.

"You're not allowed, teams aren't mean to-" Hermione had started to argue but both Malfoy's fierce look and harsh tones silenced her.

"For the love of Merlin Granger, do you ever do something you're not meant to? What happened to the brave Gryffindor that struck up an illegal defence club hmm? Brewing up Polyjuice in a toilet in second year? Yeah I know about that" Malfoy snarled and Harry half expected him to throw the word mudblood in for good measure but he didn't.

Ron started forward but Harry threw his arm out and stopped him. He drew even closer to Malfoy now, threateningly close to squaring up to him, noticing the slight height Malfoy had on him.

"Alright. Friendly game. Hermione keeps score and we get a referee, someone that isn't in either of our houses. I don't trust you to not foul or cheat," Harry said, stepped back and cast a glance around at the rest of the pitch, by some weird coincidence he saw Justin Finch-fletchly strolling across towards the locker room.

"Gin, go ask Justin to referee," he said and Ginny gave him a weary look. He nudged her and she sighed doing as she was told and sprinting across the pitch calling out. Malfoy turned towards his team and gestured them into a circle giving them a pep-talk, Harry's own team were also giving him reproachful glares and he sighed.

"We'll beat them easy, they haven't even practiced yet this year, given that neither have we really, it doesn't matter. We've always been the better team though," Harry said.

"Harry, think about the trouble you could be getting into with this. Malfoy could go and tell a teacher or a teacher could come out and find you, you could loose your captaincy," Hermione said, Dean and Demelza nodded in agreement, Ron looked as determined as he was and Peaks and Coote just looked slightly bewildered.

"Hermione, I'm thinking Malfoy was right, where has your sense of adventure gone?" Harry said, angrily. He was determined to do this. If Malfoy wanted to pay him back with public humiliation he could try something else. He would not, _could not _let this chance pass, he would not be seen as weak or cowardly especially in front of Malfoy, out of pride and out of the niggling, nagging attraction towards him, wanting to look good in front of him no matter how angry he was. It was a strange sensation to feel so many emotions at once.

"There's adventure and then there is stupidity. Harry I know you don't like Malfoy but this is getting out of hand, you need to leave him alone, stop getting into competitions with him, don't you remember what happened last time you-"

"Hermione, stop. This has nothing do with what happened in the past and you don't get a say in this, I'm captain and you're not even on the bloody team, just go and keep score from the stands, or are you too scared to do that either? I can get someone else," Harry snapped with questioning eyebrows. Hermione had a great look of distaste on her face as she was clearly fighting back an argument. She looked at the rest of team and when none of them said anything she set her jaw and shook her head.

"I'll keep score but if you get caught..." she said in that know it all way that did nothing to Harry's temper right now. Luckily Ginny came back before he could shout some more and Hermione made her way back to the stands.

"Justin said he'll do it. But are you sure about this Harry? I mean Malfoy-"

"Save it. I just had that shit from Hermione, we're doing this," Harry said determined and looked at her in a way that showed her he would not change his mind nor would he listen to any more. She looked taken aback to start with but raised her head and nodded, showing she was on board.

"If anyone else has a problem they can leave now, I have back up team members," Harry warned, but every member quickly claimed they were okay with it. "Right then..." Harry went into a proper pep talk that only took a few minutes. His pep talks normally only consisted of him telling them to do their best but it was okay if they lost. This time it was full of strategy and a win or die trying attitude.

Eventually they got into position in the air and were joined by Malfoy and his team and Justin. Hermione had made bold black text project up high in the air with the words 'P team: 0 – M team: 0' showing clearly. Malfoy and Harry met in the centre of the pitch and Harry stuck out his hand.

"May the best team win," he said bitterness seeping through his voice as Malfoy clasped his hand and they shook briefly, surprisingly neither of them squeezing with the intent to injure.

Malfoy brushed his hair out of his eyes and Harry felt a deep swoop in his stomach, as if he had just done a roll on his broom. He swallowed hard and straightened on his broom. He would not be distracted or delayed. Head in the game.

"We will," Malfoy said. And with a whistle from Justin they were off, he and Malfoy breaking out of the way, swooping off in different directions in search of the snitch. This was no longer a training game, this was as if they were taking part in a real game worth real points, determination to find the snitch and catch it the forefront of Harry's mind, no longer caring about strategy and moves of his other team mates.

He quickly found Malfoy not too far a distance away from him, watching him. That had always been Malfoy's weakness in this kind of game, he focused too much on the other seeker, relied too much on them seeing the snitch and didn't take into account that Harry's broom was always going to be faster than his. Of course that hadn't mattered a minute ago when he caught it right from under Harry's fingertips but that was Harry's fault anyway, if he hadn't stalled, hadn't been so surprised to see Malfoy there, the snitch would have been his.

Harry got his head back in the game and glanced at the score board seeing that Malfoy's team was winning 30-20. It was strange not having the crowd there to cheer or the commentary to keep him aware of what was going on. Harry's eyes darted across the pitch while he flew and swooped and swerved and Malfoy followed.

Eventually, only fifteen minutes into the game Harry saw a glint of gold, down low near the ground, hovering over where Justin had left his bag. Without a seconds thought he dove for it, knowing it was far enough away that Malfoy would catch up to him quickly, and sure enough seconds later, Malfoy was only inches behind him as the snitch jumped and swerved making them both have to as well.

"Tell me Potter, do your friends know that you take bubble baths late at night and that we've seen each other almost naked?" Malfoy asked as they closed in on the snitch. Harry pushed forward and already knew he had this in the bag as with almighty strength of will he ignored him, for now.

His fingers once again felt the brush of wings and he leant forward just an inch and his hand closed around the little gold ball and it's wings stopped fighting and admitted defeat. He swerved up before he hit the ground and held up his arm, Hermione spotting it immediately, cheering and changing the scoreboard so that it showed P team: 210 – M team: 80.

Within seconds he was being surrounded by the rest of his team and being brought down to the ground. Harry watched Malfoy as he watched back only a short distance away. He approached him closer, leaving everyone behind him and outstretched his hand.

Malfoy looked at it cautiously but grasped it anyway. Harry pulled him closer, not knowing what he was doing or why he was doing it, now of all times. He studied his face from this close view, it emotionless and guarded like always.

"My friends may not know all the details but I'm not ashamed. Tell _me_ Malfoy, do _your_ friends know? Are _you_ ashamed?" Harry said quietly and let go of Malfoy's hand standing back, watching as Malfoy's face fought emotions battling through his guard. He only just managed it as Harry walked backwards, turning with a smile back to his team mates.

The Slytherin team walked off with grace and without a comment, much to the Gryffindor teams delight and amusement as they shouted taunts and tried to rub it in as much as possible. Harry stayed quiet just smiling for everyone as he watched Malfoy leave with his head down and not speaking or even looking at anyone else. Guilt surged through him as quickly as the elation from the taunt wore off when he thought about how defeated he looked. Couldn't he just have let Malfoy win that one? It wasn't important, it didn't mean anything, couldn't he have been decent and just let him win?

No because that had meant something to Malfoy anyway. It would have been a confidence boost he didn't need, something to hold against Harry for the rest of their school career, which even though wasn't long, was long enough. No. That probably wouldn't have been a good idea, he'd have felt even more guilty for making Malfoy think he had won fair and square. He also would have felt happy though, he guessed, happy because Malfoy was.

"-Coming Harry?" Ron asked gesturing towards the locker rooms, where the rest of the team was heading towards, talking animatedly, Ron smiling widely, snapping Harry from his head.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Harry said and he turned and mounted his broom.

"Ah victory lap is it?" Ron asked, tactlessly really not having a clue what was going on in Harry's head.

"Something like that," Harry mumbled as he got more comfortable on his broom and kicked off from the ground again, happy to have that lightless feeling back as he soared through the air. This was much more therapeutic than a damned bath. Not that he'd give that up either, not yet anyway.


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else. _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

This is very short compared to the last chapter, so I might post another one around about Wednesday or Thursday, or sooner if you wish. I have a plan until Chapter twenty two and have hopes of going even further than that, roughly about chapter thirty five, maybe more or less. Think you'll be able to last until then? Especially considering their relationship isn't going to start until about chapter twenty odd. My pacing has always been slow like that but the majority of you said that was okay.

I posted that Christmas fiction and thanks to a reviewer am also considering a sequel maybe. That can be found on my profile.

Enjoy and thank you.

* * *

Part 9

By the time that Harry had got back to the common room that afternoon he was feeling much better and content in himself, having pushed his thoughts into categories and kept the 'Malfoy bath ritual' file at the back. He never used to arrange his mind like that and had briefly wondered if that was what Hermione was able to do and how she managed to do so well in every subject. He figured that maybe the connection with Voldemort had perhaps blocked that particular attribute until now.

Even though he had every intention to go back to the bathroom later on at the normal time, he was rather smelly and dirty and so thanks to a very encouraging Hermione, whom had winced visually as soon as she leant in to hug him for winning the Quidditch game and to apologise, he took a quick shower. He was glad of this when it came to it as it also managed to allow him to get rid of the hard on he'd had since the beginning of the 'friendly' Quidditch game.

Somehow every single Gryffindor, maybe everyone in the school, knew about the game that had taken place. Harry knew that not everyone could have seen it and didn't understand how even a few could have as he was pretty sure the grounds around the pitch were deserted, somehow though everyone knew and could probably describe what happened better than he could.

For the rest of the afternoon he was hounded by people wanting a play-by-play account from him or just wanting his version of what happened, to congratulate him and generally fawn over him. He found himself zoning out a lot while girls came up and tried to flirt with him, his mind venturing down to the dungeons, wondering what the atmosphere would be like down there, what Malfoy would be doing.

Ron kept nudging him and wiggling his eyebrows whenever a girl approached them and Hermione just smiled ruefully, thinking that all this attention was making Harry happy, and happy herself that Ron wasn't joining in but sitting playing with her hair while she sat between his legs.

Eventually, thankfully for Harry after giving up on homework considering he kept being interrupted it was time for dinner and he was able to get a scope of if the rest of the school knew about the illegal Quidditch game as much as the Gryffindors did. He only needed to step into the great hall to know that in fact they did. Dumbledore had once said that if anything was supposed to be a secret the whole school would know about it. He was certainly right. Harry sat down in his normal seat, half expecting to see those twinkling blue eyes sitting up at the top table staring at him instead of McGonagall's

"You know this probably means the teachers know about it as well," Hermione said nervously glancing up at the teachers table. Harry had looked abruptly away from McGonagall unable to read her expression but guessing that it probably wasn't good.

"I wouldn't worry about it Hermione, if they were going to do anything they would have done it by now. We might get a telling off but that'll be it," Ginny said with a shrug and Harry noticed that she had been sitting next to him all this time. He shook himself and wondered when he had stopped noticing Ginny so much. He felt kind of guilty but then realised he had nothing to feel guilty about.

He stared down at his food and pushed it around on his plate, even though he had worn himself out during Quidditch he just didn't have an appetite and he couldn't understand why. He had an incline that it might have something to do with the guilt still swirling in his stomach about Malfoy.

He was supposed to like the guy and instead he had thrashed him at Quidditch and taunted him after it. _I only gave as good as I got_. Harry thought and then closed his eyes as the picture of the hurt that flickered across Malfoy's face before he got it under control played over and over in the forefront of his mind. He was a git. Malfoy had just lost a game that was important for him and Harry taunted him.

Why hadn't Malfoy fought it though? Why hadn't he paid insults back like he normally would? _'I guess you could call it that Potter, but personally I call it growing up.'_ Echoed in his head and the guilt grew. At the same time though, Draco hadn't displayed his maturity before or during the game. That thought made him feel a tiny bit better.

He rested his head in his left hand and looked up after pushing his pasta away and his eyes met with Malfoy's across the hall. Malfoy was sitting straight, seemingly in some sort of daydream, his goblet in his hand hovering over his mouth, ready for when he wanted to take a sip. Harry, kept his gaze, shouting _'I'm sorry'_ in his head, hoping that somehow Malfoy would get that. Malfoy looked away briefly as he drained his goblet and put it down, moving to get up. He glanced at Harry again and Harry seized the opportunity before he was too late.

He straightened up and mouthed 'I'm sorry' clearly across at him and Malfoy faltered a little, almost stumbling as he rose from the table. Harry wondered what he was exactly sorry for and wondered if Malfoy would know either. Before he could ponder this any more Malfoy looked away more determinedly and left without another glance at Harry and Harry made sure as his eyes followed him out of the hall. The important thing was he had said sorry. There was nothing more he could do for him now.

Harry buried his head in his hands, forgetting that he was in the great hall surrounded by his friends and was clearly showing that there is something wrong with him, something not matching up in his head. He's avoided them before, surely he can do it again. He looked up and found Hermione staring at him intently and silently he challenged her to even ask. Hermione didn't ask but just looked away instead, and Harry is half relieved and half hurt at the same time. This is getting ridiculous. He needed to get a grip on himself and fast. He left without a word.


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else. _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

Thank you all again for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them and seeing what you all think of this.

I know you are all asking and anticipating a Draco POV chapter but I'm actually only just writing the first one know that will fit in between Chapter 22 and 23. I'm sorry it's so far away but that's the way I work. I did try and consider something I could fit in before then but I'm too far on with my plans. I'm sorry.

I'll post again on Monday and then maybe again during the week, depending how l get on with writing. This is much longer than the last and the next is even longer.

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Part 10

Harry felt that familiar feeling of his muscles relaxing involuntarily as he sank into the hot soapy, heavily scented water. His mind went blank and all of a sudden he couldn't remember what he was so worked up about in the first place. It's a nice feeling, one that he could easily get used to but knew that he'd never have the chance to, his life was far too complicated for that. He started to wonder why he had believed Quidditch was more therapeutic than this. He experienced both in one day now and realised he was wrong.

"You do realise I've been here the whole time don't you?" A voice said suddenly from his left shattering his calm and erupting panic within him. He turned his head and Malfoy was standing, leaning against the wall with the mirror's, smirking and clearly enjoying himself a little too much.

"W-what?" Harry stuttered and felt himself grow hot in the face in a way that could not be blamed on the heat in the room.

"Oh yeah, saw everything, you clearly didn't though," Malfoy said smugly, that smirk still lingering teasingly.

"I-er-I-" Harry stuttered some more and started to wonder just how he had not noticed Malfoy standing there in such a wide open space. Then Malfoy laughed, genuinely laughed, the sound of which hid no menace or evil whatsoever. It was pure and gentle and it echoed melodically against the walls and tiled floor.

Harry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "You're a tosser," Harry muttered, looking away in a huff. He felt more embarrassed and wounded than he really should have done when it concerned Malfoy but that couldn't really be helped anymore.

"That's me, you should have seen your face though. It was a picture," Malfoy said, shaking his head and still chuckling quietly. When Harry continued to sulk and avoid looking at him Malfoy sighed, pushed off the wall and came to sit close to the bath, just to the left of Harry. "What did you expect Potter? I had to get you back for skinning me in my own Quidditch game, would you rather I did something in front of all your admirers?"

"At least then I'd know it was you. That'd be the Malfoy thing to do. I can't say I'm not shocked to even see you here, now." Harry said, finally looking over at Malfoy. He studied him for a moment as Malfoy smiled ruefully and nodded once. His face was calm, not blank and expressionless, just calm and comfortable and it was the first time Harry had seen the barrier he normally held, down properly and openly.

"What can I say? All grown up remember, life experiences and all that. You could say I'm rewriting the 'Malfoy thing to do.' Our old way didn't work out that well now did it?" Malfoy said and a hint, just a hint, of sadness flashed in his eyes. Harry could barely believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"But today- you goaded me into an illegal game of Quidditch, that seemed like the old Malfoy to me," Harry said slowly.

"Yeah well, maybe it's hard to give up habits of a life time. I'm trying. Plus, would the old Malfoy have walked away like I did?" Malfoy asked, waiting for an answer. Harry shook his head and Malfoy's smile came back. Harry stared at it for a long moment, taking in the details because he wasn't sure when or if he would see it again. He wanted to see it again he was sure of that but with Malfoy's changing moods and attitudes, he had to be on the safe side.

"You see? So are you going to start trusting that I don't want to hex you every time I see you now?" Malfoy asked in a tone that made the guilt from earlier creep up on Harry again. Harry shrugged, at a loss as to what to believe or do. To be honest he was too preoccupied by watching Malfoy's lips move, the way his tongue darted out and swept across them once he had finished speaking, made Harry thankful he was in the bath and hidden from further embarrassment.

"Good," Malfoy said, taking the shrug as a yes and he looked away and around the bathroom as Harry's brain started to catch up with what was happening around him.

"So why are you here? Thought you were going to change your 'routine'?" Harry asked. Malfoy chuckled again and still Harry couldn't get used to it.

"Like I'm going to change my routine for an awkward son of a bitch like you," he said, his voice light and casual, not looking at Harry but squinting at a sink across the room.

"I thought you were being nice to me now," Harry said immediately, stung a little by the insult so quickly after the reminded truce.

"That is being nice to you. They say Rome wasn't built in a day and it'll take more than a few to get out of the habit of insulting you or anyone else for that matter. Maybe even years, you never know," Malfoy said, glancing back at Harry who scowled and felt smaller and inadequate under Malfoy's gaze. Whether he meant to make him feel like that or not, he wasn't sure but guessed he probably did.

"So is this the routine now? We meet here while either one of us is in the middle of a bath? Whoever is second waits until the other is finished and then gets in when their gone?" Harry asked, as if just to confirm this.

"Yes. Got a problem with it?" Malfoy asked. Harry sighed and shook his head, before resting his chin on his arms that were resting on the floor close to Malfoy's knees.

This was the closest they had been while being in the bathroom together and Harry thought it should feel awkward and that he should feel on edge but just didn't, he couldn't. He felt more comfortable then than when he was at dinner that evening with Hermione and Ron. That wasn't saying much though, there was a lot going on that evening, a lot of buzz about him which he had never been comfortable with.

"What are you thinking about?" Malfoy asked curiously, pulling his knees up, wrapping his arms around them and then resting his chin on his knees, he peered through his flop of hair at him looking somewhat angelic.

"I don't know, just that for once we're kind of getting on, that it feels kind of strange to be doing so, so calmly, I never imagined that we would," Harry said and shrugged once he was finished, feeling slightly foolish for mentioning it in the first place as he was sure they would now be left in an awkward silence.

"It is a little isn't it? Will you manage to keep it that way? Getting on I mean, not the awkwardness," Malfoy said.

"Yes but it's not me I'm worried about, can you act this civilised all the time?" Harry asked looking up over his glasses at Draco who was smirking down at him. They were teasing casually as if they had been doing it for years. It was weird and disconcerting at how quickly they managed to adapt to one another. Sure it was rocky and there was so much uncertainty about it all but still, it was progress.

"Oh har, har, you're just so witty Potter aren't you?" Malfoy said and stretched his arms up above his head before lying back on the floor, supporting his head on his arm, and stared up at the ceiling.

"I do try," Harry said slowly with a sigh. He turned around and treaded water and noticed that some of the bubbles and soap suds were starting to disappear already. He had maybe been in the water longer than he thought.

"I'm done, think you could turn around or something?" Harry asked, treading back over to the side of the bath. Malfoy nodded and pulled himself up, stood and wandered over to where he had left his towel, facing the other way and started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Harry lifted himself out of the water, the steamy air a lot cooler than he expected, and picked up his towel wrapping it around his midriff quickly, just in case Malfoy turned around. He shrugged on his shirt, small beads of water left to sink into the fabric. He next slipped on his boxers and let go of the towel at last. He wasn't properly dry but he couldn't worry about that just now, as long as he was covered he didn't mind.

Once he had also hoisted up his trousers he glanced at Malfoy whom was down to his underwear. He gulped and fumbled with the button and zip of his school trousers. His hand nudged his growing erection and he bit down on his lip hard to stop himself from making any sort of pleasured noise. He knew he was a teenager and all but come on, he was eighteen, surely he had outgrown this by now?

"So I take it I'll see you tomorrow? Same time?" Malfoy asked from where he stood just beside the bath, calling over his shoulder to Harry, not looking but folding his clothes into a neat pile instead.

"Er yeah. That's okay with me if it is with you," Harry said picking up his towel and invisibility cloak.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," Malfoy said and Harry could tell, just tell he was smirking. Although, to be honest when did Malfoy stop smirking at Harry?

"Alright, I'll leave you to it. See you around Malfoy," Harry said, as he slipped his feet into his shoes and made his way to the door.

"See you," Malfoy called as Harry exited and threw his cloak over his head. Harry paused while the door shut softly behind him and a smile started to spread across his face. He took his time on the way back, replaying Malfoy and his expressions over and over again.


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else. _I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful._

As always thank you very much to everyone still reading this. This is the longest chapter I've done yet. Now that Christmas is over and such things at work have started to take over, so not so much time to write as before, and it does mean less time to update also, I'll keep with the Monday schedule for now and see how we go.

So yes, this seems to be where Draco changes around Harry a little, you might think this is him just being him but there is more to it than that. I'm kind of scared that I changed him a bit too much in coming chapters, let me know along the way okay? Not that I can do much about it but never mind, I'll know for next time.

Also, just purely out of curiosity, if anyone has any requests of one shots or ideas that they would like me to write I'd be happy to hear them and consider them, if I get enough time to write them. I'm eager to explore this fandom some more.

Oh and just before I leave, I'd like to know how you would like this to end. I have a few ideas battling around in my head but I'd like to know what you would all like to see.

* * *

Part 11

"I just don't get it," Hermione said quietly as the three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner. She was gazing at the teachers table, scanning each teachers face as if they would show her the answer.

"Now there's something you don't hear everyday," Ron said and Harry sniggered. Hermione shot him a look before turning back to look at the teachers table.

"They must know, they have to, I know they turn a blind eye sometimes but come on, this was serious and no one is doing anything about it," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Hermione, why do you seem to think not getting into trouble is a bad thing? This is a good thing, you shouldn't be worrying about it, plus it wasn't that serious, it was only a Quidditch game," Ron said looking at Harry with a clear 'is she mental?' look as he shovelled food onto his plate, clearly not loosing his appetite over this like Hermione clearly had.

"I just think that the longer they leave it the heavier the punishment is going to be," Hermione said defensively finally looking at them, showing Harry, for he was the only one out of the pair that was paying attention and not stuffing his face, that she was genuinely worried about this.

"The way I see it, it doesn't matter either way. If we get expelled then oh well, there are plenty of people wanting to hire us at the ministry, especially us. If we don't, then we just carry on as we are, no harm done either way." Ron said before Harry could think of anything supportive to say. Hermione's face turned stony and all Harry could do was kick Ron under the table for what he had done.

"Being war heroes isn't everything you know. I don't think the ministry will like the fact that we've been expelled," Hermione hissed harshly. Harry had to calm her somehow before they both got a beat down from her.

"Don't worry. We're not going to get expelled, Hermione. I looked it up, the largest punishment they can give either of you is a detention, Malfoy and I may get suspended as captains but that doesn't matter. This is if we even get pulled up about it, which I doubt." Harry said calmly hoping to calm Hermione at the same time.

Her face did loose it's stony-ness but it only went back to being worried again. There was no pleasing her today, Harry could tell it was just going to be this way until something happened. He just hoped she wouldn't go and confess to anything. Knowing her, that would be the kind of thing that she would have to do.

"Come on, Hermione, eat some dinner, they've got your favourite soup on today," Ron encouraged waving the bowl in front of her in an attempt to calm her down and cheer her up, almost spilling the contents at the same time. Harry smirked and left them to it, helping himself to a roll and spreading butter onto it. Ginny took that moment to flop into the seat next to him.

"You heard anything from any of the teachers yet? Or are they turning a blind eye?" Ginny asked quietly as if she knew that if Hermione heard her it would set her off again.

"Nothing yet but I'm not getting my hopes up I have a feeling something is going to happen, I just don't know what," Harry shrugged, and bit into his roll.

"You sound like Trelawny, only a little less depressing, emphasis on the little." Ginny teased and Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time. "Just don't act the hero alright? We all agreed to that game, we're all in this together yeah?"

"Yeah alright," Harry agreed but didn't actually mean it. There was no way he was dragging anyone else into this. This whole mess was started between him and Malfoy and it would end with them too.

"I mean it Harry, if you take the blame I'll tell everyone about your little routine," Ginny whispered quietly, right next to his ear. Harry, whom had been about to bite into his roll again, froze with the bread half way to his mouth. Was she on about what he thought she was on about?

"What routine?" he asked trying to look casual by carrying on and not looking at her but he knew the damage had already been done.

"You know exactly what I'm on about. Just remember that if it comes down to the choice between taking all the blame or not," Ginny said, quietly into his ear again and with that she stood and left the table. He watched her flounce down between the tables and then quickly looked over at the Slytherin table.

He raised his eyebrows when he found that Malfoy was looking directly at him. Malfoy straightened up, not taking his eyes from Harry and gestured with a nod of his head out into the entrance hall. Harry looked around at Hermione and Ron whom were having a quiet discussion between themselves. He looked back at Malfoy and they both straightened up and stood to leave at the same time.

Harry didn't even think to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione but when he looked around to see if they noticed, it appeared they hadn't. He and Malfoy met at the doors and waited until they were safely outside of the great hall before Malfoy took hold of his arm and pulled him to the side into a shaded area, away from view.

Malfoy was still gripping his upper arm tightly when they turned to face each other and he seemed to realise that as he let go quickly, the pressure was gone in an instant but the warmth lingered on Harry's arm. He'd never really imagined Malfoy as warm in the first place, always cold and harsh, not warm and soft.

"Has McGonagall spoken to you yet?" Malfoy asked. He glanced around them checking to see if there was anyone around listening to their conversation.

"No. Has she spoken to you?" Harry asked, he knew what she would want to speak about if she did, they weren't going to get away with it after all. He felt like a concrete block had been dropped in his stomach.

"Yeah but only to ask me to meet her in ten minutes in her office and to bring you along too," Malfoy said. Harry nodded, not expecting anything less than that and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes.

"Right, okay. I guess we could just head up now. I'm finished dinner if you are," Harry said with a shrug, trying to sound as casual as he could about this. He was nervous about what would happen with McGonagall and trying to sound as if he wasn't nervous in front of Malfoy. The whole thing was making him anxious.

"Yeah, don't you have to say goodbye to the Weasel and Granger though?" Malfoy asked as they left the secluded area and headed for the stairs. Harry narrowed his eyes at him to which Malfoy just smirked and carried on ahead of him, leading the way up the stairs.

"How come, you seem to have turned over a new leaf with me, for at least the majority of the time, but still act like the same old Malfoy with everyone else?" Harry asked as soon as the thought occurred to him.

"One step at a time Potter, one step at a time," Malfoy said, his smirk still in place. Harry rolled his eyes and they carried on in silence along the corridor.

His feet seemed to be walking on their own accord however as he hadn't really been thinking about where he was going until he realised he was only one floor away from the headmistress' office. He hadn't been in that office since the end of the war and hadn't even thought about it until now. It hadn't even occurred to him that Professor McGonagall would be in that office. In his eyes it was always Dumbledore's and always would be.

"You're not going to get all Gryffindor on me now are you?" Malfoy sniped, although his voice was actually bordering between curious and concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, as he focused on making it up the stairs without tripping and tried to ignore Malfoy's gaze.

"You're clearly not comfortable about going into McGonagall's office. You're not going to start weeping over Dumbledore's portrait are you?"

Harry's fists clenched, automatically and he slowly turned to face Malfoy. "You just can't help it can you? I knew you'd never be able to change, just as cold and insensitive as ever."

Malfoy's smirk fell immediately. "Whoa, I was only joking Potter. I didn't actually mean it,"

"A joke I don't think I am ready to hear. Or that you have the right to make," Harry said as they finally reached the gargoyles outside of McGonagall's office, after what had felt like one of the longest walks ever. "Do you know the password?" Harry snapped.

"What? Oh, yeah she kept with the theme of sweets, 'liquorish snaps'" Malfoy said. He was unusually flushed and disorientated. Harry took pleasure in seeing that he had managed to make him like this, maybe this meant that the authority between them would be shared or equal at some point during this relationship, if that's what you could call whatever this was.

The staircase shuddered in front of them and Malfoy stepped forward first, Harry scowled at the back of his head and followed in his footsteps. He watched the steps as they climbed, his eyes glued to them in fear of staring at something else while they were on their way up. Being right at his eye line would have made it difficult not to look at Malfoy's arse.

They reached the top of the stairs and found professor McGonagall shifting through a pile of parchment on her desk, the door open and welcoming them in. Malfoy knocked on the door, to draw her attention to let her know that they were now there. She turned and nodded at them, pushing away the parchment with a flick of her wand.

"Ah, come in then boys, sit down," she said shuffling around the desk and sitting in her own seat. Harry entered and immediately looked around to notice the changes from Snape's version of the office, and of course Dumbledore's. He expected a big difference but all that he could notice was there was more Tartan and the smell of magic wasn't quite as distinctive.

Harry glanced at Malfoy who just shrugged and carried on into a seat. He didn't seem very fazed by the whole thing, almost as if he expected it and didn't care about the outcome. Although, Harry knew that they didn't really have to worry about much. They couldn't be expelled, or at least it would be pointless to do so as neither of them had to be there that year. He was more worried about having his captaincy taken off of him, not because of the team but because of the perk of using the bathroom. Still, that had never really stopped him before.

"I suppose you both know why you are here?" McGonagall asked, putting on her glasses and shuffling around in her seat, peering at them both.

"Er, we think so," Harry said when Malfoy remained quiet. He glanced over at him again. He was sat up with a poker straight back, his hands clasped and his blank mask on. Harry wondered if anyone else ever got to see the unmasked, unreserved Malfoy apart from him, and even then that was only recent and only glimpses.

"Do I need to ask who it was that initiated the Quidditch game between the two teams? Or should I just take a guess that neither of you would own up to it?" McGonagall asked. Her tone wasn't as disappointed as Harry imagined it would be. There was a certain glint in her eye also that told him this wasn't going to be _that_ serious.

Harry wasn't normally one to jump to anyone's aid when it came to taking the blame for something that he didn't do, certainly when he got into enough trouble as it was on his own, and certainly not for anyone like Malfoy. But when Malfoy shifted in his seat and said "Yes Professor, I did," Harry couldn't sit back and let him. He just couldn't.

"But Professor I was more than willing to participate at the first mention of the game. And I forced the rest of my team to take part as well," Harry said, vaguely hearing Ginny's threat in the back of his mind but trying to ignore it. She didn't have to find out and if she did he could deal with that later.

"But I was the one that suggested it," Malfoy repeated the accusation and Harry felt his glare on him. Harry frowned and looked back at Malfoy, wondering what on earth he was playing at.

"I thought as much. I must say I expected more from the pair of you. You are both captains and should have set a better example for your teams, especially you Draco, being a prefect as well," McGonagall said, her frown was set deep and she was shaking her head back and forth slightly.

"Yes Professor and I am prepared to accept full responsibility," Malfoy said, his back was still rod straight and he had that Malfoy look of determination on his face, not that it stopped Harry in the slightest.

"What? No! This was my doing as well Professor, this wasn't all Malfoy's fault," Harry insisted, cutting off Professor McGonagall mid way through a nod at Malfoy, causing her to frown.

"What are you talking about Potter? I started it, I suggested it, ransacked your training game and everything, I should be the one to face the repercussions," Malfoy said, his head whipping back to meet Harry's gaze. Harry shook his head again. He felt guilty enough for taunting him after it in the first place, he was not about to let him take all the blame, that just wasn't fair and he couldn't understand why Malfoy was trying to make it that way.

"I still took part, I could have walked away but I didn't. I forced my team mates into playing and Hermione and Justin in taking part, I want to take some of the responsibility," Harry said, almost wanting to stomp his foot to make sure his point was being put across.

"Stop trying to be the hero Potter," Malfoy sneered, properly sneered for the first time in a week at him. Harry was surprised at how much he wanted to get rid of the sneer and get the smile back and he couldn't help the flinch he made and had to turn to face McGonagall.

"I am not trying to be the hero, I'm trying to take responsibilities for my actions, I'm not doing this for you Malfoy, I'm not doing this so you get a lighter punishment, don't flatter yourself," Harry snapped, no longer looking at either of them but determinedly at his hands instead. Something about Malfoy's sneer had angered him and he was fighting back.

"Oh please Potter, we all know that you get off on this sort of thing, being the glory boy. Just cut it out, it doesn't work on me; I thought you'd know that by now." Malfoy snapped back. He was getting under Harry's skin and he knew it. Harry was scowling at him now and his hand was twitching towards his wand, McGonagall or no McGonagall he would jinx him then and there if he pushed hard enough.

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, when are you going to get around to the idea that I don't do stuff for that. I guess you're just proving you're full of shit. Like fuck you've grown up," Harry snapped, not caring that he was swearing in front of a teacher, the headmistress no less.

"You've got room to talk Potter. You're still the pathe-" Malfoy started but was silenced by the slam of a book on McGonagall's table. Harry noticed that the portraits around the room had started to titter and tut and his eyes immediately gravitated to Dumbledore's, who himself was only peering at him over his glasses, his hands clasped in front of his mouth, long fingers, brushing his lips. Harry shuddered at the remembrance of seeing that in real life.

"I think that's enough from both of you," McGonagall said in sharp, edgy tones. Harry's cheeks tinged pink and he bowed his head.

"Sorry Professor," He and Malfoy said at the same time, which only caused more unexplained anger to bubble up inside of him.

"Since both of you are quite adamant to take the blame on this I will split the punishment. I am taking one-hundred and fifty points from both of you and you will both turn up here for detention every Saturday at nine o'clock sharp, until the end of term-" Malfoy was about to interrupt but McGonagall held up her hand to stop him "-if that happens to disrupt a Quidditch training session then so be it, consider that a suspension from captaincy, count yourself lucky that we are starting the matches after Christmas and that it doesn't disrupt a match," McGonagall said.

Harry looked at Malfoy out the corner of his eye and saw the boy nod and drop his head. He sighed himself and nodded without looking McGonagall in the eye. The thought of Ginny's threat sprang to his mind again and he knew he wouldn't get away with it from her, and there was no way she wouldn't find out.

"I don't want to see the pair of you in here again unless it's for something good, do you hear me?" McGonagall asked and Harry and Malfoy nodded again. "Right, you're both free to go,"

Malfoy stood first and apologised again to McGonagall, making Harry feel as if he should also. She gave them both small smiles and turned back to her piles of parchment. Harry trailed behind Malfoy out the door and down the steps, neither of them saying anything else, and Harry had an idea that that would be it and they would just go their separate ways when they got into the corridor.

Malfoy however, stopped once he stepped off the staircase and turned to Harry with his arms crossed. "I hope you're happy with yourself Potter," he snapped, his guard still safely in place and his eyes stormy, prepared for a fight.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? I got you out with only half a punishment, would you rather have had three-hundred points taken off you?" Harry snapped. The anger he'd felt in McGonagall's office was still bubbling under the surface, ready for a proper explosion rather than the mini one that took place only minutes ago.

"You just had to step in and try and be the hero didn't you? Not content enough with beating me in that game you had to take half the credit for starting it as well," Malfoy snarled and Harry realised that they were standing closer together than normal. He could feel Malfoy's deep breaths, briefly brush over his face and he had to grit his teeth to keep his mind on the argument at hand and not the stirring in his groin.

"Are you kidding me Malfoy? Do you really think that's why I did that? So that I'd have half the glory? You're unbelievable. You can spread that you started an illegal Quidditch game all you want, it doesn't change the fact that I still took part. I was only telling her the truth. This isn't about credit for me, this is about telling the truth," Harry snarled and his eyes searched Malfoy's face which was growing noticeably angrier the more they argued.

"Telling the truth my arse, you want everyone to know that you can still break the rules even when there isn't a Dark Lord to fight and use as an excuse," Malfoy said.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? People aren't going to think I'm doing this to break the rules and be the rebel! Who the fuck wants to purposely get into trouble to prove themse-?" Harry froze mid sentence and narrowed his eyes at Malfoy, "Unless that's exactly what you wanted to do, to prove that you still have a Death Eaters rebellion in you,"

"Fuck off Potter," Malfoy snapped and his teeth were grinding in his mouth and his top lip was quirked. Harry had never realised just how attractive he found that look until he seen it on Malfoy. His teeth were straight and white and his lips were thin, his hair was flopped into his face and- well, there was more than just stirring in his groin now. He hated being a teenager, this wouldn't be happening if he had more control on his emotions.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Struck a nerve did I?" no matter what was going on in his nether regions he couldn't stop himself from arguing and prodding Malfoy into a fight. It was in his instinct. He just had to. "I knew you hadn't changed. You're still the same jumped up, jealous, vicious git that you have always been, you're growing up to be just like your father huh?" Harry said, with more venom than he had expected.

The next thing he knew however, his back was pressed up against the cold stone wall beside the entrance of McGonagall's office. Malfoy's hand was clenched into the front of his t-shirt, his knuckles pressing into his chest and his face dangerous and stormy, directly in front of him. Harry gulped and he realised he shouldn't have prodded so much, even if getting a reaction out of Malfoy meant that he was secretly jumping up and down inside.

"Don't even try it Potter or I swear I'll-" Malfoy started to snarl and just as Harry was about to try and reach for his wand in his jean pocket, a startled higher pitched voice joined in.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione asked and he and Malfoy turned their heads to the right to look down the other end of the corridor. She and Ron were hurtling up it, which in turn made Malfoy let go of Harry and take one step back, still not far enough.

"What do you think you're playing at, prick?" Ron spat a Malfoy, his wand out and pointed at him. Hermione looked Harry up and down, obviously to check he was still in one piece. He shrugged off her hands that reached to straighten up his t-shirt and scowled at them both. He was managing just fine before they turned up. He didn't need them to come to his rescue, thank you very much.

"Watch your mouth Weasley, or I'll seal it shut for you," Malfoy spat back and looked over at Harry, not even blinking an eyelid at the wand pointed at his chest. "Don't worry, I left your precious hero in one piece," he said and Harry noticed his eyes linger on his groin for a second and cursed that he wasn't wearing robes today. As if just looking wasn't enough, Malfoy smirked, tucked his hands into his pockets and turned and stalked his way down the corridor.

Harry hadn't speech left in him to shout back a scathing remark, so all he could do was watch Malfoy down the corridor until he turned and was out of sight. He looked at Ron and Hermione, whom were watching him with concern and sighed before turning in the opposite direction and made for the common room. He was not having this discussion here. Plus the walk would give him time to get rid of the erection straining in his jeans and of course the anger still running through his veins.


	12. Part 12

I've come up with a few of my own new ideas but I'm trying not to think too much about them as I'll get distracted. I've hit a particularly slow spell of writing but I'll get back to it soon enough, just need a bit of time and a spare minute.

And to the usual Thank you's to everyone reading and reviewing this. I'm glad you all like it of course, it's always nice to see. Of course it's going to be a happy ending, to those wondering, I can't do sad, can't do that to my characters, or death fics or anything, I'm too much of a sap, and I don't like to read that so I wouldn't write that.

* * *

Part 12

"Harry, you're an idiot," Ron said with a shake of his head to match. They were sat around the fire in the common room, having gathered there as soon as they got back, pulling out some homework to attempt and make them look busy. Hermione was biting down on her lip, obviously thinking along the same lines as Ron was.

"Not really. I couldn't just sit there and let him take all the blame for something I played just as big a part in as he had. So he initiated it, I don't care. I still forced you lot into taking part," Harry said. It kind of hurt that his friends seemed to think the same as Malfoy did, that he was doing this to be the hero, to take the glory. When was everyone going to realise he didn't want any of that, he just did things like this because that's the way he is? He can't _help_ it anymore.

"But Harry this is Malfoy we're talking about. The git deserved it! If he wanted to take all the blame then why the hell didn't you let him? Instead of insisting you get punished too. He certainly wouldn't have done the same thing if the roles were reversed," Ron said.

Harry looked into the fire as he thought about what Ron had just said. Would Malfoy have done the same thing as he had if the roles were reversed? He had said he had changed, grown up, would that include owning up to something even if he didn't need to? He hadn't displayed being very mature earlier...

"Maybe not Ron but I still did it, and I can't take it back now. What is done, is done and there is no point in talking about it anymore," Harry said, his eyes set unblinking at the fire as flashes of Malfoy that close to him replayed in his head and he wondered what Malfoy was thinking about.

"But Harry, why was he about to attack you? How could he want to attack you for saving him from loosing more points and having more detentions?" Hermione asked, she was still biting down on her bottom lip and now had a frown to match.

Harry's eyes flicked to her and he blushed. He hadn't really thought about what he had said to Malfoy and the effect it had on him until just then. It was more than just a bit out of line, bringing up his father and his past like that.

"Er, I kind of brought up his dad, and being a Death Eater," Harry told them. Hermione 'hmph'd' and Ron sniggered. The feeling of guilt returned again and Harry felt a little wary that it was becoming so familiar.

"You know Harry, it's almost as if you want to get a reaction out of him," Hermione said with a shake of her head. She was still frowning at him but, now seemed to be inspecting him as well.

"I know I shouldn't provoke him but he just..." Harry searched for the appropriate word under Hermione's suspicious glare. If anyone were to figure out what was going on in his head when it came to Malfoy, it would be her. "...aggravates me so much. He knows how to wind me up,"

"You know I really thought you'd both be a bit more mature now, especially after everything that happened," Hermione said in a way that showed she was clearly disappointed in him.

"I thought so too," Harry said and had finally made the decision that he would have to apologise. Okay so he had been angry, and Malfoy had started it, but he was more mature than that now. He'd be the better person, suck it up and apologise. Plus if he didn't, he had a feeling Hermione would make him, if the way she was scowling at him had anything to go by. "I'll apologise,"

"Are you joking? He threatened you. He had you pinned against a wall!" Ron said with his eyes wide and searching as if trying to see if there were any signs that this was not Harry sitting in front of him.

"Yeah but I provoked him," Harry said before Hermione could. She looked at him with appreciation now and he didn't want her to change her mind about that again.

Ron continued to study Harry for another few minutes. Harry felt a little embarrassed that he was being scrutinized for so long and so intently, he could feel his cheeks turn pink as he tried to ignore him. "You've gone soft mate," Ron said finally and Harry was mainly just relieved that was all that Ron had come to the conclusion of.

"Yeah maybe," Harry said with a small shrug. He looked back at the fire and brought his feet up on the chair, with his homework sitting on his knees. "Look, there's no point discussing it anymore. Lets just finish this, it's due tomorrow," he dipped his quill into his ink and attempted to look focused on the book and parchment in front of him. He knew they were both giving each other looks, but he tried to ignore it.

Harry shut himself off from his two best friends, in an attempt to concentrate, while they shared thoughts and ideas on their homework, or rather Ron attempted to get the majority of the answers out of Hermione. Harry sighed half way through and removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. When he looked up again he noticed Ginny making her way across the common room, her sights fixed on him. He'd almost forgotten about her threat.

"Oh so I've finally found the man himself, hero Potter!" Ginny said once she was close enough to scowl at him. She reached him finally and promptly whacked him on the back of his head.

"Oi, you never said anything about hitting!" Harry scowled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you not realise I wasn't joking? What do you think you were playing at? We were all on that pitch yesterday, we should have all been accountable," Ginny said. She perched on the arm of Harry's chair, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you on about Ginny?" Ron asked, he and Hermione's concentration fixed on them now instead of their homework.

"Harry and I had a deal that he wouldn't take all the blame for the whole team about yesterday, but I just heard about the points and the detentions that only he got, seems like he wants everyone to see him as a hero," Ginny said, looking pointedly at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Why do I have to keep telling people that that's not why I do these things?" Harry said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well you should probably know that he also took half the blame from Malfoy, whom was willing to take full responsibility," Ron threw in, ignoring Harry's comment. Harry groaned at the look on Ginny's face. If he wasn't already, he was now screwed.

"Oh really now? Sticking up for your new best friend are you?" Ginny said smugly. Harry looked at her, her firey hair and eyes making her look even more threatening and he knew that she knew something that he didn't want her to know.

"How would Malfoy be his new best friend? They don't even speak to one another," Hermione said and she was frowning more than ever.

"Don't they? So I must have seen someone else emerging from the prefect bathroom shortly after Malfoy the other night," Ginny said, her smugness heightening as she added a smirk. Harry could feel himself blushing again and he looked over at Ron and Hermione who both had the same looks of confusion on their faces.

"What do you think Ginny, that we sat in the bath together and had a heart to heart?" Harry asked, squinting at her and he forced a laugh. "He was in the showers, I was in the bath, we barely even saw each other," Harry lied. He couldn't tell the truth because even that was bordering on weird even for him, plus it wasn't that far away from what Ginny had already assumed.

"Hmm, well not everyone would believe you, you know," Ginny said.

"What's not to believe Gin? Harry and Malfoy have never got on, what makes you think that they will start now, after everything that happened?" Ron said and looked at Harry, mainly to see if he was thinking along the right lines. Harry cringed and opened his mouth to reply only for Hermione to get there first.

"We just had a discussion about how they are both more mature now, I think they can put what happened behind them now," Hermione said.

"What? Including all the times he called you Mudblood, and picked on Harry and attempted a bloody unforgiveable curse on him? That kind of stuff isn't easy to forget, more mature or not!" Ron said.

"You're forgetting that Harry gave as good as he got with Malfoy, he almost killed him with Snape's spell-" Harry cringed and looked back into the fire, "-had numerous fist fights with him and bit back with insults. I'd bet that Malfoy has more scars from Harry than Harry does from him," Hermione said. She was now fully facing Ron, with her arms crossed and her determined arguing face on.

"Yeah but Malfoy's just a git! He was a Death Eater for crying out loud, you can't possibly think he has turned that good since the end of the war. Plus Harry's saved Malfoy's life more than he has put it in danger," Ron argued back. He was now facing Hermione back and was using wild hand movements to go with what he was saying. Harry looked at Ginny who looked back with her eyebrows raised, while Hermione continued defending her argument.

"See what you've started now?" Harry said, half jokingly.

"Me? You're the one sharing bath time with Draco Malfoy!" Ginny hissed, the pair of them now ignoring the bickering couple across from them.

"It's not like that Ginny, we're not sharing bath time," Harry lied and looked past Ginny's head where Seamus was levitating Lavender's Pygmy Puff.

"Oh please, Harry I'm not stupid. You may not be sharing the same bath water but I know you've talked to him in there more than you let on that you have. Why else would the door be locked?" Ginny asked, moving her head into his view so that she knew she was being heard and not ignored.

"It's a bathroom Ginny, I don't want just anyone walking in while I'm taking a bath," Harry said with an attempt at the same look of determination Hermione managed when fighting her corner. Ginny's smirk told him he wasn't very good at it.

"So I take it Draco Malfoy isn't 'just anyone'" Ginny said. Harry felt a swooping in his chest and he gritted his teeth. She was far too close to the truth, and he was running out of lies and arguments. Ron and Hermione were still arguing, whether it was still about him and Malfoy, he wasn't sure.

"Ginny, stop being ridiculous," Harry said finally and started to gather up his books and quill and ink in his arms. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to the library to finish this off in peace. Excuse me,"

"Sure, go ahead. Just remember and cast a disillusionment charm on all of your stuff this time. You don't want Malfoy disturbing your study time again, as well as your bath time," Ginny said, loud enough for just him to hear as he attempted to move past her. He almost stopped and demanded to know how she knew about that but thought better of it. So she basically knew everything that had happened between him and Malfoy in the past week, or thought she did. No one would believe her anyway, Ron was proof of that. Maybe he should stop taking baths when Malfoy does. It was an idea, but he didn't really like it. He could think of something else surely.


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented JK Rowling has dibs on all the characters and the majority of everything else. I do however own this particular variation so if you'd kindly not steal and claim as your own, I'd be grateful.

So by the time I've proof read this and posted it it'll be a little after Monday in my time zone but close enough. Writing is starting to become a struggle as time isn't quite as free for me at the moment and the point I'm at with the story is a little tricky for me. I seem to be able to build up a relationship and the lead up to it but can never seal the deal comfortably enough. I'll struggle through.

Thank you again for the reviews and such, I'm very grateful. It's a shame you all hate Ginny so much in this, it was never my intention to be honest. I actually like Ginny over all. I was a bit surprised at how much she frustrated you all. My bad. Oh and I fixed the mistake in Chapter 3. I'm sorry I'm not an expert at Marine life, we all have our weaknesses. I really should get myself a Beta or something.

* * *

Part 13

Harry took a deep breath as he hovered his hand over the door knob of the prefect bathroom. He was nervous, even more nervous than he had ever been so far when embarking on these baths with Malfoy. He just wasn't sure how he would react this time around, after what had happened earlier. He wasn't even sure if Malfoy would even turn up.

He sucked up his courage and opened the door and peered around it first. He was still covered in his cloak so if he chickened out now, it wouldn't be so bad as if he wasn't invisible. The bathroom, however was empty and there was no steam or scents to suggest that anyone had used the bath recently. He sighed out a breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding and stepped fully into the room, pulling off his cloak as he went.

He stripped as he crossed the room, his red t-shirt, faded jeans and cloak clutched in his hands before he dropped them at the side of the bath and slipped off his worn trainers and cotton socks. He turned on the, now familiar, taps that he had gotten into the habit of using and waited the short few minutes on it filling up. Once full, foamy and the room was filled with soothing scents, steam and floating bubbles, Harry lost his last piece of clothing and slipped slowly, tentatively into the hot water.

He did a couple of laps of the bath from one side to the other and around the perimeter of it, for something better to do than thinking about Malfoy and why he wasn't there, and just how much he had obviously struck a nerve with him. No matter how much Hermione had preached to him he couldn't have felt anymore guilty than he did right now. It hit full force while he was in that bath, of all places.

Harry brought his hands up, out of the water, once he had come to a stop on his second time around, and rubbed at his face. He took his glasses off and left them at the side of the bath beside his disregarded clothes and sank underneath the water, submerging his whole body, until he was able to kneel on the floor of the bath. He opened his eyes, while he didn't actually know what he was expecting to see under there. It wasn't long before his breath was starting to run out and his chest was beginning to tighten.

He kicked off of the bottom and emerged out of the water, his hair sticking to his forehead and dangling in his eyes, water rushed and dripped off of him and ran into his open and gasping mouth. He brushed his hair back and blinked his stinging eyes to see a figure standing at the edge of the bath, arms crossed, shirt un-tucked and trousers low on his hips.

"For a minute there, I didn't think you were ever going to come up," Malfoy said with his eyebrows arched and eyes stormy, like they often were around him now, so much so Harry wasn't sure which way to read them.

"I wasn't down that long," Harry said, skirting past polite welcomes or gushes of apologies for now and jamming his glasses onto his face. He'd play Malfoy's game just now, play it out and see where it took him.

"Long enough for me to believe you were about to drown yourself. Now that would have been a shame," Malfoy said. He unfolded his arms and shook out his sleeves, before he started to unbutton his shirt, staying at the edge of the bath, the toes of his expensive shoes almost dipping into the water.

"What?" Harry said puzzled. Earlier they were seconds away from throwing punches, now, was Malfoy saying he'd miss Harry if he drowned? Of course not.

"Well, think of all the fans you'd be letting down, can't have that now can we? And it would be such a waste. Saviour of the wizarding world commits suicide, catchy title but not very hopeful for the rest of us," Malfoy said. He shrugged off his shirt, folded it neatly in his hands and set it next to Harry's heap of clothes.

"Which is exactly why I wouldn't commit suicide, couldn't let my people down, could I?" Harry said sarcastically. Malfoy's head snapped up, obviously shocked even though it was what he had always seemed to expect as a response from Harry when probed like that. He smirked when he realised that Harry was being sarcastic and dropped his trousers and stepped out of them cautiously.

"Oh very amusing Potter, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know," Malfoy said.

"Well, I guess _you_ would know," Harry said and he smirked too. Malfoy shook his head and kicked his shoes off to the side and took off his socks. He then sat down at the edge of the bath, his feet slipping into the water, it coming up to his knees once he was settled on the edge. Harry suddenly felt very exposed considering his lack of clothing under the water that Malfoy's feet were now also occupying.

"You know, I didn't actually think you would turn up considering what happened earlier," Malfoy said, his head down and his feet swirling around through the bubbles and foam.

"Yeah, er, I thought the same of you." Harry said, he swam over to the side of the bath, trying desperately to keep his dignity as much as possible. He was to the left of Malfoy's legs and rested his arms on the side to support himself as his feet skimmed the bottom. This was the closest the pair of them had been physically so far while taking part in their routines. They could both feel it between them but neither of them wanted to mention it.

"Fancy that, we were both wrong," Malfoy grinned, looking over at Harry out the corner of his eye.

Harry smiled and nodded back at him. He shifted in his spot, still a little uncomfortable and very conscious of how many bubbles he had around him to conceal himself. He took a deep breath as if he was about to sink back under the water for a few minutes. He had to apologise now, get it out of the way before it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Look Malfoy, about what I said earlier, I- well I-" Harry stammered and then frowned at himself. Why was this so difficult? He'd apologised to Malfoy before hadn't he? Had he?

"Yes?" Malfoy said peering at him now and when Harry looked back at him he got the strongest feeling that he was enjoying this.

"We were both riled up and what I said was out of line and I shouldn't have said it, or anything at all really, so I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry," Harry rambled out quickly before he could stop and pointlessly stammer some more.

"Wow, a Potter apology. I suppose I'm supposed to feel privileged am I?" Malfoy said, his face straight and emotionless for the first time that night. Harry couldn't help the feeling of anger that boiled up in him for the second time around Malfoy today and he couldn't stop the scowl that followed either.

"Do you ever stop being a dick? Fuck's sake," Harry said and shook his head. He turned and made his way through the water, still carefully in fear of revealing himself, until he was in the centre again and contemplated submerging himself, so that Malfoy would get the hint and leave already.

Before he could do anything except from tread water in the centre of the bath with his back to Malfoy, he felt a warm wet hand on his shoulder, which subsequently made him jump and almost, just about, let out a scream, that would have born much resemblance to a little girls.

"I was joking, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about earlier too, we were both out of line and immature but I think it's just both in our natures," Malfoy said closer to Harry's ear than he had expected. He removed his hand and moved to the side of Harry, where Harry could look back at him in surprise with only one question on his mind. Malfoy however wasn't finished. "We're always going to cause a bit of aggravation in each other, I suppose that's what makes this friendship so unpredictable and risky sometimes,"

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, completely ignoring what Malfoy had just said for now, one hand moving under the water to protect himself, just in case. Was Malfoy-? Was Malfoy naked too?

"Subtle as a brick, as usual Potter," Malfoy said with a shake of his head and one of the rare real smiles that he was capable of. "Is there really any point in us wasting bathwater by having two separate baths when we're both here at the same time?"

"But-But I'm naked!" Harry exclaimed, that being the only thing he could think about right then.

"Oh really? I had no idea. But- why look at that! So am I!" Malfoy said sarcasm dripping off of every word. They weren't dangerously close to one another, no where near as close as only minutes before at the side of the tub, but it was still close enough in their current situation. "Please Potter, I think we're both mature enough to handle this, this bath is certainly big enough for the both of us and it's not like I'm going to try and rape you or anything,"

Harry felt the colour drain from his face and rush to his groin, the hand concealing him down there was not helping things when it twitched involuntarily. Malfoy shrugged, but with a suspicious smile lingering around his lips and turned to swim in the opposite direction. Pieces of their conversation were moulding together in Harry's head and he had to blink a few times to try and get things straight.

"How do I know that?" Harry asked, mainly just to hear Malfoy justify that off hand comment.

"Well," Malfoy started and then paused to turn back towards Harry, smiling. "You can't rape the willing for a start," Harry's face was quickly on fire. Malfoy continued swimming until he was past Harry and Harry had to turn to keep him in his sights. He had to move on from that subject before he became redder than ever.

"Wait. Did you just apologise to me?" Harry asked with a frown at Malfoy's back, trying desperately not to think about those back muscles as they rippled through the water and those arms as they pushed away bubbles.

"Yes, just like you did with me. Felt weird didn't it? Seems like that whole growing up thing is actually starting to take effect on us now," Malfoy said as he turned and swam back towards Harry. His hair was trailing in the water, the ends getting wet and starting to fan out across his neck when they emerged from the water again with every bob of his strokes. His eyes were locked on Harry the whole time in a way that made Harry want to back up.

"Funny that, huh?" Harry said with a frown. He needed to get out of there before he did something that would either result in him receiving a punch in the face or be the one giving the punch in the face, neither of which, he really wanted.

"Indeed," Malfoy said. He swerved around Harry, where he was still treading water, bang in the centre of the bath, and kept on swimming at the other side. Harry had never been more tempted to turn around and watch after Malfoy in all his life, and that was including when he was kind of stalking him.

"I think I'm going to get out, before I start to shrivel up," Harry said finally, when Malfoy passed him again, going back in the opposite direction, giving Harry that view of his back muscles again. He was only torturing himself by staying there.

"Alright, don't worry, I wont look," Malfoy said. He stopped at the other end of the bath with his face to the wall, allowing for Harry to get out with his dignity still firmly intact.

Harry pushed himself out of the water as quickly as possible and dripped water over the floor as he shuffled around for his towel and clothes. He pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible, the material sticking to him and becoming wet because his skin was not completely dry. Once adequately dressed he told Malfoy he could go back to swimming.

Malfoy turned from facing the wall and looked over at Harry. His eyes raked up and down his body and his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip before his top one curled and a look of distaste took up his facial expression. Harry frowned, he wasn't completely oblivious, but Malfoy was giving him a wide array of expressions and signs that Harry couldn't confidently identify.

"I've still got homework to do," Harry lied and threw his cloak over his shoulders and pocketed his wand at the same time. "I better go. Same time tomorrow?"

"Alright, I suppose so," Malfoy said, his eyes flickered to Harry's and narrowed to focus there. Harry just nodded slowly and slung the remainder of his cloak over his head, making him completely invisible to Malfoy.

He walked over to the door and opened it before he looked over his shoulder again. Malfoy's eyes searched the area beside the door and Harry became very tempted to close the door and slink in to a corner to secretly watch. He snapped out of that thought and quickly left before he got anymore funny ideas.


	14. Part 14

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling has dibs on the characters and the majority of everything else.

Okay so this one we've got a bit of Hermione's point of view. I know that's not what you want, but that's the way it is I'm afraid. Harry's a bit of an idiot in this one if you ask me, I don't know why I write him this skittish and afraid of confrontation. Never mind though.

I have to admit, I've not wrote anything of substance for about two weeks. No fear though, I'm getting back into it. I think I went through suck a run of writing for so long that I had to hit a stop at some point. I've got a couple of ideas for new stories once I've finished this one too. I may ask you lot to decide between the two which one to do first, nearer the time.

Thanks again to all the reviewers. I still get that excited feeling when I see I have new reviews. Lyricoloratura I've taken your advice, I suppose Thirteen reminders is probably enough of a warning huh? Sorry, I just got into the routine of popping that on.

* * *

Part 14

There was a buzz of conversation rippling around the charms classroom, everyone speaking about something different ranging from what they were doing at the weekend to various gossip that was making its way around the school. They were waiting for everyone to arrive, including Professor Flitwick whom was also running a little late.

"I wonder why Flitwick is late," Ron said as he peered down at the front of the class, as if hoping he would miraculously appear and they could get on with the lesson, so they wouldn't have to run longer into lunch than they already were going to be.

"Don't know Ron, I'm sure he'll be here soon," Hermione said. She smirked and patted his arm before she turned to Harry and rolled her eyes. They both knew that all he was really thinking about was whether he would miss out on any food at lunch.

Harry smirked back and flicked his quill around his fingers, casually looking up at the door as it opened and Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott entered the room together. Harry looked away and watched the quill swirl around his fingers, willing the blush that was starting to creep up on him to disappear. For some reason whenever he saw Malfoy outside of the bathroom now, he was unable to keep the blush from his cheeks and the sweat from his palms. They had shared a total of three baths so far and there were no signs to say that that situation was going to change any time soon. Harry would reluctantly admit that he was quite glad of that. He wasn't ready for that to end yet.

He saw the shadows draw over his desk and glanced up, over his glasses to watch the trio sit down in the row in front of them. He vaguely heard Ron and Hermione talking but was unable to pick up exactly what they were saying. He was far too busy watching the back of Malfoy's head, wishing and hoping for him to turn around and speak to him, while at the same time dreading it if he did, because of who he was sat next to.

Malfoy, as if he actually heard Harry's thoughts, which to be honest Harry wouldn't have been that surprised if he actually had, turned around and slung his bag on the back of his chair, looking directly at Harry as he did so. He smiled, controlled and contained because there was more than just the two of them there.

"Potter," he said with a nod, there was either something in his right eye or he winked at Harry, Harry wasn't sure and wouldn't like to dwell on the connotations of the second possibility.

"Malfoy," Harry said back, not missing a beat. He was tempted to wink back but instead just raised his head a little higher and smiled.

"Have you got a spare quill I could borrow? I've broken mine and left the good one in my dorm," Malfoy asked and leant his elbow on Harry's desk. Harry allowed his eyes to travel up the arm, that had the sleeves of his robes rolled up to the elbow, but the jumper underneath said robes covering it to his wrist, up to the face that was leant in his hand. Nothing about Malfoy's expression had changed, apart from maybe his eyes, they were full and warm.

"Sure," Harry said and handed over the quill he had been twirling around his fingers during the whole interaction.

"Thanks," Malfoy said and dipped his tongue out of his mouth to sweep across his bottom lip, before he turned back around to face the front. Harry's smile was wide and his blush strong, as he dipped into his bag to retrieve another quill. He kept his eyes on the parchment in front of him and tried to look as busy as he could by heading the top of the page.

Even though he knew, he could tell that his two best friends were looking at him as if he had just told them he wanted to spend Christmas with a bunch of Death Eaters, he refused to look at them and was thankfully saved from any further avoidance and embarrassment by Professor Flitwick, whom entered the class following a teetering pile of books being levitated by his wand. Flitwick immediately began talking and apologising, which had hushed everyone into silence and Harry was able to focus on something other than the parchment in front of him. He pretended to be completely engrossed with what he had to say, even though he was really mainly paying attention to the back of Malfoy's head, and crossed his fingers and hoped for the best for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"Okay, that's us finished for the day. Finish off the essays if you haven't already, and hand in tomorrow, along with the other task I set you at the beginning of the week. Anyone who fails to do so expect house points to be taken." Flitwick said from his perch behind his desk when he realised that everyone was starting to become a little antsy since it was so close to lunch time.

Harry had managed to avoid talking to Ron and Hermione all the way through the lesson, which was strange behaviour for him at the best of times, but thankfully due to the fact that Flitwick had talked for the majority of the lesson and that Hermione refused to disrupt that and not pay attention to what he had to say, all made it that little bit easier for Harry. Now was going to be the real test of how he was going to be able to dodge any questions, he knew that this wasn't just going to go away and be forgotten about.

Everyone started to move around and chatter erupted again. Harry focused himself on putting his things away as quickly as possible. He avoided eye contact with anyone and kept his head down. He knew that Ron and Hermione wanted to say something but they both knew that he wasn't ready to tell them yet, which he was completely thankful for.

A familiar quill and pale hand with long bony fingers appeared in front of him and his head immediately shot up. Malfoy was smiling at him again, the real one, which surprised Harry as he had only seen that one in a one to one setting rather than in a classroom full of people.

"Thank you Potter," Malfoy said. Harry nodded and plucked the quill out of Malfoy's hand and smiled back at him. "See you," Malfoy said, and it sounded like he stopped himself from saying something else that may have been "later"

"Yeah," Harry said with another nod and he slung his bag over one shoulder and proceeded to descend down the steps, head down and forgetting about the friends he was leaving behind, the only person on his mind at that point being a certain blond.

* * *

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together as she watched Malfoy, turn around in his seat, smiling and holding out Harry's quill that he had given him at the beginning of the lesson. He was focused completely on Harry. He watched him with rapt attention and in a way that Hermione had never seen him look at anyone before in the full eight years she had known him.

She tried to act normally by continuing to put her things away even though her eyes were trained on the two of them and how they reacted with each other. Malfoy was smiling and she wasn't sure whether Harry knew what the grin on his face looked like or if he even realised he was doing it. Neither of them realised that she was watching them and studying their body language with one another. It was completely different from only months ago.

Before she knew it, Harry was leaving with his head down and Malfoy was watching her. His face was blank, expressing no hate or resentment like it used to, but no smile like it had towards Harry just moments ago. He looked away as quickly as he had been caught and packed away his things. Hermione looked over at Ron to see if he had just witnessed what she had or if he had been as oblivious as always. He was watching her with a look of confusion, which didn't really tell her much.

"Where's Harry gone?" He asked, as they shuffled out of the row they were in and made to descend the stairs.

"He left. Something is going on that he isn't telling us. I know it," Hermione said. She quickened her pace so that she could keep up with him going down the stairs and took his hand.

"I doubt it's anything that important or he would have told us," Ron said. He let go of her hand and instead slung his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the room. She clutched the hand dangling from her shoulder and leant into his side, trying to convey how worried she was about Harry, since he seemed to not realise.

"I don't know Ron, this is different from his dreams or anything from the war. It has something to do with Malfoy. It's like sixth year again but worse-different," Hermione said.

"What? He's following him again? Thinks he's up to something? I thought Malfoy was supposed to be on our side now?" Ron said. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him this way, she wouldn't be able to express this to him. Their relationship was good, and concrete and steady but this was just beyond Ron's capability, and she guessed that was okay, she could put up with that.

"I don't know Ron it's like Malfoy is in on it too. Like it's a game of cat and mouse, where the mouse knows the cat's chasing it so taunts it and teases it. You know what I mean?" Hermione said even though she knew the answer to that already.

"Nope," Ron said predictably and looked down at the top of her head. She looked back up at him and smiled, but not before she expressed a sigh and cuddled closer into Ron, which was starting to make it difficult to walk for both of them.

"That's alright," Hermione said as they entered the great hall. She scanned the Gryffindor table for Harry but came up blank, even though she kind of expected that much. She then looked over at the Slytherin table for Malfoy and found him just settling down for something to eat with Blaise Zabini.

"You know, if it's really bothering you, you should go and talk to Harry about it," Ron said at last, once they were half way through their lunch and Hermione had done nothing but pick at her sandwich and glance at Malfoy every second chance she got.

"Easier said than done by the way he's avoiding us lately," Hermione said, without missing a beat. It wasn't as if she couldn't have noticed just how much time Harry had been spending in the library without them and in his dorm away from them lately.

"Hermione, if I know you, I know you'll find a way to get it out of him soon, just try not to worry about it so much, whatever it is, he seems to be handling it," Ron said.

Hermione sighed again and nodded. She leant in for his embrace again, which he immediately granted her, and her eyes travelled across to Malfoy again. He himself was staring down at his plate, with his chin perched in his hand, quite clearly in some kind of daydream, lost in his thoughts. She would have given almost anything to know what was going on in his head at that moment. Or maybe even what was going on in Harry's, wherever he was.


	15. Part 15

I haven't wrote as much as I should have lately but I am getting their hopefully. I'm just pondering where I'm going to finish this. I'll figure it out. Thank you again for all the lovely reviews and such. They are brilliant to read and I adore you all so much for taking the time to add your opinion.

* * *

Part 15

Harry tried his best to go unnoticed as he entered the common room. He had spent the majority of the afternoon wandering around the Quidditch pitch, contemplating everything he could think about, from Malfoy to the last year. He had been over thinking everything more now than he ever used to, but he found he couldn't speak to Ron about anything anymore, in fear of reminding him of the loss of his brother and Hermione would only expect him to open up all the time about everything that was going on in his head and over analyse it to the point of no return.

Hermione was on him before he had even taken three steps into the room, her arms were folded and her lips were pursed. He really shouldn't have expected any other kind of reaction, from Hermione especially. She wanted answers, probably needed them before she drove herself insane.

"Hermione, before we discuss this, can I just please put my things away first? I'm going to answer your questions, but can you just hold back for two seconds?" Harry asked, his arms up in surrender.

Her expression softened a little and she gave a short nod. "I'll be over by the fire. Ron's at the library, it's just you and me,"

Harry nodded and power walked his way through the groups of people milling around, waiting until it was time to go down to the great hall for dinner. He wasn't stupid, and he certainly knew Hermione wasn't, it was only a matter of time before she suspected something and asked him about it. And so with a tumbling feeling in his stomach and a mouth as dry as sandpaper, he put his things away and joined Hermione again at the fire.

He took his normal armchair across from the one Hermione was already sitting in and settled himself down for question time. Hermione kept her eyes trained on him, her legs pulled up and tucked under her, making her sit slightly taller than Harry. Her gaze was intimidating and Harry just wished she would get on with it already.

"Harry," Hermione started and then paused for what Harry could only guess was for dramatic effect. "You can't deny that you have been acting out of sorts for the past couple of weeks,"

"I wasn't really going to deny it. Although I wouldn't say 'out of sorts,' maybe just- differently?" Harry said. Hermione tilted her head to the side, pursed her lips again and then shrugged.

"Okay, differently. I can't say that you haven't been happier, because it seems like you are, but it's the cause of it that is concerning me," Hermione said and she frowned, as if giving an example of her concern through her facial expressions.

"What do you think is the cause of it?" Harry asked, frowning back. Okay so he had been a little more secretive and evasive since they came back to Hogwarts, and maybe he had caught up on some much needed sleep, but he hadn't realised he had come across happier, to the point where people actually noticed.

"It has something to do with Malfoy. It's as if you have a purpose again, like when we were chasing Voldemort or when you thought that Malfoy was up to something in sixth year and would not stop until you found out what. You have that passion back in you that seemed to die after the war, it's nice to see but I'm not sure the cause for it is the right one," Hermione said. Harry looked down at his hands that were clasped together in front of him and then turned his gaze to the fire. Hermione's stare was intense and he didn't think he could handle it for much longer.

"What's the cause?" Harry pushed again. He wanted to know what she thought before he told her, or before he gave her all the right clues for her to get there herself, for that was what Hermione would prefer, that's the kind of thing she lived for, a challenge to find out the truth.

"Like I said, it's like being back in sixth year when you became obsessed with Malfoy, but I don't know. I can't explain why, but it feels different this time," Hermione said. Harry looked back up at her and she was now squinting at him as if he was a particularly complicated Ancient Rune. That was one thing that could be said of Hermione, she was very, very intuitive. It was only a matter of time.

"You're along the right lines 'Mione. It is to do with Malfoy. When I said to Ginny that we didn't sit around and chat with one another while in that prefect bathroom, I was maybe kind of lying. I'm not sure how it happened but we kind of fell into a routine of turning up at the same time and waiting on the other to finish bathing," Harry explained. He didn't feel as much relief as he expected when he revealed his secret to someone. There was no weight off his shoulders or lightness of his stomach. Maybe because he knew all along that it wasn't going to be a problem for Hermione to accept.

"So, does that mean that you are friends now?" Hermione asked, barely batting an eyelid at the fact that it was obvious he had seen Malfoy half naked. Or maybe that was just the line of thought that Harry's mind took.

"In the weirdest definition of the word, I guess," Harry said and shrugged, if she didn't think it wasn't that big a deal then he was going to act like it wasn't.

"You realise how some people would react to that don't you? Ex-death eater and Wizarding worlds saviour becoming friends during bath time. The papers would have a field day," Hermione said, a familiar look of distaste crossed her face when she mentioned the press, a subject that Harry and Ron tried their best not to bring up around her anymore, especially if they didn't want her to start off on a rant about journalists and lies.

"To be honest Hermione I'm not about to go around shouting it from the top of the astronomy tower, I only told you because you asked, and pretty much figured it out anyway," Harry reminded her and he sat further back in his seat, getting more comfortable and relaxed now that he was sure Hermione wasn't about to start warning him and condemning him to hell if he so much as talked to Malfoy ever again.

"What if Ron asks? If he figured it out? Would you tell him?" Hermione asked and Harry had to pause and think about that for a second, which should have told him his answer straight away.

"Is he likely to ask?" Harry ran his hand through his hair at just the thought of how that conversation would go.

"No, probably not, but just say he did?" Hermione said, her eyes still never leaving him, not for a second, just so that she could pick up everything she could from his body language.

"I think I'd have to ease him into it, somehow," Harry said after some more thought. Hermione was already nodding her agreement to that idea half way through his sentence, and so he knew that they were on the same page.

"Yes, I think so too. I can help with that you know, get him used to the idea," Hermione said. She stood up and made her way across to Harry's arm chair, and settled herself down on the arm of it, her own arm curled around Harry's shoulder. He sighed and leant back into her.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as she pushed her hand through his hair. There was nothing sexual about it, they were just closer than ever, this conversation only strengthening the bond. All the same, Harry really wouldn't like to see Ron's reaction to the moment.

"Harry you need to stop doing this to yourself. You need to share with us more, you know of all things I'm not going to judge you for this," Hermione said.

"I know, I just thought that you'd find it weird. I mean, me and Malfoy? Friends just isn't something that comes to mind when you think of the two of us together, the thought of anything more than that is just preposterous," Harry said. He could feel Hermione smile above him as she tightened her hold.

"Harry, I come from a muggle family and managed to accept the concept of magic, I think I can accept the fact that you have something with Malfoy, whether it be friendship or what, I don't mind, as long as you keep that passion and spark in your eyes," Hermione said. Harry peered up at her and she ruffled his hair. "Yeah that one,"

"Thank you. It's going to be a different story for the majority of other people though," Harry said, without so much as an attempt to fix his hair again, knowing the effort would be pointless.

"Harry please stop it," Hermione said, exasperation in her voice now, rather than content fondness. "Do you remember why we came back here? This is our last chance to act like the kids we are, to make up for the past seven years of not having a proper childhood with Voldemort hanging around us. We have none of that this year, so stop unnecessarily worrying and enjoy it without the doom of it having to end because of that bastard,"

"But it's Malfoy, Voldemort's still going to be there, always," Harry said. This was the first time he had really given this any thought and it brought a whole new level of dread to his stomach.

"Only if you let it be that way," Hermione said softly. Harry sighed and now, wanted nothing more than to curl up on that armchair and forget about the world for a little while. Hermione had talked some sense to him but he needed a while to mull over it and accept it first.

"By the looks of it, it's time for dinner, come on, Ron will already be down there no doubt," Hermione said and let go of Harry after one last squeeze of his shoulder. Harry contemplated saying he wasn't hungry but knew for certain that he wouldn't get away with that. Hermione held out her hand to help him up, which he took with another sigh.

"Come on you can brood later, after dinner and before your bath," Hermione said with a cheeky smile. Harry bit back a smile and obediently followed her. Maybe she was right. He needed to just accept it, let everything happen on it's own instead of trying to manipulate it. That was of course easier said than done.


	16. Part 16

So sorry that this is kind of late. It is still Monday after all, I've just been at work all day so I haven't had the chance to go through this until about half an hour ago and there for have now posted it. Happy days.

I hate repeating myself but thank you for all the lovely reviews and such like. You can always give me some suggestions and such for this, what you'd like to see and stuff. Depending on how busy I am I may post another one this week. Probably Thursday would be the best day.

* * *

Part 16

Harry was smiling again by the time he was on his way to the prefect bathroom. Hermione had gone out of her way to try and cheer Harry up at dinner, and some how Ron had joined in, as if he too knew there was something not quite right. Between that and the prospect of going to share a bath with Malfoy, what wasn't there to smile about? He could openly admit, to himself anyway, that he had feelings for Malfoy, that much was obvious. Whether he was going to do anything about it or not, he wasn't sure.

He started up the stairs and saw a tall blonde figure just reach the top of the stairs and turn in the direction of the Prefect bathroom, or at least down that corridor. Before Harry realised just what he was doing he was taking the steps two at a time, three at one point thanks to the trick step that he now missed every time after seven years, even on autopilot. Once at the top he picked up his pace, speeding along the corridor to catch up with the figure he was sure was Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry, shouted once he was only a few steps behind, whom he was now _positive_ was Malfoy. The blond turned and frowned as he peered around behind him. He turned on the spot, looking all around him, still unable to see Harry. "Malfoy?" Harry said again and Malfoy's eyes narrowed in where he was now standing in front of him.

"For goodness sake Potter, I wish you'd take that damn thing off before you try and speak to me. It's just plain creepy," Malfoy sighed and reached out ahead of him grabbing at the air in front of Harry's face.

Harry grinned at the frown on Malfoy's face and couldn't help but find the little crease between the boys eyebrows incredibly cute. He couldn't remember when he started referring to Malfoy as cute or studying the little defining features of his face but he obviously did now, and to be honest he didn't mind, as long as he kept it to himself.

Harry moved to the side and took a step back. "Can you see me now?" he asked, even though he knew full well that Malfoy wouldn't be able to. He was feeling more playful than ever around him and was taking advantage of that while he had the guts too. To be honest, after you've shared over three baths with someone there's not that much of a limitation on what you can and can't do around them.

Malfoy spun in the direction of Harry's voice and groped the air again, so close to Harry's head that he had to duck. Malfoy's frown had mutated into just a furrow of his eyebrows and a fraction of a smile as he stretched and continued to try and pick the cloak from Harry. Harry weaved under his outstretched arm and leant close enough behind him to speak quietly in his ear, without touching him.

"What about now?" he whispered and then immediately stepped back. Malfoy whipped around, desperately trying to grab out at Harry. Harry had to duck and weave again, laughing this time, almost stumbling and tripping on the said cloak that was concealing him, that was causing all of this teasing in the first place.

Malfoy let his arm fall down by his side, gazing around still. He scratched his forehead and then put his hand on his hip. "Alright Potter, you win. I look like a right prat grasping at thin air, going around in circles,"

Harry giggled and stood up straight before pulling the cloak off of him. "Your face was priceless, you looked so confused," he said. Malfoy turned to the side and his eyes fixed on Harry and his face relaxed into a lazy smile.

"You're a prick. Come on," Malfoy said, already starting to walk down the remainder of the corridor. Harry hastened to catch up and then slowed into step with him once he did. He stuffed his cloak into his bag that also contained some school stuff he forgot to remove and his towel of course. They continued on in silence and then entered the bathroom one after the other.

Once they were inside, the empty bathroom, the candles ignited on the walls and they were bathed in familiar light. Harry frowned when he realised he wasn't sure what they should do next, having never arrived at the bathroom at the same time, ever before. What was the protocol for something like that?

Instead of embarrassing himself in asking Malfoy, he proceeded across the room to run the bath, turning the taps for the water and his preferred bubble bath. He dumped his bag at the side of the bath and kicked off his shoes, knowing that he would have to end up undressing at some point.

"Can you turn the red tap while you're there? I've come away from here smelling like a tropical island far too many times this week," Malfoy asked. He was pulling his neat; Harry guessed was probably cashmere, jumper over his head. His hair was tussled and sticking out in all directions, in a way that made Harry's mind jump to all kinds of scenarios. Every hesitant worried thought that he previously had during the day was gone. Everything seemed no where near as important when he was in that bathroom with Malfoy.

"What a lovely combination that's going to be, Cinnamon and Coconut?" Harry said with a grin in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy shrugged and started to unbutton his shirt. Harry turned off the taps when the bath was as full as they ever had it, and pulled his own red hoodie over his head.

"Can you turn and just wait until I get in, then I'll do the same with you?" Malfoy asked and Harry nodded in agreement. He turned and started to slip his shoes off.

He leant on the wall that he was facing, away from Malfoy and found his hand connect with something that felt even colder and smoother than just plain tile. He looked up mid way through pulling off one of his socks and realised he was facing the wall with the mirrors above the sinks. He could see Malfoy behind him, his back to him, near the edge of the bath, quickly stripping his clothes.

Harry paused in his own task of undressing to watch as Malfoy peeled off his shirt, those back muscles doing something rotten to the increasing tightness in his own jeans. Malfoy's shoulder blades were sharp and his skin was pale and smooth. His trousers were the next thing to drop, still oblivious that he had an admirer. Once they were folded and set with everything else, his underwear was next.

The steam from the warm water had dried out his eyes and he had to blink as they started to sting. With that blink he realised just what he was doing and he quickly looked down to take off his second sock. He was basically just perving on Malfoy and even though _he_ was enjoying himself, he was pretty sure that Malfoy wouldn't appreciate it quite as much. He kept his eyes firmly away from the mirrors now and focused as much as possible on pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Alright, I'm in and facing the wall," Malfoy said. Harry acknowledged this and quickly stripped his jeans and boxers off and left them in a pile beside his bag. He slipped into the water as quickly as possible and concealed himself with bubbles.

"Alright, I'm in," Harry said and Malfoy immediately turned back around, directly across from Harry.

Harry couldn't help but feel like they were too far away from each other, and that thought made him shudder. He really had no idea that he had it that bad until that second. He knew he liked Malfoy but he didn't think it was quite that much, he still angered the fuck out of him sometimes after all. He gulped when the second thought of being naked under the water and bubbles came to mind. What in his right mind made him think that he would be able to handle this without going absolutely insane?

"So have you finished that charms essay yet?" Malfoy asked, lapsing into their now comfortable conversations that they had managed to survive through without fighting for three days now, since they started sharing the bathwater.

The subject matter was mainly just about school and subjects and teachers. There was a lot they couldn't touch on because of their history. The war was one of those things. Their conversation about the dark mark had been as far as it had ever got and even then Harry was on tender hooks all the way through that conversation, and he didn't want to revisit that any time soon. Harry hoped that at one point they'd be able to speak about it, they just weren't ready yet.

"Not yet. I meant to do it before I came here but Hermione was adamant at talking about something else during our library session," Harry said with a shake of his head as he thought again about what had taken place in the library after dinner. Hermione had insisted they do homework but had become very curious all of a sudden about Harry and Malfoy and had constantly talked about it until it was time for him to get to the bathroom.

"Granger doing anything _but_ study in the library? I'd have to see it to believe it," Malfoy said with a smirk as he dipped and poured water over his arms, lathering up some of the bubbles and then rinsing them off again.

"Hmm, yeah," Harry agreed half heartedly, not really wanting Malfoy to ask about what they were talking about. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to share what they were doing or if it was a secret or something?

"Actually, speaking of Granger, does she know where you go at this time every night? Does Weasley?" Malfoy asked as casual as if he was asking about the weather, with a curious glance up at Harry away from his task of foaming up his left arm. Clearly things just weren't going the way Harry wanted them to tonight.

"Er...actually she does," Harry paused, inspecting Malfoy's reactions for clues as to how he was going to react. Malfoy just arched his eyebrow and continued to lather-up. "Well it was her idea to even use this bathroom, to relax. I wasn't sleeping and she thought it would help. Ron knows too, and actually so does Ginny,"

Both eyebrows were arched now as Malfoy rinsed the soap suds from his arm and then prepared to start on his chest. "Really? Do they know-?" Malfoy paused with a frown developing on his face, looking as if he didn't get stuck with words very often, which Harry guessed he probably didn't. "Are they aware of my part in your relaxing baths?" Malfoy finally finished, still frowning as if he still wasn't happy with his question. Harry blinked as his brain went into some kind of shock at the thought that Malfoy somehow knew just how much of an effect he had on Harry, about what he did after their baths.

Harry decided the best way to answer the question was honestly, while ignoring the connotations it may or may not have. Malfoy would have either found out or figured it out soon enough anyway. "Ginny was doing prefect duties once and saw us leave one after the other and heard us talking once, but I don't think she knows the extent it's at," Harry paused as he thought about that sentence and how that didn't sound right to him either. They were revealing far too much about each other in this situation surely. "Hermione figured it out on her own, but as far as I know Ron's oblivious,"

Malfoy nodded once Harry was finished as if he already knew all of that and dipped under the water rinsing his chest, until it was just his head that Harry could see. "I thought as much about Granger. She was giving me some very suspicious looks today during charms," Malfoy said. He bobbed up to his usual height in the bath and sighed.

"What about your friends? Do they know?" Harry asked, seeing as it was only fair and to try and steer a little further away from him and Hermione and her uncanny ability to pick up just about anything.

"They know I bathe at the same time every night, but it's something I've always done so they don't question it any more. Blaise however has seemed a little more interested than usual in what times I go and come back. But I think that's just because he's hiding something from me," Malfoy said, the same frown as before back on his face, before he quickly straightened his features out again and smiled.

Harry nodded and couldn't help but find his smile infectious and started to smile along with him. He had come to the mental decision on his own that he was no longer going to worry about what was happening between them anymore and just let whatever happen, happen. He needed to start paying more attention to everything else around him and stop being so selfish and thinking only of Malfoy and himself.

"So your girlfriend was okay with the idea that we had potentially seen each half naked?" Malfoy asked, casual as ever, inspecting his fingernails.

Harry frowned and shifted in the water, submerging his arms under the water for they were starting to grow cold, supporting him against the bath. "I don't think she really thought of it like that, plus she doesn't really have any place to care, considering she's not my girlfriend,"

"Isn't she?" Malfoy asked, with a tone to his voice that suggested that he didn't really care, even though his eyes were now fixed purely on Harry.

Harry shook his head, holding his gaze, appreciating the glow that he seemed to have thanks to the candle light and the reflection on the water, reflecting back onto his face, glinting and shimmering off of his pale skin. Harry could safely say he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. His eyes were glittering and his face contained shadows that suited him in a way that Harry couldn't define.

"Nope, she's with Neville now," Harry said still admiring Malfoy as his mouth twitched at the corners before he gave in to a half smile and nodded.

"People really thought that you two were going to end up married with a brood of kids and live happily ever after," Malfoy said and Harry couldn't help the sad smile that now spread across his face.

"Yeah I know, we just both agreed that we didn't really work together. We weren't right for each other," Harry said the well practiced lines that he had fed everyone whom had asked since they split up, or rather since they had decided not to get back together after the war.

"Really? Or is that just what you want everyone else to think?" Malfoy asked his face still cast in shadows and making Harry really have to concentrate on the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked curiously, purely intrigued at Malfoy's take on the well rehearsed words.

"You just don't look as if you made that decision, more like she had already made it on your behalf. Am I right?" Malfoy asked and his eyebrow quirked up.

Harry swallowed hard as he thought about this and wondered why he hadn't thought about it that way before then. He had been a little sad at the thought of not being with Ginny anymore when they had first decided not to get back together, it had been all that had kept him sane during the war, but he had went with it and did finally realise that it was only for the best, especially when they went back to school and Harry saw Malfoy again and started to realise just what he was.

"Not really. I did agree and I did realise soon enough that she was right, she just realised it sooner than I did. Probably realised a lot of things before I did," Harry said and tore his eyes away from Malfoy and around the bathroom as he wondered if Ginny possibly knew he was gay before he did, and that was one of the reasons she called the whole thing off. She had said there were a lot of things that he was still to figure out.

Malfoy just nodded and finally looked away from Harry, and Harry just knew that was the end of that conversation. Harry felt like he should ask Malfoy a similar question but as far as he knew Malfoy hadn't been with anyone, apart from Pansy Parkinson, and that was years ago. Plus he didn't want to seem like he was talking just for the sake of it.

"So why no girlfriend now?" Malfoy asked after a few minutes of silence. He had his arms spread out on the ledge of the bath behind him and was keeping his eyes down and at the bubbles and water in front of him. Harry realised they were now relatively closer than they had been in the beginning, they were no longer directly across from each other but more side by side, with a bit of distance between them.

So much for it being the end of the conversation, and of all the questions Malfoy could have asked. Harry found himself shrugging and directing his gaze down at the bubbles in front of him, still concealing him efficiently. "I don't know, why not?" Harry suggested trying to avoid the inevitable. He just couldn't think about Malfoy being the first person he admits it to. Yes Hermione already knew but there was difference between it being implied and Hermione figuring out than outright telling Malfoy, of all people, that he was gay.

"You have hoards of girls sending you fan mail and flocking all over you. You can't sit there and tell me that you haven't thought about picking one of them and taking advantage of being the Chosen one, surely," Malfoy said, Harry could feel him now looking at him and looked back up to join his gaze, his head twisted to the side slightly as they seemed to have become even closer, to more of a ninety degree angle rather than a one hundred and eighty one. He wasn't sure whom was moving around but he knew that he hadn't had that plain a view of the blinking mermaid combing her hair, when he had first got in.

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I don't want a girlfriend at all," Harry said, and he quirked a lone eyebrow up as a challenge and to see if Malfoy would get what he was trying to tell him, trying to show him, without actually saying it.

Realisation spread over Malfoy's features after only a couple of seconds after Harry stopped talking. He raised his own eyebrows in surprise and his mouth twitched. "Are you saying-? I mean, you're-" Malfoy tried and failed with words for a second time that night and the flicker in his eyes told Harry he wasn't happy about that.

Harry smirked, suddenly finding the words coming easily to him now that he saw them fail Malfoy. It felt like he was the one in charge of the conversation, a rare occurrence when it came to the pair of them. "That I'm gay? Yes," Harry nodded.

Malfoy frowned and seemed to be looking Harry up and down, as if for any evidence to support his statement. He was halted of course by the bubbles and only managed to frown harder, his gaze stopped on Harry's collar bone, the last bit visible before the water covered the rest of him.

A thought occurred to Harry and he swallowed thickly as he realised what he had potentially done. "That's not going to make this awkward is it?" Harry asked, taking his hand out of the water to gesture a finger between the two of them, the word 'this' representing the fact that Malfoy, whom could potentially be very straight, was sharing a bath with a gay Harry Potter. Even if Malfoy was gay, that could very well add an awkward sexual tension.

Malfoy's eyes studied Harry's again and one side of his mouth twitched up into a smile. "No Potter, don't worry, just because I now know that you are gay doesn't mean I'm going to start molesting you under the water. It won't be awkward unless you let it be," he said. He looked away from Harry with a smirk and tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. Harry's eyes were drawn to Malfoy's neck and thoughts about the first nights admitting his attraction to Malfoy and what he did with memories of that neck brought upon a rather embarrassing situation if the bubbles concealing him were to separate or dissolve or burst.

"Are you telling me that you're also gay?" Harry asked with his eyes trained only on Malfoy's neck even as Malfoy titled his head back down and turned to look at Harry.

"You needed to be told? I thought everyone already knew," Malfoy said, sounding genuinely surprised. Harry forcibly dragged his eyes away from the pale spotless skin of his neck, and thoughts of just how he would change the spotless part if he had the chance, and shrugged at Malfoy.

"I had my suspicions but didn't know for sure," Harry said.

"Well now you do," Malfoy smiled. He sat up, dipping his arms back into the now luke warm water. This was the longest they had ever spent in there together, or at least it felt like it.

"Yes, now I do," Harry nodded and just as predicted he could feel the sexual tension pushing down on his shoulders, pressing into the walls of the room. Even though he had never had sex, or rather never much of a sexual experience past a quick grope in the room of requirement with Ginny, he knew that what he felt was sexual tension and it made his heart thump quickly. There was no way he wouldn't get off tonight.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get out, before I turn even more wrinkly," Malfoy said, studying his fingers, scowling at them. Harry didn't need to be asked before he turned around and faced the opposite direction that Malfoy would be dressing in.

He heard the familiar rush of water over skin and the soft pitter patter of water drops on the marble tiled floor that he was now accustomed to. He bit down on his bottom lip when he heard material drag across skin and even closed his eyes when he heard the scrape of Malfoy's zipper and pop of his button. He didn't even need to look at Malfoy to perve on him by the way his mind was wandering again. He knew it was wrong to be doing so and kind of unacceptable but he couldn't stop himself so he didn't bother trying.

"Later Potter," Malfoy said from behind him and Harry turned just in enough time to see Malfoy smile at him before he was out the door and out of sight. Harry found himself smiling back even though Malfoy wouldn't see it.

Two minutes later he was still in the water, arching against the side of the bath, head thrown back and mouth gaping wide and gasping as he released himself into the tepid water, not even able to hold on until he got back to his dorm room. Plus the conditions were too perfect to pass up, alone, warm and in no way about to be interrupted by anyone moving around or snoring to put him off. He hauled himself out of the bath feeling sated and unashamed, vowing to himself to do that more often.


	17. Part 17

I said I'd post this during the week didn't I? My bad, I started a project and kind of forgot. I'll try and remember again this week but you know what I'm like, I wouldn't hold your breath.

I've been thinking a lot about the end of this and found that I'm rather stuck as to where exactly I should end it and what with. I hope you don't mind if I end it predictably, in that cliché way, because that may be where it ends up.

As always, thank you to all the reviewers and readers. I don't know if you really realised just how much I appreciate it all. :)

* * *

Part 17

"Harry!" Ron's voice broke through Harry's sleep and dreams. A sharp shove to his shoulder followed and he groaned to show that he was now successfully awake.

"What?" Harry mumbled into his pillow and straightened his legs out but refused to open his eyes on the count of the brightness he could still see even behind his eyelids.

"You've got to get up mate, it's half eight," Ron said and shoved his shoulder again. Harry finally squinted up at him and scowled. Ron was fully dressed and biting down on his bottom lip, looking as if he was scared that Harry would hex him.

"Why the fuck, are you getting me up at half eight on a Saturday?" Harry grumbled, refusing to move or turn around in case he lost how comfortable he had become and couldn't get back to sleep if Ron gave up and decided to let him.

"Because you've got detention with McGonagall and Malfoy at nine, remember?" Ron said. Harry groaned again, all thoughts and hopes of managing to go back to sleep well and truly shattered as he realised Ron was right.

"Fuck," Harry grumbled and dragged himself up into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had half forgotten about the detention he had to serve for the next four weeks alongside Malfoy, what with sharing a bath every night for the past week he hadn't really had time to think about the trouble they had gotten into the week before hand. Surprisingly though, he was kind of looking forward to it, it just meant more time around Malfoy, something he was really enjoying at the moment.

"You better hurry up, McGonagall will not appreciate you being late," Ron said. He turned away from Harry's bed at last and picked up his jacket and scarf and pulled them both on.

"Why are you up so early?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses onto his face and swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"Hogsmeade weekend remember? Pity you have to miss out on that as well as training sessions. I guess we're just lucky the matches fall on Sundays this term," Ron said with a shrug and Harry groaned again.

"Damn it. I forgot it was Hogsmeade, I was looking forward to that," Harry said as he crossed over to his dresser to pull out some clothes.

"I suppose that's just McGonagall's way of punishing you that little bit more, as if spending the morning stowed up in a room with Malfoy wasn't enough," Ron said with a laugh.

Harry forced out a laugh to match. "Yeah," he agreed even though in his eyes that was the best part of getting a detention, and more than enough to make up for missing Hogsmeade.

"Well, have fun anyway. I said I'd meet Hermione at half eight. I'll bring you back some sweets from Honeydukes," Ron said. Harry nodded and waved Ron out the door before he sighed and retreated into the bathroom to change. He was strangely looking forward to detention, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

* * *

Harry took the steps up to McGonagall's office two at a time. He was only ever so slightly late by a couple of minutes, but Harry didn't want to make a couple of minutes stretch to five or ten just because he was wandering along the corridors. He reached the top of the stairs in no time and found Malfoy leaning casually against the wall next to McGonagall's unusually closed door. Malfoy grinned upon seeing him and Harry followed suit with a smile of his own.

"She's dealing with a snotty little third year, said she'd only be a couple of minutes," Malfoy explained without being asked and Harry nodded, standing next to him and copying his posture against the wall.

"Good, I thought I was going to be late," Harry said as he took deeper breaths in order to level out his breathing from practically sprinting through the corridors and bounding up the stairs.

"Technically you are late though," Malfoy pointed out.

"Yeah but McGonagall's not gonna know that is she?" Harry argued and looked across at him innocently.

Malfoy smirked and predictably quirked just one eyebrow. "Not unless I tell her," he said. He casually looked down at his hands and started to inspect his nails, but his smirk was still in place.

"Don't be a dick," Harry said and added a swift kick to Malfoy's ankle, mainly because it was there and he deserved it because he was being a dick.

"Okay, firstly; ow!" Malfoy started, circling his ankle around making it click rather ominously, and having lost the smirk but developed a scowl instead, "Secondly, why are you insistent on calling me a dick? And thirdly, I wasn't _really_ going to say anything!"

"Why do I call you a dick? Because you are one and I wouldn't have put it past you to actually rat me out," Harry said. It was his turn to be casual now, no longer looking at Malfoy any more and having added a shrug at the end of his sentence.

"What? All the time?" Malfoy said, his voice mildly curious rather than being accusatory as Harry had expected.

"No, not all the time. You have your moments," Harry said. He cautiously glanced back over to Malfoy whom had acquired his arched eyebrow and smirk again, obviously satisfied enough with the answer and the fact that he probably had a good enough come back.

"As do you," he said and successfully made Harry frown.

"What? When have I ever acted like a dick to you? To anyone for that matter?" Harry asked.

Malfoy's smirk grew but before he could answer, McGonagall's door opened and a grouchy looking third year left and strode past them and down the staircase, without even a glance at either of them. They both watched him leave and then followed the voice that called them from inside the office, the conversation halted and forgotten about for the time being.

"Okay boys, take a seat first please," Professor McGonagall asked when the pair of them just remained stood by the door ready to leave to whatever chore they would have to do for their detention. They glanced at each other briefly before they did what they were asked.

Before she spoke, McGonagall stared at them both with a curious smile and a slight tilt to her head. She seemed to catch her own expression and hastened to fix it by sitting up straighter and frowning. "For your first detention I have set some lines that I want you to do. You'll work in the classroom at the end of the corridor and I will come and check on you at regular intervals. This is supposed to prove to me that you can be mature and responsible enough to be left on your own without causing trouble, very much unlike what you displayed last week. Understand?" she asked, her eyes shifted from one boy to the other and then back again, over and over.

"Yes," Harry said with a nod that Malfoy copied. She studied them further for a few more seconds which made Harry shift in his seat a little uncomfortable under her gaze, which seemed like she was trying to figure something out about them. He really shouldn't have felt so uncomfortable; it wasn't like he had anything to hide, well not really.

"Okay, here," McGonagall finally said and handed both of them two scrolls of parchment each. "You may leave and I'll check on you in half an hour,"

Harry nodded again and he and Malfoy stood and left swiftly, one after the other. Harry shut the door behind them and Malfoy stalled at the top of the stairs for Harry to catch up and they descended together.

"Do you think she's going to try and teach us something each time or what?" Malfoy asked as they took slow and careful steps on the way down, their shoulders bumped a couple of times thanks to the narrowness of the spiralled staircase but Harry tried to ignore it and Malfoy looked like he didn't even notice.

"Looks like it. Wonder what it'll be next week," Harry said.

"Probably to see if we can speak civilly to one another without throwing insults or something equally as ridiculous," Malfoy said and rolled his eyes as they stepped out into the main corridor and turned right to go to the designated classroom. They seemed to unconsciously take half a step away from each other once they had a larger space to work with and the close proximity was successfully ignored as if it never happened.

"We can do that already can't we?" Harry said and looked over at Malfoy to see him shrug.

"Of course we can. We've been doing it for two weeks now. Well, most of the time anyway," Malfoy said and then winked and grinned in Harry's direction. Harry just shook his head and pushed his way into the classroom they would be using, knowing no other way to react to gestures like that when they came from Malfoy, in fact when they came from anyone, considering no one had ever winked at him before.

They sat themselves down at two tables next to one another and unscrolled the parchment that they were given. Two weeks ago, unconsciously going to sit next to Draco Malfoy would have been weird for Harry. Now however, after sharing a weeks worth of baths, completely naked with the blonde, sitting next to him, fully clothed was considered perfectly normal. The conversation they hadn't finished earlier played on Harry's mind but he decided he would probably be better off leaving it for now, plus it wasn't like they wouldn't be able to find something else to talk about instead.

"Here, did you know it was Hogsmeade this weekend? I completely forgot. Banning us from Quidditch training was one thing but Hogsmade as well? I didn't realise just how pissed off McGonagall was," Harry started as the topic sprang to mind as he dipped his quill into the provided ink well that he and Malfoy were sharing and prepared to start copying his first sentence of 'Unorganised Quidditch games are not allowed during training sessions or any other free time. It is dangerous and irresponsible and may result in captains being suspended from official Quidditch games for the remainder of the year.'

"Yeah I knew. I knew you'd miss a few as soon as McGonagall gave us the detentions," Malfoy shrugged and scratched away at his parchment, not sounding overly surprised or put out by it.

"Really? Aren't you bothered?" Harry asked.

"I don't go to Hogsmeade," Malfoy said shortly and Harry turned to look at him. Malfoy continued to write as if what he had said wasn't out of the ordinary, wasn't going to be strange to Harry whatsoever. Harry frowned as he tried to figure out why that was and got no where as the silence stretched on between them.

"Why?" He finally asked, curiosity and the need to find more out about Malfoy than he already knew got the better of him.

Malfoy sighed and looked over at him. The look in his eyes was unmistakable, he clearly thought Harry should be able to figure the answer to his own question out for himself. When Harry just blinked back at him waiting patiently on the answer he realised he wouldn't.

"Think about it Potter. You of all people should be able to remember what happened in sixth year. You had your suspicions about me from the start that year," Malfoy said and turned to go back to writing.

Like a dead weight had dropped to the pit of his stomach, Harry finally realised what he was on about and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He always seemed to create conversations that had to do with the war or some bad memory without meaning to with Malfoy. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered trying to create conversations. He always just fucked them up or created tension with them.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that," Harry said and scratched the back of his neck as he thought about how embarrassing this whole situation had become.

"Glad someone had, because I haven't and I expect Katie hasn't either," Malfoy mumbled and arched further over his parchment, his hand moving across the paper considerably faster than before. Harry was never an expert on reading body language but he knew Malfoy was uncomfortable. That didn't stop him when he realised that he wanted to say something about it.

"But- I mean- You weren't-" Harry stopped searching for the words and frowned. He hadn't thought it through enough and was probably only making the situation worse. Malfoy paused and turned to look at him. He broke into a small smile.

"I know, it's just hard to think about it that way sometimes Potter," he said. Harry stared back and shared an unsure smile. Malfoy seemed to know that he was attempting to tell him it wasn't entirely his fault and Harry wasn't sure which part unnerved him the most; that Malfoy knew that's what he was trying to say or that Malfoy already accepted that it wasn't completely his fault.

They lapsed into silence and after a second, both resumed writing again. Harry attempted to start figuring out what exactly went on in Malfoy's head half the time and then promptly gave up. He knew he had no chance of ever finding that out.

* * *

"So how did you know?" Malfoy asked. He was turned sideways in his seat and watching Harry carefully, his quill and parchment laid abandoned on the desk in front of him and he was claiming to be taking a break because his hand was starting to cramp up.

Harry continued to write, figuring the quicker he finished, the quicker he got back to the common room to hear about Hogsmade from Ron and Hermione. He would have happily have sat there the whole day with Malfoy but the way he saw it he still had that evening to do so, and he always felt more comfortable around Malfoy while in the bathroom anyway.

They had been writing lines for well over an hour now, judging by the two times McGonagall had come in to check on them, and by the looks of it had a while still to go yet. They'd explored a few conversations, turning quiet whenever they heard McGonagall's heels clicking their way up the corridor, so it didn't look like they had been arguing for that would be the way she saw it. In reality they had been getting along perfectly.

Harry frowned as he carried on writing to finish the sentence that he could now probably recite in his sleep and looked over at Malfoy. "Know what?" he asked.

"How did you know you were gay? How'd you figure it out?" Malfoy asked. His eyes searched Harry's as if looking for some sort of shock or resistance from telling Malfoy this. Harry had to admit, it was a strange question and he was a little reserved about telling Malfoy, especially considering he was part of the answer. He'd just have to lie.

"I don't know. The normal way? Is it different for different people?" Harry frowned, an attempt at avoiding a straight out answer.

"Well, did you find yourself lusting after your dorm mates? Or staring at your Quidditch players while they changed? An inappropriate crush on a famous Quidditch player or someone in a band?" Malfoy suggested, a smirk on his face the whole time, telling Harry he was enjoying this. Harry would have to try and get his own back later.

"Malfoy!" Harry said and turned back to his parchment, not wanting to look him in the eye, especially if he managed to get the answer out of him.

"What? I'm curious. I'll tell you how I figured it out," Malfoy said. Harry's hand paused and he looked back over at Malfoy to see if he was telling the truth. Apart from the quirked eyebrow Harry had no reason not to believe him, especially when he nodded, as if to seal the deal.

"Okay," Harry said slowly.

"Now, now, you first," Malfoy said and laughed when Harry scowled at him. He realised he was too far in this now that he had to answer, plus he too was curious about how Malfoy had come to his conclusion.

Harry sighed and leant back in his seat, abandoning the sentence he started and his quill on his desk. He looked down at his ink stained hands, determinedly away from Malfoy. "You weren't that far away with inappropriate crush, just not on a celebrity," Harry said quietly.

"Really? Who?" Malfoy asked, his voice far too eager to be just genuine curiosity, he was clearly looking for gossip, probably so that he could go and spread it around the school.

"That's too personal Malfoy. Now you tell me how you figured it out," Harry said, attempting to take the spotlight off of him again.

"I'm guessing you still have this inappropriate crush if you're not willing to tell me, am I right?" Malfoy asked and Harry noticed he was leant forward in his seat slightly, close enough for Harry to see the flecks of blue in his grey eyes that his hair was currently falling into. He paused to admire this for a second longer before he nodded. Malfoy leant back with a smug smile on his face. "Thought so. You know that only makes me want to know who it is more don't you?"

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Harry asked, studying him carefully, more than a little suspicious.

"Like I said, I'm curious," Malfoy shrugged. "When did this inappropriate crush start?"

Harry felt his cheeks burn and he looked back down at his inky hands. "Around about the beginning of the year," he mumbled.

Malfoy was surprisingly quiet for a long moment, so long that Harry dared a glance up at him, scared he'd somehow said something wrong. Malfoy just had an eyebrow quirked and a curious look on his face, showing he really was just as he said he was; curious. "Wow, so just recently?" he asked. Harry nodded and then straightened up when Malfoy had no further comment and had turned to look back at his half filled parchment.

"You didn't tell me how you figured out your sexuality," Harry said, having not for one second forgotten and drawing Malfoy's attention back to him.

"Just like you, inappropriate crush. Third year. Theo Nott," Malfoy said, revealing everything that he had previously asked Harry.

"_Theo Nott_?" Harry said with his eyebrows quite safely buried in his hair. "And do you still-?" Harry started but was caught off by Draco smiling and shaking his head.

"No, been there done that, quite a few times actually," Malfoy said and smirked at the shock that came over Harry's face.

"You mean, you-?" Harry started and didn't even need to finish before Malfoy nodded. He sat up straighter and looked around the room, anywhere but Malfoy.

There was a new feeling developing in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time but knew exactly what it was. Jealousy. He wanted nothing more than the conversation to just end there, and luckily for him, it had no other choice as the sound of McGonagall's heels down the corridor came closer and they both hastened to start writing again. He found out more than he would have liked about Malfoy that day but still couldn't help but find a little bit of glee in the fact that they had gotten through another conversation successfully.


	18. Part 18

I actually remembered to sort this out and post this today, for once. I may start doing this every week as I am quite far in front and really should start catching up.

I am always very surprised at the reaction you all have to this story, it's wonderfully positive and very heart warming. Thank you all so much it always makes me feel so lovely.

AngelArchive18: Don't worry. I'm not going to stop updating this until it is finished. I enjoy writing this story to much to do that.

Things are about to start shaking up between them soon, just so you know, you could probably feel that in this chapter. But this is a particularly fluffy fic so don't fear, things will sort out. :)

This one is actually a lot shorter than I thought but it is extra so you'll let me away with it right?

* * *

Part 18

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Potions?" Ron groaned, his hands pulling gently on his hair. They were covered in ink and he managed to spread it over his forehead as he rubbed at his temples.

Harry glanced up from his book and smirked through the end of the sugar quill he was sucking on. After his detention with Malfoy he had gone back to the common room to find that Ron and Hermione were still in Hogsmeade, and so with nothing better to do, started on his homework and managed to get the majority of it finished before his two best friends arrived back. He got the rest of it done before they all went down for dinner.

"Just a few times mate," Harry chuckled and looked back down at the pages of moving Quidditch techniques and went back to sucking the end of the sugar quill.

"It's not as if I can even blame it on Snape anymore. You'd think after seven years I'd be able to understand even a fraction of this shit," Ron grumbled and Harry only laughed again, having got the art of ignoring the pang in his chest every time Snape, Sirius, Dumbledore or Lupin were mentioned, down to a fine tee.

"You do know this stuff Ron, you just need to concentrate," Hermione said, without even glancing up from the book she currently had her nose in, a novel no less, something that Harry still hadn't got his head around, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her read something that didn't have anything to do with school work, she must either be completely up to date, or had relaxed considerably.

"Maybe I'd be able to concentrate if it was fucking quieter in here," Ron said and he promptly glared at two third years that had walked by their table giggling. They hastened their strides and Ron yanked on his hair some more. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Ron, take a five minute break and go back with a clear head, you'll be able to concentrate then," Harry said. Ron untangled his hands from his hair and leant back in his chair. Harry smiled and chucked over a chocolate frog for him to munch on during his break.

"Thanks mate. If I don't get very far on my own, can you help me with it tonight?" Ron asked through a mouthful of frog. Harry paused in turning the page in his book as he thought about his bath with Malfoy later on that night, and tried to decide which was more important.

"Well I was going to go for my bath at around nine..." Harry started, a little torn about which he would rather have, but knew that the thought of seeing Malfoy half naked again was outweighing the decision at the time being.

"You still take those?" Ron said, genuinely surprised and with a screwed up expression on his face, showing that he himself clearly didn't like the idea.

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot, but nodded never the less. He wasn't going to lie just because he wasn't sure about how Ron would take it and it wasn't like he had to tell him outright that he was sharing a bath, naked with Malfoy.

"Why do you still go there every night?" Ron asked and Harry flushed further. Hermione had lifted her head out of her book and was watching their conversation but providing no help whatsoever.

"I find it relaxing. It helps me relax," Harry shrugged and tried to look back at his book but didn't really register any of the moving techniques anymore.

"But, Harry, why would you want to go anywhere that you know Malfoy spends time regularly?" Ron said. God forbid he found out he spent the time in the bath with Malfoy never mind just where Malfoy had previously been.

"How do you know that Ron?" Hermione asked before Harry could think of a response without hyperventilating half way through.

"The conversation we had at breakfast remember? When you tried to say that straight guys took baths in that place and Harry pointed out Malfoy to prove me right," Ron said as if Hermione was silly for forgetting such a conversation.

"And do you have a problem with that?" Hermione asked as casually as she could.

"A problem with what?"

"A problem with people who are gay," Hermione said quietly, studying Ron's expression.

"No, I have a problem with Malfoy. What are you getting at Hermione?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused now. He looked over at Harry as if for an explanation and Harry shrugged as if he didn't know what exactly Hermione was trying to do.

"Nothing, Ron. It doesn't matter," Hermione said with a sigh and a meaningful look at Harry. Harry waited until Ron had looked away before he shrugged at Hermione and turned back to his book.

* * *

After only ten minutes more Ron had tried to resume his essay writing again and promptly failed, ending up shoving his head in his hands. Harry continued to read his book, trying to ignore Ron the best he could, mainly because he didn't know what he could say to him now. He still wasn't sure how Ron would respond if he knew the truth and that was making him feel a little unsure, nervous and anxious. Ron was his best friend; he needed to have him by his side. He had no idea how he would do without him.

"Harry?" Someone asked from somewhere above where he had been curled in his chair, almost falling asleep with his book balancing dangerously in his hands. He took a deep breath and sat up while peering at his watch; he still had some time left before he had to head to the bathroom. "You okay?" Ginny asked as she perched herself on the arm of his chair.

"Yep, you?" He asked while he rubbed at his eyes and stretched his muscles out.

"Just peachy. How was your detention?" Ginny asked, with a glare that told him she still hadn't forgiven him yet. He smirked at the memory and shrugged.

"It was just lines Ginny. It was fine and boring of course," Harry said.

"And how was Malfoy?" Ginny asked, her voice was laced in innocence even though she was anything but.

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at her properly, trying to figure out exactly what she was up to, with no such luck. "What are you trying to say Ginny?" he asked and she took upon an even more innocent, slightly scandalised expression.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," She said and then ruined her pretence by smirking and then turning to look at Hermione, whom was also smiling.

Harry looked between the two and suddenly realised what exactly had happened. Ron was completely submerged in his homework, his fingers in his ears and lips moving as he was reading through what he had already wrote in his essay. Harry scowled at Hermione whom was no longer smiling.

"You told her?" he asked referring to the whole spending bath time with Malfoy scenario. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip with a cautious glance at Ron before she leant forward in her seat.

"I didn't mean to Harry. We got onto the subject and she kind of already knew," she said quietly with a casual shrug.

"You're not the most subtle of people Harry. I knew before you did, if I'm being quite honest," Ginny said.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his eyes again. "You always said that there was more I needed to learn about myself. Is there anything else you're not letting me in on?"

"Nope, don't think so. Think you've got everything figured out," Ginny said and gave him a wide smile and a thumbs up. Harry rolled his eyes and settled back down into his chair again.

"Speaking of which Harry, don't you have somewhere to be?" Hermione asked and pointed to the clock that rested on top of the fireplace. Harry nodded and stood, stopping to stretch a bit more than he had already.

"I'll see you later," he mumbled and made his way upstairs to collect his stuff, grinning and anxious about seeing Malfoy again for the second time that day. He would never have thought a year ago, that he would want to see Malfoy twice in one day, but that's exactly what he wanted to do today.


	19. Part 19

I realised that I'm starting to catch up on myself now with what I'm posting and where I am with pre-written chapters. This means one of two things, either I slow down on posting until I'm ahead again or I write faster. I can just imagine what your answers to that is going to be.

Girlycard333: I just wanted to say that's possibly the best compliment I've ever been given. I don't completely believe it but it feel so amazing to think that someone does. Thank you so much.

I must say though, I'm itching to get planning on a new story that I have thought of [Harry and Draco of course] and I can feel my self loosing my steam with this story. I've promised myself not to start it yet or I know that I will loose it completely. I'm slowly but surely getting thoughts about the run up to the end of this. I'm thinking it will probably have about 30 chapters all together.

Thanks again to all the reviewers. I appreciate every single one of you.

* * *

Part 19

Harry felt a wet and warm hand connect with his shoulder and snapped his head around to the left to see whom it belonged to, as if there were more than one person that it could have belonged to. He didn't share a bath with just anyone. Malfoy was right next to him and his eyebrows were furrowed together, creating that curious crease in the middle of his forehead.

"You still with me?" Malfoy asked and promptly removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and looked away as if he was...embarrassed?

"Yeah. Sorry. My head's just all over the place," Harry said and took a deep breath in the hopes that it would help him concentrate on the conversation, on Malfoy, something it normally didn't have a problem doing.

The more he thought about it the more he got wound up about Ron finding out that he was gay. He didn't think it had much of a chance of going down smoothly no matter how much Hermione talked up the idea and warmed him to it. Ron had always been sensitive about things like that and if he knew Ron he knew he'd be avoided for a few days and that Ron would probably jump to all kinds of conclusions, and that's mainly what he was worried about.

"I guessed as much. Anything-" Malfoy paused and Harry could feel him tense in the water next to him. "Anything I can help with?" he finally finished his sentence but wasn't very happy about it if the frown on his face was anything to go by.

"No. I won't bother you with my Gryffindor problems. I know you'd probably rather go another round with Buckbeak than do that," Harry said.

"Hey, that bird was out to get me!" Malfoy said and all Harry could do was smile. Malfoy collected himself and smiled back "Consider this your annual 'treat Draco like a Gryffindor' day. Here for one day only, you can't miss an opportunity like this," he continued and winked when Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"You know I'm going to hold you to that right? Expect an owl from me every year gushing all my Gryffindor sentiments and I expect you to listen and offer a decent reply that isn't a sarcastic remark," Harry said. Malfoy's smile just grew and he shrugged.

"Fair do's. Now come on spill, before I change my mind," Malfoy said and he turned his body so that he was facing Harry, showing that he had his full attention. He never dreamed of being able to do this with him, even if they ended up in a relationship, never mind just having two weeks to speak and bond.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Harry said and then shook his head with a small laugh, "I can't believe of all people I'm sharing this with you," he turned and faced Malfoy, getting prepared. He hadn't planned on sharing this with anyone but of all people he found this easiest to talk about with him.

"Hurry up or I really will change my mind," Malfoy said and Harry rolled his eyes at him.

They were both leant against the side of the bath by just one arm, about a body's width apart with plenty of bubbles in between them. They were definitely the closest they'd ever been to each other without clothing on, and the sexual tension that had developed on Thursday was hanging heavily between them, not in any chance of being ignored, or at least not by Harry.

"It sounds stupid now when I think about saying it out loud but I was just- this whole coming out thing, it's got me a little on edge," Harry said and wondered why he even bothered saying something. Malfoy's been through this before, he doesn't want to hear Harry's version as well.

"But it's not like anyone's forcing you to come out. You could wait until you've left school at least, it might be a bit easier that way," Malfoy said. He leaned his head in his hand, his fingers running through his hair and twirling a few times. Did he have any idea what exactly he was doing to Harry right now? That he was flirting something rotten?

"No I know but it's always there. It is Ron's reaction I'm worried about most. I mean I don't care about anyone else finding out, Hermione and Ginny already know and are fine with it, but I have a feeling Ron's not going to be quite so understanding about the whole situation," Harry explained and looked down at his own hands, mainly so that he could stop looking and imagining about Malfoy's.

"As much as I dislike Weasley, I'm willing to guess that he's been a good enough friend to put up with all the other shit that's gone on in your life, why do you think this will be different? It's not like you're attracted to him- or-" Malfoy's eyes widened excitedly and he took his hand out of his hair and made as if to move forward but then thought better of it and stayed where he was. "Is he your inappropriate crush?"

Harry reached out and shoved Malfoy's shoulder making him dip under the water a little and receive a mouthful of bath water and bubbles. He spat it out and smirked before he went back to supporting himself on the side of the bath again.

"No. That's just- way beyond inappropriate," Harry said and shuddered at the thought. Being that close to Ron gave him the creeps; they were just too good of friends to breech that boundary.

"I suppose I did guess you'd have better taste than Weasley," Malfoy said and wrinkled his nose for the extra effect. Harry could just roll his eyes at him and looked back down at his hands to answer his proper question from before.

"I just know that this is going to end up feeling personal to Ron. He'll over think it, come to stupid conclusions and probably be pissed I didn't tell him sooner, just to put that final nail in the coffin so to speak," Harry said and then shrugged and looked back further into the bathroom, for something to look at other than Malfoy and his hands.

"Potter, I don't think it would matter. So you make him a little uncomfortable for a few days and piss him off a bit? If he's as good a friend as he seems to be, as he's made out to be, he will understand. It's like when I came out to my dorm mates, you can't get more embarrassing than that," Malfoy said and Harry looked back at him again, curious now.

"What happened?" he asked, far too curious for his own good and showing it too. Malfoy smirked and his eyes had a strange glint to them that had nothing to do with the candles in the background.

"They walked in on me shagging Theo Nott, that's what happened," Malfoy said calmly. Harry's eyes widened and his pupils probably dilated as well as mental pictures filtered through his brain in a blur of green and pale flushed red sweaty skin, and he could feel himself hardening under the water. He hoped for the love of God that Malfoy didn't come anywhere near him under the water.

"I suppose- I suppose that would be rather embarrassing," Harry said with a nod and now avoiding Malfoy's eyes at all cost, peering around the bath for something to think about other than Malfoy and his face as he comes all over-

"Yes. So as long as you tell him before you shag someone and forget to lock the door, I think he'll be fine," Malfoy said. Harry met his eyes again and they grinned at each other before Harry just had to laugh.

"Thanks Malfoy," he said.

"Welcome Potter. Was that Gryffindor enough for you?" Malfoy asked with his grin morphing into a smirk and a wink.

"In your own Slytherin-ish way, yes, more than enough," Harry said.

"Good. You'll have to wait until next year until we can try that again. Can you turn around? I'm going to get out," Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded and turned carefully in the water and swam closer to the middle so that he wouldn't be able to see a thing. His mind quelled from thoughts of Ron finding out he was gay, it went back to being filled with Malfoy, something that had become very comfortable lately, and Harry didn't mind a bit.


	20. Part 20

I have got my mojo back. I have managed to think up a good few chapters ahead of myself and am happy with where they are going. I'm still not 100 percent sure where or how exactly I'm going to end this and ideas are always welcome, even though I know it must be hard not knowing what is going to happen up until then. The main thing is I'm finding it easier to write again so that's all we have to worry about.

I can now see this being over thirty chapters. Maybe forty. And I can see myself writing a couple of Draco POV sequel one shots, depending on how I end it of course. Thank you all again for being so supportive in your reviews, especially Enaid Mora for the lengthy and lovely one. Thank you all so much. You'll be happy to know that the chapters get quite long for a while.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Part 20

Harry knew that the inevitable about Ron finding out he was gay was going to happen at some point, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was going to be soon. He hadn't been avoiding him per say but he hadn't been actively seeking him out either, because even after his discussion with Malfoy, he was still a little wary of the whole thing, he just wasn't ready yet. After three days since said discussion however he thought Ron might start to notice his avoidance.

"Are you coming mate?" Ron asked as he got up from the table at breakfast on Tuesday morning. Harry snapped from his little daydream and looked up at Ron frowning back at him expectantly.

"I'll be there in a minute, forgot my essay upstairs," Harry said, avoiding his eyes and throwing in a casual shrug to make everything seem that little bit more normal.

"Alright. Just hurry up. I don't like going in there on my own, the dungeons give me the creeps," Ron said. Harry smiled and nodded and that was enough for Ron to go on his way alone, Hermione having already rushed off to ask Slughorn a question before any other students could get there. Harry stood from the table and took his time with making sure he had everything in his bag, so that he could pick it up in his dorm while he was there for his essay.

Within five minutes he was down in the dungeons, essay scrolled up in his hand and entering the potions classroom, apparently last if the expression on everyone's face when they turned to stare at him was anything to go by. He mouthed a sorry and peered around for a free seat. Of course as his luck would have it the only free space was next to Malfoy. He didn't really mind if he was being honest but he knew someone that probably would.

He dumped his bag at his feet and placed his potions book and scroll on the table top while he fished in his pocket for a quill, coming up pretty much blank, apart from an old scrap of parchment and a sweetie wrapper. He swore under his breath only to be presented with a long feathered quill from somewhere on his right. He looked over at Malfoy whose eyes were on the front of the class but was grinning.

"Thanks," Harry whispered and took the quill and pulled a piece of parchment closer to him.

He could feel eyes on the back of his head but tried to ignore it as Slughorn gathered all the essays from them, stopping to chat casually with Harry as he did so. Slughorn moved on and Malfoy turned slightly to angle his body in Harry's direction in his seat.

"As far as he's concerned the sun shines out of every orifice with you doesn't it?" Malfoy said.

Harry grinned, "Jealous Malfoy?" he asked.

"Fuck no. I got over that a long time ago," Malfoy said and gave Harry a meaningful look that told him that he was being completely truthful about that. He then looked past Harry's head, narrowed his eyes and then smirked. Harry could already tell who he was looking at.

"Ever feel like your being watched Potter?" he asked. Harry couldn't not turn around now and sure enough found Ron staring at him with a look of pure confusion on his face. He mouthed a 'What are you doing?' at him with a coupled gesture at the space between him and Hermione that they had obviously made for him. Harry bit down on his bottom lip and had no better idea but to shrug in response.

"Still not sure then?" Malfoy asked, smirk gone as soon as it had appeared and clearly referring to their previous conversation on Saturday night.

Harry sighed as he turned back to face the front and twirled his- or rather Malfoy's- quill around his fingers. "I just know he's getting closer. I'm just waiting for him finding out and avoiding him until he does,"

"Potter, you're an idiot," Malfoy said shaking his head. Before Harry could ask how he had gotten to that conclusion, Slughorn had drawn the attention of the class back to him as he started to talk through what written work they would be doing before they moved on to the practical today, considering it was a double lesson. They opened their books and then fell into silence as they started to work away.

Harry had to ask to borrow Malfoy's ink as well as his quill and so they kept the well in between them, so that they could share it. He attempted to ignore Malfoy completely and keep his mind focused on the book in front of him. The key word there was clearly attempted considering he certainly didn't manage to. He could feel Malfoy's leg, just inches from his own, not quite resting against his but, close enough to feel the heat coming from it and it was driving him pretty close to the brink of insanity.

The silence around the room was pushing in on him and making everything extremely awkward, for Harry at least. He shifted multiple times in his seat, not quite managing to get comfortable, certainly not with the stare he could feel on his back that went hand in hand with the tense leg, only millimetres from resting on his.

He went to dip his quill into the inkwell to continue writing words he no longer understood or was even sure made sense, and his hand collided with another. He looked over at Malfoy and mouthed a 'sorry' to which Malfoy responded with a smile and a shrug. The tension between them increased ten fold.

After an hour Harry was more wound up than a wind up toy. His knee was jittering and he felt three times warmer than he normally did in the damp and cold dungeons, even his heart was beating faster than normal. They entered their second hour and things were only about to get worse as Harry and Malfoy had to work on a complicated antidote together.

"Alright Potter, we all know you're not the brightest at potions so I'm going to take the lead here alright?" Malfoy said with a glorious smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes before he smiled slightly. "Not that I like to agree with you about my lack of potions ability or anything, but I'm quite happy for you to do that,"

"Thought you might be. Now, chop the lily root into pieces this size. They all have to be exactly the same so for the love of God be careful," Malfoy said while he pushed the knife, lily root and chopping board at him. He rolled his eyes but was still smiling as he did as he was told. He felt himself start to relax again now that they were talking and not sitting in that awful awkward silence.

Harry carried on with his task carefully; because he wanted to do it right, mainly to prove to Malfoy that he wasn't a complete waste of space when it came to his favourite lesson. He took his time and stood up straight and proud when he was finished. Malfoy just grinned and gave him something else to start chopping while he read the instructions and followed them out.

By the time Malfoy corked up the potion and was getting ready to give it to Slughorn for approval, Harry's hands were cut, dirty and bloody with all the cutting and chopping that he had to do. He didn't really mind that he didn't really know anything about how to make the potion like he should, he was just happy that Malfoy seemed satisfied with what he had done. They'd worked mostly in silence and Harry had been more than comfortable this time, since he had something to occupy his mind other than how close their legs were.

He was leant over the work table, gathering all the scattered ingredients and supplies when two hands gripped his hips and a body brushed past behind him. He jumped and bolted up straight gripping the jar of newt eyes a little tighter than necessary.

"Shift over a bit, need to empty the cauldron," Malfoy said and as quickly as his hands had appeared on Harry's hips they were gone again. Harry blushed, dipped his head and mumbled a 'sorry' before he shifted to the side to let Malfoy through.

His heart was beating wildly again and he was sure the temperature had just gone up. He realised he was stood stationary and hastened to put the newt eyes away in his supply kit before anyone noticed he seemed to have been locked in a body bind curse. Things like that shouldn't bother him the way it did but he couldn't help it, his mind was far too overactive for anything like that to just be ignored. He could still feel the pressure of Malfoy's hands on his hips even though they had only been there for a few seconds.

They tidied the bench together occasionally brushing and bumping against each other, but neither of them saying anything, Harry out of embarrassment and Malfoy probably because he didn't even notice. They were quickly dismissed with promises of the results of the potion they had made in the next lesson.

"I'll see you tonight Potter," Malfoy said quietly, stopping on his way past to say it so close to Harry's ear that he felt his breath brush against it, and shivers go straight down his spine.

"Er, yeah. Tonight," Harry nodded and Malfoy was gone before he could think of anything more productive or sophisticated to say. Before he could drive himself crazy by dwelling on it any longer Ron had joined him and Hermione wasn't far behind.

"Why'd you choose to sit with him mate? You know Slughorn loves you enough to let you get away with going in a three with us," Ron said. He looked more confused than anything else, bewildered at the thought of Harry choosing to sit with Malfoy rather than putting up a fight about it.

"I didn't want to cause a fuss, plus he's not so bad," Harry shrugged and shouldered his school bag so that they could start to leave. He caught Hermione's eye and she was biting her bottom lip and looked a bit anxious. He suddenly felt like there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Not so bad? Harry, are we talking about the same person here? Malfoy the Death Eater?" Ron asked as they squeezed out of the door and into the corridor.

"_Ex_-Death Eater, Ron. He's changed," Harry said. This was exactly the confrontation he was trying to avoid.

"Changed? Yeah, right. Malfoy's don't change, they just get better at being evil," Ron said.

"Ron, stop it, we don't know that. Harry's talked to him more than we have since we've come back, he knows what he is talking about, don't you Harry?" Hermione interjected, still looking more anxious than ever. She clearly didn't want this confrontation to happen right now any more than Harry did.

"Yeah, er, I guess," Harry said peering across Ron at Hermione a little puzzled at what she was attempting to do, because from where he was standing she was only making it worse.

"When have you been talking to him exactly? All you've done this year is go to class and hang out in the common room with us," Ron challenged and Harry felt panic start to develop in the pit of his stomach, this was happening far too fast for his liking.

"Well er, we just have okay Ron? Things are different now, we've all grown up. I'm not asking you to get on with him Ron, just asking you to accept that I now do okay?" Harry said and he launched himself forward before Ron could respond.

Okay so maybe Ron didn't figure out he was gay yet, and Harry didn't tell him either, but the fact that he found out about his friendship with Malfoy was confrontation enough for one day. He knew that would take time enough to sink in for Ron and didn't want to shock him quite too much.


	21. Part 21

To all those that tried to think of someway to end this, thank you I understand perfectly how hard it is, I'm sure I'll come up with something, I always do.

Blaccangell – Wow. Thank you very much for the comment that you left me. I had a wee peek at your profile and it made me feel very privileged to have your support on this. I do want to end this in a special way and not just your usual get together, be in a relationship till the end, but to be honest I don't see any other way of ending it at the moment. I am pretty sure I will do a couple one shot sequels when I feel like coming back to this story at some point so there is always that. I do have to let go of this story at some point though and when that time comes, there's nothing I can do about it. I don't want to keep going with it for it to turn bad. You know?

Thanks for all of your reviews. I love reading them all. I wish there was a way that I could show you just how much I appreciate each and every one of you. I'm welcome to ideas of how to do this.

* * *

Part 21

"Hermione, could you pass the butter please?" Harry asked the next morning at breakfast. Ron had given him the cold shoulder ever since Harry had stormed away from him and Harry was giving as good as he got. It wasn't that much for him to ask for Ron just to accept that he was friends with Malfoy now, was it? He didn't see what the problem was.

Hermione gave him a pained look over the top of her newspaper but immediately gave in and did as he asked, snatching the butter plate from where it resided beside Ron and giving it to Harry. He smiled his thanks and proceeded to butter his toast. Ron sat quietly next to him, only picking at his cereal and Harry could practically feel how tense he was next to him.

By the time Harry had buttered and eaten one half of his slice of toast Ron had mumbled something about charms and homework and promptly left. Hermione watched him leave until he was out of the hall and then turned her gaze to Harry. Before he could ask what was wrong, even though he had a fair idea, she hit him square on the head with the rolled up newspaper.

"What? It's not just my fault you know!" Harry said, rubbing the top of his head and scowling at her.

"If you'd just told him sooner, and told him the truth then maybe you wouldn't be in this position Harry," Hermione said angrily stabbing at her bacon as if to make a point.

"What, so if I'd told him I'm gay and fancy Draco Malfoy he would embrace me with open arms and congratulate me? I don't think so Hermione," Harry said just as angrily. He really shouldn't take it out on her but Ron wasn't there to take it out on.

"Of course not Harry, but I think he's going to appreciate you a lot more if you tell him the truth before he finds out for himself," Hermione said. She shuffled her paper and gave him one last scathing look before swinging her legs over the bench. "I support you all the way with coming out Harry, but this is just ridiculous,"

All Harry could do was watch as she walked away. He groaned at himself for being so stupid and had the largest urge to kick something. He put his head in his hands and dug his fingers into his scalp as he looked across the room and met eyes with Malfoy. Malfoy was frowning at him and mouthed a 'What's wrong?' across to him. Harry just shook his head and started to gather his things to leave. He glanced again to Malfoy who was smiling softly at him now instead. No matter what was going on he couldn't help but find that smile completely contagious and found himself almost forgetting what he was worried about and smiling broadly back.

* * *

"...And now, neither of them are speaking to me," Harry said and ran his hand through his damp hair. Malfoy nodded but Harry wasn't entirely sure if he was properly listening. After all, he knew he was pushing his luck wanting to talk to Malfoy about 'Gryffindor things' twice in one week.

"That's exactly what I meant when I told you I thought you were an idiot. If you'd just open up more with them then you wouldn't have this problem. I thought you Gryffindor's were meant to be brave?" Malfoy said. He was in much the same position as they had been last time they had talked like this, leaning against the side of the bath with one elbow and his hand supporting his head with his fingers entwined in his hair.

"Yeah well maybe I've been hanging out with you too much," Harry said, having meant for it to be a joke but realising far too late that it was actually taken as anything but.

He felt Malfoy tense through the water and looked to find his eyes closed off and stormy, his expression blank, everything that he had been when their friendship had first started. Harry felt like drowning himself in the water they were in right about then, he felt worse about causing that reaction from him than he did upsetting Ron and Hermione. He knew how to fix a disagreement with them, Malfoy was more difficult.

"Malfoy I didn't mean- I seriously didn't think- I'm sorry," Harry blundered through his apology with a heavy heart and even heavier tongue. Why couldn't he just think about what he was saying before he spoke?

Malfoy's position shifted and he turned to face in towards the bath, no longer supporting himself on the edge and unwilling to bring himself to look at Harry. Great, so now even Malfoy wasn't going to talk to him. He toyed with the idea of reaching out to touch Malfoy's shoulder, just so he could explain and wondered if he would be able to keep his balls intact if he did so. He threw caution to the wind and risked it anyway, bringing his hand out of the water and resting it on Malfoy right shoulder.

"I don't think before I speak, you of all people know this. I didn't mean you're not brave because you _are_; you're braver than people give you credit for. I'm not quite sure what I meant, but that certainly wasn't it," Harry said when Malfoy didn't react to the hand on his shoulder. Malfoy turned to face him, his expression still closed off and restricted but his eyes were softening. Harry found it fascinating that if you paid enough attention to Malfoy's eyes you could tell how he really was feeling.

"Don't worry. More people than I'd care to mention don't think before they speak when it comes to me. I should have realised a while ago that you'll always regard me the way you regard my father," Malfoy said which only made Harry's sorry expression turn to a frown.

"Malfoy I don't- What do you-?" Harry tried and stopped with a frustrated sigh.

"I'll always have that stigma of being my fathers' son hanging over my head, and that means being a coward as much as it means being a Death Eater. Don't worry Potter; you're not the first person to have told me I'm a coward and won't be the last," Malfoy said.

He clearly wasn't listening to anything Harry had already said and it was frustrating Harry more than he expected. All he wanted to do was grab Malfoy's other shoulder and start shaking him until he realised how stupid he was being.

"Malfoy stop it. I just told you I didn't mean it, and whoever believes that is just stupid, you're nothing like your father. You were young; you didn't know what you were getting yourself into. Just stop it," Harry said fiercely and dug his fingers into Malfoy's shoulder that he was still holding.

Malfoy turned his face back to Harry's, his stare cold. Harry tried to think of something else to say to make it better but came up with nothing. He was never good at this. As he searched Malfoy's face for inspiration he noticed the corner of Malfoy's lips twitch once, twice, three times before it turned into a full blown grin and realisation took hold of Harry immediately.

He pursed his lips and pushed Malfoy's shoulder hard, making the laughing boy fall back and dip further under the water until his chin was well and truly submerged. "You're a fucking tosser," he spat and determinedly crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Oh come on Potter, your face was priceless. You really still think stuff like that bothers me? I'm made of thicker stuff than that," Malfoy said as he regained his place in the bath, leant against the side and facing him again.

"You're still the world's biggest tosser. I really fucking hate you sometimes," Harry said.

"You wouldn't have me any other way though right?" Malfoy said and his foot gently met with Harry's leg under the water. Harry jumped slightly but turned to face Malfoy's now happily smiling face. Once again he found it impossible not to smile with him.

"Unfortunately not," Harry sighed in defeat and Malfoy's smile grew even more when Harry tapped his leg with his foot back.

"That's what I thought. Now since I've fucked around with you enough today, why don't we get back to your problem?" Malfoy said.

"You want me to still talk about my personal problem after that? You've got to be joking," Harry said with a shake of his head to prove how he felt about that. He still had his arms crossed over his chest so he felt like he meant business.

"Fine by me, I exceeded my Gryffindor-ness the other night anyway," Malfoy shrugged. Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to avoid looking at Malfoy as much as he could. They sat in silence as Harry continued to sulk and Malfoy continued to pretend he didn't care that he had annoyed Harry.

"Can you turn? I think I'm pretty much done," Harry asked at last and Malfoy hesitated before he nodded and did as he was asked.

Harry hoisted himself out of the bath and quickly fell into his routine of getting dried and dressed as quickly as possible before he told Malfoy he could turn around properly again. He tugged on his socks and shoes while Malfoy watched him carefully, both of his arms leaning against the side of the bath and his chin perched on them. Harry glanced at him a few times trying to stop him from staring but with no such luck.

"What is it?" he asked at last as he laced up his trainers.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Malfoy asked quietly and Harry frowned further, a little sceptical considering the way the last 'serious' conversation went.

"About thinking you're a coward? No, I thought I already explained that?" Harry said.

"No, about the brave thing? About not being anything like my father?" Malfoy asked. Harry frowned, on his guard but knowing that he'd just tell the truth anyway.

"Honestly? Yes."

"What if you're wrong?" Malfoy asked, his head tilted slightly to the left and his eyes curious. Harry stood and collected his cloak and wand and towel and slowly made his way over to the door.

"I know I'm not though, so why even think about it?" Harry shrugged and looked Malfoy straight in the eyes as he said it. Malfoy's eyelids fluttered and his serious expression faltered. Harry grinned before he threw the cloak over his head and concealed himself from view. That told him Malfoy was more bothered about people saying things like that than he let on, and that was nice for Harry to know for future reference.


	22. Part 22

I had intended to post this last Sunday. It was supposed to be early and a lovely surprise for you all but then as you may already know, decided that it would go and break down and not let anyone post. Just know I had every intention for this to be out sooner.

I am still getting an error but thanks to some snooping around I managed to find a way around it and get this up. Thank Merlin.

Thanks to all of you that have commented and read this story and thank you very much for keeping with it. I know it can be so frustrating to have a story go on for this long without any action, but I promise you this is the start. It is literally just around the corner. Also, once they start getting into you might start to get bored with all the sex they have. They just can't seem to control themselves.

Now, I have Draco's pov up next and I'm going to post it separately from this story, as I believe it can stand alone just about as well as go with this and it is a bit of a filler if it was part of this story. It is important and I know a lot of you were looking forward to Draco's opinion and such. I was going to post this during the week but you obviously know that wasn't possible. Depending on whether I take the day off work tomorrow or not [I've got the cold] I may post it tomorrow. If not, then on Monday. I'll then post again during the week and then back to weekly Monday updates again.

Thanks again and I hope you enjoy and so sorry about the wait.

* * *

Part 22

Before Harry really realised, it was Saturday again and he was making his way back from detention with Malfoy. They had been set to clean trophies, to teach them to respect other things around them. Harry had no idea why they had to even learn that, considering he thought they were quite respectable to other things around them already, and Malfoy was under the same impression. They did it though, by hand as Filch insisted and in almost silence except from the couple of times that they couldn't help sniggering at each other.

Things hadn't really improved concerning Ron and Hermione's mood towards him but he was mainly just trying to wait it out until he either got the courage to confront them himself or they did. He was a little lonely when it came to being in his own common room but made up for it when he went to take his bath with Malfoy. They had slipped right back to normal the next day after their little disagreement on Wednesday.

He entered the common room now with a potions book from the library tucked under his arm that he planned to work from. Being a Saturday afternoon the common room was chocked full and buzzing with noise. Luckily for him his favourite armchair was free. Unluckily, however, Ron and Hermione were on the sofa opposite it.

He toyed with the idea of just feigning not even seeing them and going up to the dorm to work on his homework. However with Malfoy's voice ringing in his ears he delved inside to produce his Gryffindor bravery and just went for it, deciding to let whatever happen just happen.

Harry curled into his arm chair and opened up his book, after a glance at Hermione whom smiled carefully at him. He smiled back and shifted his gaze to Ron who looked slightly uncomfortable and as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. Harry sighed and turned to focus on his book.

Even with the noisy atmosphere around them he could still hear Hermione hissing and Ron's mumbles over it all and that was far more distracting than any of the shouts and screams and squeals coming from any of the rest of his fellow Gryffindor's. He peered over his book at them and saw Hermione enthusiastically gesturing towards Harry and Ron looking more anxious than ever. He shifted in his armchair and hid behind his book again.

It only took a matter of minutes before Ron appeared over him, casting a shadow over his book and causing him to finally lower it all the way down and gaze expectantly back at his best friend. Ron scratched the back of his neck and avoided Harry's eyes.

"Er, mate? You maybe want to go out for some flying? The pitch is free?" Ron said awkwardly and then dropped his arm to his side. Harry looked over at Hermione who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Erm, sure, I'd like that," Harry said and cracked a smile. Ron seemed to loose a few inches in height as he relaxed and finally looked at Harry properly and smiled back at him.

"Great. I'll go get our brooms," Ron said and promptly dashed off up towards their dorm room. Harry sat up properly and dumped his book on the table in front of the fire.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said and she leaned forward to embrace him. He patted her back and smiled, happy to finally have her on his side again.

"We'd have gotten no where without you pushing him. We both know I'm too stubborn to have made the first move," Harry said and pulled away from her. She smiled that knowing smile of hers that clearly said that she agreed with him.

"I know. Now go out there and talk to him. Don't be so scared just do it. I really don't think you've got anything to worry about," Hermione said and pushed him in the direction of the portrait hole, just as Ron came back with his and Harry's brooms over his shoulders along with their cloaks.

"Ready?" Ron asked handing Harry his broom and cloak. Harry nodded and they proceeded to leave. Hermione gave them the thumbs up and then sat back down with her book. Harry took a deep breath as he followed Ron out of the portrait hole and hoped for the best. He just needed to remember that what ever will happen, will happen.

* * *

"So..." Ron started, their conversation suddenly turned awkward now that they were out of the comfort zone of the common room and making their way through the corridors to go outside. Harry scratched the back of his neck and tried to search around for a place to start.

"You know I don't really mind," Ron said softly as they passed a couple of giggling Hufflepuff third years on the stairs.

"Don't really mind what?" Harry asked, just to confirm what Ron was saying.

"About you and Malfoy," Ron said as if Harry shouldn't really have needed to even ask. "Just as long as you don't bring him back to our room or anything,"

Harry laughed a little nervously. "Why would I? We're only friends," he said. It wasn't like he was lying, he was just trying to get round to the truth. In some kind of round about way.

"Harry," Ron said in a way that made Harry immediately look at him. They stopped half way out the Entrance Hall doors and Ron was looking at him with the same knowing look Hermione had on her face only minutes ago and Harry wondered when he had started using it.

"I'm not as oblivious as you think I am. I can tell when my best friend likes someone. I became pretty perceptive when I missed you having feelings for my sister," Ron finished with a small shrug as his fingers fidgeted with the clasp of his cloak.

"So all this time...?"

"Please, don't give me that much credit. Since our argument maybe, I started to put things together and Hermione might have nudged me on the right track a little bit," Ron said. Harry nodded and before he could say anything they were jostled out of the door so they started making their way towards the pitch again.

They made their way there in silence, Harry more than a little nervous and timid about what he wanted to say, coupled with the fact that he actually had no idea. The late afternoon sun beat down on them and even though it was coming up for the middle of December it was slightly warmer than it had been in a long while, or maybe that was just because they were wrapped up in their cloaks that it felt that way.

"You know I gave you plenty of opportunities to tell me, but you didn't," Ron said soon after they reached the pitch and started to prepare themselves to start flying. Harry knew he wanted to talk about this, mainly because Ron never normally filled silences with just trivial conversation, Harry opening up to him was clearly important to him.

"I was scared," Harry said, giving Ron exactly what he wanted. Ron paused in kicking off from the ground and studied Harry carefully, while Harry tried desperately to avoid looking at him at all costs.

"Scared of what? That I wouldn't accept that you're gay? Harry, Charlie's gay and that's never bothered me, you being gay isn't about to either," Ron said gently, and stepped into his eye line unexpectedly so Harry had no choice but to look at him now.

"Charlie's gay?" was all Harry really focused on in that sentence and Ron scowled at him.

"Hey, you've had one member of my family already, two's pushing it!" he said and they both started to laugh. The laughter eased away the tension at last and everything started to feel right and like it should feel between them again.

"Sorry," Harry said with a casual shrug and a smile. Ron patted his shoulder and re positioned the broom between his legs.

"It's alright. I guess that would be better than Malfoy of all people. That's the only bit I don't understand, Harry. Malfoy? Really? We used to think he looked like a ferret," Ron said with his face in an expression mixed between disgust and disbelieve.

Harry laughed again, the act coming so easily to him now that things were back to normality, or at least as normal as they could be. "I can't explain it Ron, it's just- he's just-"

"How did you ever come to liking him in the first place?" Ron interrupted obviously sensing that Harry was having a little difficulty finishing his sentence.

"I don't know. I found myself attracted to him and then I just couldn't stop thinking about him and it kind of developed from there," Harry explained as simply as he could, completely missing out the fact that he lost sleep over the obsession and complexity of it all coupled with admitting to himself that he was gay. There was sharing and then there was over sharing when it came to Ron.

"Still don't get it."

Harry grinned and they both pushed off from the ground on their brooms at the same time. "It's alright Ron, you don't have to," he said and Ron just grinned back at him and bet him he could beat him to the end of the pitch and back. Harry had never been more relieved about the outcome of a conversation with Ron before. It was certainly one less thing to worry about.

* * *

The pair of them stayed out flying around the grounds and the Quidditch pitch up until dinner and then decided to go out again an hour afterwards to practice some Quidditch moves. They got carried away with time and played well into darkness which was soon fixed with the floating lumos charms they cast around the pitch. Ron kept insisting on 'one last game' and between that and making up for lost time when they weren't speaking to one another, they got more than just carried away.

When they finally were far too exhausted to go on much longer they decided to call it a night and headed back inside. Only when they realised just how quiet the corridors were as they made their way through them, did the time occur to them.

"I left my watch in our dorm, what time is it?" Harry asked as the eeriness of the castle at night did nothing to help the sinking feeling of dread that was residing in his stomach.

"Whoa, half past ten, we've been playing for- hey, where are you going?" Ron shouted after Harry as he turned back down the staircase they had just climbed and along the corridor that lead to the Prefect bathroom.

Even though his legs ached from the amount of flying he had done that day, and his muscles were sore and seized, he still ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, with the vain hope that Malfoy may still be in there. By the time he managed to gasp out the password and open the door into the room he was wheezing out of breath and he was shaking from the over exertion.

The bathroom was empty but smelled familiarly of the unique mixture of cinnamon and coconut. Harry rested his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back and the prospect of something bad coming from this mistake sank deeper in his stomach. He straightened up and aimed a kick at the wall beside the door in his frustration.

He left the bathroom still as dirty as he had been when he entered, with aching bones and tense muscles and a limp just to complete the picture. He'd never regretted anything more than missing out on his bath that night, not just because he needed to relax and wanted to see Malfoy but because he knew it would not have a good outcome the next day. Well maybe he had but he still regretted it a hell of a lot.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realise," Ron said quietly from the bed next to his when he climbed in, just as achy and dirty, not even bringing himself to shower before hand.

Harry didn't respond, but instead turned on his side away from him. Even though he knew it wasn't Ron's fault he was too angry at himself and wanted to blame someone else too much to assure Ron of this. He didn't get any sleep that night.


	23. Draco's POV

So this is Draco's POV. Because of the error, I can't post this seperate so it is an unofficial chapter I suppose you could call it. It's what a lot of you have been waiting for, an insight into Draoc's head and to be quite honest, I'm pretty proud of it and I think I would enjoy doing more of these as sequels in the future. I'm working on a one shot that is kind of my precious baby at the moment but has nothing to do with this story and I hope to have it finished and up soon, maybe set a deadline for the DH prt 1 DVD release date. It is a Drarry of course, I wouldn't mention it if it wasn't. How'd you feel about that? Anyway, just thought you should know.

It's seriously just a matter of time before they are together. I promise it's just around the corner. Soon, soon, soon.

Also, if you need help getting around the error just message me and I'll let you know. A few already have, but just don't feel like you can't 'cause I will happily help you out. I promise I don't bite.

Thanks so much to all commenters and readers. Love you!

* * *

Draco tried to keep his eyes firmly on the book that he held up in front of him but seemed to find it increasingly difficult, especially since he could hear the ticking of the clock that he was trying so hard to ignore. He'd lost count the amount of times that he had glanced at said clock since the end of dinner and that both annoyed and disconcerted him. When did Draco Malfoy become someone that waited around for anything, little less waited around for time to change so that he'd get to see Potter again?

His fingers twitched at the extra effort of keeping his eyes on his book even though he had long ago lost the train of the sentence he was reading. He finally sighed and dropped the book onto his lap and rubbed his eyes, still not daring to look to see that only a couple of minutes had past when it really felt like hours. He glanced around the common room at his fellow Slytherin's from where he sat solitarily in the corner by the bookshelf and briefly wondered if any of them noticed the inner turmoil he was putting himself through.

He was sure he used to have more self control than this when he finally gave in and peered at the clock that rested above the fireplace, bellow a portrait of a famous Slytherin he should have known the name of but wasn't really that interested in at that particular moment. He supposed he was already using the majority of his self control as it was by managing to share a bath with Potter every night without doing anything that could be considered remotely inappropriate. Was there a limit on self control? Could you exceed it?

The time showed twenty to nine and Draco managed to justify to himself that he could always go to the bathroom a little earlier than normal to set up before Potter joined him. He put his book back on the bookshelf and straightened the cushions on the couch he had been lounging on. He gathered his towel from where he had had it sitting ready beside the couch since the end of dinner, and tucked it under his arm.

He'd almost reached the exit when Blaise, Theo and Pansy made their way through it from the other side, and spotted him immediately. They grinned at him, each in their own way but stopped him before he could leave willingly, desperately if the last hour and a half was anything to go by.

"Draco, come play exploding snap with us. You haven't played games with us in so long," Pansy asked, curling her hand around his arm as she made her way past, tugging and turning him gently.

"I'm kind of going somewhere Pans, can we not play tomorrow afternoon?" Draco tried even though he knew the effort was pretty pointless.

Blaise and Theo joined them once Pansy had managed to push Draco into one of the four armchairs that surrounded a small square table. They produced a deck of the exploding card game and Draco made a face, he looked back at the clock above the fireplace and cringed even further as the longer hand planted itself firmly over the quarter too mark.

"Please Draco? It'll be fun," Pansy said happily settling herself down further in her own armchair.

"You know I don't like to change my routine, I really should-" Draco started but Blaise cut him off with a scoff.

"Draco, you can skip your bath for just one night you know, shower in the morning," Blaise said and dealt out the cards.

Draco felt an increasing feeling of despair sink into his stomach and he mentally decided on just one game. Potter was usually five or ten minutes late anyway. He briefly wondered what type of sick person that brought about the fates thought this would be funny to get him into scenarios like this. Couldn't his friends have turned up a few hours ago?

* * *

It wasn't very long before Draco was able to escape from playing snap with his friends, but still long enough. He was fifteen minutes late by the time he got to the door of the Prefect bathroom, panting and gasping from the undignified running he'd taken part in to shave off those few minutes to get there. He was counting on the fact that Potter was normally late and it would be okay if he was quite a bit later than normal.

He took a few deep breaths and sorted out his hair as much as he could without a mirror. It had taken a lot to get away from Pansy, Blaise and Theo, but Draco was sure that it would all be worth it, even with Pansy's insults and threats of castration. Extreme, yes, but that was Pansy for you, even more dramatic that he was.

Draco took a deep breath to level out his panting, and rearranged his expression from the lingering smile that he adopted whenever his thoughts travelled to Potter. It wasn't as if he liked the fact that his face betrayed him this way, he just couldn't help it, and it annoyed him to no end and disconcerted him even more so. He pushed open the door and stepped inside, immediately noticing the lack of steam and scents that usually inhabited the room whenever Potter got there first. Upon further inspection, he realised Potter wasn't there. That familiar sinking feeling of disappointment set in with only a fraction of his brain realising, he technically wasn't late if Potter was even later.

He didn't need to think about it for too long before he decided to just carry on and set up the bath. It wasn't unusual for Potter to be late, even though fifteen minutes was kind of pushing it, but no matter, Potter would turn up, Draco knew it. He was always here, even when Draco pretty much told him not to be and even after their illegal Quidditch match. Plus he specifically remembered him saying 'I'll see you tonight' when they left detention earlier.

He ran the taps for water and bubble baths, adding the unique mixture of cinnamon and coconut that he had come too actually like in just a weeks worth of baths together. It was familiar and comforting and sweet with just a hint of bitterness. Next he slowly stripped off his clothes, a small sick part of him wanting Potter to walk in half way through and seeing him fumble and bluster at Draco's nudity. He was quick to shake off that thought with the realisation that he was more twisted than he ever realised.

He sank himself into the water with a relaxed sigh; he was more wound up than he had been in a long time and all because of Potter. When had that happened anyway? When had Potter been able to wind him up in this way? The transition had been gradual but substantial never the less. Draco found himself becoming far more tolerable with him, more than just tolerable he supposed. It _was_ a friendship that they had in its unusual and unique way that also included wanting to fuck his brains out at the same time. Well, when had anything that had to do with Potter been simple?

He positioned himself so that he could face the door, ready for when Potter arrived, just to see his face when he noticed him there. Potter was far too unreserved with his facial expressions sometimes, Draco could tell far too easily when he was feeling angry, worried, concerned, happy, confused, unsure and most importantly aroused. Either he was that much of an open book or Draco had been watching him for long enough to tell the difference and distinguish between the expressions.

After what Draco guessed was a few long minutes he decided to cast a tempus, just to check on the time when Potter still hadn't appeared. It was already half past nine, this was later than he had ever been before and Draco started to wonder exactly where he had got to. He guessed he must have gotten caught up with something like Draco had done, maybe Granger was pressuring him to do more homework or revision, he'd heard she could be quite the nag when it came homework, or maybe Weasley had roped him into helping with his. They had all looked a lot more comfortable around each other at dinner, making Draco think that they had given up on their stupid quarrel, or Potter had maybe told them the truth at last. Maybe that's what he had got caught up in, maybe they had gotten carried away with discussing it. He still had faith though, Potter wouldn't forget, Draco knew he wouldn't.

Time ticked by at an alarmingly slow pace, but still with no sign of Potter. Draco was becoming anxious, more anxious than he would care to admit. His mind started to jump to all kinds of conclusions of injuries or emergencies concerning Potter or his friends. He kept the tempus cast, just so he knew how late he was when Potter finally turned up, so he could scold him for it when he turned up. Potter wouldn't have forgotten, no matter how late he was he would be there, he just would.

Quarter to ten rolled by and Draco had resorted to biting his nails, something he normally found disgusting and undignified. What if Potter had hurt himself, or been hurt and was currently unconscious in the hospital wing? He could be sitting here all night if that was the case. What if he had said 'I'll not see you tonight' when they left their detention earlier that day?

He was making excuses and he knew damn fine that he was doing so. If Potter had been hurt he would have heard about it by now, one way or another. The portraits had been quiet on his way up here, their usual chat taking place, no whispers of the Boy Who Lived being hurt by a curse or his own stupidity. And he knew that he had said 'I'll see you tonight' because he had then said 'same time as always' and Potter had grinned that full on sparkling grin and nodded, Draco couldn't forget something like that. He was making excuses for why he wasn't currently sitting directly across from him butt-naked and grinning at something he had said. He was giving him the benefit of the doubt but it was wearing thin.

By five to ten the water was far too cold for Draco to sit in any more and to the point where he was starting to shiver. With a pain in his chest that felt far too much like disappointment and hurt than it really should have given the circumstances, he climbed out and slowly dried himself, the blue glow of the tempus still cast illuminating his face. He dressed and slowly drained the bath and gave up hope. If it turned out the next day that Potter or one of his friends weren't lying in a hospital bed then he would know for sure that he had been stood up, so to speak and that would hurt ten times more than it already did, because even though he suspected as much, there was still that tiny glimmer of hope that resided in him somewhere. He gathered his things and left.

Draco couldn't decide if he was angry at Potter, or if he was angry at himself, because either way, no matter what had happened, Potter obviously didn't think him important enough to either remember him or inform him that he couldn't make it. Draco couldn't make up his mind if he was angry at himself for believing that Potter would have found him important enough for anything like that or angry at Potter for not finding him important enough. As he glanced out one of the windows on the first floor, he found his answer.

Out on the illuminated Quidditch pitch he first recognised the flaming ginger hair of a Weasley, and since there was only two still at the school and that this one had short hair, he knew it was Ron. It wasn't long before he then spotted the second figure that was unmistakably the Boy Who Lived if the flying technique and shaggy black hair was anything to go by, twined with the company, there was no doubt.

Disappointment was immediately replaced by anger as it sank in that Draco had been stood up by Harry Potter for Weasley. Of course, he knew that Potter regarded Weasley as his best friend and Draco never expected to come before him, but for a game of Quidditch? Without so much as a mention? Even if it was spontaneous, he could have been informed. Was it so hard to come and tell him, let him know through a string of people? He wouldn't have minded- okay maybe a little- but not as much as he minded this right now.

He had no idea how long he stood watching them at the window but all he knew was that he only moved when he heard Peeves coming along the corridor singing one of his usual ghastly songs. He kept his pace even and steady even though all he wanted to do was run back down to the dungeons and collapse on his bed and forget any of it ever happened. He was angry, he was beyond angry but that didn't mean he wasn't still disappointed beyond belief.

What was he even thinking getting involved with Potter anyway? Whatever gave him the thought that that would be a good idea? Besides the fact that he had found himself attracted to him for longer than he'd care to admit to anyone, why did he ever think growing close and sharing baths with him would be a sensible situation to find himself in. He was always the one that got hurt when it came to things like this, always the one that got angry but would he learn? No.

He eventually managed to slip into his dorm and back out of his clothes, trying not to disturb anyone sleeping even though all he wanted to do was scream at the top of his lungs. He knew none of them were asleep anyway, if the lack of snoring and sleep talking was anything to go by. He crawled into bed and curled on his side, his eyes not even closing.

"You're late tonight Draco. How's Potter?" Blaise muttered from the bed next to his. Draco's breath caught in his chest and that pang of anger flared again.

"Piss off Zabini," he snapped and turned on his other side, away from Blaise before he did something he was going to regret. He still couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

"Oh, someone's a little touchy. Did you and Potter have a little lover's tiff?" Blaise pushed again.

"Shut it Zabini or I swear I'll curse you," Draco said his voice calmer than he really was.

"Ah I get it. He stood you up didn't he?" Blaise said and had went to continue but Draco didn't give him the chance, snatching his wand from beside him he sent a well aimed stinging hex over his shoulder that resulted in a yelp from Blaise. Draco couldn't even smirk at the grumbling boy over his shoulder. Needless to say he didn't get any sleep that night.


	24. Part 24

It's finally the moment you've all been waiting for. I told you it was just around the corner, didn't I?

I was overwhelmed with the feed back that I got from the last chapter. 31 reviews? That's pretty amazing. Thank you all so much, honestly.

I'm running out of steam again, now that I am starting to get to the end of this. I still have no idea how to finish it uniquely so it may just end with a happily ever after. I'm always fine finding a start and a middle it's just the end that I suck at. It would probably be quite fitting to end on Draco's POV, so that might happen.

I also now have two new ideas and have no idea which one to choose to do first. I don't like to work on two stories at once as I tend to give up on both of them if I do that. I may put a poll up with the summaries later.

Anyway, enjoy and I will post again on Monday.

Part 23

Harry dragged himself out of bed the next morning, physically dragged, with shuffling feet and heavy lidded eyes. He hadn't got a wink of sleep all night, different scenarios had ran through his mind the whole time, the majority of them contained Malfoy and ended in getting himself punched in the face, that scenario wasn't one he wanted to happen but couldn't get out of his head. Ron was quiet as they got dressed and ready for breakfast, just glancing at Harry nervously every now and then. Harry knew he felt guilty but couldn't bring himself to assure him that it wasn't his fault, he didn't want to admit to himself that he was completely to blame, just yet anyway.

They slowly and silently made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Harry's head was buzzing and full of everything, just everything. He was slipping back into the mindset of becoming stressed and bogged down with worries the more he thought about what had happened the night before. He didn't even know why he was so worried. There was nothing between him and Malfoy worth stating about. Except there maybe was. There was that tension and the strange relationship between them that had resulted in them taking baths together.

"Good morning," Hermione said cheerily as soon as Harry and Ron had taken their seats across from her. Ron glanced wearily at Harry as if asking for permission to say good morning. Harry sighed and forced a smile.

"Morning," he nodded and helped himself to a slice of toast. He ignored the concern on Hermione's face and the whispered inquiry she shot at Ron. He quickly spread butter on his toast, the quicker he finished, the quicker he got out of there and could do something about what he had done, for he wasn't about to sit around and do nothing.

"Harry," Hermione drew his attention back to her and she was smiling sadly at him. Harry almost scowled, just at the thought of her taking pity on him. There was nothing he hated more. "It's not your fault, he'll understand that,"

"Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about here, you know this is not going to just go away," Harry said. Hermione gave him a pained look that told him she knew he was right. He shook his head to put an end to the conversation.

Immediately the tension developed between them as he knew that they wanted to talk about this without him there. He left half of his slice of toast and gave them what they wanted, getting up and leaving with a faint 'see you later'

On his way out he cast a glance at the Slytherin table and immediately knew that Malfoy wasn't there judging by the sea of dark hair, no sign of the shimmering blonde anywhere. Maybe he had had breakfast already, or maybe he was having a long lie. Harry knew a way of finding out.

He made his way back up to Gryffindor Tower and his dormitory. He raked around his trunk and finally found his trusty marauders map. It wasn't the first time that he had looked for Malfoy on the map, although normally it was after their bath time, before he went to sleep and Malfoy was residing in the Slytherin dormitories. He scanned the map after muttering the well rehearsed words, his eyes snapped to the Slytherin common room and dormitories, but saw no Malfoy dot, he then thought about looking in the library. No Malfoy dot there either.

His eyes flitted across the parchment at speed before they stalled in the corridor just around the corner from Gryffindor tower. His stomach lurched when he found Malfoy's dot and Theo Nott's dot right next to it, stationary and rather close to the wall to be having a casual conversation that wasn't either private or something more. That angry monster of jealousy that he hadn't felt since his sixth year with Ginny reared again and he was out the door and making his way down the stairs before he could really think about what he was doing, the map left abandoned for anyone to see on top of his bed.

He passed Ron and Hermione on his way through the common room and out the portrait hole, but ignored the greetings and questions that they shot at him. He wasn't sure why he was taking such action against what he had seen, but he was and he felt more than compelled to do so. He wasn't being stupid or naive here, there was something between him and Malfoy and they both knew it, so what the fuck was Malfoy playing at with Nott?

He stormed the corner and immediately laid eyes on Malfoy, leant casually against the wall with Nott at his side, his back to Harry but also leant with one shoulder on the wall, far too close to Malfoy for Harry's comfort. Malfoy turned his head with a smile at Nott and he and Harry's eyes met. Harry had stalled at the end of the corridor, close enough to see the immediate change to Malfoy's eyes but not close enough to read the meaning in them.

Malfoy placed his hand on Nott's shoulder that was leant against the wall and leant in closer to mutter something close to his ear. Harry watched the back of Nott's head nod and then they both pushed off the wall and started to walk in the opposite direction of which Harry was standing in. Harry scowled as he ran through the possibilities of what _he_ could do next and what Malfoy could have said to Nott, in his head. Was he just going to stand there and let this happen? Let it all go unresolved and never spend another bath with Malfoy again? Like hell he was. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

"Malfoy!" he shouted after the pair of retreating backs and forced his legs forward. They were still sore from the over exertion from the night before but he ignored it.

Nott started to turn his head but Malfoy's hand quickly connected with his arm and kept him from looking round at Harry. Harry growled deep in his chest as more jealousy surged and a prickling feeling started to develop on the back of his neck. It had never been this bad before, not from something so innocent than just a touch, a touch he and Malfoy had shared themselves. Maybe that's what made it feel ten times worse, and the fact that he knew there once was something between Nott and Malfoy.

"_Malfoy!_ Don't just fucking ignore me!" Harry said, surging forward but still not quite catching up with the pace of Malfoy and Nott as they turned a corner and started down a staircase. There were more people around now, going to and from places, with either books of homework or activities. Still Malfoy ignored him and kept his hand firmly on Nott's bicep.

Harry searched his brain for something else that he could shout that would either anger or intrigue Malfoy enough to get him to stop. All he wanted to do was talk, to sort this out. To sort out the huge fuck up he had caused so that they could go back to the way they used to be. He was already loosing sleep and it had only been one night, and he already missed the connection that they had, even if they weren't acting on it all day, he liked the comfort of knowing it was there. Without it he felt empty, incomplete. Stupid and sappy he knew, so unbelievably Hufflepuff of him, Malfoy probably would have pointed that out if he knew what was going through his head.

Harry grunted as they reached another corridor, dodging the thicker throngs of people now that they were reaching a more populated part of the castle. The idea came to him suddenly and quickly and without even thinking about it properly he put it into action.

"Draco!" he called and immediately knew it had done the trick as M- okay _Draco_- faltered and slowed his pace and let go of Nott's upper arm. Harry caught up to them, Nott a few steps forward from the halted Draco and watching them both cautiously as if expecting something to happen, with good reason.

"Draco, can we talk?" Harry said, his breathing was heavier than normal as he looked up into Draco's face and tried to study those eyes now that he was closer. They were a mixture of emotions- anger, suspicion, surprise, hurt swimming through them to name just a few. It still blew him away that he was able to interoperate these emotions, let alone that someone could feel all of them at once.

The silence between them stretched on when Draco didn't respond but just stared at him as if he was a particularly difficult Ancient Rune that he had to figure out. Harry became aware of the people still streaming around them and Nott still watching and scratched nervously at the back of his neck a trait he would never grow out of at the thought of people focusing on him. He wondered if Draco was just waiting for him to go on and talk right then and there and decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to do so, with so many curious ears around them.

"In private?" Harry clarified and the sound of his voice seemed to snap Draco from his thoughts and he stood tall and took a glance at Nott and around at the other students mingling and mulling around the corridor.

"Tonight. Same time. Same place. That is if you don't have other _arrangements_," Draco said, out of the corner of his mouth and the tone of his voice told Harry that he knew exactly what had happened with Harry not turning up the night before and he realised that this was going to be harder to talk him round than he could have hoped.

He nodded eagerly. "I'll be there. I promise," Harry said. Draco raised one eyebrow before blinking slowly, tiredly even, and turned, meeting again with Nott and carrying on his way, only this time a bit more space between them than they had previously.

Harry watched until they had turned another corner before he sighed, half in relief and half in anticipation of what would happen later. He scowled at a second year that gaped at him on the way past and then hastily made his way back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry was ten minutes early to the bathroom, later that night. He wasn't taking any chances whatsoever and half hoped that Draco would be early too, just so that he could prove to him that he could be trusted. If he dug down deep enough into himself he knew he'd be able to realise that he was just hoping that Draco turned up at all. He was trying to stay optimistic though.

He checked his watch nearly every couple of seconds and paced the floor of the bathroom, his shoes echoing off the walls surrounding him, almost closing in on him. He was anxious and nervous and trying to run through the conversation he hoped for in the way that he wanted it to go in his head. He doubted it would but at least he was a little bit prepared. He felt queasy with his nerves and he tried to understand when he first started feeling this way when it had anything to do with Malfoy. He came to the conclusion that it didn't really matter. There was no stopping it now, he was in over his head, but he couldn't really say that he minded.

As soon as his watch turned to nine o'clock, the door of the bathroom opened and of course, in walked Draco. Harry paused in the middle of the floor, turned to look at him with his thumbnail in his mouth from where he had been biting on it out of nervous habit. He dropped his hand and wiped it on the back of his jeans as Draco was turned to close the door. He was wearing different clothes from earlier, instead of the shirt and trousers and cardigan before he was now in a white t-shirt and dark low hanging jeans. His hair was looser than before too, hanging in his eyes that were now closed off from Harry's perception of what was going on inside his head. Harry had never felt so aroused from just looking at someone before.

"Hi," was all that came out of Harry's mouth, and even then that was unexpected. Draco nodded and Harry noticed he had a towel tucked under his arm. Surely this was some kind of good sign? Harry was never good at this, he had no idea.

It seemed like 'Hi' was all that was able to make it out of his mouth now as words started to fail him when he tried to think of where to start and his brain came up with nothing. How could he possibly justify with words how sorry he was about his mistake? How could he explain that he _forgot_? He felt like just resigning now and leaving, for he knew that no excuse would be good enough for Draco, true or not.

"We came here to talk Potter so just talk," Draco said. He settled himself against a wall next to the door and folded his arms across his chest. His eyes were now trained on Harry. His gaze did not help Harry's nerves one bit, but he made the split decision just to suck it up and get on with it.

"I'm sorry okay?" Harry burst out and Draco just lifted an eyebrow, so Harry looked away so that he could continue. "I was stupid and you have no idea how I can't believe that I forgot and I'm not trying to make excuses but Ron and I had a discussion about what had happened over the past few days and then we just got carried away. I got here when I realised but I was too late,"

Harry's eyes darted across the room as he spoke and stuck on Draco a few times who's expression didn't change one bit. He now looked at the floor and there was silence, stifling and heavy and it was making him uncomfortable.

Draco scoffed, an undignified and unusual sound that Harry never expected to hear from him and his eyes snapped to him immediately. "Please Potter, did you think I didn't already know that Weasley will always be more important than what we do here? Get over yourself, it's not like I sat here waiting for you. I came for a bath and had one. The fact that you hadn't turned up was simply a blessing," he said and rolled his eyes for good measure. Harry meanwhile narrowed his own.

"Then why the hell are you so angry with me then? Ignoring me and shit?" Harry asked, his voice was rising in volume and the nerves were pretty much gone, things were easier when Draco was being a dick.

"I wasn't ignoring you Potter, I was busy," Draco said and a vindictive smirk bloomed on his features, in such a way that Harry found himself clenching his fists at his sides and that jealous monster resurfaced.

"Oh I'm sure you were," Harry spat. He'd thought enough recently about what was happening and he decided to just not think about it anymore, not thinking about what he was going to say before he said it, he just went for it. At this point in time he had nothing to lose, it would probably end in disaster, like things normally did when he didn't think before he spoke but it was already turning into a disaster so why not?

"What happened to all that shit about changing and becoming friends, in the weirdest sense of the word huh?" he asked and Draco's expression was starting to soften as he realised that he wasn't in control of the conversation here like he usually was. Harry was letting go and that was when he was at his best.

"You know as well as I do that we're an awful combination, maybe we should just end it all here and be done. It would never have worked anyway," Draco said and he was surprised to find his voice was starting to rise too.

"You cannot be serious? You're the one that initiated a friendship, initiated sharing a fucking bath and now you want to forget it ever happened?"

"I'm not saying we forget, I'm saying we stop before we end up hexing each other,"

"You were the one that was adamant that we were more mature than that!"

"Well maybe I was wrong okay? We can't even get over this stupid argument right now, what would we be like if it was more serious than just you standing me up?"

"You're the one that caused this argument. If you just accepted my apology instead of being an arse about it then we could have gotten on with things by now!"

"If you hadn't forgotten about something that we've done for the past three weeks, just because something better came along then we wouldn't even have had to have this discussion!"

"I didn't forget, okay? I lost track of time and for the record, I would have much rather have been here with you than out there with Ron," Harry was breathing heavily now and he could feel the mood of their argument starting to change but he just kept on and tried not to think about it, or what he was saying before he said it.

"Like I'm going to believe that," Draco said and scoffed again.

He turned his head to the side and crossed his arms that had become uncrossed in the heat of their argument. He was still leant against the wall so it was easy for Harry to heave a sigh of frustration and march over and pin his shoulders to it. Draco's eyes widened in surprise when he looked back at Harry, but he didn't move his shoulders or try to squirm out of his grip like Harry expected him to, just tensed slightly.

"What do I have to do or tell you to make you admit that this is more than just a run of the mill friendship for either of us? I know you've figured it out, I'm not as oblivious as you believe me to be. So what do I have to do to make you show me that you like me too?" Harry said.

He could feel Draco tense even more under his hands and his breath was warm and came out in short puffs on his face. His eyes had lost their guard, either because of the shock of Harry's actions or what, Harry didn't know. They were a swirl of emotions that Harry couldn't even deceiver so he didn't even attempt to, he just waited for Draco to make his next move, and he did.

Warm lips were on his sooner than he expected and he stumbled a little when Draco pushed forward, into him. He loosened his grip on his shoulders and slid his hands down to Draco's hips instead, pushing him back against the wall as Draco gripped at the sides of his t-shirt as the kiss progressed further into teeth and tongues. The scent of their cinnamon and coconut concoction engulfed him and told him without any doubt that Draco had waited expectantly on Harry the night before and he found himself pressing harder into the kiss, to make up for how awful and sorry he felt.

Harry soon found himself being the one pushed up against the wall, in a whirl of motion that Harry barely even noticed until his back hit the tiles behind him and Draco's leg had lodged itself in between his own. Their bodies were flush against each other and their kiss was desperate and messy. Harry noted that Draco tasted like coffee and mint before he had to separate their mouths for a breath of air.

As soon as they separated, even though they were still in a very close proximity and their bodies were still pressed firmly against each other, it seemed like they both realised what had just happened. They looked at each other for a long moment in which Harry could see Draco's lips being redder and wetter than normal and his eyes were bright and glassy. His conscious thought started to come back again and panic started to rise.

Before it took hold however, Draco's lips were back on his and he felt the sharp dig on his hip that told him he had nothing to panic about. Their kiss was a little gentler this time, slower and calmer in a way that he could still appreciate the other feelings and sensations around his body. Draco's cold fingers had slipped under his t-shirt and were digging sharply on his sides and the leg situated between his own was gently rubbing and pressing into his crotch, which he could safely say was very much aroused.

They broke their kiss again but instead of calming down enough to talk or to look at one another again, Draco latched on to Harry's neck and he let out a shaky sigh. He pressed one of his hands into Draco's lower back and the other teased the hair at the nape of his neck. He found himself changing from being numb to being overwhelmed with sensations and feelings as Draco bit and licked at a spot on his neck that was making his legs quiver.

Draco pulled away again and stared at Harry for a long time, in a way that made Harry only stare back. He had no hope of finding any words to explain how he was feeling right now, so he didn't even attempt it.

Before anything more could happen, the sound of someone just outside the door next to them became apparent and Draco's body left Harry's quicker than a speeding firebolt. He had picked up his towel, which had dropped to the floor at some point and was shielding his crotch with it and prepared to walk out. Harry moved to a sink and pretended to be trying to do something with his hair as he watched a fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect enter the bathroom and Draco promptly leave without a word.

The Ravenclaw, that Harry only knew from seeing around the school didn't even give Harry a second glance as he made his way off to the showers. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and then promptly left after Draco.


	25. Part 25

I'm pretty sure I told you all it's kind of fluffy from here on out and full of sexy time. I haven't wrote a lot lately but I'm on holiday for pretty much two weeks so I'll have plenty of time to work on it and maybe even finish it soon. Fingers crossed anyway.

I put that poll up on my profile page for the next idea for a story. I will probably do them both eventually but I just want to know which you would prefer first. I've developed one more than the other so far but I am willing to pick either one.

I was overwhelmed by the amount of feedback I had on that last chapter. 45 comments on one chapter just blows my mind. I don't know about anyone else but that is just so strange for me. A special thank you to KINGOFWEIRDNESS whom has been giving me compliments left, right and centre and who is just an awesome person.

I finished a one shot but can't post it yet because still haven't fixed the bug yet. Hopefully soon.

So enjoy this and I'll see you again next week. Lovelovelove you all.

* * *

Part 24

"Mate, you better wake up if you want breakfast," was the comment from Ron that awoke Harry the next morning. Harry groaned and wanted nothing more than to bury his face into his pillow and sleep until he was good and ready to wake up.

"Come on, you can tell us what happened last night," Ron said. It was the trigger that Harry needed for everything to come back to him and he slowly sat up, the smile on his face unmistakable. "Went well then?" Ron asked from his bed where he was tugging on his shoes.

A sudden thought occurred to Harry that maybe Draco wouldn't want anyone to know yet. He had been jumpy enough when that Ravenclaw had interrupted them. Maybe he regretted it? Maybe he wanted to forget all about it and move on? Harry swallowed hard. He wasn't sure if he would be able to put up with that, not after last night.

"Er, I'll be able to make that decision tonight," Harry said and he pulled himself out of bed. Ron frowned at him but before he could ask, Harry interrupted. "I have to shower, I'll just see you in class," and he closed the door to the bathroom after him.

He shakily switched on the shower and then inspected himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to heat up. His hair was of course dishevelled both from sleep and naturally, his lips were dry and chapped and his cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from the aching morning erection he sported. One unusual mark stood out however, in the form of an angry red welt on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His fingers were still shaking when he traced over it and found himself grinning again. No. He wouldn't let Draco just forget about this and move on, not after he marked him the way he did.

* * *

Thanks to a spell that he had heard Ron mutter so many times after being with Hermione he knew how to hide the bite on his neck and was able to join Ron and Hermione in their Defence Against the Dark arts class without having to worry about them finding out about it. They both asked about what had happened the night before and Harry told them that they had just talked and then had left, but would be meeting again tonight. Or at least he seriously hoped that they would.

He didn't expect to see Draco again until lunch time at the earliest, considering that he didn't have any classes with him until after then. He had no idea what he would say when he did see him and stopped long enough to talk. He really had no idea how Draco would react after last night and it was disconcerting him to no end. So when he was studying in the library, just before lunch, he was most surprised when Neville turned up with a letter.

"Oh Harry. He said I might find you here," Neville interrupted his train of thought on his potions essay and caused him to look up and peer around his table for the source. Neville materialised carrying a large potted pink and spiky plant in one hand and a folded up sheet of parchment in the other.

"Hey Neville, what's up?" Harry said with a frown and a quick cautious glance at the plant. On closer inspection it looked like it was producing some sort of puss from the bottom of it. He'd had enough experience with Neville's plants to know to give them a wide enough birth.

"Malfoy asked me to give you this. Said it was urgent," Neville said handing over the folded parchment only just quick enough not to realise that Harry practically snatched it from him.

"Urgent?" Harry asked as he broke open the seal but didn't unfold it in Neville's presence no matter how much he wanted to.

"Apparently, that's why I came straight here, he said you might be studying, don't know how he knew that but never mind. Still freaks me out that he's even civil to me," Neville said with an accompanied shudder to match. "Anyway, better go, I've got to see Professor Sprout about this thing, I'm pretty sure it's not meant to be oozing like that," he finished gesturing to his plant and then waved his goodbye.

Harry quickly glanced down at the parchment he was holding in one hand and started to gather his things with his other. _Potter, Prefect bathroom, in five minutes, be there or I'll leave, DM._

Harry was already throwing items haphazardly in his bag by the time he finished the note and stuffed it into the pocket of his robes. There was no way he wanted to miss out on this. He hastened his exit out of the library to a surprised Miss Prince and all but ran to the Prefect bathroom. To say he was eager would be an understatement.

He finally reached the entrance and muttered the password and then slowly entered. Once he got past the door he was faced with Draco turned to him with his wand pointed at him. Harry reacted automatically and pulled his own out quicker than in a blink of an eye, pointing it back and letting the door fall shut behind him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as he lowered his wand just an inch, his face surprised.

"What are _you_ doing?" Harry asked back, keeping his wand up and steady.

"I thought you were going to be some Ravenclaw, about to interrupt again," Draco said, finally seeing Harry as no threat and tucking his wand away. Harry kept his raised for just now.

"And what? You were going to hex them?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes and shuffled where he stood.

"Not hex them. Give me a bit more credit than that Potter, confudle them and make them forget why they came in here maybe," he shrugged. It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes as he finally put his wand away and was reminded of why he was here in the first place, or at least why he thought he was.

They fell into a silence that was about to turn awkward if they let it. They both just shuffled on the spot as they both obviously realised it was now time to think about why they were even here in the first place. Harry scratched the back of his head as he pondered on where to start the conversation.

"About last night," Draco started and Harry trained his eyes on him. He looked torn, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how it would be perceived. Harry decided to throw his two knuts in before he could, just so they both knew where he stood in this situation.

"I don't regret it. Not a bit," Harry said with a shake of his head. Draco studied him for a moment as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth before he broke into a small smile, obviously coming to the conclusion that he was.

"Me neither," Draco said and Harry watched as his top teeth slowly drew his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled a little.

"I meant every word I said too," Harry said, referring to the fact that he pretty much admitted that he liked Draco.

"Even the part about me being an arse?" Draco asked with his chin raised and his smile still lingering around his lips that he was still biting down on. Harry was suddenly filled with the realisation of how innocent and fucking hot that was at the same time and the need to both hold Draco close to him and kiss those worrying lips was strong. He however did neither. For now.

"Especially that part," Harry said in response to Draco's question and Draco's face split into a fully fledged grin. Harry grinned back and noted that they had become much closer together than they had been to begin with, now only really a body width or two apart. He wasn't sure whom had moved closer to whom but didn't really care if he was being perfectly honest.

"Good," Draco said and without much of a hesitation Harry was being passionately kissed and pushed towards the wall.

Before his back hit the tiles, he managed to turn them and in turn pressed Draco against it. It would always be a fight for control between them but he knew he wouldn't want it any other way, and he was sure Draco probably felt the same. Their teeth and tongues melded and clashed and their kiss turned fierce like the ones from the night before. It was quick and heated and Draco's hands were clutching Harry as if he was scared to let go.

Harry slipped his hands into Draco's robes and gripped at his hips and sides tightly, hard enough to leave bruises, he also scared to let go. He felt Draco's hands around his neck, his fingertips pressing and searching around his neck and shoulders. Without any warning he pulled out of the kiss long before Harry was ready and tugged on the collar of Harry's shirt.

"What are you-?" Harry started to ask, attempting to look down for what Draco was searching for but only really getting a nose full of citrus smelling blonde hair. He halted speaking and couldn't help wanting to nuzzle into it, but managed to stop himself, drawing the line at the weirdness there before he got carried away.

"Where-?" Draco whispered, the brush of his breath against Harry's neck, fingers pressing firmer before they hit the concealed spot that withdrew a hiss from Harry, and he realised what Draco was looking for.

"Finite incantatum," Harry muttered and felt the tingle of the magic lifting off of his skin. Draco lifted his head and met Harry's eyes with a small smile.

"Why'd you cover it?" he asked and finished with a peck to the side of Harry's mouth.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted people to know, in fact I wasn't sure what was even happening, after you took off last night," Harry said. He scowled to try and show how much he had disliked that Draco had left him worrying about it the whole night but all Draco did was smile and kiss him again with the same passion as before. His fingertips stroked the mark on Harry's neck and the motion was sending chills down his spine.

Harry pressed his weight into Draco so that their bodies were flush against each other and Draco was fully pressed against the wall. Their kiss was made up of mainly teeth and saliva and it was rough and messy and theirs. Harry realised he could have done this all day, if he were allowed to and if the hard bulge pressing against him was anything to go by, so could Draco.

"You can tell whoever you like. I've got no one to tell. If you want to go public, go ahead, it's your decision," Draco said once he had stopped long enough to gather air back into his lungs. His fingers were exploring Harry's neck of their own accord and one hand was entwined in the hair at the back of his head. His touches were delicate and warm, a stark contrast to how roughly they were kissing, but completely comforting.

"That's a big decision to leave up to me. This, whatever this is that we're doing, isn't going to go down well if people find out, I know that much," Harry said watching Draco's eyes as they watched his own fingers tracing Harry's skin. He felt him sigh against him and so let one of his hands gripping his hips travel around to his lower back.

"I know that too. You're the one it'd affect the most though. Golden boy with an ex-Death Eater has the potential to ruin you. I've got nothing to loose," Draco said, not quite catching Harry's eyes as he said it. It saddened Harry to a point that Draco perceived it that way, but he decided with himself that he would try and change that opinion in the future, if what they were doing continued.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet, no one public anyway. I can trust Ron and Hermione, so I'll tell them. I think we need to prepare the real world before we say anything to anyone else though," Harry said. Draco glanced quickly at Harry with a short, small smile before he focused back on Harry's neck and peppered it with soft barely even there kisses.

"I agree," he mumbled against Harry's skin.

"You know, this isn't like I imagined it to be," Harry admitted. He was completely surprised at how tender and gentle Draco was being.

"You imagined this?" Draco asked and leant back on the tiles to look at Harry from further away, even though they were as close as two people could get. His hands were still where they had been tracing the sharp lines and planes of Harry's skin and in his hair and he didn't really think he could let go any time soon.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe," he said as he looked down to where his hands were hidden in Draco's robes.

"Me too," Draco said. They grinned at each other and Harry felt a tug just below his belly button that told him he wanted to kiss Draco again just like they had been doing before.

The noise of shuffling feet and chattering voices outside the safety of their bathroom stopped any advancement and both boys looked over at the door beside them. Somewhere along the line Draco had locked the door behind Harry so they weren't that bothered about that particular aspect. It still brought them back to the reality of where they were though and that was enough.

"Lunch..." Draco said and heaved a heavy sigh before he dropped his hands from around Harry. Harry did the same and stepped back, out of Draco's personal space. He ran a hand through his hair and shook himself. He felt better when they were in their own world, he felt...deflated without Draco's warmth surrounding him.

"Probably should eat something since I skipped breakfast," Harry said and watched Draco push himself off of the wall and turn to the mirrors to sort his appearance even though, as cheesy as it sounded, Harry didn't think it was necessary.

"You sound as if you think this will be the last chance we get to do this. We can pick up where we left off later tonight. That is if you turn up," Draco said.

"I'll never live that down will I?" Harry said. Draco grinned as he turned back around from the mirror and walked past Harry to the door.

"You could always make it up to me later and I may consider it," Draco said casually and winked, there was no doubting it this time. He was gone before Harry could formulate a response.

He dwelled on it for a little while, thinking about how exactly he could do that, even though he had an idea of what Draco wanted. He felt his nervousness that had become incredibly familiar lately, roam around in his stomach. He'd never done anything like it before. What if he did it wrong? Despite his worries however, he left after the shuffling of footsteps died down, with a smile on his face.


	26. Part 26

So I always write a note in advance to actually posting, when I do my read through and right now ff . net is being a pain in the arse and I'm just hoping it's going to be fixed by tomorrow.

I really should have been writing more than I have but I just haven't. On the plus side, I've figured out how I'm going to end it in a way I'm going to be happy with and a way that I think will fit the story.

Now, even though I have written in different fandom's before I haven't wrote a whole lot of smut. I sometimes find it awkward to write, considering I am a female and don't exactly have the right equipment to know how it feels to be a guy with another guy, no matter how much research I do. However, Draco/Harry was surprisingly easy and has now come to be second nature to me now. This may be a bit shaky to begin with though, just to warn you. Also, sorry if I missed any mistakes it took me a good two hours to sort this as I was watching Brokeback Mountain at the same time. Useless piece of information but whatever.

If you have any one shot requests or anything just ask and If it's something I'm open to I may consider it.

And remember my poll for which fanfic I'm going to do next, it's still pretty close. I close it when I've finished writing this, giving me time to write a few chapters in advance before I finish posting this.

One last thing, I wrote a one shot that I have now been able to post called When the day met the night. So you can check that out if you want.

I know, I talk too much. Enjoy.

* * *

Part 25

"Hey Harry," Hermione's voice said quietly from behind Harry as he sat at one of the tables in the common room, frowning over his charms essay. She ruffled the hair on top of his head and sat down next to him. He smiled and pushed his essay away, knowing due to instinct that she wanted to talk.

"Hey, what's up 'Mione?" He asked as he rubbed at one eye and glanced at his watch with the other, it wasn't long after dinner.

"We've barely seen you all day. You been hiding from us?" she asked with a small smile as she pulled Harry's half finished essay towards her at the same time.

"I could ask you the same question, you were the ones that didn't turn up for lunch or dinner, where is Ron just now anyway?" Harry asked peering around the room for the other half of Hermione that isn't normally far away from her, but seeing no sign of his best friend.

"I'm actually not sure, Seamus and Dean dragged him off somewhere probably to do something that I certainly wouldn't agree with, so I don't really want to know," Hermione said with a small shrug and the look of unease she usually got whenever she thought about what rules Ron could be breaking when he was not with her.

"Yeah, probably best not to know," Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione nodded, "As for not being there at lunch and dinner, I was helping Ron with that potions essay that is a week late. The consequence was skipping lunch and not getting to dinner until later," she said.

"How did you manage to get Ron to agree to _skip_ lunch and _wait_ for dinner?" Harry asked, a little astonished at the thought of Ron doing homework rather than eating.

"I bribed him," Hermione said as if it was something she said everyday, frowning at his essay casually. Harry raised an eyebrow and leant back from her slightly, as if to see if there were any signs that this was not the real Hermione sitting in front of him.

"Do I even want to know what you bribed him with?" Harry asked and started to notice as her face lit up in a blush. "Hermione!"

"Oh shush. You know what he's like, I had no choice and it's not like I really mind," Hermione said with another shrug as she looked back at him, meeting his eyes again, a sly smile now on her face too.

"Hermione, _please_, you're giving me all kinds of images I don't want to have in my head right now,"

Harry said and took his charms essay back off of her with a joking scowl.

"Speaking of which, how did it go with Malfoy last night?" Hermione asked in lowered tones and a glance around her as an afterthought. There was no one particularly close to them to over hear anything so Harry felt comfortable enough to smile in response.

"Pretty well," Harry nodded and his grin grew as he thought about their kisses both from last night and earlier today. His stomach was flip flopping at the thought of what was going to happen later on that night.

"Really? Ron said you had to shower this morning," Hermione said with a frown, her fingers were fidgeting and wringing together of their own accord as if she was subconsciously nervous about the outcome of Harry and Draco's relationship. If she was honest with herself, she was nervous about it. All she wanted was for Harry to be happy, and if that was with Draco then so be it, she, Ron and everyone else would have to deal with it.

"Yeah, we didn't really get round to the bath thing," Harry said and scratched at the back of his neck.

"You-? You mean-?" Hermione started, her eyes widening to the size of saucers and Harry quickly shook his head to direct her off of that train of thought.

"No. We were interrupted," Harry said. Hermione's left eyebrow quirked up as if she didn't think that it was a very believable explanation.

"So when you say it went well...? Do you mean that you sorted your differences out and you're back to friends or...something more than that?" Hermione asked. The tone of her voice screamed suspicious and curious and Harry took pride in what he was about to tell her.

"What do you think?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised and his grin even larger than before.

Hermione smiled wide with him and opened her mouth to say something before shutting it again and throwing her arms around his neck. She held on tight and Harry was a little taken aback by her enthusiasm as he tried to brush her hair out of his face.

"If I knew you were going to be this happy about it then I would have told you sooner," Harry mumbled as she broke away. Her expression was calmer, and not quite as excited as a few seconds ago, but the grin on her face was unmistakable.

"It's just- I can see that you're happy and that makes me happy, even if the cause _is_ Malfoy," she said and rolled her eyes at the thought, but Harry could tell by the glint in her eyes that she didn't really mind that fact any more.

Harry continued to grin and patted Hermione's shoulder. "It's nice to know that someone is happy for me. Could we keep this between us for now though? We don't think it's very wise that we go public for now,"

"Are you going to tell Ron?" Hermione asked immediately and began to adopt that look of apprehension and warning on her face, that told Harry that he better tell Ron or she would have something to say about it.

"Yes, of course I'm going to tell him," Harry said and it was now his turn to roll his eyes jokingly. She scowled at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "I meant don't tell anyone else, we don't need anyone else knowing until we know it's worth it,"

Hermione nodded and Harry expected her smile to reappear but it didn't. She kept silent and was inspecting him carefully and Harry could see the clogs turning behind her eyes, in her head. It was a familiar look that Harry had seen many times before but still could not have any hope of understanding or figuring out.

"What?" Harry asked with a small frown, wondering what was going through her mind and what kind of conclusion she had come to concerning what he had said.

"It's just- no it's nothing. Forget it," Hermione said with a shake of her head as if to rid her from her thoughts and she plastered on a weary smile.

"Hermione," Harry said warningly. Her smile faltered and she let out a small sigh and began to cringe instead.

"I just- I never really thought about the public and the press. Yes I thought about the fact that you were going to be friends and that going to the press, but never this. I guess I just thought about everyone in Hogwarts finding out and not anyone else, that, that's as long as it was going to last," Hermione said. She buried her face in her hands as soon as she was finished.

"Nice to see you have faith in the relationship, Hermione. Thanks," Harry said, only half teasing. It was a little disconcerting that Hermione thought that way, even if he didn't necessarily believe it. If she thought that what would everyone else think? He knew it was a bit early to be thinking that way but the idea was there now, and he knew it would be hard to get rid of.

"I know it sounds horrible but I didn't really mean it like that. I just hadn't thought that far ahead, I'm sorry Harry. If it's any consolation the mental image I got was a very nice one. You were very happy," Hermione said with a weak smile and a clasp of one of Harry's hands with both of hers.

"It's okay Hermione, I know you didn't mean it. It's okay," Harry said with an equally weak smile. Hermione nodded, looking only a slightly bit more relieved than before. "Look, I better get this charms essay finished now, or I'll never do it. I'll see you later, unless of course you want to help?" Harry asked, gesturing to his half finished essay and with hope in his voice at the end of the sentence.

"I don't think that's a good idea, do you? How are you possibly going to do well in your NEWT's if you need me to-"

"Alright, forget I asked," Harry cut her off quickly before she went on for a further five minutes like the majority of her rants tended to do. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes before she muttered something about never learning and left him to it. Harry tried his best to focus on the parchment in front of him so he could finish it and have a clear head for later on when he met Draco. That was enough of a persuasion for him to knuckle down.

* * *

Harry was that cautious about being late that he ended up being a good fifteen minutes early to the bathroom instead. He didn't really mind that he was early as it gave him some extra time to prepare himself. It didn't help however that he spent the first five minutes upon entering the bathroom debating about whether to get in the bath now or wait for Draco and get in then. He eventually decided to get in straight away. That was where they were going to end up eventually anyway and this way, he'd be able to comfortably watch Draco undress, without having to worry about undressing himself.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he filled the bath and stripped off his clothes. Even though his insides were squirming and he felt like he was about to throw up, he was relatively calm on the outside, completely steady. He was only nervous because he wasn't sure how far they were going to go tonight and whether he would be able to do it right.

He didn't have much time to prepare himself after getting into the bath as the door swung open and Draco strutted- yes strutted- in, casually smiling. Harry let out a breath he hadn't thought he was still holding on to and attempted to smile back through the squirming in his stomach.

"Hey," Draco said, dumping his bag on the floor next to the sinks and starting to unbutton his shirt immediately.

"Hi," Harry said, his voice not quite as strong and stable as he would have liked. If he was honest with himself he sounded like a fifteen year old girl fawning over her first love. It obviously wasn't something he was proud of.

"I take it you were taking no chances with being late," Draco said with a smirk and a lazy glance at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry just grinned and noticeably let his eyes travel down Draco's naked chest. Draco raised an eyebrow and teasingly let a hand travel slowly down to his belt buckle. Harry snapped his eyes back to Draco's face and gulped before turning away with his face burning.

"Liking what you can see huh?" Draco asked. Harry ignored him, refusing, flat out refusing to look over to him, focusing instead on the stained glass windows next to and behind him. The Mermaid was flicking her hair and fluttering her eyelids in Draco's direction.

It only took a few more minutes for the water to ripple and move around Harry the bubbles bobbing. The heat on Harry's face was overwhelming, he'd never blushed so hard before. They'd shared however many baths before, why was it so embarrassing now?

"So...about making up your lateness the other night to me," Draco said. Harry glanced across, only a few centimetres in front of him at Draco and saw the gentle smile on his face and couldn't help how he melted into the decision of doing whatever Draco wanted him to do.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked. Draco bobbed his way over, closer to Harry where he was leant up against the side of the bath. Harry had his elbows supporting himself and as soon as he was close enough Draco made sure to trap Harry by putting a hand on either side of Harry to support himself. Their feet and legs grazed each others under the water as they tried to keep themselves afloat.

"I think you can probably already guess," Draco said. Harry's breath caught in his throat just as Draco pressed their lips together, their bodies following suit shortly after. The erection pressing into Harry's thigh was unmistakable.

Draco was in control. His arms were not budging from their make shift prison and his body was not easing up on pressing in on Harry. If he was honest, Harry didn't really mind a bit, he kind of liked it Of course he could never just let that happen all the time. He'd have his chance to be in the driver's seat, so to speak.

Harry threw out his dispositions and nervousness, focusing completely on the kiss and its heat and passion, the sensations of the water around them and scents of the bubble bath that had become so familiar. He brought his right leg up and wrapped it around Draco's waist. Draco responded by entwining one hand with one of Harry's and bucking his hips forward ever so slightly.

Harry broke the kiss to gasp and pant, getting air back into his lungs. He found his eyes were still closed from when he had promptly closed them at the beginning of their kiss and opened them again to look at Draco in front of him. He was grinning and one of his hands that was trapping Harry in front of him came up and gripped Harry's shoulder.

"Is this too much? Too soon?" Draco asked quietly, clearly being able to sense the slight tenseness in Harry, he was just extremely nervous, that's all.

"No. Just- never done this. Er. Before," Harry said, avoiding his gaze and becoming even redder than he already was from his arousal.

Draco smiled, not that Harry could see this as he was determinedly avoiding his eyes, and raised his other hand into Harry's hair, tugging slightly to get their lips to meet again. Harry went more than willingly along with this. Draco didn't need to tell him he was okay with Harry's nerves as the kiss and his gentle and tender fingers reassured him completely.

There was nothing that Harry could do apart from hold on and keep them both a float with the arm supporting them on the edge of the pool and the leg wrapped around Draco's waist. Meanwhile Draco's fingers and hands were wandering and palming slowly across Harry's body. Harry tensed when his hand got dangerously close to his cock. Draco's fingers rubbed tenderly at the back of Harry's neck as if he already knew that was the spot that would get him to relax again while his other hand finally took the plunge and gently grasped around the hot wet flesh of Harry's dick.

Harry broke the kiss and pressed his cheek against Draco's, panting short and sharp into his ear. Draco, without missing a beat pressed kisses down the side of Harry's face and neck to the shoulder while his hand moved slowly and gently stroking. Harry could barely believe that this was happening and all he could do was strap himself in and go along for the ride.

The pleasure that was coursing through him clouded any thoughts of repaying Draco in any way shape or form yet and all he could do was make sure he was holding them both up and keep them from sinking. Draco was gentle and slow with his strokes and probably thanks to the water his hand felt like silk and made the sensations feel even stronger. Harry's hips started to find it even more difficult to remain still the longer Draco stroked and tugged and the closer he got to the edge.

"Let it out Potter. Moan, groan, scream. No one can hear you apart from me. Call my name, Potter..." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry's leg tightened around Draco's waist and his fingers dug into Draco's upper arms. Draco's hand sped up a little more and his thumb flicked over the slit of Harry's cock.

"Argh," Harry was unable to keep quiet much longer, especially while Draco was doubling his actions with dirty talk.

"That's it, now say it," Draco muttered. His own breathing was ragged and disjointed and Harry realised his hips were rolling against his thigh.

"D-Draco," Harry panted just as the man himself squeezed, twisted, tugged and flicked all at the same time on Harry's cock, successfully bringing Harry right over the edge. Harry snapped his hips forward and his head back as the orgasm took control of his body and wiped his mind blank. He couldn't remember the last time he had come that hard or that fast before, if ever. At that point he couldn't even remember his name.

As he slowly and surely came down from his orgasmic high he found Draco panting against his shoulder, his lips pressing small half arsed kisses against the skin. Harry threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of Draco's neck, it was damp and he was unsure if that was because of the bath water or sweat.

"Did you-? Have you-?" Harry asked, his timid voice coming back now he wasn't in the middle of orgasmic bliss.

"Most definitely," Draco mumbled against Harry's shoulder and after a second lifted his head to express a lopsided grin in Harry's direction. Harry frowned and didn't respond to the kiss Draco left on his lips, too taken aback to register it.

"Without even-?"

"Without even." Draco confirmed with a hint of smugness.

"Huh," Harry concluded and glanced over Draco's shoulder, to focus on nothing, with a small smile of his own.

"Potter, are you aware that you spoke in parseltongue when you came?" Draco asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Er, no. I didn't- I didn't realise," Harry said and then narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Was that what- er- made you-?"

"Oh yes," Draco said without missing a beat. He pressed their lips together again and this time Harry was quick to respond.

"I think we should probably get out. I don't fancy bathing with my own come," Draco said once they had broke apart again. Harry hadn't thought of it that way up until then and found himself quick to agree.

They both got out of the water without trepidation about seeing each other naked, who would considering what they had just done with each other? Of course that didn't mean Harry was going to hesitate in grabbing his towel and wrapping it around himself as quickly as possible. Draco wasn't quite as self conscious as he took his time in openly drying himself giving Harry a nice view of his arse.

They dressed in silence and facing away from one another. The smile on Harry's face was partly due to the post orgasmic bliss he was in and mainly due to the situation. He hadn't felt this completely happy in a long time, and he owed it all to Draco. Draco was in much the same position and wasn't even going to attempt to hide his smile, for he knew he had no chance of doing it convincingly.

"So, am I forgiven?" Harry asked slowly as he let the water out of the bath, his back to Draco as he was unsure if he had finished getting dressed or not, as he felt he probably was a lot quicker at covering up than Draco was.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, do you think you deserve to be?" Draco asked close behind him and in the next moment he felt hands on his hips and a pointy chin on his shoulder.

"I thought you would have been the judge of that," Harry said, one hand meeting Draco's on his hip and the other just hanging loosely by his side.

"Well, to be quite honest Potter, I did do all the work..." Draco trailed off. Harry rolled his eyes, he knew Draco would make it seem that way. He should have known better than to even ask. Although, he couldn't complain too much considering he knew exactly what this would mean.

"So I still have some work to do then?" Harry asked. Draco pressed his body closer against Harry's so that he was flush against him, moulding to the shape of Harry's back as if he belonged there. Harry shuddered and shoved the thought aside. It was too soon for thoughts like that. Far too soon.

"If you're still willing," Draco murmured.

"More than," Harry said and turned in Draco's arms to plant a sudden kiss on his lips. The taste was just the same as before, but it felt stronger, more distinctive, familiar even. Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to that.

Draco tore himself away from the kiss and stepped back, blinking quickly with a lopsided grin on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow Potter," he nodded once and hesitantly stepped away and across the bathroom, quick enough to cause a draft. Harry was a little taken aback at the suddenness of his departure to begin with but quickly realised it was probably for the best before they ended up never leaving.

Harry glanced around after picking up his towel to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind before he slung on the invisibility cloak and departed seconds after Draco.


	27. Part 27

You'll see in this one that I meant it when I said they can't keep their hands off of each other. I'm sure you won't complain though.

I've wrote a little but I'm beginning to think I'm repeating myself. I tend to do this sometimes at the end of the story, and it's not up to my usual standard. This is why with my next story I am going to take my time. I'm going to plan it completely start to end and I'm going to take my time and not put out a chapter unless I'm one hundred percent happy with it.

Anyway, remember my poll. There is one story in the lead now but I want to get as many votes as possible before I make my final decision. Enjoy this too and thanks again to all reviewers. I adore you all.

* * *

Part 26

Harry couldn't be much happier over the course of the next couple of days. His baths with Draco had turned into much more than just sharing the bath water and having intense discussions, as their aim was no longer to get clean but to become a little more dirty, so to speak. Teachers had increased the amount of homework and small practice tests and so the only free time he had was spent with Draco in the bathroom. He hadn't had a proper conversation with Ron and Hermione since Monday. To say he was looking forward to the Christmas break was an understatement.

"I just can't believe the amount of homework we've been given, you'd think they would lay off just before the holidays," Harry sighed from where he lounged against the side of the bath, Draco next to him, listening with fingers skimming over the top of Harry's arm and around his collar bone.

"I'm not surprised, do you realise just how close our NEWT exams are after the holidays?" Draco said.

"You sound like Hermione. That's all I've heard from her the past couple of days, that is when I've been around long enough to even say hello," Harry said.

"Well at least Granger has got her priorities straight," Draco said and pinched the skin on Harry's neck sharply.

"What are you trying to say?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk to match as he turned to face him properly.

"That you are far too easily distracted of course," Draco said moving forward to catch Harry's lips with his as if to prove his point, which he successfully did.

"That's your fault for being such a good distraction," Harry said against Draco's lips that quirked into a smile.

"Are you going home for the holidays?" Harry asked once they had settled again after their kiss. The inevitable was going to happen between them, they were going to end up sharing some kind of sexual experience tonight, just like every other night since they first kissed.

"No. I'm going to stay here. I know I'm just not going to be able to focus at home and would get nothing done in the way of homework, plus mother is going to Paris and I don't fancy it. I take it you're going to stay with the Weasel-y's?" Draco asked cringing out a smile at his small slip of the tongue. Harry decided he'd let him away with it this time.

"I was actually going to stay here, Christmas at Hogwarts has always been kind of special to me. I had my first real Christmas here," Harry said fondly, it was true after all and he wanted to spend one last Christmas there. He could spend Christmas with the Weasley's any year he wanted, this was his last chance to spend it at Hogwarts. Plus it was the first year without Fred and he didn't want to intrude on the family when it came to something like that.

"And Weasley and Granger, are they staying too?" Draco asked and Harry noticed the light in his eyes change slightly and he wondered what exactly was happening in his head at that exact moment, he was sure he was about to find out, or at least get an inkling very soon.

"No. It doesn't hold the same nostalgia for them as it does for me. Plus they have proper families to stay with," Harry said. He narrowed his eyes as Draco's dilated and a curious smile appeared on his features. "Why?"

"I suddenly have a feeling I'm not going to get much extra work done in the holidays after all," Draco admit and Harry's face erupted in a blush as he realised just what he meant straight away.

"Well if you're not going to get any done, I have no hope of focusing on homework," Harry said. Draco laughed and slipped his hands under the water and around Harry's waist to pull them closer together. Harry still found the sound of Draco's laugh strange and foreign but in a way that warmed his heart when he thought about how it was just for him, the majority of the time.

"Granger will be so pissed if you don't get any revision done," Draco said as their faces gradually got closer together, his eyelids fluttering.

"I'm willing to take the risk," Harry said quietly, and how could he not with Draco getting so close, with the feel of his skin against Harry's, their bodies flush against each other. He took the last step to press their lips against each other and there it started. They clearly weren't doing very well when it came to the no just jumping into it idea.

It really didn't take very long before things got considerably hotter and more physical in there. And they couldn't help but both think along the same lines that it was well over due. They couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves and they slipped and gripped and stroked along different contours of each others bodies. When Harry first started to imagine about how their relationship would be he never thought it would be like this, it was far more than what he could have ever thought up on his own.

Harry pushed forward enough to make it so that Draco's back was pushed against the side of the bath and Harry was pressed against him, his arms trapping him in place, much like the position they had taken up every night, varying in who was being pushed and who was doing the pushing. Harry found that he didn't mind either way what he was doing but he did get a little thrill out of being a little more in control by doing the pressing.

Their kiss was messy and quick and almost desperate. Draco's hands were buried in Harry's hair, coating it in bubbles and making it damp, with his fingers pressing into his scalp. Their legs were wrapped and pressed together and their breathing was shallow. Harry fixed his lips to the side of Draco's neck and his head tipped back automatically as a guttural moan clawed up the throat Harry was attached to.

Harry let go of the side of the bath with one hand and let it travel to Draco's chest, his thumb rubbing round his right nipple, pinching slightly. He wasn't sure where he learnt how or why he should do that but it was getting a good reaction and it felt like it was built into him. Draco started to roll his hips against Harry's and was panting shortly and sharply into his ear. He brought his legs up and around Harry's waist, pressing them even closer together by the heels of his feet.

"Touch me, for the love of Merlin, just touch me," Draco groaned. Harry kissed his lips again with a grin.

"We'll sink if I let go," Harry said. Draco grunted and untangled his fingers from Harry's hair to perch his elbows on the side behind him. Harry grinned and let his other hand, that wasn't occupied by Draco's nipple, grasp his cock as well.

Harry focused on Draco's face as he stroked and twisted his hand. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was open with his bottom lip sticking out, wet and swollen. Harry didn't think that he had ever seen anything quite so arousing in his life and it took all he had not to just bring himself off. Harry sucked that bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled while his hand continued to gently tug and pull.

Draco's moans were filling the room and echoing off the walls and Harry prayed that there was no one around outside as they sounded so loud from where he was. Draco pulled himself up with his elbows as he had started to slip down as had Harry. The movement caused a little friction and the water made everything very slippery which caused Harry's cock to slip underneath Draco and the tip pressed against his arse.

The moan he came out with was even louder than any of Draco's and he never hoped more that they couldn't be heard. To make matters worse, or rather better, Draco moved again, copying the movement and earning much the same response. Harry stroked Draco's cock faster as he thrust forward, the heat and tightness he felt as he did so almost enough to make him cum, he was so close.

"Fuck," Draco grunted as he too rolled his hips. His hands were gripping on nothing as he couldn't keep them afloat by his elbows and grip Harry at the same time. Harry was continuing to watch him as he felt his orgasm build up in the pit of his stomach the more Draco moved and made those faces of pure ecstasy.

Harry gripped the side of the bath with one hand again while he continued to stoke and thrust and his orgasm rocked through him spurting his release against Draco's arsehole and into the water around them gasping out Draco's name in parseltongue again, only on purpose this time.

"Shit- don't- H-Harry...ugh," Was all that Draco had to say as he too came seconds later. Harry thought he could have cum again at the sound of his first name falling from Draco's lips but instead he felt his heart lift a little. It was the first time he had ever called him Harry, ever in all his life. It sounded weird but it felt strangely acceptable, or right for the lack of a better word.

They were panting and Harry's hands and fingers were shaking. Draco had taken his elbows down from the side and was holding himself up by the legs still around Harry's waist, his hands were also gripping at Harry's sides stroking softly, soothing.

"That was-was something else," Draco said grinning widely up at Harry. Harry smiled back and kissed him gently and quickly before they could progress further again, a mistake they had already made the night before and had ended up staying until well after the water had grown cold.

"It must have been. Harry now is it?" Harry asked with one raised eyebrow. Draco frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Would you rather I called you Potter all the time?" he asked, his tone of voice a little defensive in a way that Harry would have found offensive a couple of weeks ago, but now just found kind of funny.

"No of course not," Harry said and then leant in further, "I like the way you say it," he whispered. Draco's eyes darkened and his grin was back within seconds.

"Really now?" Draco asked with his lips grazing Harry's with each word. Harry mumbled something non coherent before he pressed their lips together harder. It was only a couple of seconds before Draco whimpered and broke the kiss.

"We'll be here all night if we start that again," he said. Harry sighed and nodded, pushing back away from him to let his legs drop from his waist.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said and they both made to get out of the water. "You know sometimes I wonder if this would be better in a room that had a bed instead of a bath," Harry said casually as he wrapped his towel around his waist.

"I was thinking about that earlier too, it's hell on the elbows trying to keep us afloat," Draco said as he stepped into his underwear and adjusted and admired himself in the mirror. Harry gently shook his head with a grin from behind him.

"And...?" Harry asked. Draco paused in sticking his arm through his shirt and frowned at his reflection, at where he could see Harry in the background.

"And what?"

"Well going to our dorms are out of the question just now, I just figured that you would have come to some kind of solution," Harry said, not looking at Draco or seeing his reaction as he concentrated on his belt buckle.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked, carrying on with his task and turning to face Harry properly. Harry looked up and shrugged with a small awkward smile.

"You're Draco Malfoy. You're smart like that and come up with sensible solutions to certain problems. You're like Hermione that way." Harry said. His smile was promptly replaced by a sharp look when Draco screwed up his face. "You don't have to like it, but you are very similar,"

"Yes alright." Draco said shortly, putting an end to that particular branch of conversation. It wasn't like he felt that same hate towards Granger that he used too. how could he when he was practically shagging her best friend, whom he had once hated even more? The instinct was still there sometimes. "I do know for a fact my dorm is going to be empty during the Christmas break, I figured we could use it then," Draco said with a small shrug as he buttoned his shirt.

Harry smirked and nodded once. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like "I knew you'd have thought of something," and continued to get dressed. Once they were both ready they kissed once more and with great reluctance parted their separate ways to go back home and sleep until they were ready to do it all over again the next day.

Harry had never been so excited for the next day to come before but Draco gave him a reason to be, and he didn't mind a bit that that's what his life involved now. He was going to appreciate it while he could, before everything could change when people started to find out, for he knew that they would and that this would be the best and easiest part of their relationship. He wasn't naive enough to believe that it wouldn't get harder from here on out. He was willing to keep with it though, for sure.


	28. Part 28

I forgot to say in the last note about those that requested one shots. I will get round to attempting them, but I wont promise anything as they are things that I have never attempted before.

There was a suggestion of a Veela story, I believe, and I can possibly try this once I've read up on it. I don't read Veela stories normally as it isn't a preference. There was also one for a Harry/Sirius one shot, again I'd have to read up on it, but it might prove to be a little too squicky for me, I'm sorry. I can't remember if there are anymore but I'm happy to take any Draco/Harry requests, but they might take a while.

Thank you to everyone still sticking with this story. I know it's long and I promise the next one I'll do longer but fewer chapters as I know they can be a bit easier to keep up with. I'm just anxious to start it now, even though I've still got this to finish.

If anyone is wondering about how they still call one another Potter and Malfoy, it's just a habit, that proves a little more difficult to break than they thought. I think they'll always call each other Potter and Malfoy with the exception of some times saying Harry and Draco.

This is super duper long so enjoy.

* * *

Part 27

Harry smirked through his mouthful of cornflakes when he caught Draco watching him from across the great hall. In response, Draco just smirked back and slowly picked up his piece of toast and bit into it carefully still focusing on Harry. Harry shook his head and looked away before they could turn it into some sort of competition.

His view was blocked anyway by Hermione sitting down across from him with a gentle smile while Ron sat down next to him with a loud sigh. He pushed away his finished bowl of cereal and watched as Ron heaped his plate with sausages, eggs, toast and bacon.

"I don't normally see you this early on a Saturday Harry," Hermione said as she spread butter on her toast.

"Detention again remember?" Harry said, sitting with his arms crossed on the table, supporting him up. He still had fifteen minutes before he had to leave to head to McGonagall's office.

"How are things going with Malfoy anyway?" Ron asked from next to him in between stuffing food into his mouth. Hermione paused in raising her toast to her lips and Harry shrugged at her.

"Good actually," Harry said unaware of the huge grin spreading his face at the mention of Draco.

"Good as in _really_ good or just good?" Ron asked and if he'd asked anyone else they wouldn't know what he was talking about, luckily Harry understood.

"_Really_ good," Harry said, his cheeks tinting pink a little at the thought of Ron realising how good. Ron raised his eyebrows and stared at Harry while he chewed slowly on some sausage. Harry blinked at him waiting on the response as things clicked into place in Ron's head. Ron still didn't know that Harry and Draco's relationship had progressed and Harry didn't see a reason why he shouldn't find out now, he knew things would be alright.

"That's great mate," Ron said finally with a pat on Harry's shoulder. He went back to his breakfast and that was it. Harry looked at Hermione whom looked as shocked as Harry felt. He knew it would be alright but he didn't think it would have gone that smoothly.

"Er, yeah thanks Ron, you're sure it doesn't bother you?" Harry asked even though he thought he might regret that if he wasn't careful.

"As long as he doesn't start visiting our dorm while I'm there, I have no problem with it. I'm curious where you do spend time together but I'm not sure if I want to know," Ron said.

"In the prefect bathroom," Harry told him anyway. Ron nodded slowly and then shrugged. The fact of that still not bothering him. Before he could inquire even more into why Ron was so relaxed about this, Harry's attention was caught when he saw Draco rise from the Slytherin table out of the corner of his eye.

"I better get going. Have fun at Hogsmade, I'll see you guys when you get back," Harry said as he too rose from the table. He heard their faint farewells as he tried to catch up to Draco whom was almost at the door. He didn't want to look too eager or call out or anything as ridiculous as that so he just tried to walk at a quicker pace than normal, but not too quick that he would draw attention to himself.

Draco was out the door and out of sight by the time Harry reached it. He expected to see him climbing the stairs, as he hadn't been that far behind him only to find the stairwell empty. He frowned as he stepped further into the entrance hall, no sign of Draco, not even the sound of footsteps in the corridor up the stairs that he could normally hear when it was quiet like this.

"Looking for someone?" the familiar voice that belonged to the exact person he was looking for said from behind him and he couldn't help but smile as he turned, finding Draco lounging against the wall next to the door to the great hall.

"As a matter of fact I am, you may have seen him, he's tall, skinny, blonde, full to the brim with self importance, normally equipped with a cutting remark?" Harry asked and Draco scowled at him for the last couple of comments. Harry grinned and stepped in front of him, listening out for any movement around them, just in case. "Did I mention he's ridiculously good looking?" he said quietly.

Draco snatched the front of Harry's jumper and pulled him closer so that their lips clashed roughly, messily in his haste. Harry, with a great strength of will pulled himself back savouring the taste of coffee and butter left in his mouth and peering around them quickly.

"Do you want us to get caught?" Harry hissed but he was smiling so Draco knew he wasn't that angry. Draco pushed himself off of the wall and brushed a stray hair from Harry's forehead quickly and fleetingly in a way that Harry never thought he would have gotten from Draco.

"Was worth it," he said and brushed past Harry to head over to the stairs. On his way past he shot a well aimed kick at Harry's shin that made him hiss with pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked, skipping forward to catch up, rubbing at his shin on his way.

"'Full to the brim with self importance'?" Draco repeated as an answer shooting a look across at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You are. It's not a bad thing Draco, it's just the way you carry yourself. It's kind of endearing actually. Sexy even," Harry said, the last part quieter than the rest as a bright blush flushed his cheeks. Draco's eyebrows raised together and even higher than normal.

"Really now?" he asked. Harry avoided his eyes but nodded. "What a thing to find sexy Potter, out of everything you choose 'the way I carry myself'" Draco rolled his eyes but his grin was held in place. He clearly didn't mind as much as he was making out.

Harry knew this but still bristled and bit out a quick retort, "You can talk Draco-I-can-get-off-to-my-own-name-being-hissed-in-Parceltongue-Malfoy," Harry said very quietly as they passed a young hufflepuff on their second set of stairs.

"That's a perfectly understandable fetish, I'll have you know," Draco said. Harry couldn't help but let it drop and fall into laughter at the sight of Draco's affronted, determined expression on his face.

"Let's not talk about fetishes before we go and visit McGonagall, yeah?" Harry said and Draco quickly nodded in his agreement.

"What do you think she is going to have us doing today anyway?" Draco asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence as they made their way through the corridors to McGonagall's office.

"Dunno. She's had us show we can be left on our own and to respect the things around us, I think she's probably going to try and get us to work together on something. It seems like a lesson she'd want to teach us," Harry said.

"I think we've got the whole working together thing, down to a tee, don't you?" Draco said with a flickering smirk. Harry whacked his arm and rolled his eyes.

"We might know that but she certainly doesn't," Harry said, lowering his voice as they stepped onto the spiral staircase after Draco had muttered the password, rubbing at his arm with a pout.

"Good job too, that could become ridiculously awkward," Draco said. Harry laughed as McGonagall's open door started to come into view. They fell silent once they reached the door and Harry knocked to draw McGonagall's attention from the papers she was reading. She smiled upon seeing them and gestured them in.

"Good morning boys, take a seat," McGonagall said as they walked in one after the other.

"Good morning Professor," they said in unison which earned a smirk from both of them and an arched eyebrow from McGonagall.

"Now boys. Madam Hooch has brought to my attention the current state of the Quidditch hut and how unorganised and untidy it is. So I thought today we could have you both working together-" Harry stepped roughly on Draco's foot at this, "-to sort it out. I want you to get rid of broken equipment and make an inventory of what we have got, organise it all and clean it out, do you think you will manage that?"

"Yes professor," Draco said and Harry nodded. McGonagall smiled and shuffled some papers on her desk.

"Great. I trust both of you enough to leave you to your own devices and you can bring the inventory back to me once you are finished," McGonagall said. The boys nodded and Harry braced himself, ready to get up again. "Now, before you leave there is just one more thing I'd like to discuss.

"As you both probably know, students are about to start leaving for Christmas break this week, the majority leaving on Thursday of course. I know neither of you are returning home, but I also know you'd probably not appreciate having a detention on that Saturday, so I have moved it forward. I would like you both to take part in putting up the Christmas decorations on Wednesday. This includes the great hall, entrance hall and hallways. There will be no classes from Wednesday onwards so it won't interfere with that. Are you both happy with that?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor," Draco said and Harry nodded again. Professor McGonagall nodded and sat further back in her chair.

"You are free to go now to the Quidditch pitch and I expect to see you later with the inventory. I would say have fun but that wouldn't be appropriate for a detention now would it?" Professor McGonagall said and Harry gave a small smile.

"Thank you Professor," Draco said and they stood to leave. Harry nodded at her in farewell and she smiled back at him warmly before they both left and climbed onto the staircase that immediately stuttered into movement.

"I told you she would want us to work together," Harry said smugly. Draco rolled his eyes but was grinning, clearly accepting that yes maybe Harry had predicted correctly and he was okay with that.

"Whatever, when we get down there, I'm doing the inventory. You can pass everything out to me," Draco said with added hand movements to illustrate exactly how serious he was about not being the one in the Quidditch shed.

"What's the matter Malfoy afraid to get a little dirty?" Harry baited, like he was poking a sleeping dragon with a stick.

They broke out into the corridor and immediately fell into step in the right direction. "If I'd known she'd be getting us to go out into a dirty dusty Quidditch shed I would not have worn these clothes," Draco bit back, exaggeratedly pointing to his crisp green tinted cashmere jumper and crisp grey trousers, that didn't look like they were much of anything special but Harry was willing to guess they were probably more expensive than all of his clothes put together.

"If your clothes are that special, why'd you wear them today? You knew you were just going to detention, not anywhere special," Harry said with a frown as he thought about it a little more.

"Is it a crime to want to look nice once in a while?" Draco said with the faintest of blushes blossoming on his cheeks. Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched the side of Draco's head while he focused on getting down the stairs with a lot more attention than what was really needed.

"Draco?" Harry started lightly and by the silence and slight turn of the head in the opposite direction that followed, Harry guessed that his second prediction of the day was right. He had to ask just to be sure though. "Are you dressed like that because of me?" he asked.

Draco's face was almost alight and it gave Harry his true answer before Draco could even open his mouth to start to deny it which was exactly what he tried to do. "Please. As if." Draco scoffed but still wouldn't look at Harry even when they stepped outside into the bitter cold winter air.

"Draco, you realise that I, one; know you are lying and two; Am really sorry but I just don't tend to notice things like that, I probably wouldn't notice if you turned up wearing an old tea-towel, you'd still be the same to me, you'd still look just as good," Harry said and Draco screwed up his face. "I don't mind you dressing nice for yourself but don't do it for me, as I'm more likely not to even notice,"

Draco looked at Harry for just a moment before raising his chin and quickening his pace. "Whatever Harry, the fact still remains, you're the one that is going inside that shed," Harry shook his head but said no more, deciding not to even get into that.

They crossed the Quidditch pitch swiftly and in further silence. Once they got to the shed, Harry pulled the door open and Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and quill from his pocket, clearly having come prepared for anything. The shed was dark and smelled a little musty and damp. Harry cast a lumos and gingerly took a few steps inside.

"I had no idea it was this messy," Harry said as he cast his lumos upwards so that the small ball of light floated above him in midair illuminating the whole shed, enough to see what it contained.

He peered around at his feet, at all the random pieces of equipment strewn around, broken and abandoned. The majority of brooms were leant up against the wall but there were a few lying on the ground, dumped and forgotten about and Harry wondered how anyone could treat a broom like that, he knew he wouldn't no matter how bad it flew.

"Hmm, neither did I," Draco said from the door, peering in too. "I think we need to take everything out, take the inventory and clean out the cobwebs and old leaves and then set a certain place for each item,"

"Sounds sensible." Harry agreed with a nod.

They, or rather Harry, then set about the task of lugging out all the brooms, broken and otherwise, Quidditch equipment and broom maintenance tools, dumping them on the frosty grass at Draco's feet. Draco made a fair point of watching intently as Harry made several trips backwards and forwards in and out of the shed, not lifting a finger in any effort to help.

"You seriously aren't going to help one bit are you?" Harry said on his fifth trip out once he straightened himself up and squinted at Draco.

"I'm enjoying watching you," Draco said with a smile.

Harry shook his head and went back into the shed, bending to pick up some of the brooms on the floor. Draco tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Harry stood straight and turned to catch Draco in that position. It only took a moment for him to realise he was being admired.

"Oh yeah, I see now," Harry said and Draco grinned wide, straightening out of his head tilt with his eyes sparkling brightly. "Maybe if you clean up that stuff, I'll let you sample the goods," Harry said, rather boldly if he was being honest with himself, but he'd said it now after all and he kept the smile on his face to let Draco know he was being serious, to an extent.

Draco raised both eyebrows before looking Harry up and down, rather obviously. He swiftly turned, brandishing his wand and starting to mutter cleaning charms at the brooms and equipment. Harry smirked, proud of himself that that actually worked. It also did great things for his self esteem to know that he was something Draco wanted so much that he risked getting dirty for.

Harry shook his head and proceeded to throw out the last small pieces of Quidditch equipment before brandishing his own wand to charm the floor and walls clean from dirt, leaves and cobwebs. It took them both a good ten to fifteen minutes to clean it all. Draco took a little less time but filled it waiting for Harry to finish by making the inventory.

He was crouched near the ground trying to make out the generation of the cleansweep in front of him from the faded numbers on the handle when he suddenly found himself coughing in a cloud of dust. He stood quickly, quill and parchment dropping from his grasp, spluttering with his eyes screwed shut.

"Potter!" he snapped towards the shed from which he heard small quiet giggles. "This is not funny,"

"Oh lighten up Draco, it was an accident," Harry said, his voice growing closer. He really hadn't meant to sweep the dust in Draco's direction, his hand having flicked his wand with a little too much of a flourish. Draco didn't dare open his eyes as he could feel the grains of dust collected in the corners and he just knew it was going to sting if he did.

"An accident? You've blinded me Potter!" Draco said. Harry sighed, somewhere close to Draco's face as he felt it sweep across him and disturb a stray piece of hair on his forehead that was no doubt probably covered in dust as well.

"Come here," Harry said softly and wrapped his hands round Draco's wrists and tugged him gently into the shed. Draco only knew they were in the shed from the brightness of the artificial glow of Harry's lumos that he could sense from behind his eyelids and the echoing of their footsteps.

Harry's hands left Draco's wrists and he suddenly and unexpectedly felt fingertips brush his cheek. He flinched back for a second until Harry shushed him and placed a warm hand on the back of his head to keep him in place. Harry brushed his fingers over Draco's face slowly and carefully, swiping at the dust and dirt coating it. He spent extra time on his cheek bones admiring them as he went, enjoying the flush that appeared under his fingertips and the feel of the sharp contours of Draco's face. The hand that had settled at the back of Draco's head travelled round to clutch his pointed chin instead and Harry very carefully brushed the dust from Draco's eyelids, which sent them fluttering at the touch.

Feeling confident enough that there was no one around or anywhere near the Quidditch shed he placed a firm kiss to Draco's lips once he was done. Draco whom had let Harry brush his face down silently and without protest was quick to respond to the kiss by bringing his hands up to Harry's neck, holding each side of it with each of his hands, fingertips grazing the hair at the back of Harry's head.

Harry separated from the kiss with short sharp pants and rested his forehead against Draco's, whom sill hadn't opened his eyes. "You should be able to open your eyes now," he whispered. Draco's eyelashes fluttered and he blinked a few times before he focused his eyes on Harry, still in close proximity in front of him.

"See? Not blind at all," Harry said and Draco broke into a smile.

"No, I guess not," Draco said and kissed Harry again. He pushed forward until Harry could go back no longer, his back pressed firmly against the wall with Draco's weight heavy and pressing against him. Harry didn't particularly mind but set himself the task of switching the positions later on once he was finished enjoying the authoritativeness from Draco.

Even though it was quite cold, even in the shed, Harry didn't mind the cold nipping at his skin when his jumper was pulled off and icy fingertips crawled under his t-shirt. Goosebumps erupted over his skin and his nipples become peaked from both the cold and the fingers tracing them and the intense kiss he was in the middle of.

Harry clutched at Draco's hips, pressing his fingers in, probably enough to leave marks if he was honest and shifted his own hips creating wondrous friction. Draco gasped at this point and Harry took this as his opportunity to flip him around and press him against the wall.

"Hey!" Draco hissed when he realised what had happened.

"Snooze you loose Draco, now shush," Harry said and started to fumble his fingers around Draco's belt.

"Well I was going to give you a blow job, but if you insist," Draco said as nonchalantly as possible and Harry's hands stilled and he looked at Draco's blank expression and mischievous eyes that gave him away.

"You're such a tease," Harry said but he still couldn't bring himself to move his hands either away or further into Draco's trousers.

"Not teasing Harry. Merely saying what I was going to do, but if you have a better suggestion then so be it," Draco said with a casual shrug. Harry stared at him for a second more before groaning in frustration, removing his hands and kissing Draco fiercely.

Draco chuckled through the kiss and switched their positions again. "That's what I thought. You're going to enjoy this Potter," he mumbled and made short work of Harry's belt and trousers.

Harry gasped when the cold air hit his flushed skin and Draco took the opportunity to drop to his knees. They had never given each other a blow job yet but Draco had mentioned it and they had batted around ideas of potions and spells that could help them breathe under water. It didn't surprise Harry that Draco would take this opportunity to try it out now, and even though he was slightly nervous, like he always was when they were about to try something different but he had been assured that it was an amazing feeling.

All doubt that may have resided in Harry's head quickly evaporated as soon as Draco's lips grazed the tip of Harry's cock. One of Draco hands was wrapped around the base while he expressed short sharp burst of air over it, darting out his tongue briefly, teasing experimentally while Harry's breathing deepened and his hands threaded through Draco's hair that felt still a little grainy from the dust he had been subjected to.

"Now that's teasing," Draco whispered when he sat back on his heels, Harry's cock still in his hand.

"I hate you sometimes Malfoy," Harry said attempting to push Draco forward again. Draco laughed and before Harry could fully comprehend it, Draco's lips were firmly around the tip of his cock, and his tongue was swirling. Harry fisted Draco's hair and panted shortly with his eyes screwed shut. He was glad he was leant against the wall as he was sure his legs couldn't support him without any extra help.

Harry's hands tugged and kneaded at Draco's hair as Draco took as much of Harry into his mouth at one time, his tongue swirling and teeth grazing just enough for it to be pleasurable and not painful, his hand taking care of the base. The heat and confinement of Draco's mouth was peaking Harry's temperature and he was already getting close to the edge as he thought about just how good this felt.

Draco kept him close to the edge, sensing when he was close and withdrawing to try a different technique to make it last a little longer. Harry was getting flustered and sweaty and on the verge of becoming desperate with his fingers still tugging in Draco's hair and his head rested back against the wall.

"Fuck, Draco- just...just-" Harry stumbled and it was taking all of his self restraint not to thrust his hips forward, only stopping in fear of choking Draco. Draco 'Hmm'd in response and the vibrations sent Harry trembling with a guttural moan tripping from his lips and bouncing around the small cold shed. Harry certainly couldn't feel the cold with the heat that gathered in his cheeks. Unfortunately Draco could and the cold stone floor was starting to get to his knees and he made the split decision to give Harry what he wanted.

Draco hollowed his cheeks and bobbed back and forth, his tongue swirling and with a deep hum to go along with it. It was a sensory overload for Harry and he couldn't even consider holding off his climax any longer. He came without a warning, not even considering it, flying too high to think that maybe Draco didn't want a mouthful of Harry's come. Draco luckily didn't mind and swallowed what he was given with a wince. He didn't mind but he didn't particularly prefer it either.

Harry sagged against the wall panting while Draco stood and tucked Harry back in and picked up his discarded jumper to pull it back onto him. Harry smiled lazily at Draco dressing him and then wrapping himself around Harry, shivering slightly. They had never really cuddled afterwards considering they normally just wanted to get out of the tepid water as quickly as possible and dressed. It was strange but Harry enjoyed it none the less even though he had thought that Draco would never want to cuddle.

"You want me to warm you up?" Harry suggested, meaning of course something other than wrapping him up in his arms or casting a warming charm. Draco shook his head against Harry's neck.

"I'm far too cold to even think of taking any item of clothing off. You can pay me back tonight in a nice hot bath," Draco said and Harry laughed at the little moan he expressed at the thought.

"I always feel bad when I don't return the favour straight away," Harry told him as he attempted to smooth out the tugs in Draco's hair that his fingers had made.

"Trust me, I'll appreciate it a lot more later on," Draco said.

"Sorry about the dirt," Harry said with a small frown as he found his hands dusty and grainy from where the dirt had transferred from Draco's hair.

"Yeah, well maybe I'll pay you back for that later on too," Draco said. He sighed and unpeeled himself from Harry. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and straightened out his clothes while Harry watched from where he lounged against the wall still. "Come on. The quicker we get this done the quicker we get back inside to the warmth of the castle,"

Harry nodded and before Draco could turn to leave the shed again he snatched his wrist and pulled him into a head spinning kiss. Draco tasted bitter, but not in the nice coffee way. He was saltier and Harry realised he was actually tasting himself. He made a promise with himself to warn Draco from now on as he wouldn't want to be subjected to that taste unexpectedly. He had no idea how Draco had managed it without gagging.

"What was that for?" Draco asked softly once they separated. Harry just shrugged and smirked.

He really didn't know why he had felt the sudden urge to kiss Draco but he had and that was all he could do to explain it. Draco made a curious face before grinning back and carrying on outside to pick up the abandoned parchment and quill and carry on with the inventory while Harry cast a few last cleaning charms to the inside of the shed. He watched Draco out the corner of his eye as he focused on his task and wondered briefly if it was to be this way from now on, sneaking make out sessions and various acts along with cuddling after sex and random kisses because they felt like it. He wasn't complaining, not one bit.


	29. Part 29

I always forget what I want to say by the time that I come to write this thing, but hopefully I've remembered the important parts.

Writing this isn't easy just now but I'm hoping that I'm going to get a lot done in the next two weeks as I am moving out and into a friends house while she's on holiday so that I can look after her cat. Hopefully without distraction I'll be able to write more. Which moves me onto my next point.

I'm hoping that my mobile internet will work while I'm there [which, may I add, I bought so that I'd be able to update as normal] but if it doesn't then I may not be able to update. Just know that you've been warned if you look next week and find I haven't updated. If I can't then I will make it up to you, promise.

Last little thing, last chapter I surpassed 100,000 hits on this story. To me, this is just mind boggling. I can't thank you all enough. I will try and write a one shot Draco/Harry in celebration, I just need an idea first, that's all. Thank you everyone that has been with this from the beginning. Love you all lots.

* * *

Part 28

"Hermione, I need your help," Harry said quietly as he slid into a seat at her table in the library, where he had found her and Ginny, straight after coming from McGongall's office after dropping off the inventory of the Quidditch shed with Draco. They had parted with promises of 'later' and Harry made the split decision to go to Hermione for help concerning an idea he had on his way back to the common room.

"If this concerns something that is illegal then I don't want to hear it," Hermione said without even a glance up from her parchment and quickly moving hand as it scratched away. Ginny was watching the conversation but Harry wasn't paying much attention to her. She could probably help too, but he wanted Hermione's more.

"No more illegal than normal. You didn't used to mind it anyway," Harry said with a shrug. This seemed to catch Hermione's attention and her hand slowed to a stop.

"What is it?" she asked and brushed her hair off of her face as she turned to look at Harry.

"Can we go to Hogsmeade so that I can get Draco a Christmas present?" Harry asked quietly and with a glance down at his hands.

"Why do you need me? You've managed to sneak to Hogsmeade on your own before," Hermione asked gently, sensing that this was clearly difficult for Harry to discuss. She almost felt like asking Ginny to leave, but figured Harry had gotten this far and would manage. Clearly buying a gift for your boyfriend and former enemy was a difficult concept for him.

"I'm shit at buying gifts, never mind a gift for Draco," Harry said. Hermione smiled and glanced over at Ginny, whom was smiling softly too. They were clearly thinking along the same lines of the fact that this was both incredibly sweet and very true.

"But Harry, I don't know Draco as well as you do, I'm not going to be much help," Hermione said, annoyed mainly at herself for not being able to help as she really wouldn't have minded doing so.

"Please Hermione? I have no one else to ask. I figured you and Draco are very similar and thought you'd be my best hope. Please?" Harry asked looking at her with his eyes pleading and his lips pouting.

Hermione considered this for a long moment. She wondered how she and Draco could be seen as similar and just how Draco would react to that observation. She sighed, wondering how she was always the one that found herself breaking the rules even when she tried her hardest to make everyone else follow them. She just couldn't help wanting to help her friends when they needed her. She smiled gently and reached forward to tap Harry's hand.

"Go and get your cloak," she said defeated well and truly.

"Really?" Harry asked just to make sure he wouldn't pay for this later and forever be in debt to her for it. He assumed he probably would anyway.

"Yes. Go now, before I change my mind," Hermione said. Harry grinned wide and dived out of his chair. Hermione sighed again and started to gather her things together.

"Do you want me to go with you guys?" Ginny asked. Hermione faltered a little in her gathering and bit down on her bottom lip. Ginny was one of her best friends and one of Harry's but this wasn't really anything to do with her. Harry had asked Hermione and there had been no incline for Ginny to join them. Hermione imagined Harry would have found it rather awkward, picking a present for his _boyfriend_ while with his ex-girlfriend.

"Thanks Ginny but I'm sure we'll manage. Plus, lets not add anymore people to this sneaking about," Hermione said. Ginny nodded but looked disappointed none the less. "You could always cover for us, if anyone asks? You can tell Ron the truth of course but send anyone else in the wrong direction?"

Ginny brightened slightly at this, happy at just being included in some way and she nodded enthusiastically. Hermione grinned, said her goodbyes and went to find Harry at the only secret passageway that was still free, the one into honey dukes.

* * *

"This is hopeless," Harry huffed from under his cloak while Hermione walked close next to him, hands in her pockets and greeting certain school friends that were still mulling around Hogsmeade. They'd already been through the argument that McGonagall never actually said he couldn't go to Hogsmeade, just that they had detention on a Saturday, she never said anything about afterwards. Harry said he didn't want to take any chances, just in case.

"Only because you're making it so Harry. I really think that potions supply kit was perfect, and elegant too," Hermione said out the corner of her mouth.

"No it wasn't right. It wasn't- it just...never mind," Harry mumbled and attempted to shake Hermione's questioning glance off. It was a little more difficult to do when you were invisible.

"It just wasn't what, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, her eyes scanning where she assumed Harry's head was.

"It's not special enough," Harry said quietly. Hermione grinned without hesitation. She was kind of hesitant about this relationship to begin with, even though she supported Harry with it but now she was fully behind it. They were ridiculously sweet, or at least Harry was smitten. She'd yet to see them together but from what she could guess they seemed to be working and pretty stable.

"What are you grinning at?" Harry asked and Hermione tried to hide her grin in her scarf.

"Just- I'm just happy that you are happy Harry," Hermione said. It was frustrating that she couldn't see his facial expression at that point but she made a fair guess that he was probably blushing. She glanced around at the other shops on the street and raised an eyebrow as she came up with an idea.

"Hey, how did you and Malfoy start talking?" Hermione asked, scanning the area where she thought Harry's head would be, with excited eyes.

"What? Hermione you already know this," Harry whispered as they past a couple of Slytherins going in the opposite direction and Hermione shifted her gaze around the shop windows instead.

"I know, humour me. Talk me through it," Hermione said gently while she went over to a free bench and settled herself down. She felt the breeze quell a little as Harry sat down next to her and felt the slight warmth radiating off of him.

"He wouldn't change his routine time for when he was taking a bath and I was too stubborn and curious to change mine. We talked to one another while one of us was in the bath and the other wasn't and it went from there. What's your point?" Harry said tersely, obviously not getting the significance of this as Hermione was.

"My point Harry is that that's what brought you together. A bath," Hermione said with a wide grin. She really wished Harry would take off the cloak, it wasn't like he was doing anything bad and she wouldn't look quite so stupid grinning and mumbling to herself.

"Are you suggesting that I get Draco a bath because I really don't think-" Harry started but stopped short when Hermione thumped him on the arm.

"No," Hermione said exasperated to the point where she was almost calling him names. "Bathing accessories and things,"

"But, well...is that not a bit...I don't know? Girly?" Harry asked slowly as if he was afraid of offending Hermione by saying it just because she was a girl.

"Harry, please. You take baths every night and bonded with your-with Malfoy because of said baths, you have no place to determine what is 'girly' or not," Hermione said.

"But Hermione, the bath we use has all the bubble baths we could ever ask for," Harry said softly, feeling a little berated at what he had asked, more than a little guilty at even thinking it.

"I don't just mean bubble baths though Harry. There are things like self warming towels and messaging flannels and things. There are bubble baths that can produce certain shaped bubbles and change the colour of the water depending on the mood of the person in it. There are plenty of possibilities and it would be special for you and Malfoy because of how you got together," Hermione explained.

Harry remained quiet next to her and she wondered if he had left without saying anything. She experimentally moved her leg just an inch to check he was still there and it collided with another leg. She sighed and decided it was probably best to let him think it out before she suggested anything else.

Harry was unsure if this would be the right gift for Draco. They weren't exactly the most affectionate of couples. Sure they were intimate but only to an extent. They hadn't properly cuddled after they had been intimate and it wasn't like they saw each other very much without it leading to sex some how. Was getting Draco bubble baths too coupley? Sure they were a couple but they're relationship was different from the likes of Hermione and Ron.

"I don't know," Harry said hesitantly still not sure if this was going to be right for Draco. He almost felt like he shouldn't even get a gift as it was proving to be just a little bit too difficult to define his and Draco's relationship and whether it was at that point yet. He couldn't get him nothing though. That didn't feel right either.

"There is of course the book that I may have stumbled on at one point that you may be interested in," Hermione said with an air of nonchalance and a dismissive hand. Harry studied her closely to see if she was trying to tempt him. She was, of course but Harry found he didn't mind, he didn't have any better ideas.

"What book?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned and studied her hands while she tried to think of a way to explain this book. "Just a book that I found that had some...tips. Tips on you know, positions and activities that you can take part in while in a bath and various other places," she said with a small shrug at the end.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed at the thought of what exactly was in that book, of which he was pretty sure he had a good idea. He was glad that he was invisible at that point and could hide his blush.

"Harry, please. We all know that you don't just sit at opposite ends of the bath while you're in there, can you please stop acting like you do?" Hermione said and unbeknown to her Harry's blush deepened. "Do you think, maybe Malfoy would like that?"

"Erm..." Harry chewed on his bottom lip and considered this. The answer was obvious to him as he thought about what they had done previously in the bathroom. "Yes. I think he probably would," he finished.

"Then it's sorted. The book and some things you want for the bath. Do you know if he has a favourite sweet? We could probably get something from honey dukes since we need to go back that way anyway," Hermione said and stood up, brushing herself down for no apparent reason other than habit.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said and placed a hand on her arm to show her how much he appreciated her help. She looked down at the invisible pressure on her arm and smiled in Harry's direction.

"That's what I'm here for," Hermione said, and she placed her hand on top of Harry's for a second before setting off in the direction of the book shop. Harry trailed after her in the cloak with a happy smile.


	30. Part 30

I tried to post this last night but I'm not sure if it was a mixture of my mobile internet or but it wouldn't let me post. Hopefully this is only a day late.

I'm still not writing too much at the moment but I'm hopefully going to be able to dedicate the majority of Wednesday for it. If I don't manage to write more then I won't be able to post next week. I'm too far behind. I'm determined to finish this story, I will not abandon it. I promise.

Anyway, enjoy. And thank you all. Very, very much.

* * *

Part 29

Harry took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to take part in. It was later on that Saturday evening and he and Draco were in the bathroom, Draco leant against the wall that the mirrors hung from and Harry on his knees in front of him, Draco's cock hot and heavy in his hand. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating in his chest. Draco had attempted to talk Harry through it before hand but being faced with it was completely different and everything he had said had conveniently left his head.

"And you said I was the tease, please Harry just do- just do _something_," Draco said from above him and Harry glanced up at Draco's face. He was staring back but his eyes were heavy and sparkling and his hands were clenched at his sides, in an attempt to not force Harry further towards him.

Harry took another deep breath and brought one hand up to clutch Draco's hip, like he had told him to do. He stuttered his start, leaning forward and then hesitating before just going for it. He experimentally darted out his tongue tasting the tip. It was a surreal feeling and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to it but he wanted to make Draco feel as good as he had earlier. He finally sucked the tip into his mouth and kept going until he started to feel uncomfortable and as if he couldn't fit much more in. At the sound of Draco's deep moan he couldn't bring himself to move away again. Draco was enjoying it, how could he possibly take that away from him?

Harry moved his tongue, swirling it around Draco's cock, breathing through his nose heavily, but starting to find it becoming a little difficult. He glanced up at Draco, over his glasses and found Draco staring back at him, his lip between his teeth as his fists clenched at his sides, trying desperately not to just grab Harry's head and push further.

"Oh Merlin," Draco panted and let his head fall back as Harry experimentally bobbed in a movement that could have been his hand. He kept his teeth to himself, very aware of the fact that pleasurable pain could turn into very harsh, serious pain if he got carried away and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Draco.

The taste was something different, even different from what he had experienced second hand from Draco that morning. It was still slightly salty and musky in a way that went along with the scent of Draco. When it became a little too difficult to handle breathing he pulled off and let his hand stroke up and down the slick skin. He poked out his tongue and licked up the shaft while Draco quivered underneath him. He slipped his mouth back over just the tip, trying not to get in such a state with his breathing again this time.

He sucked and stroked and tried to remember what other techniques Draco had used before but found himself unable to recall anything thanks to the fact that he had been in no state to even remember his name at the time. Draco could no longer keep his hands to himself and so clutched at one of Harry's shoulders and the other swept into his hair, pushing back his fringe.

"Fuck- Harry...Don't-just don't stop," Draco groaned and his hips shifted and Harry pressed his arm harder into his hips to make sure he didn't get too enthusiastic. He sucked a bit harder and swirled his tongue a little more and took as much of Draco into his mouth that he could before his gag reflex kicked in.

Draco groaned louder and was struggling against Harry's arm and tugging harder at his hair. Harry should have been able to realise that that was a big enough clue that he was about to come. He was however too focused on what he was doing that he didn't know until he felt something hot and salty hit the back of his throat. His first and only instinct was to swallow and let Draco's cock slip from his lips.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, experimentally casting his tongue around his mouth at the taste. It wasn't quite as bad as he had expected but it wasn't something he would like to experience all the time. While he was preoccupied analysing the taste in his mouth Draco had dropped down onto his knees and was slipping his hands under Harry's t-shirt.

Harry barely got a chance to look at him before he was smothered with a kiss with such force that it had him leaning backwards and he had to quickly throw his arm out to stop him from collapsing under Draco's force. He eagerly kissed back, trying to push back into a sitting position but with no such luck.

"That was-was just...wow," Draco gasped around Harry's lips, his hands reaching up to push into his hair.

"Really?" Harry asked between kisses.

"Really. You're a natural," Draco said. Harry grinned wide and dove into another intense kiss. They hadn't even had their bath yet but he knew that they wouldn't be leaving before they had done so. He could have- _would have_ stayed there all night, as long as he was with Draco.

* * *

Harry groaned as he sat down at the table for breakfast the next morning. The groan caused him to break out into a harsh cough that scratched his throat and made his head pound even more than it already had been. He was seriously starting to regret going out on Saturday without a coat or scarf on, as he was sure that was the reason why he was being put through this hell.

"Have you got the cold Harry?" Hermione asked while frowning at him over the top of her potions book. Harry sniffed, his nose stuffy and blocked.

"I think that speaks for itself mate," Ron said from next to him with a chuckle. Harry grunted in response and pulled the jug of orange juice closer to him, just about mustering up the strength to pour himself a glass. He felt like he should never have gotten up that morning, he should have just stayed in bed.

"I haven't heard of any of it going around yet. You should go to the hospital wing and get some pepper up," Hermione said.

"By the looks of it you should take Malfoy with you," Ron said before Harry could answer, nodding in the direction of the Slytherin table where Draco was just taking a seat. He looked as bad as Harry felt. There were bags under his eyes and they looked heavy and his nose was a nice red colour that contrasted with his pale skin.

Hermione turned in her seat to look at Malfoy too and when she looked back she was frowning again. "How could you both have gotten the cold?" she asked.

"We were outside yesterday for detention. Neither of us had a coat on," Harry said softly, his voice breaking in the middle and his throat feeling like there was someone scraping it down with sandpaper.

"When will you ever learn?" Hermione shook her head. "I really think you should go to the hospital wing though, you don't want to be sick during the holidays,"

"Speaking of which, mum really isn't happy with you," Ron said smugly. He had told Harry that his mum would be upset that Harry wasn't spending the holidays with them when Harry revealed that he was staying at Hogwarts during Christmas.

"I know. I received her letters," Harry said with a sigh. He looked around at the breakfast items on the table and screwed his face up at the toast Hermione was pushing towards him. He knew it would help his throat but it would make it incredibly painful in the meantime.

"You guys understand why though right? It's not that I don't want to spend Christmas with you, I just- well you know..." Harry said with a shrug as he glanced at Draco whom was tentatively biting into a slice of toast.

"Of course we do Harry, and like you said you can spend any old Christmas with us, this is your last Christmas that is going to be anything like your first real one," Hermione said as she took to buttering and serving Harry a piece of toast into her own hands. Harry wondered if she would feed it to him too if he didn't eat it.

Harry nodded and smiled. He took a bite of his toast and chewed, trying to get some taste out of it but failing miserably, his taste buds having abandoned him. He swallowed with a wince and dropped his toast on to the plate.

"I think I'm going to go to the hospital wing," he decided and Hermione nodded enthusiastically at him.

"Take Malfoy with you or else you will just get it back again," Ron said followed by a mouthful of porridge, the breakfast he had finally decided on.

"How do you figure that one out?" Harry asked half way through getting up from the table.

"Well I'm not naive Harry. I may not like the idea but I imagine you- you know- kiss and stuff," Ron said with a shrug, he was avoiding Harry's eyes and watching the excess porridge fall from his spoon.

"Right," Harry nodded and shot a puzzled look at Hermione who just shrugged. Ron hadn't really discussed Malfoy or more importantly Malfoy and Harry together ever since he had been told they were now in a relationship, there was no reason why he shouldn't, Harry had just assumed he wouldn't be able to talk to him about such things.

"I'll see you when I get back," Harry said.

"Don't get distracted Harry, we need to study remember?" Hermione shouted after him and he waved his hand at her in response. He glanced at the Slytherin table as he made his way towards the doors out into the Entrance Hall. Luckily for him Draco was watching him and he was able to incline his head in the direction of the exit to let him know he wanted him to follow. Draco nodded and made his excuses to leave.

Harry waited next to the stairs for only a few seconds before Draco strode out into the space in front of him. He looked even sicker the closer he got to Harry and he briefly wondered if this was partly his fault.

"Hey," Draco croaked, his voice barely even there and Harry worried his lip in guilt.

"Hey," Harry said back. Draco's eyes grew in concern and Harry smiled in a hope to quell it.

"You too?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, keeping himself with much restraint, from reaching out and touching Draco.

"Hospital wing?" he suggested and Draco enthusiastically nodded much like Hermione had done.

"Thought you'd never ask," he said. Harry grinned and they made their way up the stairs, walking as close to each other without touching as they could. It was starting to become harder to keep themselves from each other when they were out in the castle where many other people would see, and Harry briefly wondered when they would be able to come out and do that. He pushed the thought aside, knowing there were a time and a place for that conversation with Draco.


	31. Part 31

I do apologise that I did not post last week. I was only a couple of chapters ahead and I like to give myself something to work with. I buckled down though and am now comfortably enough ahead. However, if I can't write this week then I'll have to miss a week again. I think/hope that I'm breeching the end of this story. Maybe 40 chapters altogether and no more.

Once I finish writing this, I'll up the posts to twice a week. Monday's and Thursday's. Happy?

I think I need a one shot to write to have a creative outlet to my creative outlet. Ha. If only I had some ideas. Hint, hint. [If you gave me ideas before, give me them again, I've lost them]

Thank you to all new readers that have come along. And thank you all readers that are still around. I would name and shame you all but I can't remember your names. :( I'm sorry. I do love you all though, I mean it.

* * *

Part 30

The library was silent around where Harry, Ron and Hermione had a table littered with school work. So silent that the only sound that could be heard was the flutter of pages flicking and quills scratching away on parchment. A lot of Eighth years had had the same idea of getting one last study night in before they went home for the holidays.

"I don't know. I just don't know. Maybe I should stay here for the holidays. Do you think it's too late to go to McGonagall and ask if I can stay? I just don't have enough information at home, and I've already booked out my limit on books," Hermione fussed, currently in the middle of her third whispered mental breakdown of the evening, disturbing the peaceful, yet stifling silence. Again.

"Hermione calm down. You do not need to stay here over Christmas and you do not need any more books!" Ron said, the tone of his voice strained in an attempt to keep calm and not snap at her like he had done with her last dilemma.

"Harry," Hermione started, ignoring Ron completely. "Can you take this book out for me? I really think I should have it for when I go over hiccoughing solution in my revision," Hermione asked, her eyes bright and wide in her panic and hysteria.

"But we've got that in our Advanced Potions book 'Mione," Harry said as softly and calmly as he could. He and Draco had both taken Pepper Up Potion that morning and slept most of the afternoon. He didn't know about Draco but he felt so much better.

"But this has the theory of it. I need the theory of it,"

"You know the theory. You've known the theory and the history of it for years," Harry said and looked at Ron to get him to back him up. Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"But-but what if I forget it?" Hermione said and the mere thought of this caused her to come out in a panicked flush.

Ron sighed and Harry shook his head. Ron took hold of one of Hermione's hands, particularly the one that was flicking quickly through the book she had wanted. Hermione stilled and looked at Ron. Harry tactfully looked away and back down at his Defence essay while Ron talked her down for the second time.

Hermione managed to calm down eventually and the library lapsed into the eerie silence from before. Harry scratched away at his defence essay with ease but felt anxious about the two and a half essays he still had to finish. He knew without Hermione there to make him do it, he would procrastinate over the holidays, especially with Draco as such a glorious distraction.

They had both agreed that they would set a couple of days aside for school work and the rest of the time would be spent doing other various activities. What these activities included, Harry had a fair idea but was not entirely certain about. All he knew was that he was probably in for a pretty exhausting ride. At least it would be fun though.

He was looking forward to spending two weeks almost alone with Draco, and not just for the sex, even though he'd had a long healthy look at the book he'd bought him for Christmas, but for the time they'd spend together too, the bonding, the meals they would share and the habits they would pick up from one an other. Being in an open, semi-public, relationship was what he was looking forward to the most.

At the thought of this he glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost eight o'clock. He could give up studying now to get ready and organised to go to his bath with Draco, but by the way Hermione was now looking at him he felt like he should probably stay for another half an hour at least.

"Harry," Hermione started once he had taken up writing his Defence essay again. He glanced at her once he finished the sentence he was on and saw she was worrying her lip and looking anxious.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked, at which Ron looked up too.

"I only- it's just...I don't think you should go and take your bath tonight," Hermione said and Harry's eyebrows shot up further than he could have imagined they would ever go. Was she taking the piss? Surely she couldn't be seriously saying this.

"What?" Harry asked, in case he hadn't heard her correctly.

She sighed and set down her quill. "I don't think you should go to the bathroom tonight. It's the last night that you can properly study without it being the holidays. I think you should get as much of it done now so that you're not putting it off to the last minute of the holidays, like I know you will. I don't want to have to come back and talk you through stuff you should have done now," she explained.

"Hermione, I've studied all evening with you guys, from dinner. What difference are a couple of hours going to make? Plus who says I'm going to leave it to the last minute? Draco and I have set aside time to do homework during the holidays," Harry explained.

"I know Harry it's just you know as well as I do that you can get very distracted when it comes to Draco. Look at when you were first realising your feelings for him? You were catching up on homework at the last minute for weeks. What is one bath Harry? If you sacrifice it now then you can spend more time guilt free with Draco later," Hermione said and she glanced at Ron for support, even though it looked like Ron was already agreeing with her.

"I have to say I agree mate. It's going to make the holidays that much better knowing there isn't as much homework to get through. It's just one bath. I'm sure Malfoy wont mind," Ron said and Harry's jaw dropped open, wondering it these were the same friends he had sitting in front of him as he had a couple of weeks ago.

"Are you kidding? Don't you remember what happened the last time I didn't turn up for a bath?" Harry said.

"Yeah. You and Draco got together because of it," Hermione said and Harry had never felt like hexing her more than what he did then. She knew it wasn't quite as simple as that.

"We're not saying you shouldn't warn him. Send him a note or something? He couldn't be mad at you for it," Ron said before Harry had the chance to respond to Hermione, which was probably for the best. There was a niggling part of Harry that was starting to think that this was a good idea. Like they said it would be a much more relaxing time knowing that there wasn't as much work to do and knowing Draco he'd probably finished the majority of his homework too.

"Plus Harry, we...well we were speaking earlier and erm," Hermione paused to glance at Ron whom had stiffened in his seat but nodded at her to continue. "We both agree that we barely get to spend any time with you anymore. Not like we used to. What, with school and with you being around Draco."

Harry knew what they were doing. They were trying to guilt him into staying and even though he didn't want it to, it was working. He was a sucker for that kind of talk and wanting to do something about it. He should know better but he couldn't really help it.

Harry sighed and Hermione and Ron both knew that all he would need was one more push to be convinced. "Please Harry?" Hermione threw in with pleading eyes. She was doing this for his own good of course. Harry nodded shortly and pulled a sheet of parchment towards him and started to scribble his note.

_Draco,_

_You have no idea how sorry I am, but I can not make it tonight. I've been forced to study in the library for the last night before the holidays. Apparently so that I can focus properly. Very sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise._

_Harry_.

"If he's mad at me for this then I'm going to direct him towards you two," Harry mumbled and Hermione nodded enthusiastically while Ron was starting to look sceptical of whether this was such a good idea after all. Of course it was too late now as Harry handed Hermione the note, which was folded into an aeroplane, so that she could charm it to go straight to Draco.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said with a wide smile and a pat on Harry's arm. Harry brushed her off without a smile, still a little reluctance in him about this idea.

"Whatever, lets just get on with it," he said and bent back over his Defence essay. He really hoped Draco wouldn't be angry about this.

* * *

No more than fifteen minutes later and Harry had relaxed a little and submerged himself in theories and solutions concerning his potions essay. With Harry being calmer, this meant Ron and Hermione were also and even though they were working in silence it was still nice to be in each others company, even Harry would admit that.

The library was starting to get a bit emptier now that it was getting later and even though Harry would have liked to have been one of the ones that were leaving and about to get ready for his bath with Draco, he tried not to think about it as much, as the damage was done. There was a thought in the back of his head that told him he would probably regret his decision. He tried to not think about that either.

He was casually brushing the tip of his quill over his lips as he read over what he had written so far when soft cold fingers brushed the back of his exposed neck. He jumped out of his thoughts and whipped his head around, nudging his ink well causing it to tip and spill over his essay. He didn't notice though as he came face to face with Draco. He blinked a couple of times, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and then broke into a smile.

"Hey," Draco smiled, his fingers still caressing the back of Harry's neck.

"Hi," Harry said with his breath caught in his throat. Draco grinned and removed his hand before withdrawing his wand and waving it silently over the spilt ink. Harry frowned, unaware at how the ink had even gotten all over his essay in the first place but found he didn't really care all that much after all.

"Your letter made it sound like some sort of help was needed," Draco said casually glancing at Hermione and Ron watching him and Harry. He attempted to smile but it came out more as a snarky grin instead. He was trying to straighten it out but it wasn't easy to change a habit of a life time.

"Thanks Draco but I don't think even your abilities to persuade people will change their mind and let me leave," Harry said softly with a glance at his best friends. Ron was scowling at Draco's crooked smile while Hermione was attempting to smile brightly, only it was marred slightly by the frown she held.

"It's not them that I was willing to persuade, it's you," Draco said. He smiled properly when he turned to Harry whom was frowning fiercely at him, the action coming easily when it was directed at Harry, it was more difficult not to really. "It's them that needs the help to persuade you to stay,"

"What? Draco I-" Harry started but was cut short when Draco started talking over him.

"I'm pretty much finished all of my homework, just some revision I plan to do at some point. I'm willing to bet however, that you are no where near finished," Draco said with one raised eyebrow and challenging look.

"He's not," Hermione said before Harry could respond. Harry scowled at her and at Ron whom seemed to be finding this slightly amusing if the grin on his face was anything to go by.

"I thought so," Draco said with a nod in Hermione's direction but that was it. His eyes were bright and on Harry as Harry struggled to decide what he was going to say to all of this.

"I- Draco, you're supposed to be on my side!" he finally came out with and Draco snorted as he finally took a seat in the space next to him and plucked one of Harry's half finished essays out of the pile of parchments and books on the table.

"What makes you think I'm not? I'm helping them in order to benefit you, and in turn me," Draco said with a lift in the tone of his voice at the end of the sentence.

"That's what we've been trying to tell him. This way, we all benefit from it," Hermione said. Harry glanced from Draco to Hermione and back again while Draco was casually reading his barely started transfiguration essay with a frown. Harry huffed realising that he was well and truly on the minority side of this debate and decided to give up.

Harry narrowed his eyes, thinking up maybe one last try and leant in closer to Draco's ear and whispered, "You realise, we could be doing all sorts of things other than _this._ right. now," Harry leant back into his own space again and pulled his quill and defence essay closer to him. He saw Draco looking at him from the corner of his eye but ignored him with an air of arrogance and as if he didn't notice.

"I think you're forgetting that two people can play at that game Potter," Draco hissed across at him and before Harry could turn to him properly and question what he meant, Hermione was talking over them.

"It's very nice of you to join us Malfoy. Isn't it Ron?" Hermione said with a pleasant smile and a quite obvious kick under the table at Ron's shins.

"What? oh...er- yes. Great," Ron said and then forced his lips in to a smile and nervously glanced at Harry. Harry smiled reassuringly at him knowing that he was at least trying and it was a little difficult for him to come to terms with even though he had been fine when it came to talking about the relationship. Being around it was bound to be different.

"Hmm yes. well like I said, I thought you could probably do with some help convincing Harry that this was a good idea. I know how stubborn he can be. I thought it might help him focus a bit more if I was here and he didn't have to think about what he _could_ be doing," Draco said, with brief glances at Hermione but mainly keeping his eyes down or in Harry's direction. Harry scoffed at his last remark but was silenced when he felt a warm hand grasp his knee under the table.

His hand faltered on his sentence and he glanced questioningly at Draco who was maintaining eye contact with Hermione, for once, while she talked. Harry wasn't sure what she was saying as everything became muffled now that more blood rushed into his ears and the hand on his knee squeezed and started travelling further up his leg, creeping under his robes as it did so.

He vaguely heard Draco's voice start up again but was unable to concentrate on the words that it was making due to the very warm hand petting and stroking the inside of his thigh. His cheeks were heating up in embarrassment and arousal as the hand teased and stilled before starting again a couple of seconds later.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ron asked once he had leant in closer with a small frown on his face. Harry tried to ignore the hand and focus on Ron and only Ron so that he could answer him. This was proved more difficult than it sounded as all he could do was nod. "Are you sure? You look a little flushed," Ron said his concerned eyes roaming around his face.

"Ye-yes. I'm fine Ron," Harry said and smiled before leaning over his parchment and scribbling words he knew he would have to rewrite later on. He vaguely registered the fact that Draco and Hermione were still conversing about something that no longer sounded like it concerned Harry's stubbornness.

Draco's hand continued to tease Harry's leg and Harry was able to bring his mind back around to his defence essay and make sense of it. As if Draco knew this however, he swiftly changed his technique and boldly grasped Harry's half hard cock through his school trousers. Harry tensed and almost snapped the quill in his hand, his hands curling into fists so that he could stop himself from making any pleasured sound.

Harry dropped his hand as casually as he could into his lap and attempted to push Draco's hand away. The last thing he wanted to do was get off in the middle of the library right in front of his unsuspecting friends. Draco's hand, however, had different ideas and undid Harry's trousers and pushed into his boxers instead. Harry hissed and prayed no one could see his blushing cheeks from where he had dipped his head to his parchment and thanked Merlin that the table was high enough to cover any of the movement going on underneath it.

"Harry?" Ron asked concerned and Harry attempted a casual smile as Draco's hand slowly and surely stroked up and down his cock. This had to be the most difficult thing he had ever done. Defeating Voldemort was a walk in the park compared to trying not to show that he was getting a hand job in front of his friends by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Just-uh-a headache. I'm f-fine," Harry stuttered his response and casually waved a hand of dismissal.

"I completely agree. It's such a relief to finally have someone that I can talk to about this. Harry and Ron just don't understand the importance of discussing things like this," Harry briefly heard Hermione say and found himself unable to wonder just what they were talking about that he couldn't be interested in. The hand on his cock wasn't relenting and he found himself clutching the table and attempting to control his breathing.

He wasn't making much of an attempt at getting Draco to stop, mainly because he knew he wouldn't and partly because he was enjoying it so much and didn't want him to. He couldn't really believe that Draco was even doing it in the first place considering how easy it would be to get caught. He could taste blood in his mouth and knew that his lip was chewed to bits in an attempt to keep from making any sounds. All thoughts of his defence work was as far out of his mind as it could be even though it was sitting in front of him. He briefly wondered what he must look like sitting staring at his essay, quill in hand and flustered as fuck.

"Don't you think Harry?" Draco's voice asked and his hand was gone. Harry sealed his lips together so that he could keep himself from whimpering and gazed around the table. Ron was frowning in concern while Draco was smugly grinning and Hermione looked slightly curious. He had no idea what they had been talking about and knew that it would only accentuate his strange behaviour if he asked them to repeat it. That left him with the decision of whether to agree or disagree.

"Erm...yes. Yes I agree," Harry said praying he was saying the right answer after deciding he probably wouldn't have to explain himself if he just agreed with them. Hermione smiled and nodded and he realised he had said the right thing. He sighed in relief and shifted in his seat. He was still painfully hard and now incredibly horny but he ignored this as he aimed a hard kick at Draco's leg.

Draco hissed and shot a scowl at Harry which Harry returned as he discreetly zipped himself back up. Hermione had obviously finished her discussion with Draco and settled back into her homework which Ron reluctantly did also. Harry tore a spare piece of parchment off of his essay and scribbled a note to Draco.

_I hate you._

He thrust it across at Draco whom had finally cracked open a book and started to take notes. Draco glanced at it and then fluently scribbled a response.

_If you follow me to the bathroom at the end of the hall then I'll make sure you change that opinion._

Harry narrowed his eyes as he read the note and glanced at Draco as he rummaged around at the things he had brought with him. Draco ignored him and sighed dramatically before pushing back from the table.

"I forgot some of my notes. I'll be back in a minute," he said. He rose, looked meaningfully at Harry and then swiftly left in a swish of robes.

Harry blinked after him and tried to think up an excuse to follow. He stretched and threw his quill down, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I'll be back too. Need to use the toilet," he said casually. Hermione blinked at him a few times while Ron frowned, but he tried to ignore their reactions and rose and left the table.

Hermione sighed and shook her head as she looked back down at the book she was studying while Harry quickly strode across the library and out the door.

"How much do you want to bet they're away to fuck?" Ron said, catching Hermione by surprise. She had the same suspicion of course but never expected Ron to be the one to vocalise it.

She sighed and nodded in agreement. "Without a doubt," They shared a smile before they both turned back to their books, that was all that needed to be said about it to be honest and the less they talked about it the less they needed to think about it. Hermione was supportive and thought they were sweet and all but there were certain things she didn't need to know.

* * *

"Fuck, Draco...I don't-fuck, don't fucking stop," Harry curses slipped from his lips before he could properly process them in his brain first, the result meaning that he was simply babbling and not making much sense. Draco didn't seem to be in any position to stop his oral assault on Harry's cock at all anyway but Harry had seemed to feel the need to remind him just in case.

His fingers were tight in Draco's hair, clenching and unclenching and his legs were shaky at best. Things would be so much easier if they could just lay down for this sort of thing but of course their moments of intimacy were confined to bathrooms and Quidditch sheds, neither of which contained beds or any kind of seat. It was still fucking amazing though.

Draco gagged a little when Harry pushed his hips forward, wanting more, hotter, deeper. He couldn't help it, he was caught up in it completely. Draco forced Harry's hips back with one steady arm pushed against them, crushing Harry against the tiles behind him. Harry found he didn't mind and continued to push forward just a little, while at the same time attempting to push Draco's head further onto him also, unable to stop himself. Draco was proving his strength and standing his ground by going at his own pace.

"Fuck Draco- fuck!" Harry panted out the words without thought and was neatly perched on the edge. Draco, of course could tell, and continued to do what he did best by continuing to tease. He pulled his mouth from Harry's cock with a soft pop in which Harry growled, yes _growled_, at and rose to his feet. One hand was still holding the base of Harry's shaft while the other travelled up his shirt and to one of his nipples.

Draco brought him into a passionate kiss before he could start to complain and stroked his hand up and down the slippery shaft, with ease in the meantime. Harry whimpered and clawed at Draco's clothes, barely attempting to get them off but to hold onto something instead as he became increasingly desperate. He roughly cupped Draco through his trousers before fumbling his way inside.

Draco groaned as he parted from the kiss and turned to pant into Harry's ear while their hands worked on each other, the goal now permanent and in sight, no more teasing. Harry had a sudden epiphany to flip them around and pushed Draco up against the side of a sink, the cold porcelain pressing into the bare piece of flesh that was exposed due to the raised shirt from where one of Harry's hands was exploring his chest. Draco hissed and attempted to push back to where they were but Harry held strong.

They panted and tugged and pulled until Harry realised what was missing and looked down on them both to reposition themselves. He swatted Draco's hand away and pressed their groins closer together taking his and Draco's cock into one hand and stroking them together. Draco's newly freed hand grasped the sink behind him until his knuckles were as white as the porcelain he held, his head tipped back to expose his neck. Harry wasted no time in attaching himself to it.

"Fuck," Draco spat with his hips thrusting forward. "Harry- can't-" he stuttered through staggered breaths.

"Then don't," Harry panted back, just as close as Draco was.

Draco groaned deep in his chest and spilled over Harry's hand and cock. It only took a matter of seconds for Harry to join him, his forehead dropping to Draco's shoulder and grunting fiercely. He gave a couple of last half arsed strokes to ride out their orgasms and then let go. He rose his head and sighed in content as he moved his hand around Draco to run the tap so that he could get rid of the cum coating his fingers. Draco grasped his wrist before he could wash away the evidence and brought it up to his mouth.

He grinned at Harry's dropped jaw as he kept eye contact while he sucked two coated fingers into his mouth. Harry's eyes flitted between his fingers in Draco's mouth and his stormy grey eyes. He found himself whimpering while Draco swirled his tongue around the digits, much like he had been doing to his cock just moments ago.

"Oh you're such a fucking tease," Harry said softly pulling his fingers from Draco's mouth reluctantly as his cock twitched in interest again even though he had thought it to be well and truly spent.

"Oh you love it," Draco whispered and shifted his hips so that Harry could wash his hands, tucking himself back in and assisting to Harry at the same time.

"As long as you don't pull a stunt like that in front of anyone again," Harry said, turning off the tap and wiping his wet hands on his trousers before attaching them onto Draco's shirt. "Honestly Draco, I was _that _close to coming in the library, you have no idea how difficult that was. Anyone could have seen,"

"Well you started it," Draco said, never one to lie down and take the blame for _anything_.

"You really didn't need to take it to such a level though Draco, I mean really!" Harry said. Draco laughed and circled his arms around Harry's waist and pulled their hips together.

"I suppose you have a point," Draco agreed and Harry rose an eyebrow at him until Draco leant in close to his ear, his breath ghosting over it and sending shivers down Harry's spine. "A part of you Harry, a part of you loved being that exposed in a public place though didn't it. A rather large part of you enjoyed the risk of almost being caught by your best friends,"

Harry shuddered as he felt his cock strain against his trousers for a second time that night. He took a minute to come back from the memories of earlier and when he did he scowled forcefully at Draco before pushing him away.

"You fucker," Harry snapped, turning away from a laughing Draco and gathering his and Draco's robes from the floor where they had dumped them as soon as they had entered.

"Come on, we better get back before they think we're up to something," Draco said shrugging on his robes as he did so, his voice muffled in the fabric. "You better go first. You were just supposed to be going for a piss,"

"Alright. No funny business this time though, right?" Harry asked with a warning glare. Draco nodded sincerely and saluted him. Harry shook his head, pecked his lips and left quickly, more than just a spring in his step.


	32. Part 32

I very almost didn't post this. The internet in general has [for the time being] lost interest for me. This is only because I'm re-reading the HP series in time for the film and I shall be back once I'm done, this of course means I haven't been writing much either. I will try and post every/every second week but as you know that can change.

On the plus side, normally once I've finished re-reading the series I get a spurt of ideas and passion in the stories again. So fingers crossed.

Thank you again and always to everyone who reviews and such. It means the world as you should already know by now. Love you.

* * *

Part 31

"That doesn't go there," Draco said with a crease in his brow as he poked at the end of the piece of red tinsel Harry was draping over a couple of branches of a Christmas tree, with the end of his wand. Harry paused and looked at Draco with a frown.

"What do you mean it doesn't go there?" Harry asked, leaning back slightly to see if he could understand Draco's point.

"It's too close to that other piece of red tinsel, it needs to go down here," Draco said pointing down to a free space a couple of branches down. Harry sighed and turned to Draco whom was delicately placing a silver bauble on a branch and then charming it to spin, like he had done with the rest of the ones he had placed.

"Draco. Your gay is showing," Harry said simply and draping the tinsel down a couple of branches, where Draco had gestured to.

"Fuck you," Draco said but with a grin.

"Hmm, all in good time," Harry mumbled and Draco shoved his shoulder. They laughed and then soon settled into the chore of hanging decorations around the tree again.

They were decorating the main tree in the great hall as part of their detention that day. Teachers were dotted around the room, hanging decorations and charming them into secure places and giving them that special magic touch of either sparkling more or swaying slightly. There were a couple of other students that had volunteered to help with the decorations that were throwing themselves into what they were doing, much the opposite from Harry and Draco.

There were going to be barely any students left in the school after today considering they were all starting to leave to go home. It was no use staying at school when the classes had finished and everyone was desperate to get home to their families. Ron and Hermione weren't leaving until Thursday afternoon so Harry still had a full free day left with them.

"You know, this isn't actually that bad of a punishment," Harry said thoughtfully as he climbed a few steps up the ladder he had pulled across to reach the higher branches.

"Which of these detentions really have been? Apart from the Quidditch shed that gave us both the flu, of course," Draco said with a particularly sharp poke at a bauble that promptly shattered.

"I think that was more self-inflicted to be honest. I doubt being half naked really helped," Harry said softly while Draco put the shattered bauble back together with an amused snort.

"You've got a point," Draco said smirking. He winked at Harry and Harry smirked back at him. They carried on in silence as they put the last bits and pieces into place, having been at it already for an hour, they were almost finished.

"When do Granger and Weasley leave?" Draco asked gently and Harry glanced down and noticed that Draco was watching Ron and Hermione across the great hall while threading a bauble. His two best friends looked like they were arguing over how best to untangle to tinsel they had in their hands.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Harry said with a fond smile at his two friends. "Why?" he asked with a glance back at Draco.

"Just wondered," he said a grinned up at Harry. "I think this is my last one," he placed the bauble on a bare branch and tapped it to start it spinning. Harry poked a piece of tinsel into place and leant back on the ladder to inspect his work.

"I'm done," he said and climbed down from the ladder, jumping the last step, and stumbling slightly until Draco caught him around the waist and straightened him up. Harry blushed but before he could dwell on it Draco's arm was gone and it was like it had never been there as Draco stacked the empty boxes that had once held the decorations that now hung on the tree.

"I wonder what-" Harry had started to say as he glanced around the great hall only to be interrupted when McGonagall appeared in front of him with a tight smile.

"The tree looks great boys," she said as she inspected it. Draco turned and stood side by side with Harry and nodded at her. "I've got a second job for you both now though," She laughed gently at the same expressions that developed on the boy's faces at the same time. "Don't worry, it's an easy task,"

She watched as Draco and Harry glanced at each other and continued to smile as she continued to wonder why they thought she didn't know what was going on between them. "I would like you to decorate the suits of armour in the corridors upstairs,"

"All of them?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows and McGonagall chuckled softly.

"No Mr Malfoy, only the ones on the third and seventh floor, the rest are already being worked on. This is the charm that you need to make them sing carols," McGonagall said handing a sheet of parchment to Draco who tucked it away into his robes.

"Okay. Will we just go now?" Harry asked with a backwards glance at the tree that was only missing the star on top.

"Of course, the quicker you get it done, the quicker you get to start your holiday. Once you're finished you can both just leave and spend the rest of your day as you would have liked and intended originally," McGonagall said with the same odd smile she used more and more often around the two of them now. It was only odd because it was real and warm instead of the cold controlled one she used to use a long time ago.

"Okay Professor," Harry said with a nod and positioned himself to leave.

"Thank you Professor," Draco said and followed Harry's example in turning to leave. McGonagall nodded and left herself. Draco took Harry's elbow and directed them around the decorations and people. It was discreet and Harry assumed Draco probably didn't even realise he was doing it and he didn't even know.

Once they got out of the Great Hall and clutter of people Draco let go of Harry but stayed just as close next to him. Harry was more than just tempted to grab his hand and just get on with it, but knew it would take more than just the notion for them both to be comfortable enough with that.

"I don't know why they even insist on making the suits of armour sing, it's annoying as hell," Draco grumbled as they climbed the empty flights of stairs.

"I think it's kind of cheerful. It's good Christmas spirit," Harry said.

"Repetitive and frustrating you mean?" Draco suggested with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry frowned over at him as they set upon the third flight of stairs. "No. I like it. You know I never took you for a Scrooge,"

"A what?" Draco asked and Harry realised Draco probably wasn't familiar with the Charles Dickens novel. He waved his hand in dismissal and withdrew his wand.

"Never mind. What's the spell?" he asked. Draco withdrew the piece of parchment from his robes and let Harry see it. Harry nodded, "I'll start at that end and we can meet in the middle, yeah?"

"Sure," Draco said, the tone of his voice void of enthusiasm and all Harry could do was smile and shake his head at him.

Being at opposite ends of the corridor made it difficult to talk to one another as they charmed and decorated each suit of armour in alternate colours and songs. It was however still kind of nice to spend time together like this as they had done while working on the tree too, they were just being together and they didn't have to think about sex. Not that either of them would complain at that part of their relationship.

They met in the middle and then moved on to the seventh floor and completed their task their also, a little quicker this time now that they were so practiced at it. Harry managed to cheer Draco up a little also by managing to manipulate a couple of the songs so that they had a couple of subtle rude lyrics.

"There. All done," Harry said with a smirk as he delicately hung a red bauble off of one of the suits of armours sword. Draco rolled his eyes where he stood next to him, already finished his half a couple of minutes before Harry.

"You realise she's going to know that the rude ones were our doing don't you?" Draco said smugly.

"Not necessarily. I've already heard Seamus talking about altering the lyrics to much worse than I have done," Harry said with a smirk as they made their way back to the staircase on that floor. Draco chuckled and said nothing more about it. Harry smirked with triumph in having gotten away with his misdoings and happened to glance up.

He pulled on Draco's arm to stop him where they stood. Draco frowned and Harry gestured upwards to where a clump of mistletoe hung over their heads half way down the corridor, that for the record was completely deserted. Draco raised an eyebrow and his lips tugged at a discreet smile.

"You know, I'm pretty sure it's bad luck just to ignore it," Harry said glancing back down to Draco.

"Well then. We don't want any bad luck now do we?" Draco said.

Harry grinned and pulled Draco to him by the arm he still had a hold of so that they were now chest to chest. Draco was quick to fall into step and cupped Harry's cheek and brought their lips together. They stood in the centre of the empty corridor kissing as if it was something they could do anywhere at any time, as if there was no one else in the castle to catch them, as if they didn't even care if someone did catch them.

Harry fisted the sides of Draco's robes and pressed closer into Draco. Draco was still cupping Harry's face with one hand and wrapping his other arm around his hips moulding Harry's body against his, bending it in all the right places. As far as Harry was concerned he could have stood and done that for the rest of the day, if not longer, no matter where he was, relishing in the feeling of Draco's soft hands on him and his lips caressing his own, light and gentle like feathers.

"Harry..." Draco whispered in between breaths and soft, gentle pecks of their lips. He sounded like he wanted to finish the sentence with something else, but he never carried on, mainly because he didn't get the chance to as they were interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat.

Harry froze, tensing every muscle in his body, his eyes springing open and looking into Draco's, that looked just as scared and vulnerable as he felt. Draco's hand dropped from Harry's face and Harry let go of his robes and turned his head in the direction that the cough had come from. He had never felt so much relief in his life before as he did then when he saw Ginny standing a couple of feet away with her hands on her hips.

"Fuck, Gin. You almost gave me a panic attack," Harry said with a nervous laugh as he took a step away from Draco, his hand dropping from Harry's waist as he finally looked over at Ginny also. He clearly went from a state of relief promptly into annoyance.

"I thought you were keeping this between yourselves?" Ginny asked glancing back and forth between Draco and Harry, a slightly playful smile threatening to grace her lips.

"We are," Draco said and something in his voice told Harry he needed to get them out of this situation before wands were drawn.

"Well then, how lucky are you that I was the one to find you and not anyone else that don't already know? You should be more careful," Ginny said with her playful smile still under the surface but fading quickly no doubt because of the way Draco was watching her.

"Yeah, we probably should be," Harry said gently taking hold of Draco's upper arm, mainly just to hold him back in case he went for Ginny, which at this point wasn't too far from happening and he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Or maybe you should-" Draco started and Harry quickly tugged him backwards, cutting him short and jumping in before it could go further.

"Sorry Ginny, we'll just er- go," Harry fumbled his way out of the situation and tugged Draco around the corner with a bit more difficulty than he could ever had expected. He pushed him away once they were on the staircase and crossed his arm across his chest. Draco however started to descend the stairs quickly.

Harry quickened his pace after him and made a point of purposefully glaring at him. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"Stupid bitch shouldn't have interrupted," Draco mumbled and Harry frowned in response. Was Draco jealous? Surely he knew he had nothing to be jealous about. Come to think about it, Harry knew Draco knew that he had nothing to be jealous about.

"What? Draco you know Ginny isn't interested, that there is nothing between us anymore. You are not jealous," Harry said and they finally came to halt half way down the staircase.

"Don't tell me what I feel," Draco hissed, curling his top lip defensively. Harry blinked at him and scowled back.

"I'm not telling you what you feel. I'm reminding you because you seem to have forgotten. What is this really about Draco? I know as well as you do that it's not about Ginny," Harry said. They were lucky that they were again alone on the staircase but of course that didn't stop anyone from appearing around the corner at any minute.

"I just- uh- just- forget it," Draco stumbled, and ran his hand through his hair. He set to start walking again but Harry put his arm out to stop him.

"Talk to me Draco. Just tell me," Harry said, his voice had adopted its softness again now that he realised that it was difficult for Draco, whatever it was that was going on in his head.

"I can't- I just can't get my head around the idea of what would have happened if it had been someone other than her," Draco said after a long pause and very quietly as if he really didn't want to be saying what he was saying. Harry knew he was just scared.

"I know. We got carried away. Would it really be so bad though, you know if anyone did find out?" Harry asked, the last of his statement coming to him as an afterthought and out of curiosity more than anything else.

"I just don't want things to blow up on the outside and you to finally realise that this is not what you want. That you don't want me," Draco whispered and Harry had never wished to be having a conversation anywhere else as much as he did now. It was all too personal to be having in the middle of a staircase and he wanted nothing more than to pull him close and hug his insecurities away.

"Draco..." Harry started and looked around them for any sign of life. There was no one around and so Harry cupped his cheek with his hand, in a gesture that mimicked the one Draco had used earlier. "I'm too far into this relationship to just come to some sort of conclusion like that purely because some gits can't keep their noses out of other people's lives. I know you Draco. I know who you really are and I don't need anyone from the press telling me anything different, telling me lies,"

"Then why don't we just get on with it and come clean, reveal it to everyone?" Draco asked and Harry realised he had been half tricked into having this conversation and that Draco had probably been thinking about it for a while.

Harry sighed and removed his hand from Draco's face and scratched the back of his neck. He'd thought about this before and had his answer prepared even though he didn't like it much more than he thought Draco would. "I want to defend us properly. I don't want to be stuck in here without a chance to put my- our word out there while the rest of the world are making up their own minds and getting brainwashed by what the press are saying,"

"I understand," Draco said softly and Harry was able to look at him again and maintain eye contact.

"You do?" Harry said, just to make sure because to say he was surprised was a little bit of an understatement.

"Of course. I thought you might have a bit of a noble reason like that. I guess we can wait," Draco said and smiled. Harry could tell he was still sad about it but knew that he was also telling the truth. They were surprisingly on the same par as each other, and were able to deal with this maturely, something Harry never imagined happening a couple of months ago.

Harry smiled back and pecked his lips before stepping down one stair and looking back at Draco. "I sometimes wonder if I even deserve you," he said gently. Draco continued to smile and followed his steps slowly. They said nothing more to each other but made their way to the library instead to work together on some last potions work they had to do, or rather Harry had to do.


	33. Part 33

You have no idea how sorry I am for such a long wait for this. I really am not much further forward with it as I would have liked but I have to give you something. I seem to get to near the end of a story and find it difficult to finish it. I don't know whether this is because I feel an emotional attachment to it or what but I wish I didn't.

On my next story however, I have an ending to it that I'm happy with and I haven't even started writing it. I hope that is going to solve my ending problem. Fingers crossed.

I will force it from now on, I have more free time after this week so I should be able to manage it and go back to weekly updates. I think I will also write one chapter at a time from now on also, and not go ahead of myself. Hopefully that should also help with my writing troubles.

Thank you so much if you've stuck with this after that four week break [was it really four weeks? Or three?] I know I barely would have. Until next time, lovies.

* * *

Part 32

"You know it's not too late to come with us don't you?" Ron said gently as he haphazardly threw numerous items into his trunk, turning some of them over in his hands, considering whether or not to take them with him before either throwing them in or abandoning them back on his bed. Needless to say the majority of his school books still lay in a messy pile on his sheets.

"I know that, but really it's okay. I want to stay here," Harry said from where he sat cross legged on his bed. Neville, Dean and Seamus had all already packed their things and were either away and at home already by now in Dean's case or waiting downstairs in the common room to be told when they can leave, naturally Ron had left his packing to the last minute.

"But mate, you're going to be on your own in here and at Christmas too. I doubt that's going to be much fun," Ron said, glancing up from his defence book with a pained look on his face.

"It's okay Ron, really. I'm sure I can find something to occupy my time," Harry said with a private smirk as he thought about the discussion he and Draco had had the night before in the bath about what exactly they would be able to do with the time alone.

Ron inspected him for a moment before narrowing his eyes as he clearly came to a conclusion. "This isn't just about being here because of the nostalgia anymore is it?" he asked.

"Not as much as it was when I first made the decision. If Draco wasn't staying too, I may have changed my mind already," Harry said truthfully. Ron nodded shortly and dumped his book into his trunk and shut the lid on it with a short snap.

"Harry, you know I support your relationship and everything even if I don't show it all the time, right?" Ron said, perching on the edge of Harry's bed, Harry shuffling out of the way before he sat on his feet. Harry nodded and kept his gaze trained on him, even if Ron was avoiding it. "You don't think though, that maybe everything is going a bit fast? I mean, a couple of months ago, you didn't even know you liked- er- blokes and stuff and now you're in a relationship with Malfoy,"

"It hasn't seemed that quick to me, it's all just sort of happened. I don't think it really matters though does it? We're just sort of getting on with it, if it goes fast, it goes fast," Harry explained with a small shrug. He was trying not to make it sound as if he was being defensive but it was difficult when Ron was criticising his relationship. He never did that with his and Hermione's relationship.

"Yeah I know, don't get me wrong, I understand," Ron said earnestly finally giving Harry eye contact instead of intently studying the bed sheets. "I'm just thinking about how it might seem to the press when it finally gets out there. It's going to come from no where and it's going to confuse a lot of people," Ron said.

"I know," Harry sighed, getting a little tired of all the talk of press. He had enjoyed being ignorant to it all even though it wasn't exactly ideal, he supposed it was only a matter of time that they could keep going the way they were going. "I'm going to start putting things into action soon. Like coming out and stuff, try and soften the blow,"

"I did wonder if you would do it like that. You know you have our support, mine and Hermione's when this comes to head, don't you?" Ron said. Harry smiled and nodded at him. "Good,"

Harry opened his mouth to say something that would defuse the tension a little and lift the awkwardness but was saved the trouble of finding something to say by Hermione and Ginny bursting into the room.

"Everyone is gathering in the entrance hall to leave," Hermione said softly once she spotted the positions Ron and Harry were in, clearly not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Alright," Ron said standing from the bed, Harry following suit quickly. They awkwardly hugged in the most manly way they could manage. "No shagging Malfoy on my bed alright?" he mumbled and Harry laughed.

"Deal," Harry said and they grinned cheekily at one another when they separated and Hermione stepped up for a hug.

"Remember and get some revision done. If I come back and there has been no progress on your transfiguration spells, I won't be happy," Hermione said as she hugged him tightly. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and Ginny whom were sniggering at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do my best," Harry said.

"You better," Hermione said as they separated and pointed a threatening finger at him. She hugged him quickly again and then went over to the door, where Ron stood and started to attempt to fix his collar.

Ginny grinned at Harry and also gave him a tight hug. "I'm sorry about yesterday. It looked like Malfoy was angry when you left," she whispered to him in the middle of their hug.

"Wasn't your fault, it was something else, he just didn't quite know how to talk to me about it. Everything's fine now," Harry said back, pushing his glasses back up his nose once they had separated and she held him at arms length.

"Good. Have a good Christmas alright?" she said and he nodded with a smile, he'd done a lot of that today already.

"You too," he said, directed at all of them.

They all bid their last goodbyes and wishes of Merry Christmas' and left to go to Hogsmeade to get on the train to London. Harry collapsed on his bed, his dorm now empty and strange and simply waited for the time to come for his bath with Draco.

* * *

"Fuck- uh...so your dorm is e-empty?" Draco panted as he ground his hips against Harry's, water sloshing around them with the movement and cocks rubbing against each others. Harry made a noise against Draco's neck to confirm this while he left a wet trail of kisses.

"Want to-Merlin- want to take this there?" Draco asked his sentence a little lacking in substance for a change but Harry knew exactly what he was trying to portray.

"Don't think I can l-last that long," Harry panted his fingertips clutching on to Draco's hips as if his life depended on it. His grip was hard and Draco hissed because of it but didn't dare stop what he was doing. It was far too good to stop what they were doing.

"Shit. So good," Harry hissed bucking upwards into Draco's hand that had grasped both of their cocks, his other hand the only thing holding them both afloat, and even then that was only just.

"I have no-no idea what you are saying but it's fucking...hot," Draco whispered, dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder and sinking his teeth into his collar bone.

Harry gasped and his hips violently thrust upwards one last time before he came violently, hissing out Draco's name in parseltongue as he did so. Draco whimpered his own release and all movement stopped soon after, the water growing still.

"Bloody hell, that was...intense," Draco said gently. He took his hand that was under the water and brushed it through Harry's hair, the water helping it stay slicked back off of his face.

"Tell me about it," Harry whispered back, unable to gather the energy to get his voice much louder after such an intense orgasm.

"What did you say anyway? In parseltongue I mean," Draco asked as he untangled himself from Harry and pecked the side of his mouth before hoisting himself out of the water. Harry turned himself around with a smirk and followed Draco out.

"Your name a lot, and some profanities. Nothing substantial or profound," Harry told him. Draco nodded and started to pull on his clothes, he tried to hide it but Harry couldn't miss the smile lingering on his lips.

"No change there then," Draco said and Harry just rolled his eyes, knowing better than to make any kind of comeback as he knew Draco was better at them than he was.

They dressed in silence as they often did and Harry contemplated what they had talked about just a few minutes ago and wondered how he could bring it back up again. He was still never quite sure how to be around Draco and how to breech certain subjects with him.

"You know how you were saying about going back to my dorm?" Harry said pulling on his trainers. Draco slowly wandered over, buttoning his shirt as he went and slipped his hand up Harry's arm and to his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Yeah," he said smiling, his eyes drooping almost seductively.

"Do you wanna go back there now?" Harry asked. He smiled back but tried not to hold eye contact too long with him, mainly out of embarrassment.

"I'm not sure I can go again so soon," Draco said bringing his hand up to Harry's cheek and then kissing him swiftly on the lips, as if to make up for the disappointment he thought he had caused.

"No, er I actually meant just to, you know, hang out. Get some revision done. Sleep," Harry said, scanning Draco's eyes as he said it. Draco's expression only faltered for a second but it was enough for Harry to know that he was going to say no, and it hurt just a little bit too much than it should have done.

"I don't know Harry, Blaise and Theo are still in my dorm, they'd probably notice if I didn't return home tonight," Draco said. He was still smiling but it had lost the warmth that it had held only moments ago.

"Right, of course," Harry said with a nod and a smile as fake as Draco's was, but only to hide the secret hurt he really felt.

"Harry I-" Draco started, seeing through Harry's charade as much as Harry could see through his.

"Draco, I understand, don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said. He kissed him one last time, picked up his cloak from the floor and left before he could stop himself, turn around and tell Draco everything he was really thinking and ruin everything.

He knew from the beginning of the relationship that sex was going to be a huge part of it and to be quite honest he didn't mind, but at the same time he still wanted a proper relationship, one where they could share things and spend time together where it didn't always have to lead to sex every time. Draco seemed half willing to go back to the dorm when he thought it meant they got to do something sexual and then he became reluctant when he realised that's not what Harry wanted. He wanted to be more than just something to get off to. As scary as if seems, Harry could feel himself start to fall in love with Draco.

Harry wasn't sure if he would ever tell Draco any of this considering, as far as he was concerned being something to get off to was better than nothing, but at the same time he knew he'd need more eventually.


	34. Part 34

I've made some progress where writing is concerned today, mainly because I've had the whole day to myself, a first in about six months. Hopefully I'll get more done in the coming weeks as I have more days like this. I plan to have it finished in the next five weeks at the most. Fingers crossed.

All I have to say this time I think. Enjoy, Thanks again and good luck to all those going to see the last film this week. I've got my ticket booked.

* * *

Part 33

Harry smiled as he sat down across from Draco and pulled a bowl closer towards him. He silently helped himself to cereal and milk. The great hall had been reduced down to one table now that the last of the people whom were going home for Christmas had left early that morning on the last train available. There were only five Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins and four Gryffindors staying during the break and it was pointless to have all the house tables set out, granted that the students tended to sit with only those in their house even if it was at the same table anyway, with of course, the exception of Harry and Draco whom sat together.

"Good morning," Draco said with an amused little smile on his lips as he watched Harry go about his preparations for breakfast over his own plate of toast.

"Morning," Harry said cheerfully and with a significant look.

Draco sighed and pushed his plate forward so that he could lean closer over the table. "Look, Harry, about last night-"

"It's fine, honest," Harry said, defensively before he could hear what he considered the pathetic excuse again.

"No, listen," Draco said and his tone of voice made Harry stop with his spoon half way to his mouth and look at him, lowering his spoon back into his bowl again. "I know it seemed like I didn't want to go last night but believe me Harry I did. I just-just was surprised. I'm not used to being asked to just hang out. I didn't know how to handle it," Draco said, his face straight and sincere but his eyes darting to the side, clearly a little uncomfortable.

"But Draco we've done that before, we've studied together before, that's all I was asking for," Harry said.

"No Harry, you asked me to sleep in your dorm with you. I've-I've never done that before," Draco said quietly, still avoiding Harry's eyes.

Harry studied him for a moment and then sighed. This was a completely different story now that Harry knew what was going on in his head. This wasn't just about sex after all, it was much bigger than that and he now felt silly for thinking otherwise. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know,"

"How were you meant to? It's fine. I-I want you to come to Slytherin tonight. I'll make it up to you," Draco said meeting Harry's gaze this time. Harry nodded and smiled encouragingly, he wanted to reach across and take his hand and tell him he didn't want anything more, but there were still too many people around to get away with that.

"Sounds like a promise," Harry said picking up his spoon from his cereal bowl and taking a bite.

"That's because it is," Draco said, and even though he was smirking along side Harry his tone of voice told Harry that he really meant it.

Within five minutes they had both finished their breakfast and were arguing about what they wanted to do with the day. Draco was insisting that they should go upstairs to the library to study where as Harry wanted to go outside to play in the snow. It took them a further five minutes to come to a compromise of going outside in the snow to study, Harry finally admitting that they needed to do something in the way of school work and Draco taking Harry's word for it that with the right warming charms and shade they would not be too cold or get the cold again.

They collected their things from their respective dorm rooms and then met at the door and walked into the courtyard together. It was strange how quiet and empty the castle was but it was quite nice to be able to walk around without having to be completely aware of themselves and everyone around them. It gave them an idea of what it would be like if they were to continue their relationship after Hogwarts. Harry tried not to think too much about this however, for as far as he was concerned, the less he thought about it the less he'd be disappointed if it didn't happen.

Harry cast a heating charm on the bench facing the castle which caused the snow on top of it to melt and the water that was left behind to evaporate. He arched his arm around the top of the bench, muttering the warming charm as he went so that he created a kind of warm bubble. Draco squeezed his elbow as he moved to sit down.

They settled on the bench and Harry reluctantly pulled out his potions textbook, while Draco pulled out his Defence book and perched it on his knees. Harry had turned so that one leg was hitched up on to the bench and he was facing Draco. It was peaceful and kind of comforting, even though it wasn't exactly exciting or particularly interesting.

It didn't take long for Harry to grow bored of his potions book, especially with Draco so near, mumbling under his breath as he read through his Defence book. Harry couldn't help but grin at the sweet little mumbles and comments that were coming from Draco, the blonde unaware of his little studying technique. He straightened up and continued to watch him, Draco none the wiser.

Harry nudged his foot against Draco's leg, but the action went ignored. He poked again but all Draco did was shift a little further away. He closed the book on his lap and continued to stare at Draco's profile, daring him to look round. He briefly wondered to himself how he managed to ignore how beautiful Draco was before. He'd always thought he had great bone structure and was good looking but he never took the time to fully appreciate it.

Harry closed the book on his lap and shuffled forward to poke Draco's leg with his toe again. This time Draco pushed Harry's foot off the bench without looking away from his book, with a large frown on his face that was clearly part annoyance and part concentration. Harry chuckled and just proceeded to repeat the action again, for the fourth time. Draco's hands clutched tighter around his book.

"If you do that one more time, I'm going to- I'll charm your hair Slytherin green," Draco said out of the corner of his mouth, without so much as a glance up from his book.

"What if I say I wouldn't really mind," Harry said. Draco finally glanced up and across at Harry, a little surprised at how close he found him to be. Harry reached out and traced the cuff of Draco's green jumper that was poking out from underneath his coat, running his fingers underneath between the fabric and the skin of Draco's wrist.

"What if I say that I've actually come to like the colour green," Harry said. Draco was looking at him as if he wanted nothing more than to just bring him closer and kiss him. Harry was just as eager to do the same, and even though they were the only ones out there, they both knew the risk was far too great to even try.

"I don't know how you expect me to not react to that. I will never be able to concentrate now," Draco said snapping his book shut.

"That was my intention. Come on Draco, studying is boring and we have two weeks to do it," Harry said, standing up, abandoning his books and taking Draco's hands, to pull him up. Draco scrambled to save his book from dropping on the ground and left it on the bench while Harry pulled him out of their cosy bubble.

"What happened to getting it over and done with?" Draco asked as he went quite willingly over to the other end of the courtyard.

"Consider it a study break," Harry muttered, and took off through the snow, leaving Draco frowning and wrapping his arms around himself to keep some of his body heat to himself.

Draco followed as quickly as he could, muttering about his new shoes and how ruined they were going to be after this. He didn't quite know what this was going to be yet; he was just following in the direction Harry disappeared in. Harry had hid behind a dense patch of snow covered bushes and decided to strike as Draco walked past, looking around for Harry.

The snowball Harry threw hit Draco square in the middle of his back. Harry bit his bottom lip and watched from a gap in the bushes as Draco stiffened as if he had been hit with a body bind and would fall back at any minute. Harry let a giggle slip and quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late, Draco spun on the spot and narrowed his eyes in Harry's direction.

"You did not just do that Potter," Draco said as he shook the back of his coat to dislodge the snow. Harry stayed silent, watching Draco's eyes scan the bushes, obviously still not quite knowing where Harry was in between them.

"You realise this means war, don't you?" Draco said and within seconds he had produced his wand and waved it in front of him conjuring half a dozen snowballs at once that then went pelting towards the bushes Harry was in. Harry covered his head with his hands, but still managed to get a lump of snow down the back of his neck. He jumped up and attempted to shake it loose from where it slid down his back and under his coat and jumper.

Draco smirked as he watched Harry struggle and cast another snowball in his direction while he wasn't paying attention, hitting him square in the chest. Harry gasped, abandoned his mission of getting the ice from his back and started to gather snow in his hands to pelt at Draco. Draco took off running, casting snowballs over his shoulder that Harry managed to dodge, thanks to his quick reflexes and Draco's terrible aim.

They chased each other around the grounds, hiding behind stones, around corners of the building and behind bushes and trees. Harry's hands were freezing because of the way he was making the snowballs by hand, rather than magic like Draco was, finding it much more satisfying when he threw it and it hit Draco, than if he did it with magic.

After a good half an hour, maybe more, they were both soaked through and collapsed on the ground, side by side in the snow. It took some persuading on Harry's part to get Draco down there but he did and they were now both shivering and exhausted. It wasn't clear who had won the snowball fight but neither of them really cared.

"We're going to get the cold again if we stay out here much longer, in wet clothes," Harry said, sniffing for good measure.

"I've still got some pepper up Pomfry gave me last time, we can take it when we go in, just in case," Draco said.

He pushed his hand out from where it had been buried in his pocket and found Harry's that had been idly gathering snow into a little mound in between them. Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's and held on tightly, not looking at him but staring up at the snow heavy clouds instead. He had no idea what compelled him to do so but he didn't mind too much and by the way Harry squeezed his hand back, he didn't mind either.

"Your hands are like ice, Harry," Draco said as his thumb rubbed the skin of Harry's, without realising that he was doing it.

"I know, that's what happens when you make proper snowballs," Harry teased glancing over at Draco and earning a sharp nip of his nails.

"Just because I didn't want to get my hands cold does not make my snowballs any less as good as yours," Draco said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Of course," Harry said, his voice laced in sarcasm. Draco didn't respond they just continued to lay there in silence.

"I think we should go in, I'm cold," Draco said after another five or so minutes. Harry agreed and they sat up, let go of each others hands and made their way back to the courtyard where they had abandoned their books.

They entered the castle again, immediately hit by the warmth and smiled at each other because of it. Harry stopped at the staircase, set to go up it, back to his empty dorm room. Draco looked down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room and then up the stairs as if he was thinking about something very important.

"I'll see you at dinner?" Harry started as Draco looked as if he was struggling with himself to come to a decision.

"Come with me. My common room is closer. I have pepper up," Draco said, almost all at once, stumbling over his words as if he was trying to get them out before he changed his mind, which he probably was. Harry's eyebrows shot up but he smiled, knowing this was a huge step for Draco and that the opportunity might not come around again.

"That does make the most sense," Harry said, watching Draco's face relax and straighten out as he realised his offer wasn't about to be rejected.

"Of course it does. You know, the longer we stand around here the more chance we have to getting the cold again," Draco said matter of factly, slipping back into his confidence. Harry nodded, hopped down the step he had been on and followed Draco's lead down towards the Slytherin dungeons. It may have been a small step but it was a step in the right direction and Harry couldn't complain about that.

* * *

"I thought that girl near the fireplace was going to faint when she saw me walk in," Harry said as he caught a towel Draco chucked in his direction with one hand and started to scrub at his hair with it.

"I told you that you should have put on that cloak of yours," Draco said. As he hung their jackets and jumpers on the urn in the centre of the room, much like what was in Harry's dorm room. Draco's dorm room really wasn't much different from Harry's at all, just a little more...green, and even then it wasn't as green as Harry had expected it. There was more mahogany than anything else.

"I don't have it with me," Harry said, muffled through his towel. Draco chuckled as Harry's head reappeared out of his towel.

"I thought you took that thing with you everywhere?" Draco said.

"I used to. Don't see the need anymore really," Harry explained with a small shrug. Draco nodded and moved over to what Harry assumed was his own bed and started to remove his wet shoes and socks, frowning at them and muttering again.

"Sorry about your shoes," Harry said, more because he felt the need to rather than because he really meant it. He just didn't appreciate Draco's new, expensive shoes as much as Draco did.

"It's alright. I should have known they'd get a little wet. They'll dry, or I hope anyway," Draco said, setting his shoes neatly at the side of the bed and swinging his legs around and up onto the bed, adjusting the pillows behind him.

Harry slipped off his own shoes and then sat at the foot of Draco's bed, tucking his legs underneath himself. Draco idly picked at threads on his bed sheet and Harry idly tried to find something for his hands to do.

"You realise that the fact that you made an appearance in the Slytherin common room, and spent time with me up here is going to be all around the school by this afternoon right?" Draco said gently. Harry sighed, knowing that they would have to discuss this at some point.

"Yeah, it's only a few people though," he said.

"It's not going to be forgotten about though. They will tell everyone when they come back, if not the press first. It's one thing about Slytherin's that you can count on, they'll spread gossip faster than the plague, and in all the right places too," Draco said. He kept his head down, his fingers wrapping around the loose thread he was picking at.

"I know. That's why I have already organised an interview with the daily prophet for the 28th of this month and done a promise with them that they won't publish anything about me until then," Harry explained. Draco's head shot up and he frowned at Harry, obviously wondering how he managed to organise all this without Draco knowing about it.

"How did you know that you would need to do that?" Draco asked.

"I figured we'd need some kind of damage control after these two weeks and I thought it about time that I came out to everyone. I'm ready for that much. I was going to wait until after the holidays but I don't really see the point. I'm ready to get started on- on this," Harry said gesturing between them both. Draco squinted at him and then looked down at the thread around his fingers again, this time with a hint of a smile.

"What happened to wanting to be able to defend ourselves when it all blows up on the outside?" Draco asked with a bigger smile and still avoiding eye contact.

"I can- we can. It's easier than I imagined asking the Prophet for an interview," Harry said with a shrug Draco didn't see and then let his hand rest on Draco's shin. Draco slowly looked from the hand resting on his leg and then up at Harry, all signs of a smile gone.

"It helps if you're Harry Potter, I suppose," Draco said.

"Draco, don't. Stop that okay? Yeah it probably does help but, it's going to help us too in the long run," Harry said, his fingers creeping up his trouser leg and caressing the skin there. Draco was smiling again and sighed heavily before tucking his legs underneath him and pushing himself forward to catch Harry off guard with a kiss.

"Hmm, what was that for?" Harry asked once Draco had sat back on his heels again. Draco shrugged, while Harry crawled up the bed to lie next to him. Draco looked down with a smile at him and Harry didn't waste any time in pulling him into another kiss.

They lay there together for a while, stationary and side by side, only touching by the side of their arms. Harry knew that Draco wasn't really one to snuggle, so he wasn't that surprised. Unfortunately though he did enjoy a cuddle, so it felt rather awkward and strange. He turned and rested his head on the edge of Draco's shoulder and put his hand over his stomach. Draco tensed but linked his fingers through Harry's that rested on his stomach.

"So, you're not mad are you?" Harry asked just to make sure.

"No. Kind of relieved you're doing something about it. I thought we'd have to wait until we were finished here," Draco said softly, his fingers moving in small circles over Harry's hand.

"I'm getting to the point where I don't care what people think. I don't have anyone that it will effect in the long run apart from you and that's the only thing that is holding me back," Harry said, he snuggled closer, his eyes starting to get a little heavy in the comfortable, cosy surroundings.

"I think we can both handle it by now, don't you?" Draco said. Harry agreed and they fell into silence.

Harry's eyes started to droop and closed for longer than he thought until Draco shifted slightly and he popped them back open. Draco was watching him with a smile, letting him battle with sleep. He kissed the top of his head and smirked at Harry startling awake again.

"Just sleep, I don't mind, we've got some time before dinner," he whispered. Harry looked as if he would have argued if he was a little more awake but he found it difficult enough to keep his eyes open never mind formulate enough words to have a dignified response, so he just made a noise of agreement instead.

Draco watched him as he slowly started to stop fighting sleep. His hand loosened it's grip of Draco's and Draco used his newly freed hand to run through Harry's hair. He found his own eyes going together and decided it was best just to follow Harry's example and catch a few hours before they had to go to dinner.


	35. Part 35

So you might be wondering why I am posting this today, on a Friday. Well I kind of, accidentally, unexpectedly finished this on Monday night. There I was ploughing my way through chapter thirty –six expecting to have at least four more chapters to write only to find that by half way through I realised that this was the end chapter. I don't think I could have written any more than that and made it feasible and actually good. And I have to say it is my favourite chapter of the whole story that I have wrote.

You're probably going, 'well why did it take you until today to post again if you've finished it all?' or probably not but anyway, I had one last idea in my mind that I'd had from the very beginning, I had a scene in my head that I'd had that fuelled the whole story, or at least the beginning. I've written it. It's short and very smutty and I'll add it on as a kind of...closing piece? I don't know, but never mind, I'm now rambling.

I'll explain everything in the last chapter, why I've missed bits out and such and what I'm going to do next. Any questions that you want to ask, ask them now and in chapter 36. I'll answer them in the short smutty end part. I'll post the next chapter, probably Sunday, chapter 36 on Monday and the last on Wednesday.

Just one last thing, went to see the last HP today. Cried all the way through and that's all I've got to say on the matter just now, I'm still a little fragile about the whole thing.

Enjoy and thank you, as always for sticking around.

* * *

Part 34

"Harry? Harry, wake up," Draco whispered close to Harry's ear as he rubbed at his left eye with his free hand, rubbing the sleep out of it enough so that he could see his watch and what time it was. Harry mumbled something incoherent into Draco's shoulder and snuggled closer.

"No really, dinner started five minutes ago," Draco said. He'd never seen Harry move so fast, when he wasn't on a broom. He sat up quickly and looked around him, his eyes and hair wild as if he was missing an important test. Draco chuckled and slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Ugh, I don't know why I'm so sleepy," Harry said, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses had dug in while he had been sleeping. He followed Draco up and over to the urn to collect their now dry and warm jumpers.

"Hmm, me too, probably all the snowball throwing we did," Draco said with a smirk and sly look over at Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him. "You mean that I did, you let your wand do all the work," Harry said and noticed the colour tint Draco's cheeks even though he was scowling at him.

"Whatever," Draco said pulling his jumper over his head and slipping a new pair of shoes on, other than the ones he had been wearing earlier that were still damp on the inside. "Come on I want to be able to get something to eat, I'm starved," Draco said. He ran his hand through his hair a few times so that it didn't look quite so dishevelled, and then did the same to Harry's since he made no attempt himself. Harry let him, knowing the attempt was futile anyway.

Draco's frustration started to show on his face as he couldn't get Harry's hair to sit like he wanted it to and eventually Harry had to bat his hands away and remind him they wanted to get down to dinner at some point that night. Draco sighed and was persuaded into agreeing by the rumbling noise that came from his stomach.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the great hall together, all eyes turned to them. Harry was used to having the majority of the attention on him so he was able to ignore it and sit down without a fuss. Draco wasn't quite as accustomed to the staring and so repaid it with a fierce scowl, that seemed to do the trick.

"Are you sure you wanted to go through with all of this?" Draco asked gently as they took their seats next to each other.

"They all already know that we are friends now. Whatever that Slytherin girl spreads isn't going to make a difference," Harry said quietly to stop from being over heard. He helped himself to potatoes and sausages.

Draco nodded and piled his plate with food, also, clearly very hungry like he had said. They ate in silence, the whole room felt very quiet compared to normal, most students eating on their own, having no friends out of their own house, or whispering between one another, in fear of being over heard in the unusual quiet atmosphere.

Eventually they were the last ones at the table, having been the last ones to arrive at dinner and start eating. McGonagall and Flitwick were the only teachers that had stayed during the holiday's, clearly having the obligation to do so being the heads of the school and were in a deep conversation at the top of the table a substantial distance away from Harry and Draco.

"Are we going to meet tonight in the bathroom?" Harry asked as he dropped his spoon into his bowl having polished off his rhubarb pie and custard at a lightening speed.

"Yeah, how about a little earlier though, at about seven instead?" Draco asked. Harry paused for a just a second, going through his mental diary to make sure that would be okay before he realised he had no plans for the next two weeks apart from spending as much of it with Draco as he could and he agreed.

"Sure,"

"Then we can go back to my dorm and spend some time there. Make sure you have your cloak with you though, I suspect my housemates won't be quite so naive about you sneaking in at that time of night," Draco said.

"Of course," Harry said with a smirk. He had turned to face Draco and watch as he finished off his chocolate cake. He wanted to pull him closer and kiss the top of his head but he knew it was inappropriate, and would have been even if McGonagall and Flitwick knew about them. It didn't stop him from wanting to do it and it kind of concerned him about how close he wanted to be to Draco, all the time.

Draco heaved a content sigh and smiled across at Harry. "I'll see you in a few hours then?"

"Yeah. Until then," Harry said. He squeezed Draco's leg under the table and they rose together. Draco straightened his clothes and slowly walked a step or two behind Harry.

Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder and Draco's hand lingered around Harry's lower back and that was all they were prepared to share around in public. They separated, Harry going up the stairs and Draco going back down towards the dungeons.

* * *

Harry relaxed back against the side of the bath and let a sigh out as his eyes started to go together. Even though he'd had that nap with Draco earlier that day he still felt rather sleepy, especially when surrounded by hot soapy water. He had spent the remainder of the evening in the Gryffindor common room, reading a Quidditch book Hermione had left for him by the fire and playing chess with a fourth year that was trying to play on his own, because he had no friends staying with him over the holidays.

He was bored and so that resulted in him becoming sleepy. He had also been unable to think about Draco since he left him on the staircase and he found it difficult to think about anything else, hence why he lost the chess games to the fourth year that wasn't even that good, if he was being quite honest. He thought it was pretty much clear, to himself at least, that he was falling in love with Draco Malfoy, no matter how scary that concept seemed, he couldn't deny it.

He must have blocked out all noise while pondering over that fact as the next thing he knew cold fingertips skipped across his shoulders and a warm kiss was placed on the top of his head. He smiled and tilted his head back to see Draco grinning at him and to receive an upside down kiss.

"Have you been here long?" Draco asked as he started to shed his clothes and Harry turned to face him, finally finding enough energy to keep his eyes open now that Draco was here.

"Not too long," Harry said, even though he actually had no idea how long he had been there, all perception of time out the window.

Draco nodded and shed the rest of his clothes and left them in a neat pile next to Harry's messy one. He slipped into the water next to Harry and then did a couple of laps of the bath, Harry watching with an amused smile.

"What do you suggest we do tonight then?" Draco asked once he had returned to Harry and propped himself up on his elbows on the side of the bath.

"Hmm, I don't know. We're going to be in your dorm so I think it should be up to you to decide," Harry said.

"You might regret letting me decide," Draco said with a smirk.

"Doubt it. I think I'm ready for just about anything you might throw at me," Harry said, without missing a beat in responding.

"You're definitely going to regret telling me that," Draco smirked.

"I really don't think I will," Harry said. Draco frowned and took extra care in studying Harry's expression and eyes. His cheeks blossomed with colour and he shifted his glance down to the bubbles around them.

"I think I've ever wanted to finish bathing with you so quickly before," Draco said simply, anticipation lacing his voice.

"Well, I suggest we hurry up and get clean then," Harry said. They looked at each other and Harry took the decision upon himself to fill his hand with shampoo and start to wash his hair. They stayed silent as they washed quicker than they ever had thought possible. Harry's heart was hammering in his chest as his anxiety and excitement built within him.

* * *

They'd barely even reached Draco's dorm before Harry was pulling off his cloak and Draco was pushing him up against the wall. The force of Draco's push and weight against his chest knocked all of the air out of him and he found it even more difficult to breath through their kiss. Their hands were clawing at each others clothes, trying to get them off as quickly as possible, as if their lives depended on it.

"I thought the whole point of being in here was to use a bed for once," Harry whispered when they finally emerged for breath. Draco smirked, pushing Harry's hair back and grasping his hand with his other one, pulling him towards the bed they had napped in earlier.

"Good point," Draco said, turning them and pushing Harry onto the bed first and quickly pulling his shirt over his head. Harry shed his own shirt and was working on his belt buckle when Draco took it into his own hands, himself in just his underwear and nudging his nose against Harry's chin and kissing along his jaw.

Somewhere along the way they repositioned themselves and Draco settled between Harry's thighs, hands and fingertips brushing across every piece of skin that was accessible. Even though it was the middle of winter and they were in the dungeons almost completely naked, it felt stiflingly warm. Their breaths were mingled and there was a thin sheen of sweat covering each of them.

"Was this what you had in mind?" Harry asked, his eyelids heavy as he peered up at Draco, hovering above him. He'd never seen so much expression in someone else's eyes, never mind in Draco's before, he could almost feel himself melting into the bed.

"Something like it," Draco said and caught Harry's bottom lip in his teeth and sucked on it, his hand palmed Harry through his boxers and had him whimpering and arching into his touch. Harry was quite happy to let Draco take control, considering he didn't have a wide range of experience to know exactly what he was doing, it was pretty much the only time in their relationship so far that he was willing to give up the control without a fight.

Draco's fingernails scraped across Harry's hipbones as he pulled down his underwear, following it with kisses, wet sloppy messy kisses but kisses none the less. He disregarded Harry's boxers, dropping them down the side of the bed and moved his kisses to the inside of Harry's thighs. Harry's breathing was catching in his throat as he tried to keep himself from too carried away too soon.

"Do you- Do you want to?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry from between his thighs, his breath brushing over the sensitive skin there, almost giving Harry goose bumps.

All Harry needed to and could do was nod and Draco smiled gently before reaching up and over to his bedside cabinet. Harry's hands travelled down Draco's back as he waited and looked up at the canopy above him, wondering if this was really what he was ready for yet.

Draco kissed him again, bringing his attention back and making him forget about what exactly he had even been thinking and worrying about. Harry felt Draco's long fingers wrap around his cock and arched his back again, his lips separating from Draco's because of the new angle, Draco taking advantage to kiss his neck instead. It wasn't until he felt a cold wet sensation follow the warmth of Draco's hand before he frowned in slight confusion and looked down upon them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Harry asked as he saw Draco's hand glide over him.

"Even I know you're not that niave Harry," Draco smirked.

"But I thought...?" Harry started, his frown deepening as he tried to think through what was happening.

"I know, and I thought this way would be a bit easier on you. I've done this before, you haven't. I don't want the first time for you to be marred by the pain," Draco explained simply, his hand gliding up and down Harry's cock while he was watching him, but Harry couldn't really spend much of his time enjoying it as his thoughts had gone ahead on a different path.

"Am I going to 'cause you pain?" Harry asked, biting down on his bottom lip, not to hold back moans like Draco presumed but because he was a mixture of nervous and extremely unsure.

"Probably a little but it's okay, it goes away," Draco said. He was frowning at Harry now, wondering why he was asking all the questions and not getting carried away like Draco would have preferred him to be doing. "Look, just let me take the lead here and we'll go as slowly as you like, okay?" Draco said. He let go of Harry and moved back up to his face to kiss him again. Harry kissed back and tried to ignore the insistent niggling in the back of his mind.

Draco flipped them so that Harry was hovering above him, and spread his legs. Harry broke the kiss to look down upon the both of them, his breathing shaky and his cock betraying his strong lack of confidence. Draco meanwhile took his right hand and started to coat his fingers with the same cold liquid that was spread over Harry. Harry tasted blood as he managed to bite through his lip, he was chewing on it that hard.

"Just-Just do it Harry, please," Draco said, cupping the side of Harry's face so that they could look at each other. Harry nodded once and moved his fingers down the Draco's pulsing arsehole. He slowly pushed his first finger forwards, stopping as soon as he felt resistance and Draco had to reassure him again that it was okay and he just had to keep going.

Draco was still smiling when he had pushed his first two fingers in and it gave Harry a bit more confidence in not hurting him, only when he had pushed his third finger forward and Draco closed his eyes and gritted his teeth that Harry went to remove them all at once. Draco grabbed his wrist to keep it where it was.

"Don't-I-I'll be okay in a- ah- minute," Draco said, his eyes screwed even tighter and small whimpering noises coming from him. When Harry saw the moisture building up in Draco's eyes when he squinted at Harry, he decided he couldn't go on any further. He shook his head and slowly withdrew his fingers.

"I-I can't Draco. I don't want to hurt you," Harry said sitting back on his heels. Draco looked a mixture between disappointed and annoyed as he propped himself up on his elbows, and it unsettled Harry even more.

"You're not, or at least you wouldn't be if you'd just let me get used to it. Look I'm ready now anyway- just let me do it," Draco said, pushing Harry back onto his back and straddling him. When Draco reached behind him to find Harry's cock to position it he frowned when he found Harry had lost all sense of arousal.

"You-? That made you-?" Draco stuttered and his shoulders sagged and he now looked more hurt than anything else.

"I'm sorry Draco I just- I couldn't hurt you," Harry said. Draco continued to stare at him for a moment longer before he silently nodded and clambered off of Harry's hips and the bed. Harry immediately sat up to apologise again but Draco cut in before him.

"It's okay. I understand," Draco said. He picked up his boxers from the floor and clambered over the rest of their clothes and into the bathroom, shutting the door with a snap behind him.

Harry collapsed back onto the bed, his hands over his face and groaned into them. He was such an idiot. He should have known Draco would react that way. He really couldn't help it though, the thought of hurting Draco like that, made his chest tighten, and even though he knew sex would be good for them eventually, he obviously just wasn't quite ready for that yet.

He pulled on his boxers after about five minute of Draco still not emerging from the bathroom and decided he would probably be best going back to his dorm for the night. He was half way through buttoning up his shirt and thinking about how he could word what he would say to Draco when the man himself finally came out of the bathroom, a lot less flushed and smiling softly.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, frowning, with hurt creeping back into his eyes.

"I thought I would probably be best to go back to my dorm," Harry said, pausing in pulling his shoes towards him because of the look on Draco's face as he said this.

"Why?" he whispered and Harry noticed him swallow thickly.

"I-I thought you wouldn't want me to stick around after that," Harry said quietly back.

"I don't want you to leave tonight," Draco said, whispering still and his eyes fluttered a little as he came to sit down next to Harry.

"But you must hate me for-"

"I don't hate you. I understand. You're not ready and that's fine. We'll take all time you need," Draco said and let his hand slither to the back of Harry's neck and pecked him on the forehead, just to the left of his scar. "Now take off your clothes and get into bed with me," Harry opened his mouth to respond but Draco took that moment to place a kiss upon it instead. "If you dare ask if I'm sure I will hex you in your sleep," he warned after their kiss.

Harry smiled softly, stayed silent and got undressed again like he had been asked. Draco had settled under the covers in the meantime and opened his arms for Harry when he was ready. Draco's head settled on Harry's shoulder and he flicked his wand to turn off the lights, bathing them in darkness instead. They lay silent for a long time, not sleeping but not speaking either, Harry unsure what to say in a situation like this and unsure if Draco really understood what was going on in his head that night, as he didn't have much of a good idea himself.

"I don't resent you for that you know Harry. I was hurt to begin with. Hurt and frustrated but I don't blame you. This whole relationship has been rushed and I took for granted that you'd be ready to have sex, purely because you had been so ready to do everything else. I should have realised that you needed more time and practice, for that I'm sorry," Draco said slowly, quietly, not completely sure if Harry was even still awake, unable to look at him out of embarrassment to check.

"I didn't even realise that I wasn't ready so I didn't expect you to either. I'm sorry for leading you on that far only to let you down. Trust me though, as soon as I am ready, you'll be the first one to know," Harry said, gently running his fingers through the silky golden locks of hair on Draco's head.

"Of course," Draco said gently, his voice starting to sound a little sleepy.

They sat in silence a little longer and Harry thought Draco had fallen asleep as he stared up at the canopy finding it difficult to keep his own eyes open, but his mind still buzzing with what happened that night. It was for the best, he decided in the end. If they had gone ahead then he would have felt guilty the whole time and forever after also.

"Harry?" Draco whispered and Harry's eyes sprang open again in time for him to 'Mmm' in response to Draco. He cuddled closer, pressing his fingers in to Harry's side and squeezing tighter for just a second. "I'm glad you stayed,"

"Me too," Harry muttered and shuffled further down the bed, under the covers and let his eyes fall shut, falling asleep to Draco's breath ghosting over his chest and his heart beat pounding on the wrong side of his ribcage.


	36. Part 36

I told you that I would post this today. I'll post the last one tomorrow. I'm going to see Harry Potter again tomorrow so I might still be a bit upset.

This is rather short, and it is a bit fluffy and just filler-ish. Remember, I didn't know this would be finished in the next chapter at this point.

Remember, any questions, ask them now so that I can answer them in the epilogue. I might do a couple follow up one shots somewhere along the line but I wouldn't bet on it, it doesn't look like it for now.

Anyway, enjoy and as always thank you from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

Part 35

Harry woke the next morning to cold fingertips tracing over his spine, gliding over the bumps that showed through his skin, of muscles and cartilage and bone. He arched and hugged his pillow tighter, half hoping the fingers would get the picture and leave him to sleep. The fingers however were joined by a pointy chin digging into his shoulder and warm minty breath washing over his left ear.

"We'll miss breakfast if you don't get up now, you know," Draco whispered and Harry responded with a grunt. "I don't speak troll, you'll have to turn that into English," Draco said.

"Don't care. Want to stay here. With you," Harry mumbled into the pillow, burrowing his face further into it.

"See? I would never have got all that from one grunt," Draco said. The bed sank as Draco climbed onto it properly and draped half of himself over half of Harry. "Also, I refuse to believe that you aren't hungry,"

"'m not," Harry mumbled, turning his head to Draco and cracking open one eye in the hope that it would be able to mask his lie. He may have gotten away with it too if his stomach didn't take that opportunity to grumble loudly.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Sure you're not. Come on, I want to eat something too. We can come straight back here after wards, I promise," Draco said and started to get up. Harry grumbled again and buried his head back into the pillow. Draco rolled his eyes and traced his hands slowly up either side of Harry before he started tickling him. Harry squirmed and thrashed a little, unable not to giggle but Draco didn't let up.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up," Harry gasped and rolled to the other side and promptly out of the bed, falling with a thump on the cold floor. He looked across the sheets at Draco who looked as if he was caught somewhere between concern and wanting to laugh. Harry took a moment before he started laughing at himself and Draco snorted with laughter, realising it was okay to do so.

"Okay that actually kind of hurt," Harry said, his laughter peeling off and cringing slightly as he tried to stand up.

"Bloody funny though," Draco said, still chuckling slightly. He stood and stretched as Harry struggled to his feet through the tangle of sheets and blankets. "Come on, get dressed, or will you not manage that without falling over either?"

Harry poked his tongue out at him and pulled his clothes from the rucksack that he had brought with him and quickly started to change. Draco tactfully looked away to pull on his shoes and make sure he looked presentable.

"Come on poser, I thought you were hungry?" Harry said, squeezing Draco's shoulder and smiling at him through the reflection in the mirror Draco had been preening himself in.

Draco didn't even bother commenting, just rolled his eyes and made his way forward, taking the lead. Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself on the way down the steps from the dormitory and followed Draco silently through the empty common room and into the corridors leading up to the entrance hall. He pulled the cloak off again just at the door leading into the Great Hall.

There were only three students still having breakfast at the long table, two Ravenclaws and the Gryffindor boy that Harry had been playing chess with the night before. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were deep in conversation with one another again. Harry caught Professor McGonagall's eye as he sat down and she purposefully smiled at he and Draco before putting her full attention back to her conversation.

"You know, sometimes it's almost as if she knows," Harry said thoughtfully helping himself to a crumpet and starting to butter it, as Draco took his own pancake and reached for the jam.

"Knows what?" he asked distractedly.

"About us. She sometimes gets that look Dumbledore used to get when he just knew things without having to ask," Harry said quietly even though they were a good distance away from any of the other three students around the table while taking a side glance at McGonagall who was still speaking.

Draco was silent but glancing at McGonagall also and Harry wondered if he had made him feel uncomfortable mentioning Dumbledore. He couldn't help mentioning him, he had been a huge part of his life and it wasn't fair on him having to skirt around the subject.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I've never seen her smile so much at me before," Draco said. Harry relaxed a little knowing that he wasn't going to hold the mention of Dumbledore against him and they carried on with their breakfast in silence, slowly becoming the only students left.

"I meant to ask, where are you going to be doing that interview with the prophet?" Draco asked as he pushed his plate away from him and leant on the table to watch Harry finish his third crumpet.

"In Hogsmeade. I asked McGonagall and she said that it would be okay, as long as I take Hagrid with me," Harry said. "I'm sure you'd be able to come too, if you wanted,"

"Nah, it's okay, it's not really my thing to be honest," Draco said with a shrug. "I'm sure I'll hear all about it when you get back,"

"Now, that's not very fair, not having to come with me but getting to hear about it straight after? Nope I think you'll have to wait for the interview to come out, just like everyone else," Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I don't care. You won't get me to go with you, no matter what you say," Draco said. Harry sighed and pushed back from the table.

"What are we going to do today?" Harry asked, stretching his arms above his head and peering at Draco curiously.

"I would have thought that you wanted to go back to bed, you were that reluctant to get out of it this morning," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry poked his tongue out at him and dropped his arms down to his sides. "Nah, I'm up now. Do you want to go flying? Sky looks like it's going to stay clear," Harry suggested with a glance up at the enchanted ceiling.

"Sure, think you're going to be able to out fly me?" Draco said teasingly and rose from the table at last, Harry quick to follow his lead.

"Oh I know I will," Harry said with a small chuckle. "I'll just go get my broom, meet you out on the pitch?" he said. Draco nodded and they split up, Harry racing up the stairs to Gryffindor tower and Draco taking a leisurely stroll down into the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

"Come on Potter, I thought you said you were better than me?" Draco teased as he sped past Harry, the speed making Harry's hair flutter around his ears and his robes ripple.

Harry had slowed to let Draco catch up so that they could go around the pitch together, and talk. They had been out in the air for over half an hour racing each other and showing off with certain Quidditch moves and Harry was beginning to get a little bored, or at least as bored as he could be while flying.

Harry accelerated as quickly as he could and over took Draco in a blur of colour and he heard him shout as he realised what happened. Harry halted to a stop, a few meters ahead, slipping forward on his broom a little but managing to hold on tight. Draco slowed to a stop next to him, a scowl on his face.

"Alright Mr wonderful, you win," Draco spat but there was a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Only 'cause my broom is faster, newer," Harry said, forever modest, and wanting to see that smile of Draco's, a full one. Harry got his wish as Draco smiled despite himself and looked down at the ground below, a little embarrassed at the disguised compliment.

"Come on, we don't need to race anymore, lets just fly," Harry said softly, settling off slowly, Draco taking just a split second to catch up and fly along side him.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas, feels just like yesterday that we were coming back here after the summer, after the war," Draco said, gazing at the castle in front of them as they did a lap of the pitch.

"The time has gone really fast, and yet so much has changed," Harry said with a nod of agreement. He glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye and saw Draco watching him with a tentative smile.

"In a good way I hope?" he said.

"In the best way," Harry responded without pause. They met each others eyes and then bashfully looked in the opposite direction. Harry really thought they had got past that awkward part of their relationship but apparently not, he was kind of grateful for that, it was kind of nice, it kept their relationship fresh and feeling new.

They did a couple more laps of the Quidditch pitch, slowly meandering around making light conversation as they went. Once they could no longer feel their fingers and their noses were a bright red they decided it was time to land and go inside, agreeing to go for lunch and then back to Draco's dorm room to warm up again, and _maybe_ get some revision done, although probably not.


	37. The End

Okay, so the time has come. I want to say at last, because this story took a lot of work, and a lot out of me, and to be honest it's not even my best. This is the official end.

I think it'll probably take a little while for me to get out of the style of writing this, out of this universe, so you never know I might have something up my sleeve in the near future. I would get your hopes up though.

Remember though there is the Epilogue. I will answer everything in the authors note before that.

So for now, just enjoy and I apologise that it is a bit of a sudden ending, but it's the only place I could see it going. Thank you, everyone.

* * *

Part 36

Harry took a few minutes to realise where he was when he woke up two mornings after the first morning he woke up in Draco's bed. It was the first time he had been back in his own bed since, and that was only because it was Christmas day and he felt kind of obliged to return home in case the house elves didn't realise that he had kind of temporarily moved out. That was why it took a moment for him to realise he was surrounded by red and not green and there was no warm body lying next to him. This thought disappointed him for only a second before he realised it was Christmas day.

His head shot from his pillow and he smiled at the small collection of presents gathered at the end of his bed. He glanced over to Ron's bed and with another pang of disappointment found it empty, he had never felt more lonely than he did right then and there in his empty dorm and he was half regretting staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, for the first time since the start of the holidays. It only took a couple of seconds before he focused back on his pile of presents and plucked the nearest one out of the pile, from Hermione.

Hermione had given him a large bag of assorted Honeydukes sweets and a photo album with a collection of photo's and news paper clippings of he, Hermione and Ron which had been taken during their time together at Hogwarts, most of which Harry hadn't been aware had been taken, right at the back and obviously added as a last minute thing he found pictures of he and Draco together in the library and the middle of corridors, speaking, gently touching. Ron had given him a new set of Quidditch boots and some more sweets.

Soon he had a pile of wrapping paper around him and an abundance of gifts including new stock from George's shop and a new chess set. He had one gift left, a small parcel he had purposefully left until last. He picked it up and felt the weight of it in his hand and squeezed it to see if it was anything but solid. It wasn't heavy and it didn't have any weakness' in how solid it was.

He took his time reading the tag and appreciating the green and silver velvet wrapping paper. _To Harry, So you don't have the excuse of being late again, Merry Christmas, Love Draco._

He didn't even focus on the clue Draco had left, just on the small word he hadn't expected to see. _Love Draco._ **Love.** And in that moment he knew he loved Draco too. He knew that their relationship had been building to that point, that his feelings had been growing in that direction for such a long time that he wondered why it wasn't until now that he saw it in black and white that he realised it properly for the first time.

He carefully picked under the cellotape, to preserve the paper and note and set it beside him once he had managed to reveal a small green box. He frowned and turned it in his hand to find the opening and popped it open, wondering if it really was a jewellery box he was opening. A beautiful silver watch sat on the velvet cushion inside the box. It's face was black with five long silver hands and it had many buttons and dials on the side, that Harry had absolutely no clue what any of them did.

He glanced back to the box and found a second small note upon the velvet. _I've already set it to our bath time, it vibrates to remind you._ Harry raised his eyebrows and noticed the shortest hand was indeed pointed to the nine. He couldn't help but wonder what the other two unidentified hands were for. Something that he had noticed as soon as he saw it but had refused to acknowledge it, was that he had seen this watch before, but in gold and white instead of silver and black. On Draco's wrist.

It was a matching watch, almost identical except from the colours. This meant two things. That it was bloody expensive and that Draco valued their relationship a hell of a lot more than Harry had originally thought. A surge of guilt swam through Harry as he thought of his own gift of a sex book and bath stuff and no _love_ written on the tag. It wasn't that he didn't feel the exact same as Draco did, he just thought that Draco wasn't ready for that yet. That he would have scared Draco if he had said it.

Harry took off the watch he had gotten from the Weasley's and set it upon his bedside table. He would still wear it, he'd alternate them both, but he needed to wear his new one now. He turned it over, flipping the clasp and bit down on his bottom lip as he caught another defining feature of the watch. He had just noticed the engraving on the back; _Harry_ in Draco's script. He was already scrambling off of his bed before he really knew what he was about to do.

He clipped the clasp on his watch and shook his wrist so that it slid into a comfortable position and he was quickly pulling on his clothes, grabbing the first things to hand. His feet weren't even properly into his shoes before he was leaving his dormitory and racing down the stairs. He stumbled on the last two steps and only just caught himself in time not to fall flat on his face. It wasn't until he'd got to the portrait hole that he realised he didn't have his gasses on and had to accio them from his dorm.

It was a matter of minutes before he found himself down in the dungeons and muttering the Slytherin password, Salazar, having not encountered anyone on his way down, probably due to the fact that it was early Christmas morning. It hadn't even occurred to Harry that Draco might not be up yet. He hadn't even checked what the time was on his new watch. He sneaked through the Slytherin common room and up through the hallways to Draco's dorm, still meeting no one, luckily too considering he had forgotten his invisibility cloak in his haste.

He didn't even knock on the door, too caught up and buzzing in anticipation and something else that he didn't have a definition of, to keep with rules of politeness. He was surprised to find that the room however was empty and was for a moment scared that he had missed him; it was only a second before he heard the water of the shower and headed straight for the bathroom.

Draco was humming softly behind the screen of steam that separated him and Harry and his nostrils were filled with the same scent of cinnamon that he so often smelt in their bathroom. Harry crossed the room in three quick strides, Draco just turning at the sound of his footsteps as Harry reached him, eyebrows raised and his features clearly surprised.

"Harry wha-?" Draco started to ask but was roughly cut short when Harry stepped under the spray of the shower, fully clothed and attacking his mouth, trapping it in a searing kiss, so forceful that he pushed him back into the wall of the shower.

Harry didn't care that he was getting wet, that his clothes were rapidly starting to cling to him and that his shoes were filling with water and were feeling very squelchy. Draco kissed him back almost immediately, his slippery hand cupping Harry's cheek, wet droplets of water dripped between them from above and from their hair but neither of them really noticed.

Harry took a breath and blinked through the drops of water at Draco. Draco smiled at him but still looked a little confused. "Merry Christmas to you too, Harry," he said with an amused chuckle. But Harry was still stuck on the one thought that had propelled himself here in the first place.

"I love you," Harry blurted out, loudly, his voice seeming to echo around the room longer than it normally would have done, had he said anything else at that moment. Draco's face went from happily confused to completely surprised in a matter of seconds but Harry didn't care if Draco forcefully removed him from the shower they were standing under, he needed to share it with him because he had never felt this strongly about anyone before and the feelings made him feel almost indestructible.

"I don't care if you're not there yet, you just needed to know. I needed to let you know," Harry blurted, the euphoric feeling he'd developed since opening his gift from Draco slowly ebbing away as Draco blinked water from his eyelashes and continued to not say anything.

Harry started to realise how strange and ridiculous this situation really was. He was soaked, his clothes clinging to his body, still with his shoes on for goodness sake, pressed flush against a very naked, and now he was paying attention, Harry realised a bit soapy, Draco. He was slowly feeling more and more embarrassed and foolish. He took a step back and prepared to run. It had only been seconds from where he felt so confident and defiant that Draco needed to know that he loved him but the seconds from when he had admitted it and Draco still hadn't said anything were dragging on for what felt like hours.

He took a second step back and even though he was unsure of how fast he would get away with slippery shoes and clothes that were weighing him down he was turning to leave before Draco took a tight hold of Harry's upper arm and pulled him forcefully back to him. He took hold of the front of Harry's soaked jumper and pulled him forward kissing his forehead. Harry blinked, confused at the sudden change and curious about the placing of the kiss.

"I love you too," Draco muttered into Harry's hair and kissing the top of his head again, pulling him into an embrace that melded their bodies against each others. "I really mean that. I really do," Draco said squeezing him tightly. Harry laughed, spluttering through water, just relieved purely relieved that Draco was able to say it back. Draco loved him and that was all that mattered He didn't- couldn't care about anything else that could be going on at that moment, about Christmas or the fact that he had to do an interview in a few days. He couldn't care because they were in their own little bubble and that was all there was to it.

* * *

Draco frowned as he heard quick footsteps echo around the bathroom. His immediate reaction was to feel panicked, he was supposed to be alone in his dorm, but there was something familiar in those footsteps and so he turned. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Harry striding towards him.

"Harry wha-?" he started but was thoroughly cut short when Harry stepped into the shower and pushed him against the wall, kissing him with so much passion and determination that it kind of scared Draco a little. This didn't for a minute stop him from kissing back, cupping his cheek and giving as good as he got. He was still getting over his surprise when Harry separated from him again.

Draco smiled at him and said "Merry Christmas to you too Harry," with a shaky chuckle, surprise making him a little uncertain about the situation they were in and unsure why Harry was acting so strangely.

"I love you," Harry gasped quietly, his eyes unblinking staring at Draco through his water splattered glasses. Draco's face straightened from his confused expression to what he was sure was blank and maybe a little unnerving for Harry. His heart hammered in his chest and his breathing was short. Panic rose within him again as Harry's words bashed their way around Draco's head, loud and passionate.

"I don't care if you're not there yet, you just needed to know. I needed to let you know," Harry told him but he knew Harry well enough to know that these were empty words; he didn't really mean any of them. It would matter to Harry if he didn't say it back, if he wasn't there yet, it would really hurt him because he was just like that, he was sensitive and took everything personally and that was what Draco liked about him.

And then Harry was stepping away from him and the warmth that had covered Draco left him in a second and he didn't know what to do. He had to do something because that warmth was so important to him, Harry was so important to him and he couldn't imagine not having that warmth with him all the time. He needed him. He cared about him. He loved him.

He couldn't imagine what would happen if he let Harry walk away from him right then. He didn't know if he would ever come back. Why did he have to be so scared? Why did he have to be such a coward when it came to his feelings? Harry had taken a second step out of the shower and Draco realised at that moment that he didn't have to be either of those. This was Harry, his Harry. He was different. He was worth it.

"I love you too," Draco found himself saying into Harry's wet hair, after pulling Harry back to him by the arm keeping him in place by clutching the front of his jumper and kissing him on the forehead because that's what he needed, a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I really mean that. I really do," he finished and embraced him tightly, scared in case he lost that warmth against him again, he couldn't bare it if he had, he just couldn't, it was daunting to think about.

He felt Harry laugh against him and closed his eyes in content at the feeling, squeezing tighter again and burying his head in Harry's wet jumper. He loved Harry and Harry loved him back and at that moment nothing else mattered, not the press or the public's reaction about anything they had to say, about his friends or his families reaction to anything he had to tell them in the near future. All of that was waiting for them on the other side of the door of the bathroom they were in, not immediately but close enough, but none of that mattered because for now they were together and no one could take away how they felt about each other. They were there in a bathroom, the roots of where it all started, in their own little bubble that nobody could burst. And that was all there was to it at the end of the day and that was fine by both of them.

The end.


	38. Epilogue

So, I'm not sure if epilogue is the right word to describe this bit, but I guess it's the best description for it. I'll warn you now it's full of smut and very short very short indeed. It's the only full sex scene I was able to write.

Now, I said I'd answer questions and that's what I'm going to do.

RisingAngel56: I know for a fact that if I ever do a sequel, or one shots following on from this story, it would be set after Hogwarts and they'd be together somewhere. I'm not promising I would write that though, I'd have to feel the need to and have a good idea for it for me to do so. Also, no I wouldn't have MPreg in the story. MPreg is just a big no-no for me. It's just not my thing, not my thing at all. However I would be completely open to them adopting and being a family in the future.

Slythingdorclaw Hybrid + HPmeghan7474: I too thought of this, but being as expensive a watch as it was and as magical as it was, it had a water-repelling charm upon it, like that of Harry's glasses during rainy Quidditch matches. I admit, I should have made that a bit clearer, I did mean to add it on my read through but I must have forgotten.

I did not add their first time, as you can probably guess. I wrote 914 words of it and gave up. I was not comfortable when I was writing it. Plus there was no where for it to go. I did plan to finish it and add it in somewhere but when I finished the story unexpectedly there was no where to put it, I looked back on it to see if I could include it on it's own but I felt awkward writing it. I don't do well with sex scenes, they never come out like I imagine them to. Except this one.

I am so grateful for everyone who has taken the time to add this to their favourites, and story alerts and to review so positively about it. Honestly, you're all so amazing. To have kept with it for so long, I know it's such a long story.

My next story is going to be called Home Is Where The Heart Is. I seem to be good with making story names out of clichés. I once did a story called, Actions speak louder than words, it seems to be a method that works.

Anyway, I went with the majority on my poll [56%] and went with this idea:

_Harry Potter finds himself lonely living in Grimmauld place on his own. He decides he needs a roommate. Draco Malfoy is sick of living with his mother, he is now twenty-five after all. He decides he needs to move out._

I'm going to go slow and take my time with it. No deadlines. Just a minimum of once a month, but I'll probably be able to spit them out quicker than that. I won't go ahead of myself, only write one at a time. I'm maybe half way through the first chapter already, I've got every thing that needs to happen written down, I just need to write them in some kind of order.

And so for the last time, thank you, everyone.

* * *

Prefect Bathroom.

"Fuck, Harry just-" Draco gasped as Harry gripped onto his hips and thrust forwards. Draco gripped hard onto the sink in front of him, that he was bent over.

Harry hissed in what Draco could now recognise as Parseltongue and had to bite down on his lip to make sure he didn't moan out loud because of it. Harry leant over Draco's back, draped over it, hands pinching and rubbing up and over his sides and chest but staying clear of Draco's cock, purely on his request. He bit and nibbled on the back of Draco's neck, his feathery platinum hair tickling his nose.

"_You're so fucking tight and hot, you know that?"_

"Fuck, keep- don't stop-" Draco gasped, arching slightly on each thrust that Harry gave him, cursing and mumbling in parseltongue. Draco's knuckles were starting to turn as white as the porcelain underneath them.

He never managed to last very long when Harry was fucking him like this, hard and animalistic like. He was never as rough with Harry, always unsure of hurting him because he knew Harry would never say if he was, but Harry managed to get so caught up and so savage that he lost control. Only once Draco had to tell him to go a little slower but only because of the position they had been in.

Harry bit and nibbled at Draco's left ear and hissed in parseltongue words that Draco didn't understand. _"You just love my cock up your tight little arse. You like it rough and harsh don't you?" _

Draco grunted and groaned eyes half shut as he stared down at the sink he was supporting himself-both of them on. He didn't even need to be touched to feel as if he was about to spill his load any second, he'd never found the language so arousing before he heard Harry speaking it.

"_Look at yourself while I fuck you, look at how hot you are. Fucking hell,"_

Harry hissed a little more fiercely and yanked Draco's head up by his hair forcing him to look in to the steamed up mirror in front of him seeing the droopiness in his eyes and the fire dancing in Harry's. Harry continued to hiss a string of words Draco didn't understand and continued to thrust harshly in to him, starting to hit his prostrate on every second thrust.

Harry was bringing Draco closer and closer to the edge and Draco was making it clear that he was doing so by being anything but quiet about it; however they were both very much caught up in each other to worry about how strong their silencing charms were. Harry had been reduced to purely hissed curse words and he himself was getting closer to the edge of his climax.

"Just- just-" Draco panted but Harry never got to find out what was 'just' as he never finished his sentence. Harry slammed hard into Draco one more time and hissed his name in Parseltongue, the only word Harry had taught Draco to recognise and which had him becoming weak at the knees as he came in spurts over the sink in front of him, Harry close behind him with two gentler thrusts.

It took them a long time to calm down and collect themselves enough to straighten up and clean up after themselves. They slowly dressed, the actions staggered because of the amount of times that they stopped to kiss.

"I've really missed this," Harry commented gently as he did the last button on his shirt.

"I know, I miss sharing a bed," Draco said. Harry smirked as he approached him and Draco started fiddling with Harry's collar.

"I love you," Harry mumbled, looking down and watching Draco's fingers fiddling.

"I love me too," Draco said focusing on the collar but smirking. Harry scoffed and pushed Draco away with him.

"Fuck you," Harry said turning and picking up his cloak from the floor.

"You just did that love," Draco said smirking wider as Harry scowled and pulled the cloak over his shoulders so that only his arms were missing.

"Come on arsehole, I better get back, I promised Hermione I'd finish my Transfiguration work tonight when I got back," Harry said. He moved to cover himself completely with his cloak but Draco approached him and put his arms around his waist first.

"For the record, I love you too," Draco said and kissed the corner of Harry's mouth.

"I know," Harry said with a nod, his scowl now a smile. They embraced and then said their farewells before heading off in different directions, both grinning from ear to ear.

Harry barely took any notice of Hermione's lecture about time keeping and how if he didn't manage to keep time with her, how was he ever going to manage to do so out in the real world? He had his watch from Draco, which kept him right on all the arrangements he wanted to keep, the ones he cared about. That was all that mattered to him.


End file.
